Lass Mich Rein
by Shaun Elay
Summary: UA/ Dicen que quien persigue una meta acaba consiguiéndola tarde o temprano, eso sí, con ayuda del esfuerzo, la paciencia y el no dejar por perdida ninguna oportunidad que ponga el buscador... Por muchos obstáculos que se interpongan nunca hay que darse por vencido.
1. Chapter 1

**Lass Mich Rein**

_Dicen que quien persigue una meta acaba consiguiéndola tarde o temprano, eso sí, con ayuda del esfuerzo, la paciencia y el no dejar por perdida ninguna oportunidad que ponga el buscador... Por muchos obstáculos que se interpongan nunca hay que darse por vencido. - Los pesonajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.-_

**Capítulo 1**

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un paso tranquilo caminaba en dirección al parque.

Hacía frío en Frankfurt esa mañana de noviembre. El azulado cielo se había colocado una máscara de nubes grises y esponjosas que aparentaban descargar una ligera lluvia en cualquier momento.

Ludwig había decidido cambiar de ambiente ese sábado. Se dirigía al parque, lejos de su casa, a perderse en un universo alterno narrado en las viejas páginas de un libro que decidió leer hace cosa de dos semanas.

Solía leer en casa, sentado en el sofá más cercano a cualquier ventana de su vivienda, con un brazo colgando por el posa brazos del sillón, acariciando la cabeza de Blackie, el perro que más cariño había adoptado hacia su amo de los otros tres. Pero desde que Gilbert ,su hermano mayor, se había instalado en su vivienda por diferentes razones no había podido estar tranquilo en su propia casa.

Por el momento solo llevaban tres semanas juntos bajo el mismo techo… pero esas tres semanas parecían interminables años para el rubio alemán. Su hermano solía sacarlo de quicio con sus peculiaridades.

Cruzó la carreta que separaba el parque de la acera donde se encontraba él y siguió el sendero que le conducía a su "lugar de siempre".

No era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, a decir verdad llevaba yendo al parque desde hace dos semanas. Tardó en decidirse a ir allí a causa del frío que golpeaba Frankfurt en los últimos días… No era agradable estar al aire libre. Pero a fin de cuentas se estaba bastante tranquilo allí y su "lugar de siempre" estaba establecido cerca del enorme estanque situado en el centro del recinto donde casi siempre daba el sol. Por tanto el frío no era tan intenso después de todo.

El parque era bastante grande y frondoso, con un incalculable número de flores y árboles que le daban una muy buena imagen. Rodeado de un muro no muy alto hecho con ladrillos y cemento.

Siguió andando por el sendero, ya divisando el banco cerca del estanque. Miraba a ambos lados, contemplando el paisaje con detalle. Ese día el recinto estaba prácticamente vacío.

Todo iba bien hasta que se acercó un poco más a su destino. Frenó su marcha en seco y quedó plantado en medio del sendero cuando su vista logró divisar a alguien sentado en el banco de espaldas a él.

_Verdammte!_ Ya perdía el encanto de estar solo con la única preocupación de centrarse y sumergirse en la historia.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y dejó escapar un suspiro que se hizo visible en el exterior por una pequeña nube de vaho a causa del frío. Estaba exagerando… no sería para tanto. Quizá esa otra persona se marcharía pronto…

Chasqueó la lengua y siguió adelante tranquilamente hasta llegar al banco.

La figura sentada en el banco cada vez era más nítida y visible. Llevaba puesto un enorme y voluminoso abrigo de cuero con una capucha con el interior forrado de lana. Tenía el pelo corto de un marrón chocolate y liso, con un curioso rizo que sobresalía de forma graciosa en la parte izquierda de su cabeza.

Llegó al banco y fue a sentarse cuando vio que todo estaba ocupado por un montón de maletines llenos de pinturas y pinceles sucios, carpetas y blocs de dibujo. Sus ojos recorrieron el resto del banco hasta toparse con el muchacho de antes, que aparentaba ser joven, quizá uno o dos años menos que Ludwig.

Se encontraba sentado en el respaldo del banco con los pies subidos en la posadera de éste. Llevaba unos auriculares puestos y parecía bastante concentrado en el bloc de dibujo posicionado sobre sus piernas. Estaba pintando.

El alemán frunció el ceño y suspiró pesadamente. Sus ojos recorrieron el resto del lugar y divisó otro banco al otro lado del estanque, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Fue a dirigirse hacia el otro banco. Le tocaría pasar frío esta vez. No importaba, mañana no volvería a suceder.

Antes de que emprendiera el camino una voz le detuvo.

-¿Quiere sentarse? – Un alemán con un acento de otro país llegó a los oídos de Ludwig. Volteó y vio que el artista le miraba fijamente.

Rápidamente éste se quitó los auriculares esperando la respuesta del mayor. La canción que estaba escuchando el pintor resonaba desde los auriculares. El volumen de la música estaba tan alto que hasta Ludwig la podía escuchar perfectamente.

Cruzaron miradas durante unos instantes. Entonces el interrogado respondió esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Dónde pretendes que me siente?

-¡Ah! No te preocupes…si quieres aparto todo esto un poco y te sientas.- Empezó a recoger maletines amontonando los materiales en el interior.

-No quisiera molestarte. Gracias.

-No es molestia. –Ludwig mantuvo una mirada fría que pareció incomodar al artista, quién dejó de recoger por un momento mirando al alemán.- De verdad que no...

Antes de que pudiera negarse otra vez el joven pintor ya había recogido todo y lo había apartado dejando un amplio espacio para que el otro pudiera sentarse. No le quedó alternativa que aceptar la invitación.

El artista sonrió ampliamente mientras se colocaba el auricular derecho, contrario al sitio que ocupaba el alemán, mientras volvía al dibujo. Ludwig sacó del bolsillo inferior de su abrigo su pasaporte hacia otro universo. Empezó a leer, intentando relajarse.

El sol hacía pequeñas apariciones intentando colar algunos de sus rayos por los espacios que dejaban algunas nubes. Iluminando el lugar de forma momentánea.

Las canciones que escuchaba el pintor, desgraciadamente, también las escuchaba Ludwig a causa del elevado volumen al que estaban expuestas.

Suspiró y alzó la vista del libro, se recostó en el respaldo del banco y miró el paisaje. El estanque no tardaría mucho en congelarse como hacía todos los años por esas fechas.

La mayoría de los árboles estaban sin hojas y daba un aspecto bastante tétrico al parque. Poco a poco desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda, donde el artista seguía plasmando algo en una hoja con las acuarelas.

Su mirada recorrió el bloc pero el brazo del menor, que sujetaba el cuaderno, impedía ver lo que dibujaba.

Se asustó un poco ya que el pintor hizo un rápido movimiento inesperado, enderezándose y estirando el brazo izquierdo sujetando el pincel de forma horizontal a la altura de sus ojos. Cerró uno de estos y se quedó en esa posición el tiempo suficiente como para memorizar un trozo del paisaje y seguir plasmando en el bloc.

Ludwig lo seguía mirando de reojo. Intentando que éste no se percatara de ello. Atento a sus movimientos.

Demostraba agilidad a la hora de pintar con acuarelas, más aún en esa posición tan incómoda. Además tenía las piernas fuertemente apretadas, ya que entre los muslos sujetaba fuertemente un pequeño tarro de cristal con agua ensuciada por la pintura y un trapo para secar el pincel.

Por lo que él recuerda nunca fue muy hábil con las pinturas…mucho menos con las acuarelas. Recordaba como en el colegio, cuando era pequeño, le pidieron como tarea hacer un dibujo en acuarela y acabó mezclando, por accidente, todos los colores sobre el papel dejando un dibujo abstracto alejado de lo que él pretendía dibujar. Recordó las risas de Gilbert cuando lo trajo a casa y como su abuelo intentaba decirle que aunque, dibujando no era un genio, tenía otras cualidades más valiosas.

Sonrió al recordar esos tiempos, esos tiempos en los que su abuelo intentaba guiarle bien y sacarlo por un buen camino sin que Gilbert le influenciara demasiado en una actitud egocéntrica. Le enseñó a valorarse pero no a ponerse ni por encima ni por debajo de los demás. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos de nuevo…

-¿Sigues leyendo? –Preguntó el mozo a su izquierda.

-¿Eh?- Respondió por inercia.- ¿Leyendo?

-Sí.

-He parado un momento ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Podrías darme tu opinión sobre el dibujo? –El muchacho posó sus claros ojos marrones sobre Ludwig. Sonriendo débilmente.

-No entiendo mucho de dibujo… No podría aconsejarte bien…

-Solo dime lo que piensas sin cortarte… No te consideraría grosero que me indicaras algún fallo ¿De acuerdo?

-Como quieras…

-¿Podrías sentarte como yo?- Pidió más tímidamente.

-¿Para qué?

-Desde tu posición cambia la perspectiva… Y verías más fallos de los que ya hay…

El alemán apartó el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Se subió al respaldo de la misma forma en la que se sentaba el otro joven y tomó el dibujo cuidadosamente. Aún estaba húmedo y no quería que la pintura goteara y estropeara la obra.

Lo colocó sobre sus piernas y quedó boquiabierto ante lo que estaba viendo. Era perfecto. Los reflejos en el agua estaban bien conseguidos… incluso llegó a dar al dibujo ese color apagado y gris que tenía el paisaje actual.

-N…no sé por dónde empezar… Lo veo bastante bien.- Empezó el alemán.- Está todo bastante bien, creo que no te has dejado nada por dibujar.- El alemán movió sus ojos rápidamente, cambiando del dibujo al paisaje varias veces, intentando ver alguna diferencia.- Pero… creo que el cielo está más grisáceo en el paisaje real que en tu dibujo. Me centraría más en las nubes si fuera tú…

-¿En las nubes?

-Sí ¿No puedes darles textura con algo? Hacer que se vean más esponjosas… -El pintor se quedó viendo el dibujo fijamente. Ludwig sentía que no había dicho nada coherente durante la pequeña conversación. Hasta que el muchacho volteó hasta su maletín y sacó un trozo de esponja.

Había trozos en esa esponja que estaban marrones, otros de un color más verde, debido a que la debió utilizar tiempo atrás para hacer algún "experimento" en sus obras de dibujo. Acto seguido sacó un cúter y quitó esos trozos dejando la esponja limpia y utilizable.

-Creo que con la esponja conseguiré eso que dices. –Sonrió el artista en forma de agradecimiento.

-Tampoco te estoy obligando a que lo hagas. Solo fue una opinión… -Rió el alemán quitándole importancia y acomodándose mejor en la posición que había adoptado, parecida a la del artista.

-Mi abuelo dice que hay que tener en cuenta todas las opiniones.- El muchacho tomó el dibujo con cuidado y volvió a colocarlo en sus rodillas.- Toda opinión es válida con tal de mejorar. Por eso te pedí que fueras sincero.

-¿Tu abuelo es pintor? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Mi abuelo trabaja el campo…

-¿En qué parte de Frankfurt?

-Él está en Italia.- Dejó caer simplemente, aunque el alemán captó ciertos matices de melancolía en esa frase.

-Así que eres italiano… -Confirmó su teoría.

-De Nápoles, luego me mudé a Roma…y solo hace dos años que estoy aquí.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí en Alemania?

-Estoy en segundo año de carrera de Bellas Artes…

-¿Por qué no la hiciste en Roma? Allí… es un tema bastante… típico ¿No?

-Pensé hacerla en Roma… pero un amigo de mi hermano dijo que aquí en Alemania pedían mucho nivel para entrar y que me enseñarían bien… Quizá mejor que en Roma.

-Vaya… - No estaba muy convencido de la versión que le acababa de brindar el joven artista. Aún así ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? Apenas se conocían.

-Por cierto… me llamo Feliciano.- sonrió alegremente el italiano.

-Soy Ludwig…

-¡Anda! Igual que Beethoven.-Rió divertido el italiano. Ludwig solo suspiró.

Durante unas horas Ludwig olvidó por completo el libro y se dedicó a contemplar los demás dibujos que traía el italiano en su maleta, que no eran pocos. Había dibujos de diferentes paisajes. Desde parques, fuentes, edificios y demás lugares de Frankfurt. Ludwig pudo reconocerlos todos exceptuando algunas callejuelas que por las que no solía rondar.

También había dibujos que parecían haber sido pintados desde el balcón de una casa, ya que abarcaba un espacio con una perspectiva que desde un primer piso no se podría conseguir.

-¿Dónde pintaste esto?- Preguntó el alemán, mostrándole uno de esos dibujos.

-Eso es lo que veo desde el salón de mi casa…

-Vives bastante cerca de tu facultad.- Continuó el alemán mientras lo seguía contemplando.

-Sí, a tres minutos andando.

-¿Has cronometrado cuanto tardas en ir andando a la facultad?

-No, pero es lo que me suele durar una canción cuando emprendo el camino por las mañanas. –El alemán sonrió levemente.

-Nunca te he visto por esa calle…

-¿Por qué tendrías que verme?

-Mi puesto de trabajo está por esa zona.

-¿En qué trabajas?

-En una tienda de fotografía… -Dijo con una voz débil y desanimada, devolviendo el dibujo al joven pintor y sacando otro del maletín.

-¿Eres fotógrafo? –Preguntó con entusiasmo el italiano, con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-No. Trabajo de cara al público, yo no hago las fotos.- Miró al italiano, quién ladeó la cabeza. Intentó explicarse mejor.- Quiero decir, anoto en la agenda del fotógrafo diferentes citas para que él tome fotografías a la gente.

-Oh… -Dijo levemente y algo desanimado- Ya entiendo… Debe ser interesante eso de ser fotógrafo ¿No crees?- El alemán resopló, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia delante.- ¿Qué?

-No… Que seguro que es interesante.

No. En verdad no le parecía para nada interesante. Y no compartía la opinión con el italiano más que nada porque su hermano era fotógrafo. Incluso consiguió meterlo en el estudio de fotografía junto a su jefe para que llevara dinero a casa (Estaba harto de tenerlo que pagar todo él.).

Gilbert se puso insistente con la fotografía cuando acabó los estudios básicos y se mudó a Berlín para empezar como fotógrafo. La cosa le fue bastante bien, movido por diferentes artistas, que utilizaba como inspiración, que solían ser Diane Arbus o Richard Avedon, pero todo empeoró hace cosa de dos meses… una de las razones por las que ahora estaba en Frankfurt con él.

Realmente Gilbert le había hecho aborrecer la fotografía…

-¿Estás bien?- La voz del italiano volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos y volver al planeta.

-Sí. Estoy muy bien.- Intentó canalizar ese pequeño odio que había sentido. La frustración y la irritabilidad que le causaba a veces el albino. Odiaba esa sensación.

-¡Dios! ¡Ya es la una y media y aún no he comido nada! –El pintor se puso en pie violentamente, tomando todos los objetos y recogiendo rápidamente el arsenal de dibujo que había sobre sus piernas.- ¡Tengo que irme, empiezo las clases a las tres!- Agarró el maletín y corrió, volteando a ver a Ludwig de vez en cuando, por el sendero que le llevaría a la salida del parque.- ¡Ya nos veremos, Lud! ¡Cuídate!- Sin importarle mucho lanzó el líquido que había dentro del tarro de cristal, que traía para limpiar sus pinceles, en la hierba situada a un lado del sendero. Se enderezó y corrió hasta que Ludwig lo perdió de vista.

-Cuídate… -El alemán alzó la mano suavemente, moviéndola de lado a lado a modo de despido. Aunque el italiano ya no le viera.

Se quedó en silencio y entonces bajó la mirada… Cerró los ojos pesadamente al darse cuenta de que se había quedado una de las acuarelas del artista.

_ScheiBe! _Se puso en pie y corrió detrás del italiano, después de tomar sus cosas, por el sendero. No le divisaba por ningún lado.

Apuró más el paso ¡Maldita sea! ¡No podría estar TAN lejos! Había salido hace cosa de segundos.

El frío viento le golpeaba en la cara, dificultando poco a poco su respiración y haciendo que la tarea de correr se hiciera más pesada. Frenó en seco cuando llegó a la salida del parque.

Miró rápidamente a la izquierda y a la derecha, pero nada. Todo estaba desértico. Resopló…

Se sujetó el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar, cerrando los ojos suavemente. Intentando recuperar el aliento. Volvió los ojos a la pintura que sostenía con cuidado.

_Mañana, lunes, intentaré dársela…- _pensó.

* * *

Metió la llave en el cerrojo de su apartamento y rezó para que el seguro estuviera puesto, indicando que Gilbert no había llegado aún. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte ya que pudo abrir sin tener que desbloquear nada.

Entró a la pequeña entrada y dejó las llaves en un cenicero que había sobre una mesita pegada a la pared más cercana a la puerta. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero situado en la pared delantera de la mesita.

Cuando avanzó para entrar al salón-cocina (Ya que solo unas encimeras servían como pared para separar ambas salas.) su hermano se levantó enfurecido del enorme sofá de cuero negro, quedando de pie sobre este.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS, WEST?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y te recuerdo que HOY he salido de un bautizo que se ha celebrado a las NUEVE de la mañana!

-Prepárate tú la comida… -Miró a su hermano detenidamente, quién seguía de pie.- Y bájate del sofá…-Giró a la izquierda para llegar a su habitación. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo pero Gilbert se escurrió y se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta de dicha habitación impidiendo su paso.

-Lo haría… pero no entiendo el microondas.- Ludwig suspiró cerrando los ojos pesadamente- Ni el horno… Y tampoco queda pan con el que me pueda hacer un bocadillo.

-Gilbert, te he explicado MILES- puso énfasis al pronunciar esa palabra- miles de veces cómo funcionan, pero nunca me prestas atención. Normal que no sepas utilizarlo.-Alzó la vista y se topó con los ojos rojizos del albino, quien lo miraba con un aire despreocupado. Rodó los ojos.- ¿Qué has pedido?... ¿No habrás llamado donde la otra vez?

-He pedido una pizza.-Ludwig suspiró aliviado.-No tardarán mucho en traerla.

-Estupendo… -Tomó a su hermano de la cabeza y lo empujó apartándolo de su camino.

-¡Ten más cuidado!

-Recuérdamelo la próxima vez.- Cerró con un fuerte portazo tras de sí, concluyendo así la conversación entre ambos.

Su habitación era grande, para entrar se debía de cruzar un pequeño pasillo, luego se entraba en una habitación completamente cuadrada. Con una cama a la izquierda, pegada a la pared, con un armario empotrado en la pared perpendicular a la cama, con unas puertas de cristal.

Al pie de dicha cama se encontraba un escritorio de madera blanquecina, con un ordenador portátil y varias carpetas con numerosos papeles guardados en ellas.

Y frente a él una puerta corrediza de cristal bastante amplia que le conducía a un pequeño balcón, donde salía a fumarse un cigarrillo cada vez que le costaba dormir.

Dejó el dibujo sobre el escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama con los brazos en cruz, boca arriba. Escuchando solamente su respiración. Miró el techo de su cuarto. Ya se imaginaba como de bonita iba a ser la comida de hoy…con su hermano protestando por todas esas señoras viejas que debió conocer en el bautizo que le echaron piropos hasta el cansancio. Con sus enormes collares de perlas y sus horrendos vestidos.

Acto seguido, después de comer, le pediría el portátil para revisar las fotos, ya que el suyo se estropeó después de que recibiera un golpe en el viaje de Berlín hasta Frankfurt y aún se estaba reparando, y entonces pasarían toda una bonita tarde revisando fotos de gente que desconocía para escoger las mejores y empezar mañana con el álbum.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Lud, ya llegó la pizza… Te… Te invito yo ¿Vale? –Gilbert habló más tranquilo desde el otro lado, sin abrir la puerta.

El rubio solo gruñó. Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado tan siquiera el sonido del timbre al ser pulsado por el pizzero. Se levantó de la cama y se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior.

Dobló cada prenda correctamente y la dejó sobre la cama. De debajo de la almohada sacó su pijama y se lo colocó. Ya sabía que esa tarde no iba a pisar la calle de nuevo.

Salió de la habitación y Gilbert había preparado un poco la mesita de madera que había entre el sofá y la televisión. El albino estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas a modo indio y se quedó viendo a su hermano cuando salió del cuarto.

Sonrió y dio unos suaves golpes a su lado indicándole que se sentara. Ludwig obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Empezaron a comer sin prisas. Sin hablarse para nada. A veces el albino miraba de reojo a su hermano menor intentando buscar el momento para sacar una conversación. Odiaba el silencio.

-Luego necesitaré que traigas el portátil… -Dejó caer para romper el hielo.

-¿Por qué necesitas mi portátil?- Ya se sabía la respuesta… pero por asegurarse y esperanzarse un poco por que fuera por otro motivo… No perdía nada.

-Para ver las fotos.- Volteó sonriendo.

Definitivamente le esperaba una tarde muy… pero que MUY larga…

_Hola, sí, soy yo. Dejé el mundillo de mi anterior fic por un tiempo y empezaré a subir demás historias que tengo. Me hace ilusión. _

_Después de rondar durante un tiempo el mundillo de Hetalia decidí hacer un fic (Así porque sí, porque me apetece), para probar y cambiar un poco el grupo/serie de los que hacía fics. _

_Empecé a escribir este hace cosa de unos días. Esperen al segundo fic donde aclararé el porqué las cosas están así. No critiquen a matar aún, solo esperen al segundo (Que estará pronto) para empezar a lanzarme tomates ¿vale? Solo esperen. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Se podría decir que acariciaba el lienzo con el pincel en cada trazo. Intentaba ser lo más suave posible para que en el resultado se destacara una sensación de suavidad y tranquilidad. Incluso se podía decir que después de casi dos horas sentado frente al enorme caballete se podía sentir fusionado con el lienzo y la música que sonaba fuertemente en sus auriculares.

Ya estaba en la última hora antes de que les dieran el descanso para que salieran a comer y luego volver por la tarde. El timbre estaba a punto de sonar y, tal y como hacían siempre, los demás alumnos recogían el material diez minutos antes (Ya que debían limpiar los pinceles y asear su sitio antes de marcharse…y eso llevaba su tiempo.)para así no detenerse y perder tiempo. Pero él estaba tan concentrado que no se enteraba de nada.

Cuando desvió la mirada para ver la hoja, donde estaba imprimido el modelo que gastaba para el dibujo, vio, por el rabillo del ojo, a varios alumnos cerrar los maletines donde guardaban el material. Eso le indicó que la clase estaba a punto de finalizar y aún no había guardado nada.

Dio un salto y se encaminó al lavadero que había en la clase para quitarles a los pinceles la pegajosa y pringosa pintura que habían adquirido durante las dos horas de dibujo artístico. Por suerte ya no había nadie esperando su turno. Así que pudo tomarse su tiempo quitando cada grumo de pintura pegada a los pinceles. Los secó con una tela vieja y los metió en su estuche junto con las pinzas que sujetaban el lienzo al caballete. Dejó el cuadro en el lugar que le correspondía a él en un gigantesco armario de madera vieja con puertas de cristal que albergaba los demás lienzos de sus compañeros.

Metió todo en el maletín y lo cerró. Justo cuando acabó de cerrarlo sonó el timbre indicando que ya podían salir al descanso que abarcaba desde las doce hasta las tres para volver a empezar las clases, al menos los lunes y los domingos que se utilizaban como clases extras.

Bajó por las escaleras de piedra, intentando pasar desapercibido por sus demás compañeros de aula. Hubo un momento en el que se formó un enorme tapón en la escalera y tuvo que atravesar de nuevo el instituto para salir por la puerta trasera de este. Llegó a la salida y, ya que esta no la usaban tanto los alumnos para bajar al descanso, el ambiente era menos agobiante. Una vez llegó a la puerta cruzó el pequeño patio delantero hasta llegar fuera del edificio.

Respiró hondo y se dirigió hasta su casa para prepararse la comida. Hoy no había sido un buen día y no le apetecía pasearse por las calles de Frankfurt como ayer.

El profesor de taller de Artes le pidió la acuarela que perdió en el parque ayer cuando estuvo con Ludwig y para justificar su desaparición logró inventarse una mentira, diciendo que estaba secándose en casa ya que la acabó ayer bien entrada la noche. Por suerte, ya que era bastante malo contando mentiras, el profesor le creyó pero la tendría que traer o hoy por la tarde o mañana a primera hora sin falta.

Estaba agobiado… no iba a poder hacer una nueva acuarela como esa otra vez… Aquella era única, le había costado dos semanas en hacer ya que tenía una gran variedad de colores y tenía que esperarse mucho tiempo para que estos se secaran y así la pintura no se mezclaría cuando cambiara de color.

Ese día decidió cambiar el rumbo y dirigirse a su casa por otro camino ya que había salido por la puerta trasera y le daba mucha pereza dar la vuelta al instituto. Siguió recto por una calle llena de tiendas. A esas horas Frankfurt rebosaba de gente.

Pasó por delante de una tienda bastante peculiar que no le llamó demasiado la atención. Y aún seguía con la música puesta y no pudo escuchar como lo llamaba a gritos una voz que, de no ser por los auriculares, hubiera reconocido entre un millón.

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos… pero como si le lanzaran un cubo de agua fría volvió a la realidad al sentir que alguien le jalaba fuertemente del brazo.

Volteó con pavor hacia esa otra persona y se quedó petrificado al entrar en contacto con aquellos ojos tan azules como el cian… era él… la persona que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza desde hace días estaba de nuevo ahí, y por la respiración entrecortada que emitía debió de haberse apresurado bastante para poder alcanzarlo. Se quitó los auriculares dejando salir la música a un fuerte volumen.

-No vayas por la calle con eso puesto.- Fue lo primero que dijo el alemán.

-Lo…lo siento. Acabo de salir de clase y no me apetecía quitármelos.- Sonrió débilmente. El alemán le soltó del brazo.- ¿De dónde sales? ¿Me seguías desde muy lejos?

-Has pasado por delante de la tienda… Tienes suerte de que te haya visto yo.

-¿La tienda de fotos está ahí?- No frecuentaba mucho esa calle pero…de saber que alguien como Ludwig trabajaba por allí le hacía arrepentirse de ser tan descuidado e inatento ante todo.

-Sí, está ahí…-Una vez recobró el aliento se puso derecho y volteó volviendo a la tienda.-ven, tengo que darte algo.

El rubio le condujo hasta la tienda. No era muy grande. Constaba de una pequeña sala principal donde la gente aguardaba su turno y, para distraerse durante la espera, podían ver en los diferentes expositores un montón de objetivos de cámaras, marcos para las fotos y álbumes divertidamente decorados. Pegada a la pared paralela a la entrada estaba la caja registradora junto a un montón de papeles. Y a la izquierda de esta había un diminuto pasillo que llevaba a otra habitación. No se podía ver mucho ya que había un biombo blanco como puerta.

_Al otro lado se deben de hacer las fotos_- pensó.

Ludwig se acercó al montón de papeles y rebuscó durante un momento. Acto seguido sacó una hoja y se la tendió al pintor quien, por no hacer el ridículo, decidió no ponerse a saltar de alegría al ver la acuarela que creía perdida.

-Debes tener más cuidado. Es una acuarela muy bonita y me la dejaste ayer… Quiero decir, que olvidaste de pedírmela…-hizo un silencio mientras seguía contemplando la acuarela.- y yo me olvidé de dártela… Pero bueno. –Rio nerviosamente, mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca y le tendía el dibujo.

-Oh… -Dijo conteniendo la emoción.- No…no tienes ni idea del alivio que siento ahora.- Rió emocionado, sacando de la mochila una carpeta para guardar dicha acuarela junto a las demás obras del mismo estilo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras él guardaba el dibujo. Detrás del biombo salieron varios flashes acompañados de una risa victoriosa.

-Enderézate un poco… Así ¡No te muevas!- El dueño de la risa habló.- Eso, perfecto… -Otro flash llenó la sala. Y después de un pequeño silencio la voz volvió a hablar.- Bueno, pues ya hemos terminado.

Una mujer apartó el biombo y salió junto con un niño pequeño de esa chiquitina sala blanca. Salieron de la tienda con un ticket en las manos.

-Vuelva dentro de media hora y ya las tendrá reveladas.- gritó esa voz desde la sala.

Ludwig volvió a su puesto y anotó algo rápidamente en una hoja.

El italiano no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos ¿Debería marcharse? ¿Quedarse ahí? Iba a despedirse hasta que Ludwig le susurró algo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? Ahora iba a salir, tengo descanso… -Sonrió sin dejar de anotar cosas en la libreta y sin mirar al pintor.

-Ah… -Antes de que pudiera decir nada un chico albino salió de la sala blanca, riendo divertidamente.

-¡Qué gracia me hace la gente cuando me dicen "Sácame guapo al niño"! ¿¡Tendré yo la culpa de que hayan parido a un adefesio!? –Siguió riendo. Alzó la vista y chocó con su mirada rojiza. El albino detuvo sus risas.- ¿Eres el siguiente en fotografiarse? –Dijo mirándolo y sin dejarle responder.- ¡Qué rápido has venido! ¿Puede esper…?

-No tiene nada que ver con eso. –Intervino el rubio mirando al otro fijamente.-Es un amigo mío.

-Ah… -El albino se colgó la cámara analógica del cuello y se rascó la nuca, mirando el techo y, fingiendo ser serio, prosiguió- ¿Desde cuándo tienes amigos?

Ludwig suspiró pesadamente y volvió la vista a los folios que estaba rellenando anteriormente. El albino se le acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Solo fue una broma, Lud… -Añadió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.- Te lo tomas todo muy en serio…-Chasqueó la lengua, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la sala de fotografías, luego giró a la izquierda entrando por una puerta que, desde la perspectiva de Feliciano, no se podía percibir.- Voy a revelar las fotos… Ya nos vemos luego.

El rubio guardó los documentos en una carpeta que guardó luego en un cajón, se dirigió al perchero cerca de la puerta y colocándose un abrigo grueso, supuestamente el suyo, salieron de la tienda sin mediar otra palabra. Feliciano no sabía qué decir ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Quién era esa otra persona?

Todo eso dejó de tener importancia cuando volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Ludwig le había propuesto ir a comer juntos. Sonrió bobamente. No se dio cuenta de que el alemán le miraba de reojo mientras caminaban a un ritmo lento.

Por otra parte, el alemán se sentía incómodo con la situación. Intentó romper el hielo, pero nunca fue más allá de pensar en cómo hacerlo ya que todos los temas que se le ocurrían en ese instante le parecían absurdos. Pero se armó de valor al ver la sonrisa que se había dibujado en la cara del italiano.

-¿Qué se te ha venido a la cabeza para que sonrías así? –Empezó, mirándolo directamente. El italiano volteó un poco sonrojado. Sin saber bien qué decir.

-Pues… que… estaba pensando…- Intentó improvisar algo creíble para el alemán.- en el óleo que estoy haciendo.- Ludwig desvió la mirada cuando ésta estableció contacto con la del menor. -¿Dónde vamos a comer?

-Pues… siempre voy al mismo sitio. Está unas calles más abajo. Pasando el parque.

-¡Oh! ¿Es un restaurante japonés? –Dijo, divisando mentalmente uno de los primeros sitios a los que fue a comer cuando llegó a Frankfurt.-¿Qué hace esquina en…?

-No es precisamente un restaurante… -Le cortó el alemán mientras se le dibujaba una suave sonrisa.

No era un local muy grande y eso provocaba que el ambiente se cargara más rápido y de una forma muy pesada. Aún así resultaba agradable. La gente no parecía tener malas intenciones con nada de lo que hacían, solo iban a pasar el rato entre amigos para luego marcharse.

Estaban sentados en una mesa situada al fondo del local, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de la barra donde varias camareras realizaban diferentes pedidos. Atendiendo de una forma casi magistral. Parecía todo un arte. Se movían con tanta sencillez y eran capaces de cargar sobre sus manos unas siete jarras enormes de cerveza como si fueran pañuelos de tela.

Las paredes eran de una madera amarillenta al igual que el suelo, y las mesas eran de un marrón oscuro, con pequeños manteles verdes. Los sillones estaban pegados unos con otros de otra mesa por la parte trasera y estaban mullidos y acolchados. Era una taberna como cualquier otra. Pero allí parecía que Ludwig tuviera amistad con todo el mundo. Más de una vez había alzado la cabeza sin mediar palabra a modo de saludo.

Por otra parte el italiano no sabía cómo explicarle al alemán que a él no le iba demasiado la cerveza… Ni las pesadas comidas alemanas. Recorrió con la mirada más de una vez la carta del menú, buscando algo ligero y no muy pesado que no le causara ardor en mitad de una clase… Pero era casi imposible pedir eso allí.

Cansado de rebuscar algo inexistente en la carta, la dejó sobre la mesa aún sujetándola, mientras se recostaba hacia atrás en el asiento, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina y soltando un bufido para apartarse algunos mechones que caían sobre su cara.

Como si el destino lo hubiera querido, divisó a una camarera salir de la cocina con un plato de lentejas. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo esperanzador al verlas. Le apetecían bastante. Se reincorporó rápido en el asiento, ya sabía lo que iba a pedir. Pero antes de que dijera nada, la mano del alemán le sostuvo del antebrazo dando dos suaves sacudidas para llamar su atención. Volteó a verlo, sintiendo como se le subían los colores a la cara con solo cruzar una mirada con él.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio? –Propuso el mayor.

-No,no,no,no… Quedémonos… -Respondió de forma hiperactiva, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a pedir? – El italiano no respondió. Solo asintió varias veces de forma eufórica, negándose a mirarlo. –Bien…

Cuando la muchacha, que había divisado el pintor, del plato de lentejas pasó cerca de su asiento Ludwig no perdió tiempo en llamar su atención para que los atendiera. Hicieron el pedido y la muchacha sonrió y se marchó a cocina después de memorizar los platos. Entonces se quedaron en silencio.

El alemán miraba por la ventana mientras se sujetaba la barbilla con ambas manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. La luz que entraba por la ventana le golpeaba de una forma armoniosa, iluminando diferentes regiones de sus ojos, haciéndolos más claros y exóticos.

El italiano le contemplaba en silencio. Intentando disimular un poco, aunque no lo conseguía del todo, lo mucho que llevaba esperando algo por el estilo. Por suerte Ludwig no se dio cuenta. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Feliciano intentaba sacar tema de conversación, pensando en algo de qué charlar más que nada para que Ludwig no pensara que era un aburrido, pero ¿Qué podría interesarle? Apenas lo conocía… Decidió ir por el camino fácil.

-Y… -Dejó caer suavemente, haciendo que el alemán volteara los ojos hacia él sin cambiar de posición.- ¿Ese que estaba antes en el local era… el jefe que tienes?

Ludwig alzó las cejas a modo de sorpresa debido a lo que acababa de decir el italiano. Intentó contener una risotada fuerte, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos acabó riendo suavemente mientras se enderezaba en el asiento para ver directamente al pintor.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi superior?- Siguió, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno… pensé que el dueño de una tienda de fotografía debe ser fotógrafo, por tanto te ha contratado a ti para que trabajes de cara al público mientras él hace las fotos…

-En parte has acertado… -Feliciano sonrió débilmente.- Pero ese no era mi superior…

-¿Otro empleado?

-Es mi hermano. –Feliciano se quedó callado y su sonrisa se desvaneció como un castillo de naipes azotado por la brisa. Eso solo provocó otra risotada por parte del alemán.- ¿Verdad que el parecido es asombroso? –Rió el rubio gastando un sarcasmo bastante impropio de él.

-Como dos…gotas de agua - El pintor le siguió la broma pero luego zarandeó la cabeza varias veces para volver a la tierra- Perdona la pregunta…si te ofende pero… ¿Es adoptado?

-A veces lo pienso… -Dejó caer el alemán sin dudarlo ni un segundo.- No tenemos nada en común… -Suspiró y se sujetó la cabeza con los nudillos, mientras miraba a un punto indefinido en la mesa. Realmente le afectaba llevarse de la forma en la que se llevaba con su hermano.- Nada…de nada.

-¿En serio? ¡Venga! Algo habrá ¿No?

-Nada.

-¡Claro que sí! –El alemán alzó los ojos para ver al eufórico pintor.- Os gusta la fotografía.

-No, no me gusta…la detesto por su culpa.- Rió el alemán, rodando los ojos y enderezándose nuevamente.- Me la hizo aborrecer… Al igual que muchos grupos de música…al igual que muchas películas… -volvió a aparecer ese matiz de melancolía en su mirada.- Al igual que muchas cosas…

Feliciano se percató de que esa conversación no estaba siendo agradable para el alemán. Así que decidió cambiar de tema. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió tan animado como antes.

-¿Te gustan los animales? –Preguntó sin andarse con rodeos. El alemán alzó la mirada, ya con un tono más alegre y sonrió.

-Sí, de hecho tengo tres perros… -Sonrió mientras recordaba de forma fugaz algunos momentos bastante divertidos con cada uno.

-Oh ¿De qué raza?

-Uno es un pastor alemán, Blackie… Luego están Berlitz que es un Labrador Retriever y finalmente tengo a Aster que es un dóberman. – Hizo una pausa cuando vio a la camarera acercarse con las bebidas. Sirvió a ambos dos cervezas bastante enormes.

-¿Hay hambre? Perdonen, estamos algo llenos hoy… -Dijo ella sonriendo.- Pronto traeré la comida. –Sin esperar respuesta por parte de nadie se marchó a la cocina rápidamente.

El alemán dio un buen trago a la cerveza mientras el italiano la sostenía con ambas manos, pensándose cuidadosamente si dar un trago o fingir que no tenía sed… Finalmente tomó una decisión. Agarró aire y dio un buen sorbo. Cuando sintió el líquido en sus papilas gustativas, notó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Un gusto amargo, un gusto asqueroso… Frunció el ceño de manera llamativa. Haciendo que el alemán riera.

-Parece que hayas mordido un limón.- Siguió, esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo por parte del italiano. Entonces intentó suavizar un poco el ambiente y calmar a su compañero.- Si me hubieras dicho que no te gusta la cerveza te hubiera pedido otra cosa…

-No te preocupes… -habló, por fin, Feliciano.- Tengo que acostumbrarme… -Miró al rubio, entonces recordó la conversación y decidió retomarla.- Así que… tienes tres perros.

-Sí. Tres grandes perros… ¿Tú tienes alguna mascota en casa?

-No… pero me gustaría mucho tener un gato. Me encantan los gatitos.

-¿Los gatos?

-Sí. Son blanditos, suaves y no tienes que sacarlos a pasear.

Trajeron los platos con el resto de comida. Entre charlas, risas y alguna que otra metida de pata por parte del italiano, preguntando temas bastante delicados para el alemán, la comida pasó de forma rápida y agradable. Pagaron a medias las consumiciones y salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, esperando a que dieran las tres para que Feliciano pudiera entrar a las clases.

Llegaron otra vez al parque y se sentaron en el mismo sitio donde se sentaron ayer. Hoy había un poco más de muchedumbre por el recinto. Pero no era un ambiente agobiante.

-¿Por qué estás en esa tienda de fotografía si no te gusta la fotografía?

-Intento sacar algo de dinero para pagar una matrícula en una escuela de preparación para el ejército… -El italiano se quedó congelado ante la respuesta del alemán.

-¿Quieres alistarte en el ejército?

-Algo así… como médico. Las matrículas están caras e intento sacar dinero, ahorrar mucho. Llevo casi dos años sin darme ningún capricho como ropa nueva, a no ser que fuera necesaria, o ir al cine.

-¿Dos años? –El italiano cada vez se sorprendía más. Dos años sin darse ningún capricho lo veía demasiado extremo. Al menos para él.

-Sí… pero últimamente todos esos ahorros se van por el desagüe. Ahora que está mi hermano en casa supone un enorme despilfarre de dinero… Y claro, no puedo dejar de comprar comida… no puedo dejar de alimentar a los perros… no puedo. Y una de las razones por las que metí a mi hermano en el trabajo era para que trajera algo a casa… -Hizo una pausa y sonrió.- Últimamente todo va bien. Hace unas fotos excelentes y la gente siempre pide más o le recomienda…

-¿Sí? ¡Qué bien! – Hizo un pequeño parón. Recordando una de las tareas que les habían pedido hoy en clase de talleres.- ¿Crees que él como modelo serviría? –El alemán se sobrecogió por la pregunta tan directa que acababa de realizar el italiano. Antes de que éste dijera nada, Feliciano intentó explicarse mejor.- Hoy nos pidieron que dibujáramos durante dos semanas fuera de horario de clase a alguien. Un modelo. Necesito un modelo y… no sé. Ya que dices que hace fotografía, quizá comprenda mejor el tema de luces y nos llevemos bien en ese tema…

Ludwig cada vez se asustaba más… Pedirle a su hermano que fuera modelo de un chico que acababa de conocer… Eso supondría una ENORME subida de Ego del albino. Y cada vez que tenía el ego por las nubes era Ludwig quien peor pasaba la semana de egocentrismo… Ya que solía durar una semana.

-Bueno…veré qué puedo hacer… - Respondió el alemán.

-Estupendo ¿Tienes teléfono? Así cuando sepas el resultado me llamas para confirmarlo. –Sonrió ampliamente Feliciano.

-Claro… Te lo confirmaré esta noche…

El italiano fue el último en recoger sus cosas a última hora. Ya estaba el cielo oscurecido cuando salió a la calle.

Caminó en dirección a su casa de forma tranquila. Hacía frío y hoy más que nunca le apetecía cenar sentado en el sofá, tapado con una manta viendo alguna película.

Sonrió solo con imaginarse la escena tan agradable y acogedora. Ya tenía ganas de llegar a su apartamento.

Desde la otra punta de la calle divisó su portal. Se apresuró en llegar y abrió la puerta de la escalera. Subió a pie, ya que el ascensor estaba averiado, hasta el cuarto piso. Llegó agotado, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo, ya que deseaba acurrucarse en el sofá.

Antes de que pudiera meter la llave en el cerrojo, su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar. Era Ludwig.

-¿Sí?- respondió.

-Feliciano. Soy Ludwig… ¿Qué días tendría que ir a posar? –Preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Dile que cuando mejor le venga…

-De acuerdo… ¿Mañana por la tarde tienes clases?

-No, si quiere podemos empezar mañana… Por mi no hay problema.

-Bien… pues pásate mañana por la tienda.

-Bien… Pues hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana…

-¡DILE QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS! –Bramó feliz desde el otro lado del auricular, esperando a que Ludwig le escuchara.

Entró en su casa y cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí. Dejó sus cosas cerca de la entrada y colgó su abrigo en el respaldo de la primera silla que se cruzó por su camino.

Se descalzó sin utilizar las manos, usando los talones para ello. Y fue directo a su habitación donde acabó de desvestirse y ponerse el pijama. Acto seguido fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar una cena ligera y rápida. Mientras se calentaban en el microondas unas palomitas para después de cenar, revisaba todas las películas que pudo traerse de Italia. Se decantó por una que hacía tiempo le había recomendado su hermano. "Déjame entrar".

Con la película ya metida en el reproductor, él sentado con una manta y todo un arsenal de comida a su alrededor. Empezó a disfrutar de su momento de paz en casa. Sonreía ampliamente mientras masticaba y saboreaba cada mordisco.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se desviaron a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba entre él y la televisión. Encima de ella se hallaba su pequeño cuaderno de bocetos. Sonrió y decidió que nunca era tarde para echar un vistazo a sus bocetos.

Aún no había dado al PLAY para empezar la película, y faltaban cuatro trozos más para acabarse el plato que se había preparado. Empezó a hojear el cuaderno. Y entonces llegó a la página que más le gustaba…

En esa página había dibujado a Ludwig desde lejos el primer día que fue al parque. Hace cosa de dos semanas. Ludwig salió a pasear a uno de sus perros al parque, justo cuando él estaba practicando su forma de dibujar hojas. Le divisó y justo cuando se quedó quieto empezó a retratarlo, más de una vez… Le atrajo, hacía gestos diferentes al resto de personas, tenía unas facciones tan firmes, tan perfectas…Y justo cuando ayer vio que el alemán iba a sentarse en el mismo banco que él casi le dio un vuelco el corazón y no pudo evitar dejar pasar la oportunidad de invitarlo a sentarse.

Al igual que hoy, tampoco se imaginó que acabaría comiendo con él, compartiendo recuerdos y anécdotas. Sonreía bobamente mientras miraba los dibujos. Pedirle que él fuera su modelo era algo demasiado atrevido… por eso quiso a su hermano. Si al hermano le gustaba el dibujo quizá podía animar a Ludwig… Zarandeó la cabeza… _¡Chorradas! _Se dijo. _Solo son chorradas, Feli…_ Cerró el cuaderno con rabia y volvió a depositarlo sobre la mesa. Acabó de cenar y siguió disfrutando de su momento de paz, esperando que mañana las cosas fueran mejor.

_¡NO ESPERABA TANTOS REVIEWS, TANTOS FAVS, NI...NI...AAAAH! En serio, me habéis llegado mucho con los reviews y los favs *_* . Me encantan y lo sabéis. También me agrada ENORMEMENTE que os guste, al menos, el primer capítulo. Aquí traigo el segundo... Que espero que os guste más, ya que para eso escribo. Para que guste :D _

_Ya hemos desvelado un poco más, cierto? Pero...aún queda mucho, MUUCHO más por desvelar. Solo esperad. Ahora que tengo vacaciones y puedo hacer otras cosas a parte de tocarme las narices y ensayar con mi bajo :D Podré seguir currándome el fic._

_En fin, dejad comentarios, que sabéis que me motivan más que nada en este planeta, a seguir con esto. Ya sean malos, buenos... me da igual. Decid lo que penséis, no seáis tímidos. e_e _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

.

Tiritaba como nunca, estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que hacía algo por el estilo, jamás imaginaría poder hacerlo. Intentó distraerse para calmar sus nervios y hacer que el momento pasara más rápido… Empezó a recordar la noche anterior cuando le comentó a su hermano aquello que le propuso el italiano…

_-¿En serio quiere dibujarme?- Dijo el albino, aguantando una risotada a duras penas. Ludwig solo asintió sin decir nada, provocando que su hermano estallara en carcajada limpia de una vez. Tal era la gracia que le hacía el tema, que un completo desconocido quisiera dibujarlo, que perdió el equilibrio y se dejó caer al sofá sin dejar de reír.-¿A qué hora sería eso? Recuerda que hoy tengo que ir de noche a hacer una sesión de fotos… _

_-Supongo que después de comer… _

_-Dile que ya veremos… -Se levantó del sillón y tomó su cámara de fotos analógica y el macuto que llevaba siempre con él, cargado de objetivos y flashes.- Hazte la cena.- Le pellizcó la mejilla a su hermano, burlándose de él y saliendo de la casa._

_-Gilipollas… -Susurró el menor._

Y, a causa de esa sesión fotográfica de Gilbert por la noche, éste amaneció enfermo y con un catarro bastante fastidioso. Por lo que Ludwig tuvo que hacer el doble de trabajo en la tienda; Sustituir a su hermano a la hora de hacer las fotos a los clientes y atender en caja…

Odiaba hacer fotos, esa tarde pasaron montones y montones de personas a las que había citado el albino… pero que su turno no aparecía apuntado por ningún sitio. Además cada vez que un flash inundaba la sala dejaba ciego y con un pequeño dolor de cabeza creciente al rubio. Se sentía colapsado ¿Qué desastre era ese? Además no quedaba mucho papel de fotografía para imprimir las fotos… Estaba estresándose demasiado.

Desde las ocho de la mañana que llevaba allí metido, deprimiéndose cada vez que corría el biombo para dejar salir a quienes les estaba haciendo las fotos y encontrarse con más clientes. No paraban de entrar y de solicitar cosas… Sobre las doce y media dejaron de haber clientes y, cuando sonó la una, ya había terminado su trabajo. Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con el pulso disparado de tanto ajetreo y rabia. Entonces se acordó de Feliciano y su pulso se disparó un poco más ¿Y si…le decía que no iba a poder ser? Así él se marcharía a casa y descansaría…

_No.-_Se dijo a sí mismo… No podía dejarlo colgado. Eso era lo que más odiaba que le hicieran a él, que le plantaran de algo que realmente le hacía falta. Se armó de valor, bastante inseguro de lo que iba a decirle a Feliciano cuando llegara. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Un risueño y alegre italiano entró en la tienda, puntual. Justo a la misma hora que la anterior vez. Miró a Ludwig y esbozó una sonrisa a modo saludo. El alemán la devolvió débilmente mientras esperaba sentado en una silla, detrás del mostrador, a que las últimas fotos se acabaran de revelar en la trastienda.

-Bueno ¿Dónde está tu hermano? –Dijo mientras recorría la tienda con la mirada, buscando al albino. Ludwig solo desvió la mirada. Tomó aire y, antes de que Feliciano añadiera nada, habló.

-Enfermó… ayer por la noche tuvo que hacer unos trabajos y se ha debido de resfriar…-el rostro del pintor se entristeció lentamente.- Pero… si quieres yo-Era ahora o nunca…debía de hacerlo.- Yo puedo… sustituirlo.-Se le subieron los colores a la cara cuando lo dijo. Sentía como le ardía el rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio y Ludwig decidió mirarlo a los ojos. El artista solo tenía la boca entreabierta y las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Empezó a sentirse arrepentido de haber dicho eso. Sentía una sensación de ridículo y vergüenza. Estaba claro que él no era lo que buscaba el italiano. Se aclaró la garganta, haciendo un pequeño carrasqueo que sacó al pintor del trance en el que se había metido después de la propuesta del alemán.

-Si no encajo en lo que buscas pues… bueno…yo…lo siento mucho…

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Sin problema!

Se sorprendió más que nunca cuando el italiano rápidamente empezó un discurso diciendo que encajaba a la perfección. Que era lo que buscaba, que seguro que quedaba mejor que su hermano. Ante tantos halagos, Ludwig, no pudo evitar no sonrojarse aún más.

-Además, entre tú y yo ya hay una pequeña amistad…a tu hermano no lo conozco y hubiera sido algo incómodo.- Intentó convencerlo el italiano, para que no sintiera nervio alguno. Peor no funcionó demasiado bien… en todo caso ya habían elegido lo que iban a hacer.

Y ahí estaba él. Recostado en el sofá que había en la casa del italiano, frente a él. Con el torso al descubierto. E intentando parecer tranquilo y sereno. Sintiendo como los ojos del italiano recorrían su cuerpo sin problema ni timidez alguna. Como si se tratara de una escultura cualquiera.

Lo que Ludwig no sabía era que el pintor estaba igual o peor que él. Más nervioso, más tembloroso y con un pánico a hacer alguna línea fuera de lugar o una sombra equivocada que dañara el dibujo al completo.

Ya llevaban media hora allí. Feliciano había conseguido encajar con éxito el cuerpo del alemán sobre el lienzo de INGRES que tenía sujeto con unas pinzas sobre una madera en un caballete. Se disponía a borrar ligeramente las líneas hechas con carboncillo y dejarlo lo más nítido y limpio posible para empezar a trazar líneas firmes con lápices compuestos.

Ambos llevaban un buen rato intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación. Pero no se aventuraban a abrir la boca y romper el silencio. Sentían tensión en el ambiente. Y la tensión podía hacerse menos pesada con algo armonioso y tranquilo volando en el aire… Música.

-¿Tienes algún reproductor de música, Feliciano?- Pronunció su nombre, y el cuerpo del italiano vibró ante el acento del alemán al pronunciarlo. Sonó tan fuerte… Zarandeó la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

-Si te sirven los altavoces del ordenador portátil… -Dijo, escondiéndose más detrás del caballete, ocultando su rubor.- Aunque no sé si el SKA italiano te pueda gustar…

-¿El qué? –Preguntó con curiosidad. El italiano solo sonrió.

-Nada… un tipo de música…

Siguieron en silencio durante un buen rato, sin comentar nada más. Feliciano empezó a difuminar un poco algunos trazos para crear las sombras. Era lo que más le gustaba hacer a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros, que odiaban sombrear. Él las adoraba. Se podía hacer tanto con las sombras en un dibujo. El sombreado podía cambiar tanto una obra. Y cuando le pusiera un poco de color con los lápices de colores… quedaría fantástico.

A decir verdad le estaba quedando bien. Para ser un primer intento de composición no estaba nada mal.

-¿Cómo evalúan eso los profesores… si no tienen el modelo delante? –Preguntó el alemán. Intentando moverse lo menos posible.- quiero decir…no tendrán en qué basarse para ver los fallos.

-Te tendré que tomar luego una foto… -Intentó decirlo de una forma natural y simple. Que pareciera simple y firme.

Tomarle una foto…a él…en esa posición…para luego exponerlo… Cerró los ojos de forma pesada. Se le iba de las manos el asunto… Y pareció que Feliciano se percató de todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al alemán, solo le bastó contemplarlo en un vistazo rápido que le dedicó para comprobar si sombreaba bien.

-Lud…-El mencionado le miró fijamente.- Era una broma… -Sonrió al acabar la frase. Y Ludwig suspiró aliviado.

Dos cuartos de hora más bastaron para que el italiano acabara el dibujo. Una vez lo terminó se plantó de forma violenta, asustando al alemán y comprobó el reloj de pared. Una hora… Sonrió ampliamente. Una hora… solo una maldita hora.

Cerró los puños, sacudiéndolos suavemente a modo de victoria. Ludwig quedó estático y se incorporó en el sofá, intuyendo por el comportamiento actual del italiano que ya había concluido su dibujo, mientras buscaba su camiseta.

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? –Preguntó mientras tomaba la prenda que divisó sobre la mesa auxiliar.

-¡Solo tardé una hora en hacer el dibujo! ¡Puedo encuadrar muy rápido, Lud! ¡Ya puedo terminar un INGRES en una hora! –Gritó mientras sentía como la euforia crecía en su interior después de soltar cada palabra.

-Muy bien.- Dijo sonriendo suavemente mientras se colocaba la prenda, fingiendo que entendía todo lo que estaba diciendo el italiano. Una vez finalizó éste se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

-Una hora, solo… sigo sin creerlo.-Repetía cada vez más sonriente.

-¿Me lo puedes mostrar?

El pintor asintió rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia el caballete. Ludwig reposó los codos sobre las rodillas, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre éstos. Esperando con una media sonrisa a ver la obra del joven italiano, impaciente.

Feliciano tomó la tabla de madera y la volteó suavemente hacia el alemán. Quien borró la sonrisa de su cara y dejó caer la mandíbula mientras sentía que se congelaba por dentro… era como una jodida fotografía…

-Quizá la mirada me haya quedado muy fría… pero no te la he podido hacer más suave…-Añadió el pintor, mirando su obra.- ¡La laca! ¡He de ponerle laca para que no se esfume el lápiz compuesto!- Dejó la tabla sobre el caballete y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Desapareciendo en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y a un cuarto de baño. Regresó con un bote de laca. Sacudió el tubo y antes de esparcir el espray sobre el INGRES miró a Ludwig.-Será mejor que te apartes… no sea que te rocíe con la laca.- Rió divertido. El alemán se levantó y se colocó atrás del italiano. Quien roció la obra con el espray. Llenando la habitación de un empalagoso aroma. Rápidamente fue a abrir las ventanas para que el ambiente no se cargara tanto.

Se quedó mirando por el balcón las vistas de esa maravillosa ciudad que aún escondía secretos para él… Ludwig fue uno de los que desveló últimamente…y quizá el que más le llamó la atención. Suspiró y volteó a ver al alemán, quien seguía en pie al lado del dibujo. Observándolo detalladamente sin borrar una media sonrisa de aprobación en su rostro firme.

-¿Te… quedas a comer?- Preguntó el italiano. Ludwig alzó al vista del dibujo para enfocarla sobre el italiano.

-¿A comer? No, no puedo… -Feliciano ladeó la cabeza, intentando ocultar una ligera tristeza.- No es nada personal… -Se aventuró a añadir rápidamente el rubio.- Solo que mi hermano necesita atenciones… -Rodó los ojos al decir esas últimas palabras.

-Comprendo…- suspiró rápidamente, recobrando una sonrisa para no preocupar más al alemán.- Ya quedaremos otro día… Y dile a tu hermano que se mejore.- Ludwig sonrió, asintiendo y volviendo a desviar la mirada.

* * *

Llegó a casa, arrepintiéndose a ratos de no haber cedido a la invitación del italiano. A causa de eso tendría que desperdiciar otra tarde metido en casa sin mucho que hacer. Al menos con el italiano podría hablar y relajarse un poco.

Abrió la puerta y Blackie se le echó encima saludándolo eufóricamente. Intentó apartar al animal, pero era demasiado fuerte e insistente como para hacerlo "por las buenas"…y solo lo consiguió lanzándole la pelota de tenis que había sobre la mesa auxiliar en la entrada… siempre la tenía ahí para esas ocasiones.

-Gilbert, ya llegué.- Hizo un silencio mientras colocaba el abrigo en el perchero, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Volteó en dirección al salón y repitió con más intensidad.- ¿Gilbert?

Se apresuró en entrar a la casa, el salón estaba tan vacío como un desierto. Marchó al cuarto de su hermano y, sin llamar, abrió la puerta. No había nadie…absolutamente nadie. Además la cama estaba deshecha con las sábanas y mantas apelotonadas sobre el colchón. Y bajo la almohada asomaban las mangas del pijama de su hermano.

Frunció el ceño y empezó a perder los estribos poco a poco. Cerró la puerta del cuarto con un sonoro golpe. Acto seguido escuchó cómo se abría la puerta principal de la casa. Caminó dando fuertes pisadas y se apoyó en el marco del arco que conectaba el salón con el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando, y vio entrar a su hermano quien, con tranquilidad y calma, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a descalzarse, éste dejó una pequeña caja de cartón con agujeros a su lado.

Ludwig seguía enfadado, cada vez más. Carrasqueó la garganta y el albino se quedó petrificado. Volteó la cabeza hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones y se topó con la figura de su hermano. Empalideció mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa y sentía como le recorría un sudor frío…

-Qué pronto llegas…-soltó una risa nerviosa cuando acabó la frase y rápidamente se puso en pie.- ¿Ya te han… dibujado? ¿Has salido bien, verdad? Bueno, bien es poco, seguro que has salido guapísimo, sí. –Asintió de forma nerviosa. Conocía la faceta de su hermano cuando se enfadaba y no era para nada agradable.

-¿Dónde estabas, Gilbert?- Preguntó de forma seca y directa. Sin moverse de la postura en la que se encontraba inicialmente. El albino tosió un poco.

-Fui…a la…farmacia a por…las pastillas para…el catarro y tal…- Improvisó, intentando no ponerse nervioso ante la fija y fría mirada de su hermano menor. Ludwig alzó las cejas, sin creerse lo que decía el albino. Éste volvió a toser.- Bueno…no a la farmacia precisamente sino que…He ido a comprar unas bolsas para…para los dolores de cabeza, esas que perdimos hace tiempo… sí… -Cuando Ludwig cerró los ojos con pesadez dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, supo que tenía que decir la verdad sí o sí. Y no se anduvo con rodeos esta vez.- Me fui a casa de Krauz a tomar unas cervezas. –Dijo vencido y sin tapujos ni balbuceos.

-Ah, vaya… -Fingió calmarse cuando realmente ardía por dentro.- ¿No estabas enfermo? –Agregó rápidamente.

-Bueno, digamos que me he encontrado mejor… Y decidí ir a tomar algo… Krauz me lió.- Cesó de hablar cuando el puño de Ludwig se estampó contra la pared, haciéndola vibrar.

-¿Sabes la de gente que se ha dejado caer HOY por la tienda y NO me avisaste de su cita? ¿Sabes que ODIO hacer fotos, que los flashes me dan dolores de cabeza? ¡¿Sabes la de ridículos que he hecho esta mañana!?-Alzó el tono de voz a medida que preguntaba. Aturdiendo al albino.

-¿No te comenté lo de las citas?- añadió débilmente.

-¡No lo hiciste! ¡DEBERÍAS DE HABER VENIDO A TRABAJAR!

-Lo siento, de verdad, Lud… Mañana trabajaré el doble…lo prometo…- Suplicó el albino. Ludwig lo miró seriamente.

-Ya lo creo que trabajarás… Vaya que si lo harás.

Dejó la frase en el aire mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Mañana iba a estar su superior en la tienda, los miércoles siempre iba a esa pequeña franquicia mientras el resto de la semana lo ocupaban las demás tiendas que estaban esparcidas por todo Frankfurt. Se tomaría el resto de la semana libre y haría trabajar a su hermano de forma seria. Le había tolerado muchas cosas…pero lo de hoy le superó demasiado. Además se lo podía permitir.

Empezó a preparar la comida en silencio. Minutos más tarde Gilbert salió de su cuarto, con la caja de cartón en las manos y vestido con una ropa más cómoda. Dejó la caja sobre la encimera que hacía de pared con el salón y se sentó en un taburete.

-Fui a ver a Krauz porque no va a estar el viernes para la celebración. ¿Quieres ver lo que me ha regalado para el cumple? –Empezó el mayor. Ludwig solo suspiró.

-¿Qué te ha regalado para el cumpleaños?- Habló el alemán, con un tono cansado y vencido, sin voltearse a ver a su hermano. Cortar las zanahorias le parecía mucho más interesante.

-Mira.- El rubio escuchó como su hermano destapaba la caja de cartón.- ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho. –Afirmó solo volteándose un poco, sin prestar mucha atención.

-¡Oh! No sabía que te gustaran los consoladores… -Se congeló. Entonces fue cuando verdaderamente volteó, alterado, a ver a su hermano, quien sostenía un polluelo entre las manos mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una mueca divertida.- Para ver eso sí que te giras, eh? - Al rubio se le subieron los colores a la cara mientras le aparecía un tic nervioso en el ojo. Maldijo a su hermano, le había ganado otra vez… Lo maldijo miles de veces.

Dejó salir un suspiro mientras recuperaba la compostura y se apoyaba un poco en la encimera donde anteriormente cortaba las verduras. Se cruzó de brazos. La comida podía esperar.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con un polluelo, Gilbert?- No intentaba sonar amenazador, ni tampoco pretendía mostrar una postura atacante. Aunque su voz sonó contradiciendo todo lo anterior.

-No pretendo nada malo… es una mascota. Nada más.

-Sabes que eso luego crecerá…y se convertirá en una…gallina.- No es que Gilbert fuera corto de ideas… solo que a veces actuaba demasiado por lo que sentía en cada momento sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias… pero solo pasaba raras veces. Aunque esas raras veces siempre traían terribles consecuencias. –Y se me hace extraño tener una gallina en casa como podrás comprender.

-¡NO SE VA A CONVERTIR EN UNA GALLINA! –Gritó nervioso.- Sino en un águila. – Ludwig volteó, soltando otro suspiro, y se dedicó a seguir cocinando mientras su hermano jugueteaba con el polluelo.- Tengo una jaula en el trastero que quizá vaya muy bien para el pequeño Gilbird.

-Tú verás lo que haces. Solo no me traigas más bichos a casa…

-Ese lobo que tienes ahí.- Señaló a Blackie, quien dormían apacible sobre la alfombra del salón.- Lo tenías tú ANTERIORMENTE. Yo solo tengo a un inofensivo polluelo. Tengo derecho a tener un animalito.

-Lo tendrás cuando tengas tu propia casa… Podrás tener todos los animales que quieras…- Gilbert se dejó caer sobre la encimera vencido, mientras soltaba un suspiro. El polluelo se le subió a la cabeza mientras piaba de forma graciosa.

- Parece que TODO lo que hago te molesta. –Añadió débilmente.-Si te abrieras un poco más… -Alzó la cabeza mientras se incorporaba en el taburete. El alemán volteó furioso, Gilbert había tocado otra vez el tema de la comunicación entre hermanos que él pretendía pero que Ludwig veía innecesaria y evitaba a toda costa.- Solo si hubiera más comunicación podríamos tener la fiesta en paz. Lo jodido es que lo sabes, pero no quieres ponerlo en práctica.

-No falta comunicación… creo que tenemos demasiada comunicación.-El alemán volvió a su labor y acabó de llenar la enorme cazuela de verduras con las zanahorias que había cortado. Se disponía a meterla en el horno cuando sintió que su hermano le sujetaba del brazo.

Esa mirada rojiza clavada en él no le gustaba nada. Mucho menos cuando aparentaba desprender lástima y superioridad al mismo tiempo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué falta, Lud?

-Nos falta espacio.- Sonó frívolo. Sonó bastante cortante para Gilbert, quien mantuvo la mirada. Finalmente soltó el brazo del menor y se dirigió a la puerta sin mediar palabra.- ¿Dónde vas?

-A por la jaula…- dicho esto, cerro de un portazo.

Apretó los puños, soltando un leve quejido. Se recargó sobre la encimera, posando ambas manos sobre ésta y dejando caer todo su peso sobre los brazos. Intentaba tranquilizarse y normalizar la respiración. Evitando golpear algo.

Rápidamente Blackie llegó a su lado y le dio suaves golpes con el hocico en la pierna, intentando llamar su atención. Ludwig desvió la mirada pera ver al animal quien lucía algo preocupada por él. Sonrió levemente y se arrodilló a su lado acariciándole la cabeza.

-Con lo bien que estábamos los dos solos en casa ¿Recuerdas? –El animal solo ladeó la cabeza.

Sus demás dos perros estaban en casa de su abuelo, en las afueras de Berlín. Tuvo que elegir a uno de los tres. Y escogió a Blackie ya que siempre estaba con él y era quien más aprecio le tenía de los demás. Ella era su favorita y habían compartido muy buenos momentos juntos. Otra razón por la cual la eligió fue que a ella la conoció desde que era un cachorrito. Los demás ya habían dejado esa etapa para cuando Ludwig empezó a hacer uso de razón.

La semana se planteaba bastante agradable…al menos hasta que llegara el viernes. Ya que Krauz no iba a ir al cumpleaños de Gilbert…le tocaría a él acompañarlo a ese local donde siempre solía asistir su hermano los viernes por la noche. Suspiró. Las pocas veces que había ido siempre acababan con un Gilbert borracho. Y le tocaba a él cargar con el albino. Definitivamente iba a ser un viernes-noche bastante largo…

* * *

_¡Feliz Navidad a todos, pequeños y agradables lectores! No pensaba que iba a gustar el fic. Me alegráis mucho y me animáis a seguir escribiendo con cada FAV, con cada Review, con cada Mensaje Privado que recibo de vosotros. Es lo mejor que puede haber :) _

_Os dejo esta continuación como regalo de Navidad, porque sé que lo esperábais y que no iba a dejaros sin regalito :3 _

_He decidido poner una "Relación Conflictiva" entre Gilbert y Ludwig porque si yo fuera Ludwig y se me apalancara el hermano en casa por las buenas...pues no me haría mucha gracia xDD No, en verdad lo dejaré más claro en demás capítulos. Pero que tengan esas discusiones no quiere decir que Ludwig desprecie a su hermano ¿De acuerdo? Tenedlo presente. _

_Bueno, para el próximo capítulo más y mejor. :P Dejen sus reviews, cualquier duda...ya saben, estaré encantada de responder. Más ahora que tengo tiempo :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba en una cafetería muy cercana a la facultad, rondando las siete de la tarde, dibujando a algunas personas que se encontraban en el mismo local que él mientras se terminaba el chocolate caliente que se había pedido. Ya era viernes… y llevaba casi dos días sin ver a Ludwig.

La semana le costó más de afrontar sin verle. Se repetía todas las mañanas que quizá hoy le iba a ver…y aguantaba todo lo que se le avecinaba esperando, con una vaga ilusión, verlo aparecer en cualquier momento. Ver aparecer a su alemán rubio de ojos azules… _Su alemán_. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y dejando caer el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

_-Stupido Feliciano… _Se dijo a sí mismo. Sabía de sobra que algo así no iba a suceder nunca. No todos podían tener las mismas inclinaciones sexuales que él… Ya le sucedió una vez. Y prometió no volver a caer en la misma tontería y perder a alguien de esa forma. Pero con Ludwig todo era diferente ¿Valía la pena intentarlo? ¿Valía la pena hacer el ridículo? … Lamentablemente no podía obtener respuesta de nadie. Solo de él mismo. Era su decisión. Y tenía miedo de perder al alemán al decidir erróneamente. No lo podría soportar.

Fijó la mirada en la libreta y se sostuvo la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha alzaba un poco las hojas anteriores del cuaderno, dejando ver su sección favorita.

Los diferentes bocetos del alemán que dibujó aquel día, cuando le divisó desde lejos. Sonrió bobamente. Le quedaron tan perfectos…

Varios fogonazos le vinieron a la mente, mostrándole recuerdos. Recuerdos de la semana.

El dibujo fue un éxito en el instituto. Todo el mundo felicitó al italiano. Incluso el profesor llegó a decirle que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y que carecía de fallo alguno. Aún así, tal y como debía ser su trabajo, el maestro reconoció algún que otro fallo mediocre; como un brillo en los ojos o alguna sombra por la zona abdominal que no acababa de gustarle demasiado y que se veía irreal. Pero que no afectaba demasiado a la composición general. Por tanto no debía preocuparse demasiado.

También recordó pasar varias veces por la tienda. Encontrándose con el hermano del rubio. Éste no salió a anunciarle qué le había pasado al alemán, o porqué ocupaba él ahora su puesto… Pero tampoco se armó el italiano con el valor suficiente como para preguntarlo él. Y prefirió seguir con la duda.

También rondaba el parque y el bar donde le llevó el alemán a comer la segunda vez que se encontraron. Pero tampoco estaba por allí.

Cada noche volvía más triste a casa, pero los bocetos y el retrato que le hizo le ayudaban a animarse un poco. Aunque solo fuera un poco.

Siguió allí un par de horas más. Dibujando y terminándose a sorbos pequeños el chocolate. Hasta que sonaron las nueve de la noche y decidió salir hacia casa. Guardó la libreta en la mochila que siempre llevaba encima. Se abotonó su abrigo marrón y salió del local.

Siguió recto, hasta llegar a un cruce donde el semáforo se puso en rojo para los peatones. Se quedó parado, esperando. Además su MP3 se había quedado sin batería. Volvió a suspirar. Dejando salir una pequeña nube blanca de vaho.

Aparecieron dos peatones que se detuvieron un poco más alejados de donde se encontraba Feliciano. No se volteó a verlos, siguió esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

-¡Hoy te emborracho! ¡Ya verás, ya! –Habló una voz que le resultaba ligeramente familiar.

-Eso es lo que dices siempre, Gil.- De esa no dudó ni un segundo. La reconoció al instante y su corazón se aceleró con cada palabra, pronunciada con ese acento que tan loco le volvía.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al voltear y ver a los dos hermanos esperando en el semáforo, justo a su derecha. La sudadera roja chillona del albino destacaba en cualquier sitio. Y al otro lado, sacándole una cabeza al mayor de los dos, estaba él… Su alemán de ojos azules. Con una chaqueta negra de lana gruesa a medio abrochar.

Éste alzó la vista y clavó sus zafiros en el italiano, acto seguido se enderezó y puso una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Feliciano? –Pronunció, sonriendo un poco. El albino volteó también y ambos se quedaron viendo al italiano.

-Hola… -Dijo tímidamente, alzando suavemente la mano y zarandeándola a ambos lados con suavidad.

Rápidamente el alemán se acercó a él, seguido de Gilbert, quién se acercó algo molesto. Ludwig le frotó la espalda a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tal todo? –Ludwig parecía animado. No estaba tan serio como algunas veces, parecía que se alegraba mucho de verle.

-Bien…me iba a casa ¿Y vosotros? –Ludwig miró a Gilbert, quien metió ambas manos en los bolsillos delanteros de la sudadera, guardándose del frío mientras analizaba al pintor con la mirada.

-Vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños. – Le miró de arriba abajo con detalle. Fijándose en cada rincón del joven artista.- ¿Te conozco de algo?

-Vino a la tienda…es amigo mío.- Gilbert siguió con la mirada clavada en el italiano mientras asentía a todo lo que le decía su hermano.- Él era quien te quería dibujar. –Al escuchar eso sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo como crecía una sensación de orgullo y bienestar consigo mismo.

-¿En serio? ¿Así que eras tú? –Volvió la mirada a Ludwig y luego al italiano.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer en casa?

-No.-Respondió algo inseguro y tembloroso. Tosió un poco, intentando alejar los nervios que estúpidamente estaba empezando a sentir, prosiguió un poco más seguro.- Hoy no tengo nada.

-¿Bebes? ¿Te gusta beber buen vodka? – Ludwig rodó los ojos ante la invitación indirecta del albino… Esa noche podría pasar cualquier cosa…y lo que menos quería era que el italiano estuviera cerca cuando Gilbert empezara a delirar.

-Bueno… sí, pero pocas veces… -Sonrió nerviosamente. Realmente había bebido muy pocas veces… Por no decir que solo había probado el vino en una ocasión.

-Pues ya está todo hablado. Te "invito" a mi cumpleaños ¡Venga!- Le dio un golpe en el brazo derecho al pintor mientras movía nerviosamente las piernas para entrar en calor.- El local está aquí cerca. No tardaremos mucho en llegar.

Cruzaron justo cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. Caminaron un par de calles mientras charlaban. El pintor prestaba atención a todo lo que decía el hermano del rubio y las conversaciones banales que surgían entre ellos.

-Hoy vamos a hacer que Lud se ponga fino ¿Vale? –Rió mientras daba un codazo al italiano, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.-Ya te imagino subiéndote a la barra.- Rió el albino.

-Sigue soñando… Yo sé beber… No como otros.- Miró al mayor enfatizando el "otros". El italiano soltó una pequeña carcajada con tan solo imaginarse la escena.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos…

Llegaron al local. La entrada estaba ubicada entre dos enormes edificios. Parecía un sitio bastante estrecho y pequeño. Subieron unos cuantos escalones y llegaron a la entrada, había muchos jóvenes fuera del local fumando y con un cubata en la mano. Feliciano reconoció a algunos de sus compañeros de clase, pero no saludó a ninguno por vergüenza o porque no tenía tanta amistad como para hacerlo.

Entraron a la pequeña recepción del local, una pequeña sala con poca iluminación. Se podían distinguir dos escaleras a la izquierda. Unas llevaban a la parte inferior del local y la otra a los pisos de arriba. Desde las escaleras que llevaban al "sótano" salían diferentes fogonazos de luz y se podía escuchar un poco la música.

Los tres se dirigieron a las escaleras que conducían a la zona inferior. Al final de la escalera se encontraba una puerta roja que llevaba a la sala donde ellos tenían pensado ir. Los cristales de la puerta retumbaban a causa de las vibraciones de la música.

Entraron por la puerta y llegaron a una enorme habitación llena de luces que parpadeaban miles de colores. Al fondo había una enorme barra de color rosa fucsia que brillaba a causa de las luces de neón. Abarcaba casi todo el lateral. Se distinguían millones de botellas expuestas en estantes de color verde fosforito ubicados detrás de la barra. Por donde circulaban varias camareras con poca ropa, encargadas de atender.

A la derecha de donde se situaba la puerta por la que acababan de acceder se encontraban más de seis altavoces enormes y en el centro de ellos una gran mesa de mezclas con un DJ sobre ésta poniendo todo tipo de canciones que estuvieran de moda. El resto del local estaba a rebosar de gente que bailaban unos junto con otros.

El rubio tomó de la muñeca al italiano y se acercó a él.

-No te sueltes o te vas a perder…- Rió un poco para él cuando acabó de decir la frase al pintor… sonó como un padre hacia su hijo en un centro comercial.

Feliciano asintió y pudo notar cómo le ardían las mejillas ante ese contacto tan inocente con el alemán. Éste tiró de la muñeca de Feliciano, siendo un escudo para el joven artista, ya que evitaba que sufriera algún golpe por parte de alguien en la sala. La mayoría no eran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

Llegaron a la barra y consiguieron unos buenos taburetes. Gilbert se sentó con las piernas dobladas sobre el taburete y medio torso sobre la barra, intentando atrapar el brazo de alguna camarera para que le hicieran caso. Cuando lo consiguió hizo el primer pedido en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que la camarera pudiera oírlo entre tanto jaleo e insuficiente como para que Ludwig llegara a escuchar nada.

Al lado izquierdo del albino se sentó Ludwig y junto a éste Feliciano.

-¿Solo somos nosotros en el cumpleaños? –Habló el pintor acercándose un poco al alemán para que pudiera oírlo.

-En todos los cumpleaños siempre invita a dos o tres personas…luego venimos aquí y es cuando se encuentra con el resto de gente que le cae medianamente bien y entonces empieza la "fiesta". –Aclaró el rubio.- Yo estoy aquí porque me ha amenazado- Sonrió medianamente al decir eso- y no tenía otro remedio… Pero bueno, al menos estás tú para hacerme caso. Siempre estoy bastante apartado de sus amigos cuando vengo y no suelo hablar mucho.

Feliciano no pudo evitar sonreír. Cada vez se sentía mejor al ver que Ludwig le empezaba a reconocer como un buen amigo. Y eso le hacía sentirse enteramente bien consigo mismo. Convertía su día a día en una victoria cada vez que conseguía aumentar su amistad con el alemán.

-Gracias… -Sonrió el italiano. Ludwig posó su mirada sobre él.- Al menos ha salido algo que hacer hoy por la noche… nunca había venido aquí.

-Este sitio está bastante escondido. Conozco al dueño… si estamos aquí es porque yo lo encontré…y tuve la mala idea de enseñárselo a Gilbert…- Un codazo por parte del albino le hizo callar y voltearse.

-¡CÁLLATE LA BOCA Y EMPIEZA A BEBER! –Gritó el albino.

Bajaron la mirada…tenían tres vasos pequeños llenos de un líquido verde bastante claro, con una cuchara sobre éstos y un terrón de azúcar, sobre la cuchara, que estaba disolviéndose poco a poco ya que la camarera había vertido un poco de agua sobre éste. Una vez se disolvió el terrón la camarera quitó las cucharas.

El alemán suspiró tomando el pequeño vaso con dos dedos. Feliciano le imitó.

-A la de tres todo para adentro ¿Vale? –Propuso el mayor dando varios golpes en la mesa.- ¡Venga!

Tres golpes, solo dio tres golpes, iniciando con ellos una cuenta atrás. Una vez dio el tercero se tragaron el líquido sin respirar y sin parar a saborearlo. Feliciano imitó al alemán en todo momento…solo que no sabía tragar sin más… Y sintió como le ardió la boca y después la garganta cuando consiguió engullir. Le escocía. Como si tuviera heridas y le hubieran echado colonia sobre ellas.

Le llevó la mano a la boca mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente haciendo que cayeran dos lágrimas de ellos. Le escocía la boca como nunca.

-¡VENGA! ¡TRES ABSENTAS MÁS! –Gritó el albino.

Los ojos del italiano se abrieron de par en par al oír la palabra "Absenta"… Había bebido absenta… Le sonaba demasiado ese nombre… y tenía relacionado la palabra absenta con el concepto de algo malo, muy malo. Empezó a crear paranoias estúpidas. Ludwig volteó la mirada y vio la mueca de horror que traía el pintor. Le posó la mano sobre el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? –Feliciano se perdió en su mirada azul. Notó como sus propios ojos lagrimeaban y le escocían… Se le habían vuelto de un color rojizo a causa del fuerte impacto de la bebida sobre él. Ludwig esbozó una sonrisa que acabó de cautivarlo.- ¿Nunca antes habías bebido absenta, verdad? –El menor solo negó con la cabeza. Provocando que el alemán soltara una carcajada.- Tranquilízate, no pasa nada ¿Te pido un vaso de agua? –Feliciano asintió sin querer hablar. No iba a decir nada hasta que se aclarara un poco la garganta.

Poco antes de que pasara un minuto ya tenía un vaso de agua frente a él que engulló sin reparo. Sintió un alivio tremendo al notar la dulce y refrescante agua recorrer su garganta, apartando cada pequeño regusto de esa maldita bebida de sus papilas gustativas.

A partir de ese primer chupito decidió no beber más. Aunque sentía curiosidad en probar de algunas otras bebidas. A diferencia de la absenta, cuyo olor le mató un poco la pituitaria mientras esperaba a que Gilbert diera el tercer golpe, había otras bebidas que olían encantadoramente bien. Como la que sostenía el rubio en ese instante, después de rechazar la segunda absenta con Gilbert y pedirse por su cuenta otra cosa.

-¿Qué estás bebiendo? –Preguntó tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres probar? –Le ofreció el alemán.

-Solo quiero saber qué es…

-Es vodka rojo. Con Fanta de naranja. Poco cargado. –Removió un poco el vaso, agitándolo en círculos y haciendo que los cubitos que contenía hicieran de cuchara para mezclar más la bebida con el alcohol.- Mucha gente me ha dicho que esta bebida es para nenazas… pero a mí me gusta bastante. Sabe dulce… -Volvió a mirarlo, esperando la respuesta del italiano a su anterior petición. Éste solo asintió levemente, queriendo decirle que le daba en parte igual probarla como no hacerlo. Aunque realmente moría de ganas.

Dio un sorbo y una vez tragó puso una mueca amarga. Seguía sin gustarle el alcohol…y así sería siempre. O eso prometió. Devolvió el vaso al alemán, quién sonrió ante la graciosa mueca del italiano.

-Si me ponen una de Skrillex me voy a bailarla.- Dijo Gilbert dando otro trago a su nuevo cubata. Le hablaba a su hermano, sin apartar la mirada carmesí de la pista donde un buen pelotón de gente bailaba como si no hubiera mañana.- Me he enseñado un par de pasos de Dubstep nuevos…y esa desgraciada va a dejar de decir que lo hace mejor que yo… -Volvió a dar un trago mientras buscaba a esa mujer por la pista. – Estoy dispuesto a sudar como un cerdo para cerrarle la boca. La humillación del otro día no me la volverá a hacer sufrir…

-Lo que tú digas, Gil.

Entonces el albino se quedó paralizado cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras de esa forma tan elegante. Llevaba unos tacones altos con varios pinchos que adornaban la parte delantera del zapato. Unos pantalones verde militar tan cortos que necesitaba llevar unas medias negras transparentes debajo para hacerlos menos provocativos. Llevaba puesta una camiseta ajustada por la zona del pecho pero que se ensanchaba cuando llegaba al vientre. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y ondulado. Cruzaron miradas desde lejos y la muchacha alzó la mano saludándolo. Gilbert hizo lo mismo, fingiendo que se alegraba de verla.

Acto seguido, una vez la muchacha bajó las escaleras y se adentró en la muchedumbre, Gilbert la perdió de vista por unos minutos. Los suficientes como para acabarse el cubata de un trago. Ludwig lo miraba con un gesto de desaprobación ¿Por qué era TAN sumamente necesario para Gilbert hacer ese tipo de cosas?

Entonces la muchacha apareció por sorpresa frente a los dos hermanos. Sonrió alegremente.

-Hola, Gilbert ¿Qué tal todo?- Saludó la morena alzando la mano suavemente y zarandeándola de lado a lado. Volvió los ojos al rubio.- ¡Vaya! ¡Cada día estás más fuerte, Ludwig! Al final no podrás entrar por la puerta. –El alemán solo sonrió ante el comentario. Las intenciones de la chica no eran las mismas que las de Gilbert. Ella lo hacía todo por simpatía y afecto y a él le caía bastante en gracia… no como a Gilbert.

-Todo está estupendo. Estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños. –El albino se cruzó de brazos, esperando una felicitación por parte de la muchacha, quién sonrió suavemente.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Hoy es tu aniversario ¿Solo estáis vosotros dos? –Habló ella, señalando a ambos hermanos.

-Luego vendrá el resto.- Defendió Gilbert, intentando sonar sereno y tranquilo.

-¡Ah! Entonces estupendo… Ya me pasaré después a saludar. Que os vaya estupendo.- La muchacha sonrió a modo de despedida y volteó para marcharse. Antes de que diera otro paso se giró otra vez hacia el albino.- ¡Ah! Que sepas que tenemos un duelo pendiente tú y yo. –Rió ella.

-No lo dudes… si ponen alguna canción estaré esperándote. Además, he mejorado desde la última vez…

-Eso espero, Gilbert. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer el ridículo como la otra vez.- Rio ella. Alzó la mano mientras se perdía entre la muchedumbre. Despidiéndose.

A cada paso que daba la muchacha para alejarse Gilbert convertía su sonrisa fingida en una mueca de odio. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y los puños mientras soltaba un sonoro gruñido.

-Es ODIOSA… -Afirmó el albino, sin poder contener su rabia.

-A mi me cae bien…Es simpática y siempre sonríe.

-¡A TI TE CAE BIEN TODO EL MUNDO MENOS YO! –Volteó a la barra una vez gritó enfurecido y jaló a otra camarera del brazo -¡OTRO CUBATA!

Ludwig dejó salir un suspiro mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su vodka. Feliciano, quién contempló la escena en silencio, no pudo evitar preguntar al alemán por la muchacha.

-¿Ella? ¡Ah! Es Elizabeta Hédervary. Una "amiga" de Gilbert…

-¡ESA DESGRACIADA HÚNGARA NO ES AMIGA MÍA! –Gritó el albino, cortando la conversación, desde el otro lado, señalando a su hermano con el dedo índice.- ¡Eso tenlo BIEN claro, Ludwig!

-¡OH! No hablarás en serio… -Ludwig volteó con el ceño fruncido. Miró a su hermano fijamente. Él le sonreía como si se burlara de él, pero poco a poco esa mueca desapareció del rostro del albino cuando intuyó lo que su hermano quería decirle. Ludwig se limitó a vocalizar todo lo que pudo sus siguientes palabras sin pronunciar sonido. - Deja de mentirte.- El albino perdió su sonrisa y dejó la boca entreabierta. Mirando de forma desconcertada a su hermano. Le siguió el juego, vocalizando para que solo él pudiera entenderlo… pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? Realmente no sabía cómo proseguir. Odiaba admitir que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Ludwig había acertado de lleno.-Deja de hacerlo.

-No me miento…- Se atrevió a pronunciar. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Perdiéndose en un punto indefinido de éste y aún negando suavemente se repitió como un mantra lo que dijo.

El alemán cerró los ojos pesadamente y volvió a enderezarse. Feliciano seguía sin entender qué sucedía entre ellos dos… La semana no debió ser agradable para ninguno. Decidió preguntar al alemán por qué no había aparecido por la tienda en toda la semana… pero antes de pronunciar palabra analizó la frase detenidamente. Decidió no formular la pregunta, más que nada para que Ludwig no le viera como un acosador.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando esos primeros golpes empezaron a sonar en los altavoces, unos golpes fácilmente reconocibles para cualquier fan de Skrillex. Gilbert alzó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia la pista. La muchacha húngara empezó a buscar sitio en el centro de la pista, y Gilbert la cazó enseguida entre tanta gente. Para él Eliza era reconocible en cualquier parte.

Sonrió divertido y malicioso, de un trago acabó el cubata que sostenía y se lo pasó a su hermano despectivamente y con aires orgullosos. Antes de levantarse del taburete se relajó el cuello de la sudadera y se arremangó, dispuesto a darlo todo en esos casi cuatro minutos de canción.

Aún con la pequeña introducción de la canción sonando avanzó hasta quedar cerca de la muchacha. Calentó un poco y entre ellos cruzaron miradas.

-Empieza el show… -Anunció suavemente Ludwig. Llamando la atención del pintor.-Como Gilbert pierda esta vez me va a tocar volver a soportar esto OTRO viernes más… -Mustió el alemán al italiano mientras daba otro sorbo a la bebida.

-No entiendo…- Empezó el italiano.- ¿Por qué esas ganas de hacer esa competición?

-Siempre está compitiendo…es su forma natural de llamar la atención.

Aunque pareciera imposible, ambos hacían los mismos movimientos a la hora de bailar la canción. No perdían la coordinación, no perdían el ritmo. Mientras que Elizabeta le ponía un tono más sensual y atrevido a sus movimientos, Gilbert los hacía más enérgicos y seguros.

No tardó mucho en formarse un círculo a su alrededor, lleno de gente que motivaba tanto a uno como al otro a seguir y ganar.

Ludwig y Feliciano los observaban desde la barra, que quedó vacía cuando empezó ese pique de baile.

Toda la gente se emocionaba y saltaba con cada "_Rock 'n' Roll_" que salía por los altavoces. Una lluvia de luces y destellos inundó la sala. El alemán desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras, donde no llegaban muchos de los destellos… entonces vio bajar a un grupo de casi diez personas… Eran los "amiguitos" de Gilbert. Esa gente de la cual despotricaba el albino cada día y que Ludwig tenía que escuchar por narices, tenía que hacer de psicólogo del mayor. Escuchar cada aventura de esos niñatos despreciables… Y cuando estos vieron a su amigo en la pista con la húngara no tardaron en correr hacia ellos y juntarse con la multitud.

El italiano contemplaba los movimientos de cada uno. Eran armoniosos a pesar de los cortes de la canción. De esa irregularidad típica del Dubstep. A pesar de eso ellos realizaban con gracia cada uno de los pasos.

La canción se iba enlazando con otra y a medida que lo hacía los dos bailarines relajaban sus movimientos lentamente hasta que cesaron al completo. Se podía percibir la respiración entrecortada del albino y la sofocación de la pobre húngara. Compartieron una mirada y asintieron satisfechos. Fue entonces cuando los amigos de Gilbert se abalanzaron sobre él y se dirigieron juntos a la barra. Entonces Gilbert se olvidó de su hermano y de su otro acompañante.

Ludwig acabó su bebida y miró directamente al italiano.

-¿Quieres que nos marchemos? Aquí ya no pintamos demasiado…- Rió el rubio, contagiando esa risa al joven artista.

-Me da igual, lo estoy pasando bien.- Sonrió desviando la mirada.- ¿Suele salir más gente a hacer eso?

-Hay veces en las que sí.

-Me gustaría quedarme un rato más… Luego, si quieres, nos marchamos.- Ludwig asintió y aceptó la propuesta del italiano.

* * *

Sobre las tres de la madrugada salieron de ese lugar. El cielo no había escogido mejor instante para empezar a dejar caer agua a borbotones. Ludwig cargaba de sus hombros al albino, quién lo abrazaba por el cuello y a duras penas le costaba tenerse en pie. Feliciano intentaba ayudar, pero Ludwig no paraba de pedirle que se marchara a casa.

-¡Y QUE ESA DESGRACIADA DIGA LO QUE LE DE LA GANA! ¡HE GANADO YO! –Bramó Gilbert, dejando sordo de un oído a su hermano, quién apartó el rostro rápidamente del de su hermano ya que éste desprendía un fétido olor a la combinación de varios vodkas.- ¡ELLA SE CREE DIOS PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO LE MIRA EL CULO! Un culo muy bonito, todo haya que decirse…

-Cállate la boca, Gilbert.- Repitió Ludwig con una voz gruesa, intentando que cada palabra cargara con el mayor odio posible.- Cierra el pico.- Añadió casi para él sin rebajar un poco todo lo anterior.

Feliciano les seguía de muy cerca, intentando ser de ayuda aunque cada segundo que pasaba se sentía inútil.

Gilbert podía agradecer a lo que fuera que controlara el destino de su hermano y el pintor se hubieran quedado un rato más. De no ser porque Feliciano propuso esa idea a Ludwig no lo hubiera contado. Gilbert empezó a beber como un loco con sus amigos, todos invitaban a todo y el mayor no tardó demasiado en ponerse ebrio… Hasta que se armó una buena bronca entre dos jóvenes cercanos a ellos.

La pandilla del albino, junto con él, iba a marcharse… Pero uno de los muchachos, que anteriormente se peleaba, provocó al mayor y éste se metió de cabeza en la pelea. Fue entonces cuando Eliza corrió a buscar a Ludwig para que sacara a Gilbert del apuro. Y lo consiguió después de dar dos serios puñetazos a cada muchacho, ya que no soltaban a Gilbert por nada del mundo.

-Feliciano, vete a casa.- Repitió insistente el rubio.

El italiano se negó a contestar y tampoco quiso obedecer. Quería, al menos, asegurarse de que ambos llegaban bien a casa. Aunque ¿Quién le acompañaría a él después? Zarandeó la cabeza, debía quedarse.

Llegaron a un cruce, donde el semáforo seguía en rojo para los peatones y los automóviles cruzaban a una velocidad de vértigo, sin tener miramiento por nada que pudiera cruzar por accidente. Ludwig se quedó plantado, aún sujetando a Gilbert quién no cesaba de moverse torpemente. Acto seguido éste soltó uno de los brazos que se aferraba con fuerza al cuello del menor y se precipitó al suelo. Por suerte Feliciano estaba ahí y pudo agarrarlo de la misma forma que Ludwig antes de que Gilbert cayera de bruces. Lo cargó con dificultad sobre su otro hombro mientras sentía la respiración agitada del albino golpearle el rostro.

-Ves como no me tendría que haber marchado…- Reprochó el italiano al alemán.

-Muchas gracias…muchacho, que Dios te lo pague con muchos hijos… -Rió irónico el albino, dejando sus piernas en peso muerto. Ludwig lo zarandeó con fuerza, incitándole a que las volviera a enderezar.

Dando tumbos y algún que otro susto por parte de Gilbert, quién se dejaba caer dejando todo su cuerpo adormilado, consiguieron llegar al piso del alemán. Ludwig cargó con Gilbert en los brazos una vez llegaron al portal y pidió al italiano que le fuera abriendo las puertas a medida que avanzaban. Agradecía en silencio que el italiano estuviera con él. Gilbert estaba insoportable y realmente pesado, necesitaba a alguien lúcido con quién compartir opiniones después de esto y ese iba a ser el italiano.

Una vez llegaron al piso y Feliciano abrió la puerta, Blackie, salió entusiasmada por la llegada de su amo, aunque antes se paró para gruñirle al italiano. Éste se sobresaltó y se aferró a la puerta. Antes de que Blackie ladrara Ludwig chasqueó la lengua, haciendo que el animal se controlara.

-¡Blackie, al salón! –Semi-gritó el alemán, ya que los vecinos hacía horas que dormían y no pretendía despertarlos. El animal corrió a la alfombra que abarcaba parte del salón y se tumbó allí, moviendo la cola felizmente.

Ludwig entró en el piso seguido de Feliciano, quién no quiso pasar más allá de la entrada para no mojar la casa del rubio.

Un empujón bastó a Ludwig para que la puerta del cuarto de Gilbert se abriera. Lo tumbó en la cama, Gilbert se dejó hacer como si fuera un muñeco. Ludwig lo desvistió y le colocó los pantalones del pijama. Acto seguido lo metió bajo las mantas y le acarició el pelo húmedo, Gilbert sonrió.

-¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Lud…? -Dijo sin rodeos. Entreabrió los ojos carmín y lo miró fijamente.

-No digas tonterías, Gil…- Ludwig se arrodilló a su lado en la cama mientras seguía acariciándolo.

-No son tonterías, nene… -El mayor se levantó quedando sentado en la cama y abrazó al rubio por el cuello, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Ludwig.-Te quiero mucho.

El menor respondió al abrazo. No pudo ignorar ese sentimiento de melancolía que creció en su pecho oprimiéndolo brutalmente, esta vez no pudo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al sentir a Gilbert entre sus brazos de esa forma. Pocas veces sucedía eso… y desgraciadamente siempre ocurría cuando el mayor se emborrachaba.

Notó como la mano de Gilbert se posaba en su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ¿Lloraba? ¿Gilbert lloraba? Con las cejas alzadas y con el corazón oprimido, con tan solo imaginarse a su hermano así, le apartó con cuidado de su hombro. Y vio que este rompía a reír sin más.

Todos los sentimientos que sintió anteriormente se congelaron y desvanecieron. Sintió como si el mayor se burlara de él. Lo recostó boca abajo en la cama con rabia y se marchó al salón azotando la puerta mientras Gilbert seguía riendo descontroladamente mientras pedía otra ronda de chupitos, pensando que aún estaba en el local.

Por otra parte, Feliciano estaba de pie entre el arco que juntaba la entrada con el amplio salón de la casa. Viendo a Blackie juguetear con un hilo de la alfombra. Se sentía incómodo e intentaba moverse lo menos posible para que su ropa no se escurriera al doblarse y mojar más la sala. Vio aparecer al alemán por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del mayor. No traía buena cara. Se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Yo…Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto… -Se disculpó intentando ser firme aunque habían pequeños matices de temblor e inestabilidad en sus palabras.

El italiano se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro, Ludwig alzó la mirada y se topó con la del italiano, quién le sonrió.

-Tranquilo. No me importa…-Habló tranquilizadoramente, intentando serenarlo.- Los amigos estamos aquí para algo.

-No… sí que importa. -El alemán hizo con sus manos un recorrido por su cara hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su cuello, apartando los mechones de pelo que caían sobre sus ojos.- Ojalá te lo pudiera compensar con algo… -Feliciano sintió que se sonrojaba ante una idea alocada que pensó fugazmente al escuchar esas palabras. Zarandeó la cabeza y empezó a reír de forma nerviosa mientras se ponía en pie otra vez.

-Invítame a quedarme.- Propuso de forma irónica. Ludwig lo miraba serio y de una forma tan directa y escalofriante que le hizo estremecerse. Dejó de reír poco a poco.- Era una broma…no me mires así.

-Eso era lo que tenía pensado decirte desde que sujetaste a Gilbert en el paso de cebra.- Dejó caer el alemán sin tapujos. –No voy a dejar que te marches con la que está cayendo y teniendo en cuenta la hora que es.

Ahora sí que se sonrojó a más no poder. Sentía que la cara le ardía tanto que las gotas de agua que resbalaban graciosamente por ella se podrían haber evaporado al instante. Su corazón empezó a latir rápida y sonoramente, incluso llegó a temer que Ludwig pudiera escucharlos. Tembló ante la idea… Ludwig le dejaba dormir en su casa…

-Creo que… el vodka de antes te ha afectado seriamente… -Añadió el artista intentando quitar tensión a ese momento incorporando luego una pequeña risa a la frase. Ludwig siguió sosteniendo la mirada fría. Indicándole que hablaba muy en serio.

-Es verdad que estoy más animado que de costumbre por la bebida…pero tampoco estoy tan sobrepasado como para decir idioteces o como para no saber lo que estoy haciendo.- Se levantó del suelo y se mantuvo en pie, mirando fijamente al artista. Acto seguido se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, e intentó sonar lo menos estúpido y cursi posible ante lo que iba a decir.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que me escucha y se interesa por lo que digo… Eres lo más parecido a un amigo que he tenido nunca…

Le miró fijamente, sin saber qué más añadir. Sonrió, diciéndole indirectamente que aceptaba su invitación. Las palabras del alemán le llegaron muy hondo e intentó contenerse… nunca había significado tanto para alguien. Esa noche compensó bastante el vacío que sintió durante toda la semana.

* * *

_Hola muchachos, antes de que se termine el año os traigo otro capítulo más. Estoy en racha, vuestros reviews me animan...Sobretodo ese que dejó el anónimo **Darkmoon**. Muchas gracias, de verdad y qué lástima que no te pueda responder a no ser que sea por aquí :/ Eso de mantener las personalidades me cuesta bastante porque intento que no quede muy pasteloso o muy flojo. Me alegró mucho tu review, en serio. Quizá de ahí esdevenga la demás inspiración. También me diste una idea con eso de hacer más parejas. Muchas gracias, de verdad te lo digo. Amé tu review. _

_Después de este paréntesis he de deciros que siento si este capítulo quedó fuera de las expectativas. Me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo en intentar que guste, de verdad que sí. Comenten sin miedo si les gusta o deja de gustar, que fallos véis y demás porque si pensáis nada más que "Bleh... chorrada" no ayudáis demasiado, ofú. En fin, os deseo un feliz año y que empecéis este 2013 con buen pie :) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Él estaba tumbado en el sofá, con una ropa seca demasiado grande (Un pijama que Ludwig le había prestado ya que su ropa estaba increíblemente calada), con una manta tapándose hasta el cuello, intentando no escandalizarse mucho al reír ante algunas anécdotas que contaba el alemán, sentado sobre la alfombra con la espalda recostada en el sofá donde descansaba él. Blackie dormía entre las piernas de su dueño mientras éste le acariciaba la cabeza.

No recordaba el tiempo que llevaban ahí, contándose sus batallas tan graciosas y melancólicas. Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando dejó de tener sueño, cuando se le perdió la vergüenza en la conversación…o cuando se olvidó del pequeño disgusto que habían sufrido horas atrás, cuando sucedió lo de Gilbert. Una de las cosas que le atraía del alemán era esa gracia que tenía para hacerle olvidar sus preocupaciones. Aunque Ludwig no era consciente de estos pensamientos del italiano, más bien pensaba que había ratos en los que le aburría. Aún así, de cierta forma conseguían pasar un buen rato juntos.

El alemán no recordó haber reído tanto como esa madrugada junto al italiano. Le contaba historias graciosas sobre él y su hermano, Lovino, cuando vivían en Italia. Miles de anécdotas divertidas que en su momento hicieron pasar un mal trago al joven pintor.

Por otra parte el alemán olvidó cuando dejó de importarle parecerle una persona seria y centrada, lanzó sus ataduras bien lejos y se sentía tan bien, tan relajado. Incluso se dejó despeinar por el italiano en más de una ocasión. También dejó de insistirle en el tema de los dormitorios. El pintor se encaprichó en dormir en el sofá en vez de en una cama. Se negaba a que Ludwig pasara una noche en el salón y él en su habitación. Eso era demasiado.

-Entonces Gilbert arrancó la motocicleta y casi salgo volando en más de una ocasión, cada vez que él pillaba un bache, porque yo era tan pequeño que mis brazos no lograban rodear su cintura. –Rió el alemán, finalizando una de sus historietas.- Por suerte vivíamos en un pueblo apartado de Berlín y no había mucha policía que pudiera controlarnos… Luego se marchó y estuve bastante tiempo sin saber de él…

-Mi hermano se marchó a España con un muy amigo suyo… Pero se marchó cuando éramos más grandes… sobre los dieciséis. Aún así le veo todos los años una o dos veces y casi siempre hablo con el por chat o cuando conectamos la cámara. –Sonrió.

-Tu hermano es gracioso. –Rió el alemán, acomodando mejor a Blackie entre sus muslos. Intentando no despertarla.

-Sí… pero tiene un mal genio impresionante. De pequeño solía enfadarse conmigo muchas veces por tonterías… Pero es un buen tipo si tienes el gusto de conocerlo y saber tratar con él.

Un estruendo resonó por toda la casa. Feliciano se sentó en el sillón, con el corazón latiéndole velozmente. Le había sobresaltado ese golpe. Por otra parte, Ludwig lucía sereno, aún así atento. Un sonido no sonoro para Feliciano pero bastante perceptible para el alemán llegó a sus oídos y chasqueó la lengua.

-Tranquilízate…es Gilbert. –Anunció en voz baja, el albino debió de caerse de la cama… Ludwig sabía lo que se avecinaba. Feliciano se giró y cruzó su mirada con la del rubio.

-¿Necesita ayuda? –Ludwig alzó las cejas ante la preocupación del italiano.

-Va a vomitar al baño de su habitación… -Acto seguido un ruido fastidioso añadió veracidad a las palabras de alemán, quién dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Qué suerte que su habitación tenga baño! ¿Verdad?- Feliciano volvió a incorporarse como estaba anteriormente y se acurrucó bajo las mantas. Ludwig soltó un bufido.

-¿Nunca has escuchado eso de que tiene que pasar una desgracia para aprender y no volverla a cometer? – Feliciano alzó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación. Ludwig se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.- Mi actual habitación era el cuarto de invitados. Por tanto Gilbert dormía ahí en sus primeros días… hasta que pasó algo semejante a lo que hemos vivido hoy…y lamentablemente no pudo llegar al baño… digamos que no llegó a salir de la habitación… - Feliciano rodó los ojos, comprendiendo de una vez. Sonrió al imaginarse la escena.

Siguieron hablando y poco a poco Feliciano empezó a caer otra vez en los brazos de Morfeo. Hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya que una fuerte luz le daba de lleno en el rostro. Volteó irritado hacia otro lado, cubriéndose más con la manta. Se acurrucó e intentó conciliar el sueño nuevamente hasta que un aroma distinto al de su casa le inundó la pituitaria. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y apretó los puños al acordarse de donde estaba. Se incorporó despacio, intentando no hacer ruido. Quedó sentado sobre el mullido sofá. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron toda la habitación, sin saber a ciencia cierta si se quería topar con alguno de los hermanos. Su mirada se topó con los cansados y despreocupados ojos de la pastor alemana, que yacía en la alfombra, con las patas delanteras cruzadas y la cabeza suavemente apoyada sobre éstas. Suspiró cuando sus ojos chocaron y acto seguido ella los desvió a otra parte de la casa.

Feliciano se alegró al sentir que el animal ya no lo veía como una amenaza o algo de lo que tendría que defenderse. Siguió recorriendo el salón hasta que sus ojos toparon con algo que le encandiló y le estremeció al completo. Helando su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo sintiendo un calor creciente en sus mejillas al sonrojarse.

Ludwig yacía sentado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre la zona de unión de ambos sofás y la cabeza suavemente recostada sobre ellos. A pesar de la postura tan doblegada en la que se encontraba no aparentaba encontrarse incómodo. Eso sí, quizá más adelante consiga ganarse un dolor de espalda que le dure todo el día una vez se despierte. Feliciano sonrió mientras se recostaba de nuevo, tumbado boca abajo. Posando una mano sobre la otra y encima de éstas la barbilla. Contempló al alemán tranquilamente ¿Había pasado toda la noche en esa posición? De haber sido así debió dormirse observándolo…Ya que recordaba pequeños fragmentos de la última conversación a causa de dar pequeñas dormidas mientras Ludwig seguía narrando… Se mordió el labio inferior. Quizá Ludwig había adoptado una mala imagen de él al haberse dormido mientras el rubio hablaba, quizá pensaba que estaba aburriéndolo y de ahí surgió el sueño.

Zarandeó la cabeza suavemente sin cambiar de posición. No. Si hubiera ocurrido eso Ludwig se hubiera marchado a la habitación.

Una de sus manos vagó inconscientemente, dejándose llevar, por la suave y delicada tela del sofá hasta llegar muy cerca del alemán. Se quedó parado, sintiendo en los dedos el aire caliente que desprendía el alemán al expirar. Dudó en si continuar hasta llegar a su cabeza y acariciar esos rubios cabellos y asegurarse de que eran tan suaves como aparentaban…o de quedar parado y continuar sintiendo las caricias de su respiración.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió tan siquiera como alguien se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Has pasado la noche aquí?- Soltó una afilada y rasgada voz atrás suya. Rápidamente retiró la mano al mismo tiempo que volteaba y se topaba con esos rubíes que atemorizaban al más valiente.

-Llovía mucho… -Se aventuró a decir.- Le dije a Lud que… que no importaba pero insistió. –Añadió, intentando no parecer un auténtico aprovechado.-Insistió demasiado…

-Es un imbécil. No para hasta que consigue lo que quiere. –Se detuvo a analizar sus palabras y sonrió ante la ironía de que las estaba pronunciando quién menos debía. Volteó la mirada a la cocina y luego la devolvió al italiano.- ¿A qué hora se desayuna en tu casa?

-Supongo que siempre que se tiene hambre... –El albino sonrió, al menos coincidían en algunos aspectos a la hora de hacer gracias.

-Coincide con mi horario.- Se levantó de su posición y marchó a la cocina, indicándole al italiano que lo siguiera.

Feliciano se levantó del asiento, intentando no perturbar el sueño de Ludwig, y marchó hasta donde estaba parado el mayor. Éste le indicó que tomara asiento y obedeció al instante.

Gilbert alcanzó uno de los pequeños armarios que había sobre el mármol dónde se guardaban las medicinas y demás. Buscaba alguna pastilla que le quitara la maldita y fastidiosa jaqueca que consiguió gracias a todo lo que bebieron ayer.

-¿Qué sueles desayunar?- Preguntó mientras tomaba dos pequeños botes con pastillas.

-Pues… cuando no me apetece cocinar suelo tomar varias piezas de fruta…

-¿Y te gusta?

-Si no me gustara no lo haría…

-Pues estás de suerte porque no me apetece cocinar nada… Sírvete la fruta que quieras. –Se acercó los tarros un poco más, intentando leer lo que ponía en las etiquetas. Se dio por vencido soltando un sonoro bufido.- ¿Lees bien de cerca?

-Sí.- Feliciano tomó la naranja más cercana que había en el pequeño bol de frutas posado sobre el mármol.

-¿Me podrías decir cuál de estas dos es el ibuprofeno? –Anunció finalmente tendiéndole ambos frascos.

El italiano los tomó, podría jurar que era el mismo medicamento ya que la etiqueta era similar, aún así leyó el nombre de ambos medicamentos. Uno de ellos era el ibuprofeno y le tendió el tarro correcto al albino.

-Este es el ibuprofeno.- Dijo mientras se lo daba. Gilbert lo tomó y lo dejó a un lado mientras volvía a colocar el otro en el armario.

-Muchas gracias… cuando me dan jaquecas no suelo leer bien de cerca.- Agradeció mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y volteaba a llenarse un vaso de agua para tomarse la pastilla.- ¿Quieres un cuchillo?- Preguntó al ver como de difícil le resultaba al italiano pelar la naranja. Éste sonrió aceptando.

Le pasó el cuchillo, sacó la cápsula del envoltorio y se la colocó en la boca, acto seguido se llevó el vaso de agua y tragó sonoramente engullendo la pastilla. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y tomó otra pieza de fruta, sentándose delante del italiano.

-Bueno ¿De qué hablasteis ayer mientras yo zozobraba en mi habitación?- Rió el albino, tomando el cuchillo que Feliciano había dejado de utilizar.

-Nos contábamos historias de hace mucho tiempo. –Gilbert sonrió sin mirar al pintor, supuso que Ludwig debió contar la famosa anécdota de la motocicleta en Berlín. Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer. –Ayer lo pasé muy bien, fue un cumpleaños bastante entretenido.

-Gracias. Lamento que tuvieras que cargar conmigo… Pero seguro que la noche valió la pena por eso ¿Cierto? –Estalló a carcajada mientras apartaba el cuchillo. Feliciano decidió devolver una pequeña risa de cortesía. Aunque de verdad se lo pasó en grande por otro motivo.

Siguieron almorzando en silencio. Feliciano reparó en un montón de álbumes y demás fotografías amontonadas al otro lado del frutero. Puso la mirada perdida sobre ellas, pensando en nada mientras disfrutaba de la jugosa naranja.

-¿Te interesan las fotos? –Rió el albino. Feliciano despertó de su trance y volteó a verlo.

-¿Las fotos?

-Sí, el álbum ese que estás mirando tan descaradamente.- El pintor sonrió ¿Por qué no? Claro que le interesaban. Asintió feliz.

El albino se limpió las manos con un trapo de cocina y lanzó las pieles a la basura. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia las fotografías, tomó todos los álbumes y los dejó cerca del italiano. Rodeó la barra y se colocó a su lado, a la derecha de Feliciano.

Miró el lomo de los álbumes, leyendo las anotaciones que puso para guiarse. Se detuvo en "_Sesión nocturna_" que fue la sesión de fotos que hizo aquella noche que se resfrió. Ese fue uno de sus mejores trabajos. Abrió el álbum y empezó a explicarle cada fotografía al pequeño pintor, quién las observaba maravillado.

Bajo cada fotografía solían haber algunos Post-It donde se explicaba detalladamente el objetivo que utilizó, la obertura del diafragma y demás anotaciones como el nivel del ISO. Aunque Gilbert le contaba anécdotas de cómo tomó cada una de ellas y no se centraba tanto en esa otra información, ya anotada en los Post-It, que le parecía bastante banal para alguien que no entiende ese campo audiovisual.

-Y ahora viene una de las mejores fotos que he tomado jamás ¿Preparado? Quizá te maraville demasiado. –Rió, sujetando la hoja, tapando el contenido de la siguiente al pintor. Quién asintió con énfasis.- ¡_Tachán_!

Enseñó una maravillosa fotografía de la luna llena que abarcaba casi todo el A6, formato del papel que había usado el albino para revelar la fotografía, con la silueta oscura de un búho volando en medio del amarillento satélite. No había nada desenfocado, nada fuera de lugar. Se captaban todos y cada uno de los pequeños baches de la luna con la silueta del búho y sus alas espléndidamente desplegadas.

-Es fantástica ¿No la puedes presentar a ningún sitio? –Halagó el italiano, fascinado por la captura. Gilbert sonrió feliz y satisfecho. Sintiéndose dulce y fantásticamente halagado. Cómo adoraba esa sensación.

-Claro que la voy a presentar a algún sitio.- Dijo entusiasmado el albino. Se acercó más al italiano y bajó el tono de voz al mismo tiempo que lo atraía a él posando el brazo por encima de los hombros del pintor.- Y cuando la presente y GANE el maldito premio haré feliz a Ludwig de una maldita vez. –Sonrió, se apartó del italiano mientras sonreía feliz con tan solo imaginarlo.

-¿Feliz? –Preguntó Feliciano, temiéndose algo que no le agradara.

-Sí, pero no voy a decírtelo. –El alemán pateó lo suficientemente fuerte la pequeña barra de metal donde se posaban los pies para hacer girar el sillín del taburete.

-¿Por qué? – Sonrió para que la pregunta no fuera tan desagradable.

-Porque creo que se lo podrías contar y me chafarías la sorpresa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se lo vaya a decir algún día?

-No sé… la confianza, quizá. Eres muy amigo suyo.

-Bueno, podríamos hablar eso de muy ami…

-Eres el único que se ha aventurado en ir más allá de un "_hola, que tal, te voy a mantener como un conocido_". –Cortó el albino, dejando helado a Feliciano. No podía creerlo. No podía ser el único. Debe de haber más gente, más personas…Ludwig era alguien agradable, alguien con quien se podía compartir tanto, sabía escuchar…no podía ser el único en aventurarse e ir más allá-Intimida demasiado, yo ya le he dicho que es muy serio. Todos mis amigos lo piensan. Pero ninguno se atreve a decirle nada. –El albino pateó finalmente la barra de metal y dio otra vuelta más en el sillín, quedándose parado frente al italiano, cruzo las piernas y las subió al taburete, agarrándose los pies con las manos.- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Pues…- Balbuceó. Ordenó rápidamente las palabras en su mente y empezó a narrar de una forma resumida aquel día.- Suelo dibujar al aire libre y fui al parque que hay unas calles más abajo.- El albino asintió mientras se situaba mentalmente en el parque.- Me senté en un banco cerca del estanque y luego apareció Lud. Y se sentó a mi lado.- El albino frunció el ceño ante eso de que Ludwig se sentara con alguien cuando lo más normal en él hubiera sido buscar otro banco más solitario, aún así siguió atento.- Entonces le pedí que me diera su opinión sobre la acuarela que estaba pintando y me la dio y charlamos. Coincidimos en otros sitios y así, así…

-¡Qué cosas! –Un hocico húmedo golpeó sus pies antes de que prosiguiera. El alemán bajó la mirada y se topó con Blackie. Ésta lo miraba muy feliz, pidiéndole un paseo. El albino resopló y desvió la mirada hacia Ludwig, quién seguía dormido en la misma posición que antes.- Vale… ahora te saco yo… -Volvió su mirada al italiano mientras rebuscaba una correa para el animal.- Bueno, por si te vas antes de que yo vuelva, ya nos veremos. Tendremos que quedar más veces.- Dicho esto guiñó al muchacho y abrochó la correa al collar de Blackie, quién tiró entusiasmada hasta la puerta.

-Espera, me voy contigo. Así me voy ya a casa…

Gilbert marchó a la habitación a ponerse ropa de calle y sacarse el pijama. Iba a por algo abrigado, ya que cada vez hacía un frío más intenso en las calles de Frankfurt.

El italiano se apresuró a recoger la ropa de donde la había dejado Ludwig secándose y marchó al baño a vestirse, dejó el pijama de Ludwig doblado sobre el depósito del váter y escribió en una de las hojas de su cuaderno un "_Ya hablamos luego, Lud_" junto a una carita sonriente, depositó la hoja cerca de la mesita junto al cuaderno. Cerró la mochila y comprobó que no se dejaba nada más.

Acto seguido apareció el albino con un enorme abrigo de lana. Tomó la correa de Blackie y salieron a pasear.

Por el camino empezaron a conversar tontamente y una cosa llevó a la otra hasta se les fue tanto de las manos que acabaron juntos en una de las cafeterías cercanas al parque, tomando algo mientras acababan de contarse sus batallas. Rondaban las once de la mañana, Blackie estaba atada a la silla del albino, tranquila y relajada recibiendo caricias en la cabeza por parte de Gilbert. Quién posaba su máxima atención en las palabras del italiano. Ahora entendía por qué Ludwig siempre volvía tan feliz a casa después de pasar un rato con el joven artista. Éste era capaz de contagiar su felicidad y despreocupación en un santiamén.

-De todas formas… me he dado cuenta de que varios de mis compañeros están haciendo esta carrera porque dicen que es fácil… Hay poco que estudiar y nos desarrollamos de forma artística.- Prosiguió mientras removía el _capuccino_ que se había pedido.- Y una vez consigan sacarse la carrera ya tienen algo de qué vivir. Hay muchos que no tienen ni idea de dibujo. Yo lo sé, les he visto, he visto sus dibujos y… Son patéticos.- El albino rió ante los comentarios del artista, quién lucía algo indignado con todo lo que estaba narrando.- Pero esto no pasa solo aquí, tengo un amigo en España que cuenta, siempre que hablamos, que allí a los artistas los tienen relacionados con personas vagas, sin ganas de hacer nada… ¡Y NO ES ASÍ! Bueno, quizá muchos se pillen la carrera por tener algo que poner en el currículum pero… realmente uno se da cuenta dónde están los que quieren trabajar y tienen interés… Me pone muy nervioso que me relacionen con alguien vago cada vez que me digo que me dedico al arte.-Dio un sorbo al _capuccino_, intentando calmarse. Realmente se enfurecía con ese tema. El albino lo miraba entre sorprendido y divertido.- Lovino siempre me dijo que hiciera lo que yo pensara que fuera correcto… -Entonces Gilbert se enderezó y abrió descomunalmente los ojos.

-Perdón ¿Quién? - Preguntó, sujetándose del borde de la mesa.

-Lovino, Lovino Vargas…- El italiano miró la expresión del alemán y se asustó al toparse con su mueca de sorpresa extrema, a Gilbert se le caerían los ojos de las cuencas si seguía abriéndolos de esa forma.- Mi hermano…-Balbuceó tembloroso.

-¿Lovino? ¿Un chaval… chiquitín, con el pelo muy marrón…y los ojos verdes…? –El italiano ladeó la cabeza, Gilbert le estaba describiendo a su hermano a la perfección… Pero no cabía la posibilidad de que coincidieran, podrían existir muchos Lovinos que encajaran con esa descripción- ¿Y con muy…MUY mala hostia?-Eso sirvió para cerrar el círculo al completo.

-Sí, coincidimos en el mismo Lovino… -Sonrió el italiano.

-¡ENTONCES CONOCERÁS A ANTONIO! –La sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó al nombrar a su amigo.

-Claro, es el español que me dice eso que acabo de contarte… Es muy amigo de mi hermano…

-¡QUÉ MIERDAS! ¡LO CONOZCO! ¡SOMOS MUY AMIGOS ANTONIO Y YO! –Rió el albino, relajándose sobre la silla y riendo alocadamente.- ¡Dios! ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Eres el hermano de Lovino…- Gilbert seguía sin creerlo.- Antonio y yo fuimos juntos a una misma Escuela de Idiomas en Francia…Antes de que yo entrara al mundo de la fotografía.- El albino se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.-A veces voy a visitarlo durante una semana o es él quién viene a visitarme junto a otro amigo que conocidos durante nuestra estancia en Francia…

-¿En serio? Quién iba a decirlo… -Rió Feliciano. Qué cerca estuvo de conocer a Gilbert y a Ludwig, y él sin saberlo. Sonrió mirando a un punto indefinido mientras esperaba a que el albino acabara de reír.

-Ya decía yo que me sonaba tu cara… sois dos gotas de agua.-Empezó a dejar de reír lentamente mientras recuperaba el aliento.- No como Lud y yo. Somos tan jodidamente diferentes… -Cesó un momento y alzó la vista hacia el italiano. Sintió como éste se estremeció ante el contacto visual. Sonrió de lado y volvió a enderezarse.- Pero yo soy mucho más guapo ¿Verdad que sí?

-Sí, sí… -Asintió rápido el italiano. Gilbert se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Su brazo resbalaba suavemente por la tela del sillón, provocando que finalmente cayera de bruces al suelo. Despertándolo de un sobresalto que no le gustó para nada. Se sentó rápidamente sobre la alfombra mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde había recibido el impacto contra la alfombra.

Soltó un bostezo y se estiró mientras oía crujir todos y cada uno de los huesos en su columna vertebral. Se levantó del suelo y volteó los ojos hacia el sofá… Feliciano no estaba.

Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Gilbert, pasando cerca del mármol de la cocina. Un olor a naranja le hico detenerse y voltear hacia su derecha. Apretó la mandíbula, rabioso, al ver el enorme desastre de pieles de naranja esparcidos por el mármol.

_Maldito Gilbert, ni se digna a limpiar… _Protestó interiormente. Se aventuró por el pasillo que conducía hacia la habitación del albino y abrió la puerta de par en par, sin llamar previamente. Para encontrarse con la cama completamente deshecha y todos los trastos, que solían ocupar la mesita de noche, esparcidos por el suelo. Cerró de un portazo. Silbó varias veces, llamando a Blackie… quién tampoco estaba. Cerró los ojos pesadamente y se dejó caer sobre la pared más cercana, resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo ¿Dónde se habían metido? Se sujetó el puente de la nariz, intentando calmarse… Cesó sus movimientos y abrió los ojos ¿Calmarse? ¿De qué? ¡Estaba solo!

Se levantó enérgico y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar; quizá unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada… o quizá unas tortitas… o quizá debería aprovechar su soledad y tomar una pieza de fruta mientras leía el libro que dejó a medias cuando conoció al italiano ¡Sí!

Eso hizo. Tomó una pieza de fruta y se dirigió a SU sillón cerca del ventanal, descorrió las cortinas y abrió un poco la ventana, dejando que entrara un fuerte viento de aire fresco, completamente fresco. Volteó a la mesita auxiliar en el centro de la moqueta para buscar el libro… Pero sus ojos se fijaron en una nota escrita en una hoja de cuaderno. Tomó el cuaderno y leyó; _Ya hablamos luego, Lud._

Feliciano. Sonrió al recordar los buenos momentos de esa madrugada en los que se relajó hasta más no poder con el italiano. Le hubiera agradado charlar durante mucho más tiempo… Pero no recordaba cuándo se quedó dormido.

Fue a cerrar el cuaderno cuando pasó un par de hojas y divisó unos bocetos ¿Era la libreta de dibujos prácticos del italiano? Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a escudriñar los bocetos. Hermosos, simples… la mayoría de mujeres, paisajes y jarrones. Se le daba bien dibujar mujeres, captaba bien sus curvas y su dulzura. Los brillos en los peinados le quedaban demasiado bien, y los bocetos de miradas también estaban increíbles. Cada mirada transmitía algo único y diferente al resto de miradas que había dibujadas. A pesar de estar sin colorear podía imaginarse el color de los irises de cada ojo ya que la forma en la que el italiano dominaba los claroscuros era impresionante y daba la sensación de color.

Siguió pasando hojas hasta que llegó a una página que lo dejó sorprendido… A simple vista hubiera jurado que no era posible pero… Era él. Varios bocetos de él con Blackie, de su perfil, de su perspectiva cuando estaba de espaldas… De él lanzándole una pelota al animal. Otro boceto de su perspectiva derecha sentado en la hierba con Blackie a su izquierda, otro sentado en el banco… Consiguió llenar la hoja con bastantes bocetos suyos ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

Abajo, en el esquinero derecho había una fecha y la firma del italiano. La fecha constaba de hace casi dos semanas… Retrocedió hojas… pero no había fecha alguna apuntada, a parte del año en el que se hicieron. Avanzó en los siguientes bocetos y nada, lo mismo ¿Por qué en la suya había más datos? ¿Una fecha tan precisa?

Cerró el bloc y lo depositó sobre la mesa. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón con el libro en las manos. Cruzó ambas piernas sobre el posa-brazos de éste mientras recargaba la espalda en el otro, acomodó un cojín para no estar tan incómodo.

Alzó la cabeza y se topó con el pilar unido a la pared dónde estaba ubicada la gavia de Gilbird, el pequeño polluelo piaba alegremente mientras se revolvía el plumón con el pico. Bajó la mirada hacia su pasaporte a otro mundo, intentó sumergirse en el libro… pero...

* * *

-¿Así que conoces a Gilbert?- Su hermano habló desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Feliciano asintió feliz.

-Vivo muy cerca de él…- Prosiguió el italiano.

Hacía una hora que había llegado a su casa, Alemania era muy fría y pidió a Gilbert quedar otro día con más tranquilidad y seguir charlando, le había caído muy bien…

Se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de su habitación, con el auricular de su MP3 puesto, escuchando _Meganoidi_ a todo volumen mientras revisaba su mochila por enésima vez. El portátil estaba sobre el colchón, con la pequeña ventana abierta de la videoconferencia que había establecido con su hermano.

-¿Qué buscas, _fratello_? –Preguntó Lovino, cansado ya de ver que su hermano prestaba más atención a la mochila que a él.

-Mi cuaderno de bocetos… creía haberlo puesto en la mochila después de…- Empalideció y alzó la mirada. Dios… se había dejado el cuaderno en casa de Ludwig ¡PODRÍA VER LOS BOCETOS!-¡LUEGO TE LLAMO! –Bajó la tapa del portátil cortando así la conexión con su hermano, sin esperar respuesta por parte suya.

Se levantó, temeroso, tomó el móvil y rebuscó en su agenda hasta encontrar el nombre del alemán… Lud. Dudó en si llamar o no, esperar o no… ¿Qué iba a decirle? "_Oye, Lud, me dejé un cuaderno en tu casa, no lo mires ¿Vale?"_ ¡ERA ESTÚPIDO! Sólo se le ocurrían conversaciones y frases banales que aumentarían las ganas del alemán en husmear la libretita. Antes de que pudiera pulsar ningún botón apareció el nombre del alemán como llamada entrante en la pequeña pantallita del aparato.

Descolgó por inercia, pero se quedó blanco, ya que lo hizo involuntariamente. Escuchó su nombre, pronunciado con ese acento alemán que ponía Ludwig, varias veces. Se colocó el aparato en la oreja mientras acallaba a Meganoidi, quitándose los cascos.

-¿Sí?- Balbuceó.

-Soy Ludwig… -Aclaró estúpidamente.- ¿Dónde te has metido? –Rió nervioso.

-Pues me desperté y fui a dar una vuelta con Gilbert… Se encontraba mejor de su resaca y decidimos sacar a Blackie…

-Ah, lo digo porque con las prisas te has dejado la libreta de bocetos.- Al escuchar esa referencia hacia su cuaderno sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Rezó, mentalmente, a todo lo que fuera que pudiera escucharlo para que Ludwig no se hubiera aventurado a escudriñar.

-Oh… Em… Sí, la estaba buscando… -Tartamudeó nervioso. Se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a roer impacientemente la piel que bordeaba las uñas de sus dedos. Se hizo un silencio, Feliciano no sabía qué decir y Ludwig esperaba algún otro comentario de su parte… ya que el italiano no se decidía en colaborar siguió hablando…

-¿No quieres que te lo devuelva? –Añadió Ludwig con ciertos matices humorísticos.

-¿Eh? ¡SÍ, SÍ! Claro…me hace mucha falta… -Se pasó una mano por el pelo, apartando los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos.- Cuanto antes mejor… -Susurró.

-¿Quieres que después de comer me pase por tu casa y te lo deje?

-Si no es mucha molestia…- Sonrió el italiano, sintiendo una vergüenza crecer en su interior. Le resultaba demasiado tiempo de espera.- ¿A qué hora, más o menos?

-No sé… Sobre las… cinco ¿Te viene bien? –Sí… demasiado tiempo de espera… Aún así aceptó el horario sin tapujos. Mejor eso que nada.

-Perfecto.

-Bueno pues…ya nos veremos.

-Sí, claro… Hasta luego.- El alemán colgó el teléfono antes que él. Feliciano suspiró y volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

Volteó su mirada hacia la derecha, en dirección a la pared que tenía a su derecha. Puso su mirada en el reloj. Las dos y media… debía esperar dos horas y media para ver a Ludwig y tener sus cuadernos otra vez… Era mucho tiempo…

Suspiró y zarandeó la cabeza. En parte conocía a Ludwig…muy superficialmente. Pero quizá no fuera tan cotilla como para husmear en sus dibujos… a no ser que Gilbert lo viera y rebuscara… A Gilbert lo veía más capaz. Volvió a zarandear la cabeza con más intensidad. No, eso no pasaría.

Decidió ocupar su mente en otro asunto, olvidándose por completo de su hermano que seguía esperando al otro lado de la pantalla, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a cocinar unos espaguetis con salsa boloñesa.

Controlaba varios cazos al mismo tiempo que preparaba la mesa con los cubiertos y el vaso. El olor de la boloñesa empezó a inundar la pequeña pero acogedora cocina, encandilándole.

Podía decir que sentía lo mismo cuando cocinaba que cuando pintaba. Podía crear, inventar, discurrir su creatividad variando los diferentes ingredientes que le brindaban. Podía crear nuevos matices de colores o algún que otro nuevo sabor con la comida. Se sentía tan libre, tan poco impedido. Incluso sonreía, sin forzar, cuando cocinaba.

Colocó un poco de perejil en el cazo donde los espaguetis estaban cociéndose junto con agua bullendo. El calorcito que desprendían era agradable para sus dedos ante el horroroso frío que hacía en ese país.

Mientras removía la salsa empezó a volar en sus pensamientos ¿Le gustaría a Ludwig la cocina? ¿Sabría cocinar? Una expresión seria borró la sonrisa que reflejaba anteriormente en su rostro ¿Ludwig sabría cocinar? Mejor dicho ¿Qué cosas sabía hacer el alemán? Empezó a divagar entre sus pensamientos, llegando a la conclusión de que conocía muy poco al rubio. No sabía algo tan simple como su color favorito… o algún don que tuviera… Solo sabía que odiaba la fotografía, que no tenía mucha idea de dibujo y que la timidez o quizá la impresión de hacer el ridículo lo dominaban la mayor parte del tiempo creando así una imagen ruda y temerosa. Para nada se aproximaba a lo que él experimentó esa madrugada… Un Ludwig abierto, sonriente y animado, narrando sin pudor alguno las mil y una aventuras que tuvo de pequeño gracias al alocado de su hermano.

Bajó la mirada al cazo, por el color de la salsa adivinó que ésta ya estaba en su punto. Y los espaguetis igual. Vertió todo en un plato y lo llevó a la mesa que había detrás del sofá. Se sentó a comer, mirando el reloj por el rabillo del ojo, pidiendo que el tiempo pasara más deprisa. Enchufó la televisión para ver qué daban a esas horas… la verdad es que los canales alemanes le aburrían descomunalmente. Aún así dejó uno al azar.

_-¡Pero dime porqué no podemos estar juntos, Klaus!_- Gritó una mujer con un gracioso peinado de los años sesenta, tan maquillada que parecía un payaso y con unos pendientes de perlas gigantes colgando de sus orejas.

-_Porque nuestras familias no pueden verse, Elsa… No puede ser…_ -Suspiró un trajeado hombre de cabello negro y bigote gracioso.- _Somos hermanos_.

Una música estridente golpeó la habitación. Feliciano hacía rato que había acabado su plato de espaguetis. Seguía sentado, con la espalda completamente relajada en el respaldo de la silla. Con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía uno de los brazos sobre la barriga mientras el otro se apoyaba en el antebrazo de éste y jugueteaba con el tenedor en su boca.

Miraba la maldita telenovela de una forma indiferente y aburrida. La verdad era la única cosa sensata que daban a esas horas en la televisión. Las noticias le ponían bastante tenso y prefería no verlas… Así que puso una de las telenovelas alemanas que más tiempo llevaba en antena. Todo el mundo hablaba de ella, incluso algunas de sus compañeras durante los descansos entre cada clase.

La pantalla se volvió negra y empezaron los pequeños créditos antes de dar paso a la publicidad. Suspiró y apagó el televisor desde su asiento con el comando a distancia. _¡Vaya porquería! _pensó, indignado.

Estiró los brazos en cruz, desperezándose lentamente mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la cocina con los platos.

Decidió ponerse a fregar los cacharros antes de que el alemán apareciera. Ya eran las cinco menos cuarto y tenía entendido que los alemanes eran puntuales… Muy puntuales.

Pasaba el estropajo con fuerza sobre la vajilla para quitar todo resto de grasa. Aún recordaba las peleas que tenía con Lovino a la hora de lavar los platos. Suspiró y dejó de hacer presión durante un tiempo al empezar a recordar esos momentos, la melancolía volvía a esparcirse dentro de él como la onda expansiva de una explosión.

Echaba de menos a su hermano. A pesar de todo, lo quería con todas sus fuerzas. De pequeños su relación era bastante conflictiva. Se podría decir que Lovino le tenía celos y lo hacía notar. Pero cuando maduraron un poco y empezaron a abrirse más el uno con el otro entablaron una muy buena relación. Aunque pasaran por alguna que otra pelea gracias a la fácil irritabilidad de mayor.

Recordó que cortó la conversación sin más hace cosa de horas… Volteó la cabeza hasta el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, si doblaba a la derecha.

No… no estaría disponible en estos instantes. Volvió a su trabajo y culmino con la tarea. Empezó a secarse las manos con uno de los trapos que había tirados sobre el mármol. Un sonido estridente le sobresaltó. Estaban llamando por el fono-porta.

Se dirigió hacia el aparato y descolgó.

-¿Sí?

-Feliciano, soy Ludwig.

El pintor pulsó el botón que abriría la puerta principal del edificio. Entonces esperó impaciente a que el alemán volviera a llamar a la puerta de su casa. Se recargó sobre ésta esperando, intentando escuchar el ascensor. Pero la máquina no mostraba sonido alguno indicando que estaba siendo utilizado. Arrugó la frente extrañado ¿Le habría dado tiempo a Ludwig de abrir la puerta?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras. Volteó y apartó la pequeña tapadera de la mirilla que había colocada en la puerta.

Con una perspectiva de ojo de pez pudo ver su rellano y al rubio llegar hasta él por las escaleras situadas a la derecha de su puerta, pegadas a la pared de en frente. El alemán se sostuvo en la barandilla y miró a ambos lados, parecía confuso. Retrocedió un poco, observando los números de las demás puertas que había en ese quinto piso. Se rascó la cabeza mientras seguía observando las puertas. Entonces Feliciano decidió actuar. Despasó el cerrojo y abrió sin más, asomándose.

-Ludwig, es aquí. –Anunció saludando enérgicamente. El alemán volteó y sonrió al verlo. Se acercó a él lentamente. Tiritaba e iba bien abrigado.

-No sabía si tenía que girar por el pasillo… o qué hacer.- Rió el alemán, nervioso. Abrió la bandolera marrón y sacó el cuaderno, entregándoselo al italiano.- Haces unos brillos muy bonitos cuando dibujas el pelo. –Anunció. El italiano empalideció por momentos y miró a Ludwig emborronando su sonrisa y transformando su mueca alegre a una asustadiza y temblorosa. Sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

-¿Has… has cotilleado? –Habló tembloroso.

-¿Cotilleado? ¡NO! No, no… -Se apresuró a decir.- Fui a cerrar el bloc y… bueno, vi que era tu libreta de bocetos. Pensé que no te importaría ya que…me enseñaste las acuarelas y demás y…-El alemán empezó a balbucear y a desviar la mirada. Entonces descubrió que hubiera sido mejor cerrar la boca y no elogiar al artista.- No sé, lo siento. –Se disculpó finalmente, aunque el volver a mirar a Feliciano le calmó más. Puesto que volvía a sonreír débilmente.

-No pasa nada…- Sonrió falsamente, no le gustaba hacerlo. Pero supo que la expresión que puso al descubrir que Ludwig había indagado por sus bocetos no le agradó demasiado al alemán y fingió quitarle importancia.- ¿No… no quieres pasar? Parece que vengas del polo norte- Propuso al darse cuenta de que seguían en el rellano.-Si no tienes nada que hacer…claro.

-Claro…es que ha nevado…- Sonrió el rubio. Feliciano se sintió extraño ¿Había nevado y no se había dado cuenta? Zarandeó la cabeza suavemente, esperando a que Ludwig prosiguiera.- Iba a ver si encontraba algo para cenar esta noche… pero supongo que el supermercado puede esperar.- Sonrió. El italiano se apartó y le dejó pasar.

Un fuerte aroma a aguarrás y témperas inundó al germano cuando entró en la casa. No lo recordaba de la anterior vez, sonrió cuando recordó aquella tarde, cuando posó para él. Se ruborizó un poco pero siguió firme. El italiano se adentró en la casa y pasó al salón. Ludwig lo siguió. Se quitó el enorme y pesado abrigo y lo dejó caer sobre el respaldo de una silla, que acto seguido fue ocupada por él. Feliciano le imitó, dejando el cuaderno sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Preguntó el italiano.

-Sí, no me vendría mal…-Sonrió, intentando no parecer desesperado pero en verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomar algo caliente para quitarse el frío de los huesos.- ¿Un café?–El italiano asintió lentamente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Rápidamente preparó dos cafés, el suyo descafeinado, con una cafetera que aprendió a usar una de las noches anterior a la semana de exámenes finales del primer trimestre. Dos cafés elegantemente colocados en dos tacitas blancas a juego con unos pequeños platitos.

Los llevó al salón, dónde Ludwig esperaba. Al verlo aparecer sonrió. Dejó una de las tazas delante del alemán y la otra en el rincón correspondiente a su silla, al lado del rubio. Se sentó dispuesto a entablar una charla con el alemán. Estaba nervioso, no sabía de qué hablar o cómo llevar a cabo su objetivo de conocer más cosas sobre él. Suspiró… Ludwig parecía estar en una situación parecida. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuaderno y luego sobre el italiano.

-Me han gustado mucho. Dibujas muy bien.- Elogió el alemán, removiendo el café con la cuchara.

-¿Cuál te ha llamado más la atención?- Preguntó, intentando no sonar tembloroso. Temiéndose que le preguntara a cerca de ESE dibujo, en particular.

-Ha habido muchos que me han llamado la atención… pero, el de las miradas, en especial. Es increíble…-Feliciano se sintió algo aliviado, pero aún había más dibujos que le habían llamado la atención al alemán. Esperó la continuación.- Podrías hacer algo con eso, ya que tengo entendido que esos dibujos no son serios, sino prácticas ¿Me equivoco?

-Para nada.

-Deberías juntarlos todos… o hacer algo con ellos. Sacar provecho de esas prácticas.- El alemán parecía estar viendo mentalmente una imagen de todo lo que intentaba explicarle al italiano.- Seguro que harías algo genial.

-Gracias… -Feliciano no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

A diferencia de sus compañeros, quienes le elogiaban falsamente, sabía que Ludwig lo decía de una forma sincera. Y no por esos sentimientos que cada día crecían más y le hacían figurarse una imagen perfecta del rubio… sino porque podía notarlo. Sabía cuando alguien le estaba mintiendo o cuando alguien fingía algo que no sentía. Y Ludwig no parecía fingir para nada. Eso era algo que le atraía mucho del alemán… que, al menos con él, era sincero. Sabía que cuando le sonreía a él lo hacía de verdad, Ludwig sonreía muy poco y cada día intentaba sacarle alguna sonrisa.

-¿Qué ibas a comprar? –Preguntó el italiano, cambiando de tema.

-Iba a comprarle a Gilbert un par de cosas que me ha pedido.- Dio un sorbo más al café antes de acabárselo. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó todo su peso sobre estos.- Se va a Francia mañana por la mañana. Sale hoy a las nueve para llegar a Berlín, descansar allí en algún hotel cercano al aeropuerto y tomar el avión a las seis de la mañana.- miró el reloj de pared del italiano. Eran las seis, no tardaría mucho en salir de casa de Feliciano y dirigirse al supermercado.- Tengo que comprarle chicles y otras cosas banales que me ha pedido… No volverá hasta dentro de una semana…lo suficiente para que llegue con tiempo a las Navidades.

-Oh… -Fue lo único que llegó a articular el italiano.- ¿Y ha surgido así de sopetón?

-No- Negó, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Perdiéndose durante unos segundos en sus pensamientos para, finalmente, mirar al italiano otra vez y atraparlo en sus ojos azules.- Lo han planificado desde inicios de Noviembre. Este verano quedaron todos en España y ahora les toca ir al apartamento de su amigo francés…

-¿Quién se encargará entonces de hacer las fotos?- Preguntó el italiano. Ludwig no apartó los ojos de él, lo miraba con la cabeza un poco girada hacia su derecha. Desvió los ojos hacia la mesa, pero rápidamente los volvió a posar sobre el italiano. Se mordió el labio inferior y alzó las cejas.

-Venía a pedirte un favor… -Sonrió tímidamente el alemán. Haciendo que el corazón del italiano latiera a un ritmo rápido. Impidiéndole pensar claramente, pero figurándose por dónde iba el alemán en esa conversación.

-Yo no sé hacer fotos…

-Feliciano… Si yo sé hacer fotos, tú también sabes hacer fotos.- Insistió el alemán, sintiendo que el moreno se inclinaba más a una negación que a una afirmación deseosa. El italiano se mantuvo inexpresivo. Entonces Ludwig se arrepintió de haber pedido tal cosa al italiano…Estaba estudiando, además…no podía hacer eso.

-El lunes me dirán las fechas de exámenes para el próximo trimestre… Puedo asistir a tu tienda a eso de las once… Pero- El alemán abrió los ojos ampliamente. Sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y blanquecinos dientes, haciendo que el italiano se estremeciera ante tal sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el alemán lo sostuvo de las manos fuertemente mientras agachaba la cabeza. Ese contacto inesperado con Ludwig le sobresaltó. Sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

-Gracias…gracias, muchas gracias. Te debo una MUY grande.-Repitió varias veces Ludwig, alzando la vista, finalmente. Dedicándole otra amplia sonrisa que el italiano le devolvió forzosamente.

-Sin problema…

* * *

_Sí, no tardé mucho en publicar... pero tengo excusa! Es debido a que hoy lunes empiezo toda la mierda de nuevo y me veré ahogada...y dije: pues pongo el quinto capítulo, que se me está haciendo largo y ya trabajo con el sexto. _

_He de decir que no he quedado demasiado satisfecha, no sé porqué... Lo releí muchas veces e intenté cambiar cosas pero...este es el resultado. Lo vi todo necesario._

_Tuve problemas en las conversaciones Gilbert-Feliciano (Al menos en la primera) y no sabía qué motivo poner... pero ahora ya lo tengo todo muy claro, sí. No se preocupen._

_Me encantan los reviews, son lo mejorcito. Por favor, no se callen nada. No sean vergonzosos a la hora de lanzar un tomatazo o darme alguna crítica para mejorar, todo es bien recibido. _

_Darkmoon: Poco a poco iré metiendo personajes, paciencia. Todo a su tiempo. De verdad que intento llevarlo todo, pero siempre se me escapa algo. Eso sí, intenté darle ya una base sentada a Feliciano, más que nada para poner serenidad y no hacerlos a todos bisexuales, aunque en la serie salga así. De todas formas es artista y aprecia un buen cuerpo femenino, intentaré dejar las cosas un poco más claras, solo dame tiempo y no dejes de comentar, que me ahogo sin ellos... Amo tus reviews, te lo digo con el corazón en la mano y no exagero para nada. Los amo. _

_Esperen ansiosos el próximo capítulo porque intentaré darle más emoción que este. Ya saben...siempre hay un capítulo "plof"...siempre. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante mientras intentaba canalizar su rabia. Gilbert decidió hacer las maletas justo treinta minutos antes de salir de casa… Cuando regresó de comprar le encontró haciéndolas… solo a una media hora de que su tren partiera…su último tren… Y gracias a la discusión y demás factores salieron bastante tarde de casa, llegando a la estación con la esperanza de que el tren siguiera ahí a pesar de llevar cinco minutos de retraso… Por desgracia no había tren… Y Ludwig no tuvo otra opción que cargar con todo OTRA MALDITA vez.

Solo de pensar en que iban a tardar casi CUATRO horas en llegar a Berlín para luego perder otras cuatro horas más en volver le hacía hervir la sangre…

Ludwig suspiró… supuso que llegaría a casa sobre las cuatro de la madrugada… Eso sí, si no se retrasaba en Berlín por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Gilbert estaba de brazos cruzados en el asiento del copiloto. El rubio no había pronunciado palabra desde que salieron de casa, después de discutir fuertemente por el tema de las maletas y el tren. Y eso preocupaba al albino. Podía notar la rabia de su hermano como si fuera suya y le incomodaba. No serviría de nada intentar llevar razón con el rubio, aunque le costara de admitir, la culpa había sido completamente suya… había perdido el último tren de Frankfurt hasta Berlín y el menor tuvo que llevarlo con su propio coche hasta el aeropuerto, ya que Gilbert carecía de coche alguno (A pesar de tener el carnet.) Y Ludwig no iba a cederle su amado Opel Astra Sport tan fácilmente después de todo lo que sufrió para conseguirlo. El albino suspiró y miró su hermano de reojo otra vez.

Podía notar como apretaba su mandíbula y como fruncía el ceño de tanto en tanto. Desvió su mirada hacia las manos, los nudillos estaban completamente blancos ante la fuerza que ejercía el menor sobre el volante. No sabía qué decir, no sabía de qué hablar para mejorar la situación… Tampoco había música sonando por los altavoces, y eso que en la guantera había cinco CDs de_ Die Toten Hosen _… los preferidos por ambos, al menos coincidían en tener ese grupo entre sus favoritos.

-¿Pongo música? –Propuso el albino, con un ligero temblor en la voz. Ludwig no respondió y mantuvo la mirada firme en la carretera. Gilbert bufó con fastidio, apartándose los mechones de la cara con ese gesto.- Ya te he pedido perdón… Lud…

-Rompe un plato…luego pídele perdón ¿Crees que conseguirás arreglarlo con eso?- Gilbert rodó los ojos, odiaba ese ejemplo… Lo odiaba porque sabía que tenía razón y que no tenía nada bueno con que combatirlo.

-¡Lud, me dormí!-Empezó, intentando hacerlo comprender.- Se me echó el tiempo encima... Sí, fue culpa mía pero…no estés así. Te lo compensaré... –Ludwig arrugó la nariz y siguió con la vista al frente.-Si quieres puedes dormir en Berlín esta noche y mañana, cuando te apetezca, vuelves…

-No voy a dormir en Berlín.- Le cortó el rubio.- Mucho menos contigo. Yo vuelvo a casa. No voy a dejar a Blackie sola.- Se creó un silencio entre ellos dos. Gilbert no aguantaba los silencios de Ludwig, más aún cuando sentía crecer su culpabilidad.

-No tenías el porqué haberme traído tú…perfectamente yo…

-¡NI EN BROMA TE DEJO MI COCHE, GILBERT!- Por fin volteó a ver a su hermano. Sus ojos azules se clavaron sobre los rubíes del albino. Esos ojos fueron capaces de congelar a Gilbert y hacerlo retroceder un poco. Ludwig hizo horas extra y se ganó varios días con dolores de cabeza, a causa de eso, para conseguir el coche.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés bien? –Preguntó Gilbert. Su hermano suspiró y volvió la vista a la carretera. Esas palabras hicieron que se calmara un poco, alzando sus cejas y arrugando el frente, con una expresión triste y desesperada.

-¿Por qué no eres más atento, Gil? ¿Por qué? –Volvió los ojos hacia el mayor, quién volvía a estar sentado decentemente, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.- Al menos lo habrás cogido todo ¿No? No te has dejado nada en casa… - Gilbert empalideció y se palpó el pantalón.

-¡LOS PASAPORTES! –El coche dio un frenazo en medio de la carretera, provocando que un vehículo que iba detrás de ellos hiciera un movimiento brusco para esquivar el auto.- ¡ERA UNA BROMA, LUD! ¡ERA UNA BROMA! –Gritó Gilbert, asustado y sujetándose al asiento.

Ludwig reanudó la marcha, soltando un gruñido sonoro y apretando más el agarre al volante, controlándose, eliminando las ganas de tirar a Gilbert a la carretera con el auto en marcha y huir. El albino intentó hacer la gracia… pero le salió bastante mal su bromita de mal gusto, provocando casi un accidente.

-_Gott, gib mir Kraft…_ _(Dios, dame fuerzas.)-_Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio sin aflojar ni en un solo momento la presión que ejercía sobre sus dientes al tenerlos apretados tan fuertemente…

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Ludwig detuvo el vehículo frente la puerta del pequeño hotel, muy cercano a la pista de despegue. Bajó del coche y cerró la puerta dando un sonoro golpe, se recargó en la puerta trasera esperando a que Gilbert bajara del auto y descargara su equipaje.

Después de la bromita del albino no habían vuelto a abrir la boca para nada. Solo silencio, silencio y una enorme y palpable tensión insoportable…

El albino bajó del auto y se dirigió a la parte trasera dónde le esperaba Ludwig, de brazos cruzados, observando la pista atentamente.

Los rugidos que daban los motores del avión, posicionado en uno de los extremos de la pista de despegue, rasgaban el silencio de una forma brusca y casi molesta. Acto seguido un olor a queroseno impregnaba durante unos segundos el lugar para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Ya eran las doce de la noche y ese fue el último avión que salió de Berlín hacia un destino que el rubio nunca tendría el placer de adivinar.

Gilbert descargó la única maleta, grande y pesada, con ropa y la jaula de Gilbird, que llevaría como equipaje de mano. Le harían pagar por ella…pero no le importaba. Llevaba suficiente dinero para eso. Cerró el maletero y tiró del mango de la maleta para que este se prolongara y poder arrastrar sin problemas su equipaje. Volteó hacia Ludwig, quién no le dirigía la mirada para nada. Él borró su faceta triste por una seria y ruda. Igual que la de Ludwig para ver si así conseguía, al menos, hacer efecto en el rubio y que se calmara un poco.

-Bueno… ya nos veremos por Navidad…- Se despidió el albino.

-Ya nos veremos.- El alemán bajó la mirada hasta sus pies. Sin añadir mucho más.

Gilbert bufó molesto ¿No se dignaba a nada más? ¡Ya le había pedido perdón! Volteó tomando su maleta con disgusto y molestia. Dispuesto a arrastrarla por el asfalto hasta llegar a la acera que lo llevaría directo al hotel. Gracias a Dios habían quitado la suficiente nieve como para circular sin problemas, sino hubiera sido así el humor de Gilbert habría empeorado.

Antes de que diera un paso más unos fuertes brazos le aprisionaron por detrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces soltó la maleta y volteó a abrazar a su hermano con fuerza. Hundió la cabeza en su hombro mientras apretaba el agarre en la espalda del mayor, aferrándose a su jersey de lana gruesa, agradeciendo ese abrazo con toda su alma. Ludwig le sujetó la cabeza y le acarició con cuidado los blancos y albinos cabellos. Se tambalearon suavemente, abrazándose y, de cierto modo, olvidando todo rencor… Ludwig no podía permanecer mucho tiempo enfadado con alguien a no ser que sucediera algo realmente importante… aún así, Gilbert sabía que su hermano no era una maldita aspiradora y que no iba a tragar y callar todo durante mucho tiempo más…

-¿Llevas la crema y las gafas?- Preguntó Ludwig, sin soltar el agarre. El albino asintió en su hombro, sin alzar la cabeza.

-Sabes que nunca salgo sin ellas…Voy a tenerlas siempre a mano y las gastaré todo el tiempo que pase allí.- Susurró aun manteniendo el abrazo.

-Eso dijiste este verano, Gil… y ya sabes lo que sucedió.- El mayor apretó la tela del jersey, aferrándose más a Ludwig buscando protección. Desde luego ese verano en España no lo olvidaría nunca debido a que no se protegió lo suficiente y acabó en el hospital a causa de una fuerte irritación en la piel. Esta vez iría con mucho más cuidado, no estaba dispuesto a tropezar dos veces en la misma piedra. Sintió un beso en su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír.- Cuídate.

-Tú también.

Se separó de él y sonrió. Ludwig también lo hizo débilmente. Acto seguido tomó la maleta y se dirigió al edificio. El menor se pasó una mano por el pelo, apartando los pocos mechones que caían sobre su cara. Gilbert podía ser un auténtico gilipollas… pero después de todo siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitó… de alguna forma u otra. Aunque no le ayudara en sus problemas le sacaba alguna que otra sonrisa.

* * *

Unos sonidos chirriantes le indicaron que el objetivo de la cámara estaba enfocando debidamente a lo que pretendía fotografiar. Después apareció un enorme flash que, a pesar de estar el biombo corrido y él de espaldas a la sala donde se efectuaban las fotos, le dejó algo ciego y con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora intenta sonreír un poco… ¡Perfecto!- Otro flash llenó la sala.- Ahora, pon los brazos en jarras y mira al infinito… como si estuvieras pensando ¡Muy bien! ¡Pareces un auténtico marinero!- El alemán sonrió ante la viva voz del italiano, quién parecía no tener problema alguno con la cámara réflex que Gilbert le había prestado antes de marcharse. – Todo listo. Tendremos el álbum mañana.- Corrió el biombo y salieron de la sala una mujer acompañada por su hijo, quién iba vestido de marinero.

El italiano se despidió de ellos y los acompañó hasta la puerta. Suspiró, cerrándola delicadamente y recargándose sobre ella. No había ningún cliente más y eso que eran las doce, ya quedaba menos para cerrar la tienda. Suspiró de nuevo y volteó su mirada a Ludwig, quién estaba revisando unos papeles.

-¿Pretendes tener el álbum mañana?- Preguntó el alemán sin mirarlo.

-Sí, solo son doscientas fotos. Si me dejas el portátil podré descartar y elegir las veinte que piden y retocaré, si es necesario, algo de esas veinte. –Ludwig alzó la mirada. El italiano sabía perfectamente qué hacer _¿Cómo…?-_ Gilbert me estuvo contando su trabajo…y te recuerdo que estudio artes y que escogí una modalidad que te enseña a manejar programas de edición, tanto para dibujos como fotografías.

-Vaya… me alegra saber que tienes claro todo eso.- Sonrió, volviendo la mirada a los papeles.- Puedes utilizar el ordenador que hay ahí y empezar ya, si te apetece.- El alemán señaló un ordenador de caja a su derecha, que estaba semi-escondido en su puesto de trabajo en una especie de estantería unida al escritorio y tapada al público.- Hay una silla demás, así que ninguno de los dos estaremos de pie…si eso te incomoda.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente… -Sonrió el italiano.

Apagó los focos de la sala donde hizo las fotografías y se dirigió al ordenador que le indicó el alemán. Conectó un extremo del cable USB a la cámara y otro al aparato, pasó las fotos a una carpeta nueva que creó en el escritorio. Una vez se pasaron las imágenes a la carpeta, clicó sobre ella y empezó a revisar cada una en busca de alguna imperfección.

Ludwig lo miraba de reojo, la verdad no era tan mal fotógrafo como decía ser. _En verdad se nota bastante cuando alguien hace las cosas con gusto y muchas ganas. _Pensó mientras, inconscientemente, esbozaba una suave sonrisa y volvía la mirada a los papeles.

Hoy no tendrían más citas, al menos citas programadas con antelación. Así que se dedicó a mirar de reojo las fotos del italiano. Por el momento le agradaban todas. Estaban bien encuadradas, sabía dejar los espacios correctos, no había ningún fallo destacablemente importante y eliminaba todas aquellas con demasiado brillo o que salían desenfocadas. Sonrió, hizo bien en confiar en él. Era un chico que aparentaba saber hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con el mundo del arte o la expresión audiovisual. Suspiró y desvió la mirada a la calle. Recordó a su abuelo, recordó lo que solía decirle siempre que se entristecía por esas cosas. Gilbert presumía de saber tocar un instrumento, de hacer deporte, saber manejar una cámara y se lo restregaba siempre ligado con su enorme egocentrismo… Pero él… _"Tienes más virtudes de las que piensas, Ludwig, no te infravalores." _

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir que faltaba algo en el ambiente… y es que el italiano había dejado de teclear y emitía pequeños gruñidos. Después de cada gruñido venía seguido de un suave "click" con el que pasaba a otra foto…y esto se repitió durante un largo rato hasta que Ludwig decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el alemán, recargando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y poniendo los brazos atrás, en su nuca. El italiano volteó, con un gesto preocupado.

-No sé por cuál de las dos decidirme… Tengo que borrar una para tener las veinte.

El alemán volvió la vista a la pantalla mientras se sentaba de forma decente, recargando sus codos en las rodillas, y acercándose más al monitor.

El italiano pulsó varias veces la tecla de avanzar y retroceder para pasar ambas fotos y que Ludwig comparara. La verdad es que ambas estaban bastante bien. Pero le agradó más la segunda en la cual aparecía el niño con la cabeza algo ladeada y la gorrita tapándole las cejas, haciéndole una mirada más interesante contrastando el color negro de la visera con sus ojos azules casi verdosos. Los colores estaban mejor definidos en la segunda que en la primera, donde a su parecer había demasiado brillo y salía algo quemada.

-La segunda.- Dijo, dirigiendo su mano a las teclas y pulsando sobre el dedo de Feliciano, para poner la que le agradaba.- Esa. –Mantuvo la mano sobre la del italiano. Parecía tan sereno y tan tranquilo mientras que Feliciano empezaba a sentir escalofríos. El calor de las manos de Ludwig contrastaba bastante con la temperatura que tenía él en las suyas.- Esa me gusta. La anterior la puedes borrar. – El alemán quitó la mano y la apoyó sobre el hombro del italiano, zarandeándolo un poco mientras sonreía débilmente.

Feliciano hizo lo que Ludwig pidió y con esa imagen eliminada ya tenía su álbum de veinte fotos. Su primer trabajo como fotógrafo. Ahora debía imprimirlas en un papel especial para fotografía y, acto seguido, colocarlas en un álbum decente.

-No creo que necesite retocarlas…- Anunció, suspirando.- Voy a imprimir las fotos y ya habré acabado.- Dijo el italiano, levantándose del asiento y pasando la carpeta del escritorio hacia un Pen-Drive que había conectado previamente.

-Deja que eso lo haga yo.- Le frenó el alemán. Feliciano lo miró e inclinó la cabeza para luego enderezarla rápidamente, indicando que aceptaba la propuesta. Ludwig desconectó el USB y se dirigió a la sala que había tras la puerta, una vez pasado el biombo.

Se metió en una sala y conectó el USB al ordenador. Colocó el papel de impresión especializado en la impresora y empezó a pasar las fotos para que se imprimieran. Se quedó allí plantado, durante tres minutos. Rezando para que la tinta no se hubiera acabado (Gilbert no solía avisar de estas cosas). Por suerte no pasó ningún inconveniente y las fotos se imprimieron perfectamente. Sin fallos, sin problemas. Perfectas.

Tomó los papeles después de recoger todo y los llevó ante Feliciano. Se sentó en la silla y miró al italiano sonriendo.

-Escoge el álbum que creas que les pueda gustar y ordenaremos las fotos a placer.- El italiano sonrió y se levantó a por un álbum que ya tenía fichado desde el primer día que entró a la tienda.

Era un álbum grueso con portada dura que tenía impresa, por ambas tapas, la fotografía de una madera grisácea vieja con varios tornillos. Lo llevó a su sitio y empezaron a colocar foto por foto.

El alemán hojeaba de tanto en tanto las fotografías, eran bastante buenas. El italiano hizo un trabajo bastante bueno con ellas.

-¿Y eso que sabes hacer tan buenas fotos?- Habló el alemán.

-Gilbert me habló de sus trabajos y de la forma en la que suele hacerlas. Me enseñó sus fotos, los retratos que hacía y me he basado un poco en lo que él hace.- Rió, sonrojándose un poco. Ludwig curvó los labios a modo de sonrisa mientras mantenía la mirada.

-Yo no sé hacer fotos… -Suspiró riéndose de sí mismo. El italiano lo miró fijamente.

-Nah ¡¿Qué más da que no sepas hacer fotos?!-Ludwig frunció el ceño ante la expresión del italiano.- Quizá tienes algún otro don que yo no tenga. Eso es bonito porque… imagina que todos supiéramos hacer fotos… ¡No daríamos abasto para tanto fotógrafo!–El italiano parecía vivir sus palabras, las decía de una forma tan sencilla y fácil. Tan optimista. Como si nunca hubiera sentido celos de nada en toda su existencia. Feliciano no lo sabía, pero esas palabras habían levantado el ánimo al alemán.

Sonrió al italiano, y siguieron colocando fotos. Mientras las colocaba vagaba entre sus pensamientos. Desde que su situación económica le impidió matricularse en su vocación estaba desanimado y sin ganas de mucho. El móvil vibró en su bolsillo y sacó el teléfono. Un mensaje de Gilbert.

"_He llegado a Francia perfectamente, de hecho estoy en el coche con Francis, Antonio y el hermano de Feliciano (Dale recuerdos de su parte) y nos vamos a comer algo por ahí, que no veas el hambre que tengo (La comida del avión, aparte de estar cara, es una jodida mierda). Espero que ayer llegaras bien a casa (No me llamaste, capullo ¬¬), aunque sin mí rondando por el lugar quizá te deprimas un poco… No puedes vivir sin mí, Lud. Un abrazo y no me eches muchos de menos ;)"_

Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro a medida que leía el mensaje de Gilbert.

-Mi hermano está con tu hermano en Francia.-Soltó el alemán, sin apartar la vista del móvil. El italiano volteó.

-¿En serio? –Se sorprendió, sin creerse las palabras del rubio. Éste volteó hacia él mientras bloqueaba la pantalla del aparato y lo guardaba en su bolsillo. Asintió.

-Sí, te manda saludos…

-¿Qué hace allí?- Preguntó con un poco de preocupación ¿Por qué Lovino no le había comentado nada?... ¡Ah, sí! Cerró la conversación del otro día...

-¿No tenía él una amistad con Gilbert?

-No…él está en España porque tiene un muy buen amigo allí… - El alemán cerró los ojos asintiendo sonriente. Ya había encajado las piezas.

-Ya está… -Anunció.- ¿Ese amigo se llama Antonio? –Feliciano asintió prestándole atención.- Antonio es muy amigo de Gilbert y tienen otro muy amigo en Francia. Supongo que el español le habrá animado a acompañarlo allí a la quedada que ha montado el "Bad Touch Trio"… -Suspiró el alemán. Feliciano alzó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada, comprendiendo.

-Sí… ahora recuerdo que el otro día hablamos algo así.- Bajó la mirada, algo sonrojado. Muchas veces sería capaz de dar su mano derecha por intentar ser un poco más atento a las cosas.

Solo diez minutos más y el álbum estuvo completamente terminado. Lo envolvió y guardó en uno de los tres cajones que había bajo el escritorio de Ludwig, con una etiqueta que llevaba anotado el nombre de la mujer que fue a hacerse las fotos con el marinerito.

El alemán se colocó el abrigo mientras el italiano acababa guardar la cámara en la mochila. Ludwig tomó el trípode y lo dejó en la trastienda junto algunos focos y un par de elementos que utilizaron como decoración.

-¿Quieres comer en mi casa?- Dejó caer el alemán sin dar muchos rodeos. Feliciano no tardó mucho en asentir. Iba a estar solo y sin mucho que hacer… así que ¿Qué mejor compañía que la del alemán que le traía loco desde hace varios días?

-Claro, siempre que no te importe… -Respondió sonriendo.

Salieron de la tienda y Ludwig cerró con llave después de apagar todas las luces y colocar el cartel de "Cerrado".

Había nevado toda la noche y en Frankfurt hacía un frío horrible. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y, por tanto, las calles estaban absolutamente vacías.

El alemán metió las manos en los bolsillos y se puso a caminar junto al italiano en dirección a su casa. Sin atreverse siquiera a decir nada a causa del frío. El cual quitaba las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa…

Llegaron al piso del alemán y Blackie se abalanzó sobre él a saludarlo. Entonces el rubio intuyó lo que pedía Blackie. Bufó molesto y buscó el arnés del animal para atárselo junto a la correa y sacarla a pasear.

-Ahora vuelvo, no tardo nada. –Dijo el alemán cerrando la puerta y dejando a Feliciano en la casa, sin poder hacer ningún tipo de pregunta.

El italiano se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero cercano a la puerta. Avanzó hasta el centro del salón, observando todo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Recordó la madrugada del pasado viernes.

Descargó la cámara sobre la mesa auxiliar y abrió su mochila, donde llevaba su fiel bloc de pruebas, la agenda de la universidad y un par de libros destinados a las primeras horas de clase que dio ese día.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y abrió la agenda. Su sonrisa perdió intensidad a cada examen que veía para el próximo mes. Iba a tener una semana intensa cuando regresara de Navidades.

Tomó uno de los bolígrafos que llevaba guardado en el gusanillo de la agenda y empezó a anotarse una preparación para no ir agobiado esa semana de exámenes… Miró también la semana de Navidad y se fijó exclusivamente en el día 23 de Diciembre… Ese día había acordado en ir a Italia, para pasar la Navidad con su abuelo… lo mejor era que éste no sabía nada. Iba con la idea de darle una sorpresa. Su abuelo amaba las sorpresas y él lo sabía de buena tinta.

Anotó un par de cosas en los días anteriores a la escapada hacia su tierra natal para así, cuando volviera, no tener tanta materia acumulada.

Una vez se anotó todo lo que debía anotarse regresó a la página de los resultados sobre sus exámenes. Por suerte lo había sacado todo con buena nota, a duras penas y durmiendo poco… teniendo en cuenta que quién dice "poco" dice "nada".

Escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría lentamente, sacándolo de sus preocupaciones. Primero entró Ludwig, colgó el abrigo e hizo una seña con la mano. Acto seguido entró el animal, quién temblaba un poco a causa del frío que hacía en la calle. Ludwig se arrodilló y le quitó el arnés al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Ahora prendo la calefacción y verás qué bien estamos… -Susurró al animal, quién empezó a mover efusivamente la cola. Como si pudiera entenderle.

El alemán se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Pocos minutos después se podía notar como la casa iba perdiendo el intenso frío.

-Perdón por no haberla encendido antes.- Se disculpó Ludwig, acercándose al sofá donde estaba sentado el italiano. Éste alzó la mirada de la agenda para posarla sobre él.- Pero Blackie no había salido en todo el día… ayer llegué tarde y no la he podido sacar por la mañana…

-No te disculpes. No soy friolero.- Mintió como un bellaco, pero le quedó bastante creíble a decir verdad. Además añadió una sonrisa final para quitarle importancia al problema.

-Voy a preparar la comida.- Anunció finalmente, dirigiéndose a la cocina. El italiano asintió volviendo su mirada a la agenda.

Una vez analizó debidamente las palabras del rubio alzó los ojos de la agenda, perdiéndolos en el infinito. Ludwig iba a cocinar. Volteó la cabeza hacia él, que se encontraba delante del frigorífico, sacando diversos ingredientes y colocándolos al lado de unos ya establecidos en el mármol. Una fugaz idea cruzó su mente como si se tratara de un cometa. Cerró la agenda y se dirigió hacia la cocina, sentándose en el mismo taburete que la anterior vez con Gilbert.

-¿Cocinas? O sea ¿Te gusta la cocina? –Preguntó el italiano. Captando la atención de Ludwig, que volteó un poco para indicarle que estaba atendiendo.

-Sí, es una de las cosas que mejor se me da hacer. –Sonrió, volviendo a su trabajo. Feliciano apoyó ambos codos sobre la encimera, dejando caer su peso en ellos.

-¿En serio?- La mirada se le iluminó al ver que compartían una afición.- Yo también cocino.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?- Rió Ludwig, sin voltearse a observar al italiano. Quién lucía ruborizado ante el comentario.

-Para ser sincero… no se me dan bien los números, ni las esculturas a barro, coser no es mi mayor fuerte y creo que la medicina tampoco…- Hizo una leve pausa, podría seguir con una interminable lista de "defectos". Pasó a mirar a Ludwig, quien se encontraba pelando unas peras, volteado con la parte inferior de la espalda apoyada en el borde de la encimera, frente al italiano. –Ni la informática… -Ludwig alzó la vista, sorprendido.

-La informática es fácil.- Dejó caer, casi indignado. Feliciano rió fuertemente.

-Mientes. No es nada fácil.

-Si sabes manejar los conocimientos básicos es fácil. Solo hay que tener memoria y recordar lo que hay que hacer, también hay que disponer de un buen ordenador para tener cualquier programa que te pueda servir.- Ludwig bajó la mirada a la pera, la dejó a un lado y tomó otra.

-Memoria… eso me falta.- Sonrió desviando la mirada hacia un lado. Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que solo se escuchaba la fina hoja del cuchillo rasgando la fruta para librarla de la piel.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

-Voy a preparar uno de mis platos favoritos.- Feliciano se inclinó hacia un lado para ver los ingredientes que se encontraban detrás del alemán.- Peras, bacón y judías verdes.-Alzó los ojos hasta Feliciano.- ¿Quieres ayudarme?

-Te recuerdo que me encanta cocinar.- Sonrió el artista.

-Bien… Necesito que metas en agua la panceta y la cebolla.- Dijo, dejando sitio al italiano, quién se colocó a su lado, dispuesto a cocinar. Antes de manipular los alimentos se remojó las manos un poco.-Agarra uno de los cazos que hay en el armario frente a ti.

El italiano alzó la vista y se topó con un armario, similar al de las pastillas de Gilbert, abrió las puertecitas y se topó con una infinidad de cacharros de cocina. Agarró el cazo que había más a mano y peló un poco la cebolla, que se encontraba al lado de las peras, antes de meterla junto con la panceta. Llenó la cazuela con agua y removió tanto la panceta como la cebolla hasta que el alemán le dijera. Éste, mientras tanto, había puesto a calentar mantequilla en una cacerola.

Una vez la manteca estuvo preparada la vertió en el cazo junto a las judías y los trozos de pera al mismo tiempo que vertía algunas especias.

-Acércate al cajón que hay cerca del frutero.- Anunció el alemán, señalando su objetivo.- Y saca dos servilletas y los cubiertos. Déjalos en la mesa y luego ven a por los vasos en lo que yo tengo vigilado esto.

El italiano accedió sin tapujos, sonriente y feliz. La casa empezaba a tomar un aroma delicioso al manjar que estaba cocinando el germano. Él tenía entendido que la cocina alemana era pesada y empalagosa; Currywurst, sauerkraut, lebkuchen… e infinidad de platos que su remilgado estómago rechazaba a toda costa (Puesto que él estaba acostumbrado a una comida más suave). Pero ¿Judías? ¿Bacón? ¿Peras? ¡Debía estar soñando! Eso no era nada comparado con los enormes platos de codillos o salchichas que servían en muchos de los bares a los que fue a comer en sus primeros días en Frankfurt.

Colocó los cubiertos en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo. El alemán estaba de espaldas a él, concentrado en la cazuela. Feliciano sonrió ante una pequeña ocurrencia repentina.

Se acercó sigiloso hacia el alemán hasta quedar de espaldas a él, rápidamente llevó ambas manos a cada lateral superior a las caderas del rubio y pellizcó haciendo que éste diera un respingo al pillarlo desprevenido. Volteó hacia el italiano con una mueca de confusión. Feliciano sonrió.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Preguntó Ludwig, incontroladamente sonó en un tono muy amenazante. Cosa que asustó a Feliciano y le hizo borrar la sonrisa.

-Suelo dar esos "Pequeños sustos" a la gente con la que me llevo bien. –Se explicó, tembloroso ante la mirada de Ludwig. Quién parecía seguir sin entender demasiado.

-¿Alguna jerga italiana? –Esta vez esbozó una media sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo inicial, tranquilizando al italiano.

-Bueno… Pequeñas bromas que suelo gastar…-Feliciano se detuvo un momento. Quizá Ludwig era demasiado reacio al contacto físico con otras personas, al menos hasta que hubiera la suficiente confianza. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho…- ¿Te ha molestado?- Preguntó, intentando no mostrar ningún signo de timidez. El alemán negó con la cabeza.

-No. Solo me sorprendiste. –Respondió sin rodeos.- No tardaremos mucho en comer ¿Tienes hambre?- Dejó la cuchara de madera, con la que removía el cocido, sobre la cacerola y se quedó observando al italiano.

-Sí, tengo hambre. He desayunado muy poco… -Ludwig alzó una ceja, indirectamente preguntando por qué. Feliciano lo captó y respondió tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco por vergüenza.- Anoche me quedé hasta tarde viendo la televisión…y me he quedado dormido… Y con las prisas…- Rió. Ludwig esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- Eso me recuerda a alguien… -Suspiró acordándose de Gilbert y de la discusión de la noche anterior, de camino a Berlín por el tema de las maletas. Feliciano ladeó la cabeza, preguntando él esta vez.- Gilbert se durmió… e hizo las maletas con prisas… Perdió el tren y le tuve que llevar yo.

-¡¿Hasta Berlín?!–Respondió sorprendido. Ludwig soltó un profundo y largo suspiro mientras asentía.- ¡Pero si está como a unas cuatro horas de aquí!- Volvió a protestar. El alemán no respondió nada más. Solo bajó la mirada.

-He dormido muy poco…-Se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

-Si quieres, cuando acabemos de comer me marcho y te echas un rato… -Propuso el pintor.

-No, no te preocupes. Estaré bien. –Arrastró ambas manos hasta posicionarlas en su nuca. Apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-Creo que estás más guapo de la otra forma…- Dejó caer débilmente el italiano, esperando que Ludwig no lo escuchara… Lamentablemente, para él, no fue así y el alemán alzó la vista, repentinamente, mirándolo sorprendido y algo sonrojado ante el comentario, sin moverse de su posición.

Feliciano tragó con fuerza. Había hablado sin pensar, sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso y como le subían los colores a la cara. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el parqué se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara la tierra. Forzó una sonrisa a duras penas, intentando serenarse.

Por otra parte, Ludwig decidió quitarle importancia al asunto. El italiano tenía un buen alemán pero… quizá no hubiera sabido escoger bien las palabras. Le devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia el cocido.

-No comparto tu opinión…- Respondió el alemán, apagando el fuego y sirviendo el cocido en unos platos que sacó de un pequeño armario, situado en frente de él. - ¿Vas a querer mucho?

-Sí…bueno, lo que tú veas. –Respondió ágilmente, después de salir del trance.

Llevó los platos al salón y los colocó frente a los cubiertos. Acto seguido se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

Blackie dormitaba sobre la alfombra del salón y sus orejas se tensaban y se volvían a relajar con cada golpe que daban los cubiertos en el plato. No decían nada, no hablaban. Pero tampoco se sentía incómodo. Por una vez Ludwig se sintió a gusto compartiendo el silencio con alguien. Ese muchacho sabía relajarlo. Alzaba los ojos del plato para depositarlos sobre el italiano, quién comía sin apartar la vista del cocido.

Él parecía bastante cómodo también. Recordó el comentario de antes. "_Estás más guapo de la otra forma_"... Con el pelo sobre la cara...de forma indirecta, parecía un insulto. Como que su cara se veía mejor ocultada tras los mechones del pelo… Pero tampoco tenía un cabello tan largo como para cubrirle demasiado rostro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer por Navidades?- La voz del italiano le sacó de su pequeño mundo. Cruzaron miradas y él la desvió hacia otra parte de la mesa, sin saber qué responderle exactamente. No tenía plan alguno.

-Pues… no sé. Lo que surja…

-¿No tienes con quién ir?

-Sí, claro… -Contestó rápidamente. El italiano frunció el ceño ¿No le había dicho Gilbert que poca gente se había atrevido a conocerlo más?-Un chico que conocí cuando me presenté a las pruebas para la matrícula militar…

-¿Alemán también?

-No… suizo. –Se perdió en el infinito, recordando al francotirador.-Era bueno con las armas.

-¿Sois muy amigos?

-Bueno, hablamos bastante siempre que podemos. Pero desde que no pude alistarme no… no le he vuelto a ver.- Sus ojos se desviaron suavemente hasta hacer contacto con la mirada del italiano.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes en mente para Navidades?

-Tengo pensado en ir a Italia. –Sonrió.

-¿A ver a tu… abuelo?- Peguntó dudoso. El pintor ensanchó la sonrisa mientras asentía.- Eso es genial.

-Ya lo tengo todo planificado… me voy el día 23.

-Dentro de una semana, más o menos…¿ Cierto?

-Sí, exacto. – Feliciano recogió los pocos pedazos de pera que quedaban en su plato y terminó el fantástico manjar.- Él no lo sabe.

-¿No lo sabe?

-Quiero darle una sorpresa. Le encantan las sorpresas. Es un hombre muy "simple" –Hizo unas comillas con los dedos al decirlo. Se acomodó mejor antes de continuar.- Da igual lo que le regales; ya puede ser ropa, un reloj, unas flores… no importa. Siempre que no se lo espere le gustará el regalo. Sobre todo las cosas hechas con amor y estima. Tiene una habitación llena de dibujos míos. –Ludwig sonrió ante ese dato. Su abuelo hacía algo parecido con muchas de las cosas que solía escribirle Ludwig, ya que hacer dibujos no era su fuerte.- y supongo que mi visita… con un poco de chocolate, le encantará.

Ambos recogieron la mesa y dejaron todos los cacharros en el fregadero. Ludwig no tardó demasiado en fregarlos. Mientras, el italiano, jugueteaba con Blackie en el salón.

Por las ventanas entraba la luz del sol y a veces desaparecía volviéndolo todo de un color grisáceo y apagado. El pintor sostuvo la cabeza del animal, indicándole que se detuviera (Y así hizo.), mientras alzaba los ojos hasta la ventana. Pequeños copos blancos caían del cielo.

Las ventanas temblaban y causaban un ruido estremecedor a causa del viento. Estaba nevando otra vez en Frankfurt.

Dentro de la casa se estaba bien a comparación de la calle. Se alejó de la ventana cuando escuchó la madera del suelo crujir ante los pasos del germano acercándose.

-¿Nieva? –Preguntó. Feliciano asintió, volviéndose hacia él. El alemán desvió la mirada al cruzarla con la del italiano hacia la televisión.- Creo que iban a pasar "_El Hombre Elefante_" esta tarde… -Anunció volviendo a poner sus azules ojos sobre el artista.- ¿Te apetece verla?

-¿El hombre elefante?

-Sí, de _David Lynch_…-El alemán se dejó caer sobre el sofá y Feliciano le imitó.- Yo ya la he visto, está muy bien. Pero… es en "Blanco y negro" no sé si…En fin, si te gustará.

-No importa eso del blanco y negro.- sonrió, aceptando la propuesta. Al menos hasta que dejara de nevar.

Si la película era un rollo tenía una segunda opción; se pasaría el resto del largometraje observando con disimulo al alemán. Tampoco iba a estar tan mal la tarde. Tenía dos buenas opciones.

Ludwig pasó de canal rápidamente hasta que encontró donde se iba a pasar la película. Dejó puesta la programación hasta que empezara el espectáculo. Faltaban diez minutos para eso, así que acabaron de ver un programa de cocina, donde se preparaban unos deliciosos strudels.

Acto seguido la pantalla ennegreció y empezaron a pasar los títulos de entrada. El alemán se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó mejor en el sofá. Feliciano agarró uno de los cojines que adornaban el sillón y lo abrazó con fuerza, tal y como hacía siempre que veía una película. Ludwig lo observó durante unos segundos, luego se centró en la película.

_El Hombre Elefante _es un largometraje de 124 minutos de duración donde se narra la historia de un hombre, con una extraña enfermedad, que está expuesto en un circo como una atracción estelar.

No es que a Ludwig le apasionara el cine de_ David Lynch_, le consideraba un tipo bastante peculiar, pero en todas sus películas conseguía cautivarlo de una forma u otra y hacerle vivir el mensaje que transmitía ésta, ya que muchas películas de _Lynch_ eran metafóricas.

Se sabía la película de memoria, conocía cada una de las escenas a la perfección después de haber visto esa película un millón de veces, cosa que el italiano no y le sacaba algún que otro pequeño sobresalto. Los comentarios que hizo el pintor al inicio de la película (A causa de su aburrimiento momentáneo) le mantuvieron desvelado y sonriente, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Cuando la película consiguió captar a Feliciano y hacerlo que se callara fue cuando Ludwig empezó a dar pequeños cabezazos, ya que caía en los brazos de Morfeo pero se despertaba rápidamente.

En un momento dado quedó dormido al completo.

Feliciano sujetaba el cojín con fuerza mientras seguía endulzado con la película. Al principio le había parecido un increíble tostón y empezó a preocuparse en si iba a aguantar todo ese aburrimiento hasta el final…y solo llevaban media hora. Pero poco a poco empezó a encontrar la película interesante. Acalló sus comentarios y, por increíble que sonase, se olvidó de que Ludwig estaba a su lado.

En un momento dado sintió una fuerte presión en su hombro izquierdo. Esa presión fue suficiente para sacarlo de la película y voltear lentamente hacia esa extraña fuerza que se ejercía sobre su hombro. Entonces vio al alemán, recostado sobre éste, con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente.

Se acomodó mejor para que la posición no resultara incómoda a ninguno de los dos, ya que Ludwig le pesaba demasiado en la posición en la cual se encontraba anteriormente. Una vocecilla dentro suyo le llamó. "_Aprovecha, Feliciano_".

Dudando y tembloroso hizo caso a la voz y apoyó suavemente su cabeza con la del alemán. Cerró los ojos débilmente, disfrutando ese momento que dudaba en que se volviera a repetir.

Olvidó la película, la olvidó completamente y se centró en él y el alemán. Se estaba tan bien, tan cómodo. Incluso el aroma que desprendía el alemán podía inundar su pituitaria durante ciertos periodos de tiempo. Ese aroma a colonia fuerte con un toque a pino.

Relajó sus brazos y dejó de asfixiar al cojín con ellos. Alzó la vista y sus ojos vagaron por el salón hasta llegar al televisor.

Siguió en esa postura, observando la película. Paralizándose y quedándose inmóvil cada vez que el alemán suspiraba y se removía en su hombro. Pero, por suerte, la comodidad nunca desapareció a pesar de todo.

En un momento dado el alemán se deslizó lentamente por el hombro, dando un último cabezazo, despertándolo y haciendo que se despertara al completo. Feliciano se sentó como estaba antes de que todo sucediera y fingió estar atento y con emoción sobre la película. El alemán volteó la cabeza hasta Feliciano, quién también se giró.

-¿Me he dormido, verdad?- Rió el alemán, sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno…solo un poco.- Respondió él riendo alegremente. Ludwig se enderezó en el asiento y se centró en la película.

-¿Un poco? Solo quedan diez minutos de película…-Añadió mientras se desperezaba con cuidado.

-Yo creo que… me iré a casa cuando se acabe.- Anunció el italiano, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana. Ya había dejado de nevar. Sería divertido salir de la calentita casa del alemán para encontrarse con el frío de la calle hasta llegar a su piso.

-Te acompañaré y sacaré a Blackie.-Desvió la mirada a la pastor alemana, quién alzó las orejas en dirección a su dueño cuando escuchó su nombre.- ¿Salimos a la calle, Blackie?- Anunció con una sonrisa. Ella se levantó y corrió hacia él, subiéndose a la pierna de su dueño emocionada.

El frío de la calle golpeó su rostro cuando abrió la puerta del portal. Primero salió el animal y luego él, seguido por Feliciano.

Como de costumbre no había nadie por la calle. Grandes montones de nieve ocupaban toda la acera, echando a perder el trabajo de quienes se encargaron de buena mañana en apartarla para facilitar la circulación de los viandantes.

Blackie tiraba de la correa mientras andaba por la nieve de forma graciosa, alzando las patas más de la cuenta.

Durante el trayecto nadie quiso decir nada, el frío congelaba las palabras y se hacía tedioso hablar mientras intentaban controlar el castañeo de sus dientes. Siguieron por la calle, bajando hasta llegar a un cruce que conectaba por la derecha la facultad del italiano y a la izquierda, un poco más lejos, el parque donde se conocieron.

-Bueno… -Empezó el italiano, quedándose parado.- Ya nos veremos mañana.- Sonrió.

-Claro, mañana nos veremos ¿A las once y media en la tienda? –Feliciano asintió.- Que pases buena tarde.- Le frotó la espalda varias veces al artista para darle algo de calor. Le veía bastante congelado. Sonrió a modo de despedida y marchó hacia el parque junto con Blackie. Él volvió a casa, ansioso de que ya fuese mañana.

_**Hola de nuevo, después de casi diez días traigo nuevo capítulo (Siempre que tengo exámenes me vienen golpes de inspiración... Bleh.) **_

_**Amo vuestros fantásticos reviews que siempre están ahí, dando apoyo y consejillos para ayudarme con la historia, que prácticamente se escribe sola gracias a vosotros, pequeñajos. **_

_**Poco a poco meteré más personajes, cuando Gilbert vuelva de Francia todo dará un giro increíble por ciertas cosas, entre ellas la fotografía que quiere presentar al concurso.**_

_**DarkMoon: NO! Nunca de los nuncas haría fan a Ludwig de Rammstein! XDD nunca, nunca, no le pega ni en cola! xD (Besos para todos los que irán a ver a Rammstein a Madrid mientras yo me pudro en casa.)**_

_**Gracias por proponerme a Vash como "amiguete" del germano, necesitaba a alguien y estuve varios días dándole vueltas sobre a quién poner y entonces apareciste con la propuesta. Muchas gracias desde lo más profundo de mi ser. **_

_**En fin, tomatazos, comentarios, vuestras críticas, SIEMPRE serán bien aceptadas. Una escritora con reviews es una escritora feliz :3 **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Era ya la undécima vez que desbloqueaba su teléfono móvil y observaba el mensaje que le había mandado el italiano.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez mientras largaba un suspiro y se sujetaba el puente de la nariz. No iba a asistir hoy allí con él a causa de que se había despertado algo indispuesto.

Alzó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta de la tienda abrirse. Una mujer regordeta, con un enorme abrigo de piel, entraba al local. Sonrió mientras se acercaba al alemán.

Ludwig bloqueó el teléfono y lo guardó mientras se enderezaba para atender a la nueva cliente.

-Hola, venía a por el álbum de fotos.- Dijo la mujer mientras sus ojos recorrían el local. El alemán alzó una ceja ¿Por qué hablaba como si fuera la única que pedía un reportaje?

-¿Podría especificar? –Añadió el alemán, abriendo el cajón donde guardaba distintos álbumes.

-Sra. Spindelegger.- Anunció ella sonriente. En ese instante el rubio divisó el block que hicieron él y el joven artista ayer.

Tomó el álbum y lo colocó sobre el mostrador. Por la forma en la cual la mujer ensanchó su sonrisa se podría decir que estaba satisfecha con la elección que hizo el italiano al escoger ese diseño de álbum. Pagó debidamente antes de marcharse bien contenta, dejando un tufo a colonia de mujer mayor en todo el local.

Ludwig bajó la vista a la agenda de cuero negro que se abría frente a él. Tomó un bolígrafo y tachó el nombre de la mujer. Vagó por las demás citas señaladas y suspiró… hoy le tocaba a él hacer las fotos y no le hacía demasiada gracia. Pero había sido previsor y se había traído un botecito de pastillas para frenarse los dolores de cabeza.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguna de las personas con las que tenía cita se presentó en esa media hora.

Se levantó del asiento después de tomar su amado y preciado CD de Urge Overkill. Sonrió al darle la vuelta a la funda y leer la canción que tantos recuerdos le traía. Se acercó al reproductor que había en uno de los estantes a su espalda. Abrió la tapadera y colocó el disco, cerrándola suavemente y avanzando canción por canción hasta llegar a la suya, llevó la mano a la ruedita del volumen y la alzó a un nivel considerable. Ni muy alto ni muy bajo. Perfecto. Comprobando que nadie paseaba por la calle en ese instante, pulsó ágilmente el botón del _play_ y simuló tener una guitarra al mismo tiempo que sonaba los acordes de "_Girl, you'll be a woman insane_".

Tambaleándose varias veces, vocalizó las primeras estrofas de la canción antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla y cruzar los brazos tras su cabeza.

Sí, qué grandiosa película aquella que contenía esa canción. Una de las pocas que vio con Gilbert y Francis cuando éste vino a pasar unos días en casa de su hermano, antes de que se acoplara a la suya. Aquella tarde la pasaron realmente bien y la película remató la velada. Encandilándolo.

Cerró los ojos suavemente, centrándose en la música. Sintiendo que podía flotar en ella. Hasta que el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos. Obligándolo a volver a su postura seria.

Llevó la mano izquierda a la ruedita, bajando el volumen, con algo de irritación… Justo sucedió en su parte favorita. Entró una muchacha con la que tenía citada una sesión de fotos para presumir de su traje de boda.

Cerró los ojos ante el flash que disparó la cámara. Era una técnica que había aprendido, después de tantas sesiones en contra de su voluntad, para que las sesiones se hicieran más soportables.

La muchacha posaba tiernamente con el traje. Les ocupó bastante tiempo hacer las fotos ya que la muchacha no se decidía con las poses y las que Ludwig proponía no le acababan de gustar.

Finalmente salió de la tienda, sonriendo y agradeciendo a Ludwig la sesión. Esperando ansiosa a que pasaran dos fatídicos días para obtener su álbum.

Ella quería un álbum con 50 fotografías y habían sacado, en hora y media, unas trescientas diapositivas.

Se puso manos a la obra con el álbum para rematar esos veinte minutos que le quedaban de estar en la tienda. Volvió a colocar el CD mientras hacía su trabajo.

Observando foto por foto, rechazando todas aquellas donde la chica salía con una sonrisa demasiado forzada o con algún defectillo que le pudiera reprochar, consiguió hacer una buena selección que guardó en una carpeta bien visible en el escritorio del monitor.

Suspiró ¡Cuánta falta le hacía el italiano en esos instantes! Seguro que hubiera hecho menos tediosa la mañana, incluso más emocionante y divertida. Todo lo que estaba relacionado con aquel chico era divertido y gracioso. Daba gusto estar a su lado.

Era capaz de sacar a Ludwig de su mundo gris e impasible… Le echaría mucho en falta esas Navidades.

Entonces recordó la conversación de ayer. El suizo. Dejó de revisar fotos y se recostó en la silla, cruzando las manos sobre su tripa ¿Sería buena idea proponerle pasar unas Navidades en Alemania?

Se hicieron buenos amigos durante el tiempo de prácticas… sonrió. Claro que se lo propondría. Se negaba a pasar unas Navidades solo…o con Gilbert y su panda de germanos imbéciles. No sabía qué cosa era peor.

Salió a la calle, dispuesto a cerrar el local. Antes de dar la última vuelta a la llave, alguien se colocó atrás suya y le tapó los ojos con ambas manos. El germano se asustó, pero un aroma a vainilla le calmó. Sabía quién estaba detrás suya.

-¿Eli?- Preguntó, recibió como respuesta un pequeño empujón.

-¡Qué rabia das! ¿Por qué siempre aciertas? –Se quejó la húngara entre risas.

-Te delata tu perfume. –Respondió sin más. La húngara se sonrojó un poco, aún así sacudió la cabeza y esperó paciente a que el germano terminara de cerrar la tienda.

-¿Qué tal todo?- Preguntó mientras el rubio volteaba hasta quedar frente a ella. La muchacha sonreía alegre y divertida esperando una respuesta.

-Bien, he acabado mi turno hoy. Me voy a casa a sacar a Blackie a pasear.- Respondió empezando a caminar. Ella le imitó y se posicionó a su lado.

-Oh ¡Qué bien!

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal todo?- Volteó a verla unos segundos para luego volver a posicionar la vista al frente.

-¿Yo? Bueno, me he tomado un descanso. Este año no tengo pensado en ir a Hungría ni a Austria a visitar a nadie por Navidad.- El alemán frunció el ceño ante ese comportamiento.

-¿Y eso?

-Pasamos todos por un mal momento.-Hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual soltó un suave suspiro.- Nadie acepta que esté en el hospital como doctora.

-Creo que es un trabajo bastante aceptable. –Pronunció serio. Ella lo miró.

-Gracias… Al menos sé que alguien comparte mi forma de pensar.- Rió.

El germano esperaba el momento en que le preguntara por Gilbert. No era estúpido y sabía que Elizabeta se preciaba más visitar a su hermano que a él, a pesar de llevarse tan bien a diferencia del albino. Tal y como siempre sucedía, acertó de lleno.

-¿Y Gilbert? ¿Qué tal está?- Preguntó intentando no sonar temblorosa. El rubio por poco se echa a reír. Mantuvo la compostura y respondió sin más.

-En Francia, con sus amigos de toda la vida… -Rodó los ojos hasta ella, dándole un pequeño vistazo.- ¿Por?

-Era para pedirle una sesión de fotos… -Comentó insegura.- Necesito un álbum de fotos donde salga yo con mi violín ¿Crees que podrá después de Navidades?- Sus ojos verdes atravesaron los azules del alemán, parecía preocupada por recibir un no como respuesta.

-Él volverá el día 23 si no pasa nada… Creo que puedo buscarte cita el día 24. – Llegaron al semáforo y se detuvieron a esperar que cambiara de color. La muchacha sonrió ante la respuesta.

-¿Voy a la tienda? ¿Cuánto me va a cost…? –Ludwig la cortó.

-No. Ven a mi casa. Ese día es festivo y no abriremos la tienda. Y el precio… ya lo hablaremos más adelante.- El germano le guiñó un ojo y ella rió en voz alta, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. –Ya nos veremos otro día, Eli. Cuídate.- Dicho esto sacó una mano del bolsillo y la zarandeó suavemente mientras retomaba la marcha y se dirigía a su casa. La húngara lo miró feliz y respondió a la despedida.

Tapado hasta el cuello con una de las mantas más gruesas que encontró por su piso y acurrucado como una cochinilla se encontraba el italiano en el sofá, frente al televisor. Ya estaban pasando otra vez esa ridícula telenovela alemana… Pero ahí estaba, aguantando la trama para criticarla en su interior. Realmente era patética… pero al menos le mantenía entretenido.

Un fuerte picor en su nariz le avisó de que se avecinaban otros cincuenta segundos fatídicos que no habían dejado de repetirse intermitentemente en todo lo que llevaba de mañana. Tal y como predijo estornudó fuertemente y, acto seguido, empezó una fuerte tos seca que le hizo sentir un escozor en su garganta, como si se la estuvieran desgarrando.

Después de unos segundos intensos de tos y asfixia todo pareció calmarse y sintió como volvía a respirar debidamente.

Los cambios de temperatura tan bruscos no le sentaban nada bien. Y ayer estaba tan sumamente calentito en casa del alemán que al pisar las frías calles llenas de nieve y llegar a su piso, donde hacía aún más frío, debió de sentarle fatal.

Apagó el televisor harto de tanta basura y se dejó caer sobre los cojines, ocupando todo el sofá en posición horizontal. Se quedó boca arriba y posó el dorso de su mano en la frente. Se sentía ardiendo. Rebufó con molestia y malestar.

Sus ojos vagaron por la casa y observó el reloj. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y aún seguía en ayunas.

Nada más levantarse un fuerte dolor de cabeza impactó sobre él y corrió a la cocina a tomarse alguna pastilla que le calmara. Luego sintió una tos y una fuerte mucosidad, mucha mucosidad. Odiaba ser débil en salud… Eso o que Alemania era demasiado fría para él.

No importaba… el caso es que nada más regresar a la cama mandó un mensaje al alemán advirtiéndole que hoy no iba a poder ir allí…

Se entristeció un poco. Y otra cosa que le entristecía era no poder compartir sus pensamientos con alguien… Había tantas cosas que deseaba compartir, tantas cosas que deseaba contar para buscar ayuda… Pero no sabía con quién.

Realmente quería formar parte de la vida de ese alemán. Sentía que él era la pieza que le faltaba al rubio para estar completo y viceversa. No verlo en un día le suponía una gran decepción.

Volviendo al caso… ¿Con quién podría buscar soporte? ¿Lovino? No… su hermano no sería de ayuda. Más que nada porque empezaría a soltarle un discurso bien largo diciéndole que era un sentimiento pasajero… además, los alemanes no le caían demasiado bien. "_Son unos patatas cabezas cuadradas…"_solía decir.

¿Su abuelo? Dudó… No sabría cómo se lo iba a tomar su abuelo… ¿Algún compañero de clase? Se quedó pensando la respuesta… No tenía suficientes confianzas como para hablar de eso con otro alumno…Soltó un profundo suspiro. Se sentía tan solo en esos instantes… Debía remediarlo rápidamente si no quería volverse loco.

El fastidioso pitido del timbre sonó fuertemente en toda la casa provocando un pinchazo en la cabeza del italiano, haciendo que se llevara ambas manos a la cabeza, sujetándose con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar.

Abrió los ojos y miró de forma asesina al fono-porta ¿¡Quién podría estar llamando?! Más le valía a ese graciosillo no ser el maldito cartero… o un maldito crío que se había equivocado de botón… Gruñó fuertemente.

Se levantó pesadamente, sujetando la enorme manta como si fuera una abuela friolera y se encamino tambaleante hacia la puerta. Tomó el telefonillo y con una voz rasgada pronunció.

-¿Quién?

-Feliciano, soy yo…- Al escuchar su voz se congeló y apretó con fuerza el aparato que sostenía. Volteó hacia el espejo que había en la pequeña entrada y contempló su patética y horrible imagen de acatarrado ¡¿Cómo iba a abrirle la puerta una atrocidad como esa!?- ¿Feliciano?- Volvió a pronunciar.

-¡Sí, sí! Eh… ¿Qué pasa? –Tartamudeó estúpidamente, al mismo tiempo que pulsaba el botón para abrirle la puerta principal al alemán.- ¡SUBE, SUBE!- Añadió rápidamente, sin esperar respuesta, al mismo tiempo que colgaba el telefonillo.

Ludwig se quedó confuso ¿Hablaba, subía, se quedaba ahí abajo…? Suspiró pesadamente y entró en el edificio dispuesto a subir a casa del italiano.

Éste intentaba arreglarse el pelo frente al espejo mientras se daba pequeñas bocetadas en las mejillas para no aparentar estar tan amarilloso como un maldito _Simpson_.

Suaves golpes sonaron tras la puerta y empalideció al acto. Volteó los ojos hacia ésta y se quedó paralizado. Tragó saliva con fuerza e intentó serenarse.

Con decisión abrió la puerta y allí estaba él. Su alemán, quién le sonrió ampliamente causando así que su pecho volviera a oprimirse.

-Hola ¿Qué tal lo llevas?- Pronunció el germano.

-Bueno… tirando.- Sonrió, controlando una tos repentina.

-¿Estás mal de la barriga?- Ludwig parecía pronunciar esas palabras con amargura… quizá pensaba que le había sentado mal la comida de ayer. Feliciano sonrió.

-No… fue el cambio brusco de temperatura.- Se sostuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-Vaya… me alegra que fuera eso ya que… Bueno ¿Me dejas entrar?- Pidió el alemán, sonrojándose, no quería parecer un apalancado ante nada. Y esa frase había ido en contra de sus intenciones…al menos para lo que él pensaba. Feliciano sonrió aliviado, imaginaba que el germano tendría prisa y no se quedaría mucho tiempo pero esas palabras le dejaron claro que no había prisa alguna.

-Claro.- Se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar.

Llegaron al salón y Ludwig descargó suavemente una bolsa en la pequeña mesita que había al lado del sofá. Feliciano se sentó frente a él.

-Lo de la barriga lo he dicho porque te he traído un Appfelstrudel.- Llevó la bolsa hacia el italiano, quién se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos ante el detalle del alemán. Se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que aceptaba el manjar.- De pequeño, siempre que me encontraba mal o desanimado, Gilbert conseguía una para mí… Pensé que te haría ilusión. Animarte un poco… es horrible coger un catarro en esta época.- Se explicó al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con las mangas de su camiseta.

-Vaya…- Rió bobamente.- No…no tenías el porqué, Lud…No tendrías que haberme comprado nada…

-No lo he comprado…-El alemán volvió su mirada hacia el italiano. Esperando que pillara la indirecta. Efectivamente lo captó a la primera y se sonrojó aún más.

-Muchas gracias…- Sonrió.- Muchísimas gracias.- Apartó la bolsa y fue a abrazar al alemán pero se quedó quieto a medio camino. Cuando recordó fugazmente ese pequeño momento en la cocina del alemán, donde captó la idea de que a Ludwig no le agradaba demasiado tener contacto físico con gente "desconocida".

Antes de que pudiera bajar los brazos el rubio se precipitó y lo abrazó con cuidado. El italiano se quedó petrificado, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante ese contacto tan directo con él. Zarandeó la cabeza y respondió al abrazo, deseoso. Sintiendo una enorme felicidad florecer dentro suya. Entonces recibió perfectamente el aroma que desprendía. Ese aroma al que olían las mantas de su casa, al que olía él… un aroma que le transportó a la primera noche que pasó en su piso, tapado con esas mantas impregnadas de su dulce y a la vez rudo aroma. Se sintió feliz y muy sonriente… no estaría mal recibir una sorpresa así todos los días.

Ludwig, por otro lado, disfrutó el abrazo. Era diferente a los abrazos de Gilbert. Este era cálido, y agradable. Guardó silencio, disfrutándolo. No le gustaba tener contacto físico con gente que "acababa" de conocer pero decidió hacer una excepción. Y la verdad se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

Feliciano sintió que el rubio no se movía y eso empezó a asustarse. Quizá había hecho algo, sin darse cuenta, que hubiera molestado al germano. Antes de separarse notó que Ludwig no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias…- Repitió dulcemente, cortando el abrazo por mucho que no quisiera. El alemán sonreía algo colorado.

-No hay de qué.

El italiano se levantó a llevar la tartita a la cocina. Iba a preparar algo para compensar la comida del día anterior…además tenía mucha hambre. Desde que se levantó por la mañana se encontraba desganado y no había comido nada en todo el día y al ver el presente que le había traído el rubio se le había abierto el apetito. Se cruzó de brazos y observó la cafetera ¿Por qué no un café?

El germano, por otro lado, intentaba calmarse, buscando una explicación a su anterior reacción ¿Por qué le había abrazado? Se había sentido tan extraño y a la vez tan ¿Agradable? Sobretodo agradable.

Un aroma dulcemente amargo inundó su nariz, provocando que volteara hacia el marco que conectaba el salón con el pequeño pasillo que llegaba a la cocina.

-¿Estás preparando café?- Preguntó, esperando una afirmación. Realmente le apetecía tanto…

-¡Sí!- Respondió enérgico desde la cocina. -¿Vas a querer mucho azúcar?

-No, no… No pongas azúcar…

Al rato apareció el joven artista con una bandeja cargada con dos tazas de café caliente y el appfelstrudel que le trajo el alemán en un pequeño plato. Colocó la bandeja en la mesa que había atrás del sofá e invitó indirectamente al rubio para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué tal hoy por la tienda? ¿Ha ido mucha gente?- Preguntó el italiano, curioso, mientras cortaba un trozo del pastelito.

-No… han venido a recoger el álbum, a la mujer le encantó tu elección con el modelo del block, y una chica se ha hecho unas fotos. –Comentó mientras removía el café.-Todo hubiera ido mejor contigo rondando por la tienda…- Ese comentario congeló al italiano por completo ¿Realmente Ludwig podía ser tan directo en algunas cosas y tan "tímido" y cerrado para otras? No era consciente de que su mirada incomodaba de forma sobrenatural al germano, quién tosió nerviosamente para quitarle importancia al asunto y evitar malentendidos.- Quiero decir que…hubiera tenido a alguien con quién conversar…

-Bueno… a veces pienso que me vuelvo cansino y plasta… hablo por los codos… -Hizo una pausa para masticar el trozo de pastelito.- ¡Dios! ¡Está delicioso! –Añadió, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de todos los matices gustativos que causaba el pequeño manjar. Ludwig sonrió.

-Gracias, hacía tiempo que no preparaba una… -Bajó la mirada hasta el café mientras seguía removiéndolo.- ¿Nunca antes las habías probado?

-Bueno, de chocolate sí… Pero caseras y de manzana no. –Sonrió, cortando otro trozo.- ¿Vas a querer algo de comer?

-No, no… con esto es suficiente. Gracias. – Dio un sorbo a la bebida. No era el mejor café del mundo. Aún así le agradaba, estaba amargo y bastante cargado. Además ardía como el infierno. Esa sensación de fuego bajando por su garganta, al tomarse una bebida tan caliente, era uno de sus pequeños placeres en invierno.

-Mañana intentaré pasar por la tienda y ayudarte.- Anunció, bebiendo de su café para bajar mejor la comida. El alemán alzó la vista.

-Mañana no…no va a poder ser…- Feliciano lo miró sorprendido. Esperando a que añadiera algo más.- Mañana viene mi superior y él hace las fotos.-Feliciano desvió la mirada, curvando los labios con decepción.

-Bueno… Pues el jueves.- Rió. Volvió a mirarlo y esta vez pudo detenerse a contemplarlo mejor y sin prisas…y reparó en un detalle que había pasado por alto. Acto seguido alzó la mano y la acercó hasta su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo a modo broma.- ¡Ey! Te has dejado el pelo hacia delante. –Sonrió, había aceptado su consejo.

-Sí.- Sonrió, sonrojándose. Acto seguido alzó la mirada hacia el italiano e intentó aparentar ponerse serio, siguiéndole el juego al italiano.- Pero no te creas que voy a llevar el pelo así siempre…lo he hecho para alegrarte el día.

-No necesitas hacer eso para alegrarme el día…- Tartamudeó débilmente. El alemán solo desvió la mirada.- ¿El viernes…- Empezó, intentando captar su atención nuevamente.- podríamos ir al local ese que fuimos para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

-¿El viernes?- Volvió a mirarlo. Se quedó pensativo durante un rato. No recordaba tener nada importante que hacer el viernes. Sonrió suavemente.- Sí, el viernes está bien.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre la mesa de madera, en segunda fila dentro de esa pequeña aula que olía a aguarrás y secativo. La barbilla la tenía suavemente apoyada sobre ambas manos. Hacía esfuerzos para no dormirse…no era tarea fácil a las ocho de la mañana.

Estaban explicándoles cómo encajar perfectamente las diferentes partes de la cabeza, tomando como modelo un busto hecho con escayola.

El profesor señalaba con un lápiz diferentes puntos del rostro para que los alumnos tuvieran una idea visual sobre lo que explicaba en cada momento.

Se recostó un poco más a su izquierda, dejando a la vista un pequeño bloc, su pequeño cuaderno de bocetos. Tomó el lápiz y añadió unas cuantas sombras más al dibujo que llevaba haciendo desde que había empezado la clase, casi treinta minutos del inicio. Volvía a retratarlo a él…

Le quedaba casi idéntico, ya lo tenía memorizado… pero se le escapaba un detalle, algo en los ojos. Algo que nunca conseguía sacar, nunca acertaba con eso.

La mirada que él dibujaba no encajaba en nada a la que le ofrecía el rubio siempre que establecían contacto visual… Además de ese "no-se-qué" que le impedía mantener la mirada en esos claros y azulados ojos.

Dejó el lápiz a un lado y contempló el pequeño retrato. Para alguien que no conociera a Ludwig diría que estaba perfecto… Pero Feliciano se exigía mucho en ese campo… Y sabía que la mirada que había dibujada no era nada en comparación a la real…no se parecía absolutamente en nada.

Rebufó, apartándose unos cuantos mechones de su pelo que caían molestamente en sus ojos. Volvió a guardar el bloc y cruzó los brazos, colocándose como estaba inicialmente.

_¡Vaya tostón!_ Pensó, indignado. _Todo lo que está explicando lo dijo el primer día de clases… _

Claro que siempre había uno o dos estudiantes que faltaban a las clases a causa de sus turnos de trabajo…e iban algo "perdidos" en esa materia y el profesor no se negaba a una explicación de más.

Lo tenía bien claro… se saltaría el resto de la mañana después de esa clase… solo había asistido para acabar un óleo… Pero visto el panorama no valía la pena… Podía hacer cosas más productivas por la calle.

-Qué bien te estaba quedando…- Comentó una chica rubia a su lado. El italiano alzó la vista y puso una mueca extraña. La muchacha decidió explicarse, ya que hacía rato que el italiano había guardado el dibujo.- El retrato…- Entonces cayó en la cuenta y sonrió.

-Si le conocieras verías que me alejo mucho de la realidad…- Rió en voz baja para que el profesor no les riñera, acto seguido volvió a sacar el dibujo que había escondido bajo el libro.

-Seguro que sí se parecen. Al menos haces bien el degradado de sombras…-Comentó. El italiano asintió. Aprobando su comentario. La muchacha no quería dejar la conversación, ya que estaba muriendo del aburrimiento en esa clase, así que decidió dar más cuerda.- ¿Es el mismo chico del cuadro que trajiste el otro día?

-Sí, el mismo…- Ella intentó aguantar una risa alegre tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Es tu modelo particular?- El italiano sonrió forzosamente, sintiendo como le subían los colores a la cara. Tosió nerviosamente.

-No, es un amigo.-Ella dejó de reír, pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Me llamo Emma… Emma Vanderhoeven. –Feliciano frunció el ceño.- Sí… esa que tiene el apellido que le cuesta pronunciar al profesor de grafico-plásticas. –El italiano aguantó la risa.

-Yo soy Feliciano… Feliciano Vargas.

-Dibujas genial… Eres uno de mis favoritos en esta clase.- Anunció ella, clavando sus verdosos ojos en el italiano. Éste tosió nervioso ante la mirada gatuna de la joven.

-¿Favoritos?- Ella se acercó un poco más evitando que demás gente les escuchara.

-Entre tú y yo… no es que haya mucho nivel en esta clase, si te digo la verdad… Pero tú me impresionas cada día con tus dibujos. Son tan realistas.

-Vaya… muchas gracias.- Se sonrojó aún más. En verdad era uno de los mejores halagos que había escuchado nunca.- Seguro que tú también dibujas genial.

-Bueno… intento hacer cosas realistas… Pero me queda mucho camino por recorrer. Del estilo manga no salgo.- Rió.

-Poco a poco, no hay que ir con prisas.-Aconsejó.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato y la muchacha volteó a atender, ya que esta vez trataban el tema de la iluminación y los claroscuros. Le interesaba demasiado.

Feliciano volteó la vista a la ventana del aula. Un montoncito de nieve se apilaba en el saliente inferior de la lucera. Esa noche había nevado bastante.

Varios edificios frente al instituto le impedían contemplar más allá de las fachadas de los grandes bloques. Aún así sabía perfectamente que, pasando dichos edificios, llegaba al parque donde divisó a Ludwig por primera vez.

Se pasó el resto de la clase "atendiendo" y perfeccionando el dibujo del alemán. Un molesto pitido resonó anunciando el final de la clase. Feliciano tomó sus cosas, las guardó en la mochila y las cargó a su espalda, después de ponerse el abrigo. Acto seguido se despidió de la muchacha y salió el aula, tomando el pasillo hacia la puerta trasera del edificio.

Atravesó el nevado patio y se encaminó hacia el parque, pasando por delante de la tienda de Ludwig. No se detuvo, esta vez no. El alemán le dijo que no entrara para nada.

Pasó por delante de la enorme cristalera que tenían como escaparate, se extrañó al ver que no había nadie atendiendo en recepción. Aún así captó unos cuantos flashes salir de detrás del biombo.

_Quizá esté haciendo fotos…_ pensó. Sonrió de medio lado y avanzó sin detenerse.

Las calles estaban, de momento, libres de nieve. A esas horas Frankfurt estaba a rebosar de gente que se encaminaba a sus puestos de trabajo. A medida que se acercaba al parque se alejaba de esa muchedumbre y pronto se vio envuelto en un manto fantasmagórico y tétrico que desprendía el parque con sus árboles desnudos.

El italiano avanzó al interior del recinto y se vio fascinado por la increíble estampa que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Ciertas colinas estaban impregnadas con un suave manto blanco y, sobre éstas, algunos árboles lucían temblorosos y frioleros… Por otra parte había otros árboles que parecían fuertes y dispuestos a aguantar el más bravo de los vendavales, con sus pequeñas hojas perennes cubriendo sus ramas.

Y lo que más impactaba de todo esto, a parte de las pequeñas escarchas, que había bajo los asientos de los diferentes bancos, era el enorme lago central congelado.

El lago daba ese toque de frialdad. Pocas veces había visto una estampa como esa… Sonrió y avanzó, dispuesto a dibujar (Sí, a pesar del frío él quería dibujar, hoy se había levantado con el presentimiento de crear algo grande y hermoso sobre una de sus hojas.)

Avanzó despacio, contemplando y buscando algún sitio donde posicionarse y empezar a retratar el paisaje. Pasó de largo el banco donde se encontró con Ludwig… Un sentimiento de calor y felicidad le inundó al recordar ese maravilloso día.

Captó algo moverse por los suaves mantos de nieve a su derecha. Se quedó estático y volteó rápidamente.

Sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón del lugar, buscando ese "algo" que le había llamado la atención. Su mirada se posó sobre un enorme árbol… donde algo blanco se movía a sus pies.

Resopló, dejando escapar una nube de vaho a causa del fuerte contraste térmico, y avanzó hacia el lugar algo inseguro.

Una vez se acercó lo suficiente lo divisó… era un gatito. Un gatito blanco, no muy grande, con unas cuantas manchitas marrones.

Ambos se detuvieron y el gato le miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El artista sonrió y se agachó un poco, dejando su peso recostado en una de las rodillas que posó sobre el suelo. Extendió la mano hacia el gato, quién retrocedió un poco ante el gesto del italiano. Éste no se movió de su posición y lo llamó suavemente, mientras rozaba su dedo índice con el pulgar, cerrando la mano en un suave puño.

-_Mishi, mishi…-_ Le llamó. Intentando provocar un sonido que le diera confianza al animal. Éste solo maulló y volvió a mirarlo con cierta inseguridad reflejada en sus atentos ojos.- _Mishi, mishi… _ven. Acércate… - El animal salió de detrás del árbol, con miedo y curiosidad. Sus ojos recorrían al humano que se encontraba ante él, aún así guardó distancia durante unos minutos. Volvió a maullar tembloroso, entonces decidió acercarse con cuidado.

Repitieron el proceso varias veces hasta que el gato se acercó lo suficiente a la mano del pintor. Entonces éste dejó de mover los dedos y esperó a que el animal le olfateara y se acostumbrara a su olor.

El gato tenía el cuello estirado hacia delante, con miedo a aproximarse más a un desconocido. Olió la mano del artista, un aroma fuerte le dañó la nariz. Estornudó de forma tierna como reacción al fuerte olor del aguarrás que aún perduraba en las manos de Feliciano desde ayer por la mañana.

El italiano quedó cautivado con la ternura que mostraba el animal de forma inconsciente. Siguió con la mano estirada y entonces el gato posó la cabeza sobre ésta, aguardando a que el pintor le acariciara. Recibió lo que pedía sin esperar demasiado.

Un gatito ¡Con lo que le gustaban! Cuando el animal tomó confianza y se acercó lo suficiente Feliciano lo tomó por la barriga y el gatito no rechistó.

Le examinó cuidadosamente. No parecía estar en mal estado ni tener ningún tipo de parásito. Volvió a acariciarlo y el gato maulló.

Bajo los dedos que sostenían su tripita blanquecina, un suave temblor llegó a sus yemas. El gato parecía tener hambre.

-¿Tienes hambrecilla? –Comentó, esperando a que el animal le respondiera con otro maullido. No maulló, pero una mirada le indicó que había acertado. Sonrió y le cubrió un poco bajo su abrigo.

Abrió la puerta de su piso, con cuidado de no lastimar al animalillo que llevaba entre sus brazos. Por el camino se había detenido a comprar un par de cosas al gatito y tardó más en llegar a su edificio, pero no importaba demasiado. Total, no había nadie esperándolo y no tenía nada mejor con que ocupar el tiempo.

Dejó al gato en el suelo y descargó su abrigo en el perchero. Acto seguido avanzó hasta la cocina mientras el blanquecino animal le seguía animadamente.

Dejó una de las bolsas, donde cargaba lo que había comprado, sobre la encimera de la cocina y sacó un pequeño bol de plástico con dos huecos (Uno para comida y otro para el agua).

Lo depositó en el suelo, siguió sacando cosas de la bolsa mientras el animalillo examinaba con cuidado el objeto de color rojo chillón.

Tomó la bolsa de pienso para gatos y agujereó una de las puntas superiores del saco, por donde saldría la comida. Empezó a verter el alimento en el bol, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Cuando vio que estaba adecuadamente lleno, dejó de verter y cerró el envase, guardándolo en uno de los pequeños armarios bajo las encimeras. Llenó un vaso de agua y depositó el líquido en el bol, intentando no derramar ni una gota. Lo consiguió y sonrió victorioso mientras depositaba el vaso en el fregadero.

Volteó a ver al animal, quién ingería el pienso con ansias. Feliciano sonrió un poco… ¡Vaya que si tenía hambre!

Se dirigió a la galería, que se encontraba dentro de la cocina separada por unas paredes y una puerta corrediza, allí dejó una caja, cerca de la lavadora, donde se supone que el gato haría sus necesidades y al lado de la caja situó la bolsa llena de tierra. Colocó un poco de la tierra en el aseo del animal y acto seguido marchó al salón donde depositó un pequeño colchón junto con un juguete especial para gatitos. La chica de la tienda de mascotas le indicó que el gato no parecía tener más de seis meses.

Una botella de vodka rojo a medio acabar descansaba sobre el escritorio de su habitación. A pesar del extremo frío, que hacía en Frankfurt esa noche, él se encontraba vestido solo con los pantalones del pijama en el balconcito de su habitación. Con los brazos cruzados sobre la barandilla, depositando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellos, y con la mano derecha sujetaba un cigarrillo.

Contemplaba las calles nevadas y no le importaba demasiado la nieve, a pesar de que el saliente donde se encontraba también tenía una ligera capa de ésta. No había ni un alma por la calle.

Descruzó el brazo y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca. Inhaló el humo poco a poco, sin prisa para no ahogarse. Hacía tanto tiempo que no fumaba que se había desacostumbrado a ello.

Dos bodas había hecho hoy en todo el día… Cerró los ojos pesadamente. Dos malditas bodas.

_Al menos he comido y cenado de gratis… _Pensó. Su jefe llegó hoy a la tienda y le pidió que dejara el puesto e hiciera de suplente, ya que el fotógrafo de dichas bodas había tenido un percance y lamentablemente no pudo presentarse…

Dejó escapar el humo poco a poco, dio otra calada mientras recordaba vagamente momentos de la boda. Cada vez que alguien le pedía un "sácamelo guapo" al adefesio que tenía como hijo se acordaba de Gilbert y tenía que aguantarse una carcajada al sentirse tan indignado como el albino. Para una de las pocas veces que Gilbert tenía razón en algo no iba a quitarle mérito.

El ruido de algo rascando el marco de madera de la puerta, que unía el balcón con la habitación, le sacó de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se volteaba. Se encontró con Blackie, arañando eufórica el marco, intentando llamar su atención.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando dejó de rascar la puerta y bajó la pata, sentándose y ladeando la cabeza. Esperando reacción alguna por parte de su dueño.

Ludwig sonrió y dejó salir el humo por la nariz. Apagó el cigarrillo en la nieve del balcón y entró en la casa, golpeándole un fuerte cambio de temperatura.

El animal se apartó dejándolo pasar y subió a la cama, acomodándose para dormir.

-Blackie, bájate. Esta noche no…- Ordenó, señalando con el dedo índice el suelo. La perrita alzó la cabeza y bostezó, acto seguido lo miró fijamente. – He dicho que no, Blackie. A tu sitio. –Se volteó hacia el escritorio, sirviéndose otro vaso de vodka.

No escuchó nada a sus espaldas. Eso quería decir que Blackie no tenía intención alguna de bajar de la cama esa noche. Respiró hondo… No quería volverse un consentido con el animal… Pero hacía ya tanto tiempo que no pasaban una noche así.

De pequeño siempre le pedía a su abuelo que dejara a Blackie dormir con él. Y éste se negaba. Solo le dejó una vez, aquella cuando sacó tan buena nota para ese examen tedioso en el cual se dejó la vida estudiando.

Volvió a girarse y Blackie se había acomodado mejor en el colchón, lo miraba divertida y esperanzada a lo que Ludwig no pudo negarse. Dio un trago a la bebida y sonrió.

-Solo por esta vez…- Como si el animal lo entendiera se alegró por la noticia y empezó a zarandear la cola de un lado a otro.

Se acabó el contenido del vaso y se dejó caer en la cama. Gateó hasta llegar al cabezal y allí se recostó un poco mientras posaba los brazos tras su nuca.

Blackie se levantó un poco y avanzó hasta él. Apoyó la cabeza en la barriga de su dueño, esperando a que la acariciara y así fue.

Los dedos del alemán recorrían suavemente la cabeza del animal, captando la suavidad de su pelaje y sintiendo como Blackie lucía complacida ante el tacto. Sonrió al ver cómo movía la cabeza indicándole por dónde debía acariciar.

-Qué cara más dura tienes…- Rió, sosteniéndole el hocico y zarandeándola de forma juguetona, haciéndola rabiar y provocándole un sonoro gruñido.

Una vibración en la mesita de noche le hizo parar el juego. Era su teléfono móvil.

Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzarlo y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, acomodándose para leer lo que fuera que hubiese recibido.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y apareció el dibujo de una carta con el nombre "Gil" en grande, ocupando media pantalla. Rebufó apartándose los mechones de pelo de la frente y abrió el mensaje.

"_El martes llegaré a Berlín sobre las cinco de la tarde… ¿Podrías venir a por mí? Es para que pasemos más tiempo juntos y esas cosas que al abuelo le gusta que sucedan. (En verdad solo es porque quiero ahorrarme el billete en tren, no te hagas ilusiones)…_" –Soltó una fuerte carcajada al llegar a esa parte, Blackie se alzó un poco, apoyando las patas en la espalda del germano, intentando ver de qué se reía éste. "_Me lo estoy pasando bastante bien, ya te contaré. Tengo un montón de noticias que te pueden interesar. Además me han regalado cosas por mi cumple, qué majos son (Aunque esa pedazo sudadera roja que me regalaste tú sigue siendo el mejor de todos.)En fin… ya nos veremos el martes, Lud. No llores mucho que ya queda menos para que tu grandioso hermano vuelva a estar a tu ladito y te haga compañía. Un abrazo MUY fuerte. =)"_

Pulsó la tecla para retroceder y vio otros dos sobres marcados como "Pendientes" en la parte superior de su teléfono.

Entró en el buzón y leyó los nombres…uno era de Vash (Que tenía puesto como título del mensaje "Importante, importante") y el otro de su abuelo. Abrió primero el de Vash… Ensanchó su sonrisa felizmente mientras se dejaba caer en la cama…

* * *

_Hola, hola ¿Qué tal os va?_

_Sí, después de mi escapada hacia el centro de mi país vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo y demás. Ains... me deprimo al ver las semanas que me esperan. Si el viernes que viene me ponen examen canto bingo (Tengo todos los días examen de algo T_T)_

_En fin, adoro vuestros comentarios que me ayudan y me motivan a seguir publicando y a esforzarme más en la credibilidad y en darle más vueltas al asunto. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, es lo mejor._

_Darkmoon: Creo que me captaste como alguien que piensa que Rammstein solo tiene canciones violentas y NOO, no pienso así para nada. A parte de esa, Ohne Dich también es bien bonita o Frühling in Paris... Solo que a Lud no le veo yo con mucho agrado hacia el grupo a pesar de que tengan sus canciones. XD Te me adelantaste con eso de la amiga a Feliciano, escogí a Bélgica por tener también ciertos rasgos de artista y su forma de ser. Espero haber acertado, ya me lo harás saber en tu próximo review. Además en el próximo capítulo ya tengo una idea sobre ciertos choques en gustos y demás cosas..._

_Sobre la duración del fic; aún no lo tengo muy claro porque tengo una idea de cómo va a ser pero siempre se alarga o se acorta por lo que sea...así que mejor no digo nada... Pero ya que insistes te diré que rondando los diecisiete capítulos más o menos, que cumpla luego esto ya es otra movida._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y esperen con ansias el próximo. Un saludo._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, intentando no quedarse ciego ante la inmensa cantidad de luz que se colaba por su ventana esa mañana.

Volvió a apretar los ojos con fuerza y volteó a un lado, alejándose de la luz como si se tratara de un vampiro. Un pequeño maullido muy agudo, y el sentir que aplastaba algo con el hombro, le hizo levantarse y quedar sentado en la cama.

Ahí estaba, junto a él, el gatito que rescató. Sonrió un poco mientras se desperezaba.

-Ulises, te dije que durmieras en tu cama.- Regañó el italiano mientras agarraba al gato por el pescuezo y lo bajaba hasta su pequeño colchón.- Ese es tu sitio.

Acto seguido largó un profundo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre su cama. Extendiendo los brazos en cruz y mirando el techo con los ojos entreabiertos.

El día anterior, jueves, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en la facultad, dibujando y acabando los pocos trabajos que dejó por hacer, para quitarse faena de encima.

Recibió las pocas fechas que le quedaban por saber de los exámenes de Febrero… No iban a ser pocos, pero bueno… Y luego pasó el resto de la tarde en la tienda con el germano.

Los horarios de Ludwig en la tienda eran extraños…y dependían bastante de lo que mandara su superior.

-Por eso no me gusta demasiado hacer planes "muy lejanos"… por si sucede algo y tenga que cancelarlos.- Fue una de las frases que dijo ayer al italiano, explicándose.

Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesita de noche sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Estiró el brazo, levantándose lo mínimo posible para llegar hasta él. Pudo tomarlo sin problemas.

Desbloqueó la pantalla, pasando el dedo por los diferentes puntos para crear la combinación que estableció para su desbloqueo. Apareció el nombre de su hermano, Lovino, en el centro de la pantalla. A parte de que le había llamado cinco veces, tenía un mensaje suyo. Lo abrió y empezó a leer:

"_¿Qué día tenías pensado ir a ver al abuelo? ¿Era el 23, verdad?_"

Sonrió. Su hermano solía ser despistado, aunque no tanto como él (Se podía decir que ser despistado era típico de los Vargas). No tardó demasiado en teclear una respuesta, afirmando que era la fecha correcta. Mandó el mensaje y volvió a dejar el aparato sobre la mesita de noche.

Miró el techo y cerró los ojos, lentamente. Disfrutando de la paz de su blanca y bohémica habitación.

Sintió que algo tiraba de la manta que le cubría de cintura hacia abajo. Abrió los ojos y sin moverse observó como la manta se zarandeaba suavemente.

Unas patitas peludas aparecieron aferrándose al borde de la cama. Sonrió cuando vio aparecer la cabecita de Ulises.

Volvió a sujetarlo por el pescuezo, pero esta vez lo colocó sobre su pecho. El gatito alzó la cabeza y se quedó viendo al artista con curiosidad. Escudriñando cada rincón de su rostro y soltando finalmente un maullido.

Feliciano le dio un suave golpecito en el hocico.

-No te subas a la cama.- Le riñó de forma cariñosa.

Sabía que por mucho que insistiera, los gatos eran independientes y hacían lo que les venía en gana. Aún así no iba a consentirle demasiadas cosas.

Acarició la cabecita del felino, haciendo que este empezara a ronronear suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ulises. Le había llamado así porque ese nombre siempre le gustó mucho, sin basarse en nada. Siempre le había llamado mucho la atención. Además, había una canción de los _Franz Ferdinand _que se titulaba así. Era una canción que le agradaba mucho. Tan "bipolar", tan ajustable a muchas de sus noches en ese pequeño piso en Frankfurt.

El móvil volvió a vibrar, sacando del dulce trance al animalito. Quién plantó sus puntiagudas orejas en dirección al aparato.

Feliciano volvió a estirarse para tomar el móvil e hizo nuevamente el santo y seña para desbloquearlo. Su hermano le había contestado al mensaje.

"_Estoy pensando en ir directamente de Francia a Italia ese día. Así vemos juntos al abuelo ¿Te parece bien?_"

¡Claro que le parecía bien! Tenía ganas de ver a Lovino, y abrazarlo muy fuerte. Le echaba tanto de menos en algunas ocasiones… Respondió con un gran "_SÍ, PERFECTO_" y volvió a depositar el móvil sobre la mesa, no sin antes revisar la hora. Las tres y media.

_¡¿Tanto he dormido!?_ Se asustó.

Depositó a Ulises en el suelo y se levantó del colchón, marchándose a la cocina a preparar un desayuno…o la comida… ¡Lo que fuera! Pero quería comer algo.

* * *

Sentado frente al ya congelado lago del parque se encontraba Ludwig. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su grueso abrigo. Esperando a que Blackie acabara de corretear y de hacer lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer.

No tenía ganas de ir hasta las afueras de Frankfurt con Blackie, como solía hacer a veces. Ese día hacía demasiado frío y quería terminar pronto.

Como de costumbre, ese parque, estaba solitario.

Hoy había tenido una "Mañana Inútil" como las llamaba él. Nadie había ido a la tienda, no había vendido nada, nadie asistió a las citas… Pero hoy ya era viernes. Y eso quería decir que hoy podría disfrutar del resto del día con tranquilidad. Sin preocuparse por la hora que tenía pensado acostarse.

Hoy había quedado con Feliciano para ir al "Schwarz", el local donde su hermano celebró su cumpleaños. Pero esta vez tenía pensado llevarlo al piso de arriba, donde frecuentaba él los primeros días de su apertura antes de presentarle el flamante edificio a su hermano y que éste lo convirtiera en el punto de partida de todas y cada una de sus movidas.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Sacó la mano del bolsillo del abrigo para dirigirla al bolsillo donde se encontraba el teléfono. Intuía que fuera Vash. Habían pasado parte de la mañana mandándose mensajes gratuitos, charlando y preparando la quedada que tenían pensada.

Acertó como de costumbre, Vash había respondido.

"_Llegaré el día 25 por la mañana, si no es mucha molestia. Puedo cambiar el día si te viene mejor otro._"

Respondió aceptando el día que propuso Vash y volvió a guardar el móvil.

Alzó la vista mientras soltaba un suspiro, que formó una pequeña nube de vaho, y buscó a Blackie.

El animal se encontraba olisqueando algo en el suelo. Ludwig frunció el ceño y la llamó, acaparando su atención.

-¡Vámonos a casa, Blackie! –Gritó mientras se levantaba del banco.

La perrita volvió a mirar al sitio que estaba olisqueando y luego sus ojos viajaron hasta su dueño. Ludwig se quedó parado esperando a que el animal se acercara.

Sin pensarlo más veces corrió hacia él hasta llegar a su lado, esperando una caricia por obediente. Ludwig pasó la mano suavemente por la cabeza del animal y la bajó hasta su lomo, donde dio unas suaves palmaditas en uno de los costados.

Empezó a caminar y la pastor alemana le siguió.

Llegaron al cruce que había de la calle del parque hasta la acera de en frente. El semáforo estaba en rojo y esperaron a que cambiara de color. Varios peatones se agruparon tanto en un lado como el otro, esperando a cruzar.

A pesar de no llevar correa, Blackie, no se separaba de su dueño. Estaba acostumbrada a ir sin la cadena y obedecía a Ludwig sobre todas las cosas y en cualquier situación. Habían pasado, prácticamente, una vida juntos.

El alemán tenía la vista perdida entre la muchedumbre que se agrupaba en la acera de en frente. Sus ojos vagaron por cada una de las personas hasta que se topó con una chica rubia que iba cargada con una enorme carpeta negra.

Los verdosos ojos de la chica impactaron con los suyos. Ludwig no le dio mucha importancia y siguió observando a las demás personas mientras sentía que la chica seguía teniendo la mirada clavada en él.

El semáforo cambió de color y la gente empezó a cruzar. El rubio reanudó la marcha y Blackie lo siguió de cerca.

Cruzaron la calle sin mucha prisa. El alemán contemplaba el sus pies mientras andaba y, cuando alzó la vista, volvió a toparse con la chica, quién le miraba de una forma descarada y muy poco disimulada. Pasó por su lado y la muchacha le siguió con la mirada, mientras volteaba la cabeza en su dirección.

Acto seguido notó que le sostuvo del brazo. El alemán se detuvo y se giró para verla. Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mano rápidamente.

-Lo…lo siento me he confundido…pensaba que…No importa.- Dicho esto agachó la cabeza y cruzó acelerada la calle sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Ludwig.

Llegaron al portal de la casa y el alemán metió la llave en la cerradura, girando la muñeca hacia la izquierda, desbloqueando el pomo. Tiró hacia el interior del edificio y dejó pasar al animal, quién empezó a sacudir su pelaje, quitándose la poca nieve que se había aferrado a ella.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a subir las escaleras para entrar en calor y quitarse esa sensación asfixiante de frío.

Blackie le seguía sin demasiada motivación hasta llegar al piso correspondiente. Giró por el pasillo hacia la derecha, pasando por delante de un montón de puertas hasta llegar a la suya, situada al otro extremo.

Abrió la puerta y entró al piso. Blackie corrió a la alfombra mientras él se desabotonaba sin prisas el abrigo para luego colgarlo en el perchero más cercano.

Entró en el salón mientras se descalzaba y dejaba los zapatos en la entrada. Estiró los brazos en cruz y se dejó caer de espaldas al sofá, respirando hondo.

Sus ojos vagaron por el salón hasta llegar al reloj. Ya iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde.

Tomó el teléfono móvil y mandó un mensaje al italiano.

* * *

Dejó el último plato que había enjuagado en un molde de plástico donde exponía la vajilla para que se acabara de secar por sí sola, con ayuda de la temperatura ambiente.

Tomó el trapo que se colgaba siempre en uno de los bolsillos y se secó las manos con rapidez.

Visualizó el reloj de la cocina. Las cuatro y media.

Debería llamar Ludwig para poner una hora de queda y citar algún lugar para esa noche.

Se dirigió hacia el salón y se acomodó en el sofá mientras tomaba el teléfono de la mesita que había cerca de éste.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y se detuvo al ver un mensaje del alemán. Sonrió bobamente mientras abría el archivo.

"_¿Dónde y a qué hora quedamos?"_

Desvió la mirada hacia el esquinero derecho superior del teléfono, dónde solía encontrarse la hora. Las cuatro y media, pasados tres minutos. Debía ducharse aún… Y cenar… O, quizá…

Tecleó un rápido mensaje, éstos salían gratuitos ¿Qué más daba cuantos iba a hacer? Y lo envió al rubio, quién debía estar esperando su respuesta.

"_¿Vamos a cenar por ahí…o cena cada uno en su casa y luego ya nos vemos?"_

Bloqueó el teléfono y se levantó hacia la mesa tras el sofá. Donde se encontraba su ordenador portátil, encendido y con un par de ventanas abiertas.

Abrió el compartimento de CDs. Sonrió al leer el título del disco que se encontraba puesto en la disquetera.

Volvió a cerrar el compartimento y reprodujo el CD cuando apareció el mensaje en el centro del monitor.

El sonido dulce y arenoso de unos suaves platillos llenó la sala poco a poco con un suave contrabajo de fondo; tímido y sin ganas de hacerse notar demasiado.

Pronto hicieron presencia un par de saxofones acompañados de unas trompetas que sonaban alegres y, a veces, con ciertos matices melancólicos. Una contradicción tan estupenda que le hacía sonreír.

Se dirigió otra vez al sofá y se dejó caer, tomó el teléfono y desbloqueó la pantalla. Observando que el alemán le había respondido al mensaje.

"_Lo que te apetezca… Podemos ir al sitio donde te llevé cuando fuimos a almorzar ¿Recuerdas?"_

Sonrió de medio lado ¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Tecleó una rápida respuesta a su mensaje mientras sentía como su humor se mezclaba con la música que sonaba de fondo. Convirtiendo el ambiente en algo completamente bohémico.

"_Claro que me acuerdo. Se comía muy bien."_

Envió el mensaje y bloqueó de nuevo la pantalla. Depositó el aparato suavemente sobre su pecho, acto seguido cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y contempló el salón. Soltó un suave suspiro.

Zarandeaba su pie descalzo al ritmo de los platillos y el contrabajo de la canción. _Benny Goodman_ era un buen acompañante, y su música le hacía soñar y sentirse vivo al mismo tiempo que una paz recorría su interior, como una brisa en verano. Sobre todo la canción de _Stardust _le provocaba esa sensación_._

Contempló el salón. Adoraba ese piso. Era el único con paredes de ladrillo rojo de todos los que visitó antes de encontrarlo. Y el parqué marrón del suelo daba un fuerte contraste con las diferentes tonalidades del rojo que adornaba las paredes.

Los muebles eran de una madera clara, madera de pino. Quizá muy común… pero en ese ambiente lucía mágico.

Un maullidito le hizo bajar la vista y toparse con Ulises. Quién se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y se sujetó con las delanteras al sillón. Intentando subir.

Feliciano sonrió y estiró el brazo hasta el pescuezo del animal para elevarlo sin dificultad y colocarlo sobre su barriga.

Ulises rodó un poco sobre sí mismo, acomodándose en el vientre del italiano y descansando, finalmente.

El artista empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, provocando unos suaves y relajantes ronroneos que tornaron más acogedor el ambiente.

El móvil vibró sobre su pecho, indicando así que Ludwig había respondido. Abrió la ventana por la cual estaban conversando y leyó su respuesta.

"_¿A eso de las ocho te viene bien?"_

Tecleó entusiasmado e impaciente su respuesta. Claro que le parecía correcto, aunque le hubiera gustado quedar antes pero ¿Dónde iban a ir, qué iban a hacer hasta que abrieran los garitos? Frankfurt despertaba los viernes a esa hora… al menos las zonas donde se apelotonaban los jóvenes.

"_¿Quedamos en el cruce que hay entre tu Universidad y la calle donde está mi tienda?"_

Recibió otra pregunta por parte del alemán.

"_Me parece bien."_

"_Pues hasta las ocho."_

Bloqueó la pantalla y depositó el teléfono en la mesita que había tras el posa-brazos donde descansaba su cabeza y siguió acariciando a Ulises.

* * *

Qué mal hizo escogiendo solo una sudadera para vestir esa noche… Pero ¿Para qué abrigarse tanto si en nada iba a estar en un local donde empezaría a sofocarse?

Esperaba en el cruce al alemán, miraba las diferentes calles, intentando visualizarlo por algún lado… Pero aún no lo veía. Ni rastro.

Sentía como temblaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Había incluso nieve en la acera… Y él iba vestido con una maldita sudadera naranja y unos vaqueros bastante finos por los que el frío se permitía el lujo de pasar.

Y Ludwig seguía sin aparecer ¿Dónde se había metido?

Volvió a comprobar la hora en su teléfono. Las ocho y cinco.

Guardó el aparato otra vez y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Colocando las manos bajo sus axilas intentando mantener el calor.

Entonces sintió como alguien le pellizcaba por los costados, bajo las costillas. Dio un brinco ante las cosquillas y el sobresalto que sintió. Entrando momentáneamente en calor. Volteó asustado y se topó con los zafiros de Ludwig. Suspiró aliviado y el alemán sonrió.

-"Suelo dar estos pequeños sustos a la gente que me cae bien".- Rió el alemán, mientras recordaba las palabras que gastó Feliciano cuando le hizo algo parecido hace unos días. El italiano sonrió mientras se ruborizaba ante el comentario. – Menos mal que se me ha ocurrido mirar hacia aquí… si no podríamos estar esperando hasta el año que viene.- Rió. El italiano frunció el ceño.

-¿C…cómo?

-Yo estaba en la otra acera… la que te lleva a la tienda. Pensaba que habías entendido que me refería a esa parte de la calle… Pero ha habido una confusión, no pasa nada.- Desvió la mirada. Como intentando no cruzarla con la del artista.- A la próxima especificaré mejor, lo siento.

-No te disculpes… Quizá debí imaginarlo y estar más despierto.- Sonrió.

Avanzaron calle arriba para llegar lo más rápido posible al local.

Lo divisaron de inmediato gracias al fantástico cartel luminoso que sobresalía perpendicularmente a la acera, sobre la puerta del bar.

Entraron dentro y se toparon con una pequeña sorpresa… hoy retransmitían fútbol… y eso quería decir que el local iba a estar abarrotado de varios forofos, en este caso, del Bayern de Múnich.

Los dueños del local habían situado un enorme televisor cerca de la mesa donde se sentaron por última vez y casi todos los clientes se apelotonaban frente a la gran pantalla, vestidos con varios de los uniformes oficiales del equipo. Sujetaban grandes jarras de cerveza y algunos llevaban vuvuzelas imaginando que estaban en el estadio donde se disputaba el partido.

-Parece que hay fútbol… -Anunció el alemán, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Dejó de contemplar el ambiente y divisó al italiano. Quién seguía abrazándose a sí mismo.- ¿Te molesta mucho que…?

-¡No! No, me da igual…solo quiero entrar en calor… -Rió mientras pasó a frotarse enérgicamente las manos.- Tampoco me molesta tanto el fútbol.

-¿Entonces nos quedamos?- El italiano solo asintió.

Pasaron al local y divisaron una mesa libre en dirección opuesta a la muchedumbre que se apilaba frente al televisor.

El sitio dónde se sentaron estaba tranquilo y con poca gente… gente que había ido al local a pasar la velada y no ver un partido que podrían ver en casa o que, independientemente del resultado, las televisiones alemanas exprimirían todos los días a la hora de comer. Aborreciendo el asunto.

Ludwig se quitó una ancha sudadera negra y la depositó sobre sus piernas, luciendo una camiseta de manga corta de un color negro azulado.

Feliciano se arremangó las mangas de su sudadera, ya que no traía prenda alguna bajo ésta, y desvió la mirada hacia el resto de civilización que había en el bar, quienes esperaban ansiosos a que empezara el partido.

-Ya tengo planes para Navidades.- Anunció el alemán, intentando captar la atención del pintor, quién volteó rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué piensas hacer? – El italiano posó ambos brazos sobre la mesa, mientras los cruzaba y recargaba su peso sobre ellos. Esperando impaciente una respuesta.

-Va a venir un amigo mío suizo.- Hizo una ligera pausa en la que aprovechó para bostezar un poco.- Sobre el día veinticinco. Estará aquí hasta el día treinta… y, el treinta-y-uno, marchamos Gilbert y yo a Berlín a ver a nuestro abuelo…- El italiano sonrió dulcemente.- Supongo que pasaremos el fin de año con él… aunque a Gilbert no le haga demasiada gracia.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerle gracia?

-Seguramente ya habrá hecho planes con sus amigos para fin de año… Y tendremos otra agradable discusión.- Subió el brazo derecho a la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con la mano. Desvió la mirada hacia un punto indefinido. Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, como de costumbre.

-¿Discutís mucho?- El alemán asintió sin mirarlo.- ¿Mucho, MUCHO?

-Gilbert es tan… tan…-Su mirada cambió de sitio, moviéndose hacia el italiano. Intentando buscar algún adjetivo que definiera el comportamiento de Gilbert sin utilizar una palabra grosera. Resopló vencido…- Tan Gilbert… Tan a su manera.

-¿Por qué vivís juntos, entonces?

Antes de que Ludwig pudiera argumentar algo, una camarera apareció. Preguntándoles qué iban a tomar.

El alemán se conformó con un bistec acompañado de unas patatas y Feliciano pidió lo mismo.

-¿Para beber?

-Dos cervezas.- anunció Feliciano, adelantándose al alemán. Quién lo miraba sorprendido.

La camarera acabó de apuntar la comanda y marchó a la cocina, llevándose los menús que había en el centro de la mesa y que no habían sido escudriñados desde que ambos se sentaron.

-¿Y si no me hubiera apetecido cerveza?- Ludwig sonreía maliciosamente, tomándolo como una broma. Feliciano solo rió.

-Me las hubiera bebido yo. –Respondió de forma simple.

-Nunca te hubiera imaginado bebiendo cerveza…- Sonrió, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento, relajándose un poco.

-Yo tampoco…- Ludwig alzó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación a ese último comentario.- No sabía que me gustaba la cerveza hasta que ayer por la tarde… después de hacer fotos, se me antojó comprar unas de camino a casa. –El alemán empezó a reír.

-¿Así, sin más? ¿Se te antojaron?

-Tengo mis momentos, como todo el mundo. – Se hizo un silencio entre ambos.

La muchedumbre empezó a aclamar al equipo, los jugadores habían empezado a salir al campo para hacer esos típicos rituales antes de empezar el partido, tales como las típicas fotos de recuerdo, los himnos de cada bando…

El italiano volteó hacia la conglomeración de gente. Les observó desde lejos con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Ludwig alzó la vista a la pantalla y suspiró. Sin Gilbert, poniendo a parir tanto al árbitro como a los jugadores de los equipos, el fútbol perdía su gracia y él olvidaba que en el fondo le agradaba ver esos partidos.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol? –La melosa voz del italiano le hizo bajar la mirada hasta cruzarla con la suya. Rápidamente apartó los ojos ante el contacto. Organizó sus ideas antes de responder con seguridad.

-Depende del momento… -Feliciano ladeó la cabeza mientras torcía la sonrisa, pidiendo que se explicara mejor o que fuera más directo. El alemán lo captó y suspiró de nuevo.- Sí. Me gusta bastante ¿Y a ti?- Feliciano se acomodó mejor.

-No es que me apasione… pero es divertido siempre que conoces a los equipos que juegan. A mi hermano no le agrada… así que pocas veces he podido disfrutar de algún partido.

Se creó un incomodo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos sabía de qué hablar. A Feliciano no le importaba, podía disfrutar de la presencia del alemán sin necesidad de hablar con él.

Ludwig también sentía algo así. Estaba contento, iba a pasar unas buenas Navidades… aunque le ponía algo nervioso el ir a ver a su abuelo.

-¿Qué…- Pronunció el alemán, cortando el silencio y captando la atención del italiano.- tienes pensado hacer hoy en el local?

-No sé a qué te refieres…- Después de analizar la pregunta durante un largo rato logró articular la frase.

-Digo que si no te gusta beber ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

-Pasar el rato…no voy a bailar…- Se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-¿Es por la música?- El alemán sonreía. Tenía claro desde un principio que no iba a ir al piso de abajo esa noche. Claro que no. Sería una sorpresa para el italiano el dónde tenía pensado llevarlo.

-En parte… el Dubstep me gusta pero… no durante mucho, MUCHO rato.- Enfatizó ese segundo "mucho", acompañando el tono de su voz con varios aspavientos con las manos.- Se me hace tedioso y me deja una sensación de mareo increíble.

-Entiendo… Te va más el "SKA", dijiste.

La camarera llegó con los platos de ambos.

Apetitosos y perfectos para combatir el frío que hacía en Frankfurt esa noche. Superando con diferencia las demás.

Empezaron a comer sin entablar conversación alguna, a excepción de algún que otro comentario sobre lo deliciosos que estaban los bistecs.

Feliciano miraba disimuladamente al alemán, quién observaba su plato, y solo a veces desviaba la mirada hacia el televisor. Comprobando así cómo iba el partido.

Se fijaba en sus azulados ojos, en su expresión, en su mensaje... ese "no-se-qué" que llevaba persiguiendo, intentando averiguar qué era.

El alemán siempre miraba de una forma fría y seria. Pero cuando le miraba a él cambiaba. Transmitía otra cosa completamente diferente a esa frialdad que establecía de forma monótona.

Y él, como buen artista, entendía perfectamente las miradas. Ya que debía saber reflejarlas para conseguir un mayor realismo en sus retratos… pero la de Ludwig era complicada. Era difícil… Como si detrás de cada palabra que dijera viniera una continuación que, quizá, se avergonzaba al admitirla y, por eso, la escondía… o quizá, solo quizá, le atemorizaba el hecho de pensar en ello.

Pero bueno ¿Inseguridad? No… Ludwig no era una persona insegura. O al menos a sus ojos…

Fue entonces cuando su azulada mirada le congeló al cruzarse con la suya.

Rápidamente, ambos desviaron los orbes hacia otro lado.

El italiano sentía como se encendían sus mejillas ante ese contacto visual inesperado. Sucedió rápido, como un viento momentáneo de aire frío.

Sin mediar palabra alguna acabaron de cenar tranquilamente, sin prisas…

La muchedumbre a sus espaldas protestaba sobre un mal arbitraje y lanzaron varios insultos, algunos fuera del nivel al que Feliciano podía llegar a comprender de esa lengua fuerte y potente.

Ya eran las diez y media, así que volvieron a abrigarse, pagaron los pedidos y marcharon del local hacia el pub de la anterior vez.

Caminaban por las frías calles, Feliciano andaba con prisas por llegar a causa del frío que sentía. Ludwig intentaba seguirle el ritmo mientras hacía un esfuerzo colosal por mantener una conversación con el italiano, quien no ponía demasiado de su parte ya que el frío le impedía pensar con fluidez y se ceñía a un único objetivo; no convertirse en un cubito de hielo andante.

Poco tiempo después, casi sonando las once, divisaron el local.

A esas horas ya había jóvenes fumando en la puerta de éste, con un cubata cargado hasta arriba de alguna sustancia alcohólica.

Algunas chicas lucían escandalosas minifaldas sin ningún tipo de medias que cubrieran sus piernas…

_¡Están completamente idas de la cabeza estas alemanas! Con el frío que hace… _Pensó el italiano al toparse con varias de ellas.

Por fin llegaron al "portal" del pub con sus dos respectivas escaleras, unas hacia el "sótano" y otras hacia la parte de arriba.

Feliciano se arremangó mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras que conducían a la parte inferior del local.

Ludwig, rápidamente, le agarró de la capucha que tenía su sudadera y tiró de él hasta colocarlo a su lado.

-No tengo la intención de ir abajo hoy…- Añadió el alemán.-Hay un sitio mejor en el que estaremos más a gusto.

Le soltó de la capucha y se encaminó hacia las escaleras del piso superior, volteándose varias veces mientras le hacía señas para que le siguiera.

Ese cambio de actitud en el alemán y las palabras que empleó fueron completamente mal interpretados por el italiano. Sacudió la cabeza, lanzando lejos esos pensamientos, y siguió a Ludwig.

Subieron a un primer piso dónde también había música pero no estaba ambientado de la misma forma que el recinto del sótano.

Frente a ellos había una larga barra recorriendo el fondo del local, emulando el diseño de la que se encontraba en el sótano, pero con unos colores completamente diferentes (Al menos estos no te aseguraban un ataque epiléptico) y la misma cantidad de botellas de licor expuestas en varias estanterías tras la barra.

A un lado habían esparcidas varias mesas donde la gente estaba sentada, tomándose algún batido que preparaban también en barra.

Finalmente, cerca de las escaleras, había tres mesas de billar (Dos de ellas ocupadas).

Feliciano contempló el ambiente que se respiraba. Mucho más tranquilo y de fondo sonaba una dulce melodía de jazz.

Desvió la mirada hacia Ludwig, quién sonreía de forma victoriosa. Antes de preguntar nada el alemán respondió.

-Gilbert prefiere el local de abajo… este es, personalmente, el que más me gusta a mí… y el primero que se construyó. Luego abrieron el local de abajo al ver que este tenía tanto éxito. Y acertaron con la idea.- Hizo una pausa y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Te gusta?

-Es genial… -Anunció. Quedándose boquiabierto ante el tamaño de las copas en las que servían los batidos.

-Te sugiero que, si estás ahorrando, no pidas ningún batido… Están bastante caros. Aunque eso no les quita la calidad… Son los mejores que he probado en mi vida.

-Algún día los probaré. –Anunció decidido a hacerlo. Ludwig sonrió. Feliciano volteó a mirarlo.- Pero… algo me dice que no me has traído aquí solo por los batidos…- Empezó, sonriendo pícaramente. Ludwig ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Vas bien…

-¿Quieres…-Pasó la vista por el local hasta chocar con las mesas de billar. Su mirada se iluminó y volvió a posarla sobre el alemán.- jugar al billar?

El alemán bajó la mirada y asintió sin mediar palabra.

-Me apetece bastante.- Confesó, mientras volvía a alzar la vista. –Espero que no te…moleste.

-No… no me molesta.

Se encaminaron hacia la mesa libre. Ludwig dejó la chaqueta en una de las sillas que había cercanas a la mesa de billar. Feliciano tomó dos palos y le cedió uno de los dos al germano.

Prepararon todo antes de empezar la partida.

-¿Quién tira primero?- Propuso Feliciano.

-No… antes hay que apostar algo. –Dijo el alemán, cambiando de palo, ya que el que le había cedido el italiano era demasiado corto para él.

-¿A-apostar?- Tartamudeó Feliciano. Ludwig asintió sin decir palabra.-¿Por qué?

-Porque así es como se juega.

-Yo nunca he apostado nada cuando juego al billar…

-Bueno… siempre hay una primera vez.- Ludwig no parecía muy dispuesto a retroceder ese método de apuesta. Así que Feliciano aceptó sin más.

-De acuerdo… Pon tus condiciones.- Anunció tembloroso.

- Si gano yo…-hizo una pequeña pausa. No para pensar en qué iba a apostar (De hecho lo tenía claro desde el inicio de la conversación.) sino para darle un poco de vida al asunto.- Me… me invitas a un batido.- Sonrió como un niño pequeño. El artista se sorprendió ante la proposición. Ludwig alzó la vista.- Ahora tú.

-Pues…si gano yo… -Se quedó callado. Deseaba decirlo, vaya que sí, pero dudaba de la reacción del germano… Ludwig lo contemplaba impaciente. Sonreía de forma débil y suave. Finalmente, el artista, decidió decirlo al mismo tiempo que se reía ya que de ese modo, si el alemán rechazaba la apuesta, podía decir que estaba bromeando.- Si gano yo te quedas a mi casa a dormir. –Ludwig alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Eso no es un castigo.- Rió el alemán.- No me desagrada estar contigo.-Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa.

-Lo digo en serio…- Añadió débilmente, esta vez pensando algo más lógico… Antes de que su voz le dejara petrificado.

-No lo había rechazado.- Clavo sus ojos en el italiano. Tragó saliva de forma dificultosa mientras intentaba no temblar. No debía de infravalorar el oído del germano…- ¿Esa es tu condición?

-Sí.

-Pues que empiece el juego. –Dicho esto se recargó en su palo de billar.- Y ya que "eres el visitante", empiezas tú.

* * *

_Hola, hola ¿Me tardé mucho en continuar? Supongo que no demasiado...Pero bueno, me prometí a mí misma subir continuación cuando me dieran la nota de un examen (Que he aprobado, wiiii) y aquí estoy._

_En fin, este capítulo he decidido subirlo en dos partes... (La próxima ya la estoy medio-acabando) porque si no lo dividía se me iba a quedar demasiado extenso y... nah, no vale la pena y prefiero dejaros en tensión. _

_Ya tengo planificado TODO el fic, un buen golpe de inspiración y creedme cuando os digo que cuando vuelva Gilbert todo va a cambiar bastante a mejor, espero que os guste lo que tengo pensado hacer._

_Darkmoon: Amo tus reviews, son lo mejorcito que hay y no veas el aprecio que les tengo, son tan kilométricos y tan fantásticos que siempre espero impaciente a que comentes para inspirarme :D Agradezco mucho tus reviews, de verdad te lo digo._

_Sobre lo de Kiku... No creas que no he pensado en incluirle PERO no creo que pudiera adaptarme bien a cómo puede actuar... Tampoco tengo claro en si añadirle o qué. No sé... Le daré bastantes vueltas a la propuesta. Gracias de todos modos._

_A los demás, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, sabéis que casi siempre respondo (A todos aquellos a los que vea yo que pueda responder algo diferente a un "Oh, muchas gracias :)".) Porque me encantan los reviews constructivos. _

_En fin, hacedme feliz con los reviews :) (Y si queréis hablar o seguir lo que voy haciendo ya sabéis, en mi perfil tenéis mi Twitter :D)_

_Un beso muy grande._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Feliciano sudaba la gota gorda. Había subestimado a Ludwig jugando al billar… El condenado era bastante bueno.

El alemán golpeaba con tal fuerza que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a partir la bola blanca por la mitad… Llevaban casi una hora y media jugando y les quedaba poco para culminar la partida… claro que todo dependía de lo que tardaran en encajar la última bola.

Bastante gente se apelotonó al lado de la mesa de billar para ver cómo jugaban ambos jóvenes y, aunque no lo aparentaba para nada, esa situación ponía a Ludwig bastante nervioso.

Sentía sus manos sudadas y resbaladizas y, siempre y cuando tenía la impresión de que nadie le miraba, se limpiaba el sudor en el pantalón con nerviosismo y rapidez.

A Feliciano esa conglomeración no le atosigaba para nada, sobre todo cuando golpeaba la bola blanca colocando el palo a sus espaldas y la gente se quedaba impresionada y hacía algún comentario halagador… Pero a él le daba igual la gente… solo quería causar esa impresión en el alemán, quien se mantuvo firme todo el tiempo. Pero eso no le hizo desistir y seguía intentándolo…buscando sorprender a su alemán de ojos celestes.

Ludwig ya llevaba cinco cervezas y Feliciano solo dos, no estaba muy sediento esa noche y le parecía realmente increíble la velocidad en la que Ludwig ingería ese maldito líquido amargo.

Ahora le tocaba a él tirar. Se colocó en posición. Era la última bola antes de llegar a la negra.

Tomó aire y lo echó poco a poco, apuntando firmemente.

Zarandeó el brazo varias veces, atinando. La sala se llenó de un inmenso silencio hasta que decidió cesar la espera con un sonoro golpe. Desencadenando un maravilloso efecto mariposa sobre la mesa.

La bola blanca golpeó en varias esquinas para luego impactar sobre su objetivo, consiguiendo así que ésta entrara en uno de los huecos formados en las esquinas contrarias a donde él se encontraba, justo a la derecha.

Miró a Ludwig, quién estaba cruzado de brazos y con una mano jugueteaba con su labio inferior. Feliciano sonrió débilmente ante la imagen del alemán.

Éste alzó la mirada hasta cruzarla con la del italiano. Volvió a congelarlo. Parecía enfadado… o algo competitivo, no importaba… Pero esa impresión le encantó. Le encantó ver al alemán en esa actitud tan competitiva.

Tenía que volver a tirar, volvió a posicionarse. Preparando mentalmente una carambola para acabar con la partida, ganándole al alemán.

Por suerte o por desgracia no acertó bien sus expectativas y la bola blanca no golpeó a su objetivo. Dejando así que Ludwig fuera a tirar ahora.

El rubio retomó la compostura y se posicionó sobre la mesa, recargando todo su peso en sus codos. La verdad es que Feliciano le dejó bastante inalcanzable la bola blanca en esa última tirada…

Antes de que el alemán golpeara, cruzó la mirada con la de Feliciano y la mantuvo firme, Feliciano no sabía si sostenerla o desviarla… Ludwig parecía rabioso. Acto seguido un fuerte sonido rompió ese momento y la bola viajó por toda la mesa hasta su objetivo, llevándola hasta un agujero por el cual se coló, dejando así en un empate momentáneo al alemán y al italiano.

-¡Algún día volverás a abollar una de esas bolas, Ludwig! –Gritó uno de los jóvenes que había observándolos. El alemán volteó y puso una mueca extraña al toparse con uno de los amigos insoportables de Gilbert. Alzó la cabeza a modo saludo y volvió a centrarse en la partida.

Feliciano tragó saliva ante el comentario. Luego le preguntaría sobre eso al alemán…le había surgido cierta curiosidad.

Ludwig resopló y se posicionó para golpear la bola y acabar con la partida… aunque lo iba a tener bastante difícil porque había dejado la blanca en una posición bastante mala para conseguir su objetivo con la bola ocho.

Aún así no descartó la idea de hacer algún truquillo con el cual conseguir ganar. Tomó aire y volvió a soltarlo lentamente mientras apuntaba…

Fijó la esquinera perfecta en la cual rebotaría la bola y así conseguiría llevarla al hoyo.

Zarandeó el palo, atinando firmemente y fue a golpear hasta que…

-¡VAMOS, LUD!- La voz de la húngara resonó por el local, llegando hasta sus oídos…causando así que perdiera total concentración. La bola se desvió y no llegó a golpear la negra…

El alemán se dejó caer sobre la mesa, apoyando la frente sobre el tapiz y cerrando los ojos con pesadez… maldiciendo interiormente a Eliza y su forma tan inoportuna de aparecer…

Volvió a reincorporarse y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el italiano acertara de lleno, ya que el muchacho no jugaba nada mal, y así acabar la partida de una vez.

Feliciano sonrió para sus adentros. La bola se había colocado en una posición ideal y no demasiado complicada como para lograr su objetivo, ganar la partida y pasar una noche con Ludwig…

Se relajó…no estaba todo ganado aún. Se posicionó correctamente, atinó y golpeó sin tapujos la bola blanca, la cual rodó por la mesa hasta llegar a impactar en una pequeña esquinita de la bola negra, impulsándola hasta el esquinero donde la debía de encajar. Y así fue. La bola entró y él había ganado la partida.

Se crujió los dedos mientras sonreía ampliamente y escuchaba con agrado los aplausos de los espectadores, junto a los de Ludwig, quién también aplaudía mientras sonreía débilmente…

Colocaron los palos en sus estanterías mientras la zona se despejaba.

-Has jugado MUY bien.- Dijo el alemán, sin mirarlo. Concentrado en dejar lo más recto posible el palo de billar sobre el estante.

-Gracias…- No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario.- Tú no lo haces nada mal… al principio te subestimé… -Confesó. Ludwig volteó a mirarlo.

-¿No tengo pinta de saber jugar al billar? –Ludwig pareció entonar una risa débil que se mezcló con el barullo del local. Feliciano negó con la cabeza.

-No…al menos para mí.- Rió el italiano.

Dos manos se posaron sobre los ojos de Ludwig. Dos manos femeninas, blanquecinas y de aspecto suave.

-¿Quién soy? –Preguntó, rasgando la voz, una mujercilla de pelo castaño, detrás del alemán. Ludwig esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Eli… -respondió.

-Podrías fingir que no sabes quién soy.

-Solo tú me "saludas" así…

Era la chica que apareció durante el cumpleaños de Gilbert y compitió con él en ese baile extraño que tenían pendiente.

Ella sonreía espléndida, mostrando cada uno de sus perfectos y blanquecinos dientes. Sus verdosos ojos se posaron en el italiano, quien sintió arder su cara ante el contacto visual. La muchacha pareció reconocerlo por la forma en la que ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¡Anda! ¡Si eres tú! –Comentó, acercándose al artista.- ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Qué bien juegas!- Rápidamente, la muchacha, empalideció y volteó, hiperactiva, hacia el alemán.- ¡DIOS! ¡POR MI CULPA FALLASTE EL TIRO! – Parecía realmente avergonzada.- Lo siento mucho…

-Tranquila… no eres la primera en hacer algo parecido…- Ludwig pareció susurrar estas últimas palabras. Aún así, el italiano las comprendió perfectamente. - ¿Has venido sola? –El alemán cambió el rumbo de la conversación, intentando evitar el tema.

La morena pasó de mirar al alemán a echar un vistazo detallado por los alrededores. Buscando a alguien desesperadamente.

-No, he venido con una amiga mía… -Su sonrisa, que había desaparecido mientras buscaba a su compañera, volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro al divisarla. Alzó la mano y la zarandeó, indicándole dónde estaba.

Una cabellera rubia se movió por el fondo del local hasta perderse con las de otros clientes.

En menos de un segundo apareció una chica rubita, de ojos verdosos, con un par de cubatas cargados hasta arriba.

Su pelo estaba sujeto con dos coletas bajas a los lados de la cabeza, bajo las orejas. Pasó uno de los cubatas a la húngara mientras sonreía.

-A esta invito yo. –Dijo animada.

Tanto Ludwig como Feliciano la miraron de arriba abajo, sobre todo el alemán… esa chica era ¿Era ella?

-Ella es Emma. Es la chica con la que comparto piso de momento. –La presentó la húngara.

La verdosa y felina mirada de la belga se cruzó con la de Feliciano y se abalanzó sobre él a abrazarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, montando un auténtico espectáculo. Como si llevaran tiempo sin verse.

-¡FELI!- Bramó, desconcertándolo y haciéndole sonrojar. Dejando en un estado de shock momentáneo a Elisa y Ludwig, quienes compartieron miradas.- ¡NO ESPERABA VERTE POR AQUÍ! –Anunció separándose de él.

-Ya… yo tampoco…- La verdad es que no se lo esperaba para nada.

-Espera ¿Os conocéis?- La húngara habló, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos juntos a la universidad! – Cuando la belga se volteó para quedar, supuestamente, frente a la húngara cruzó su mirada con la del alemán. Se congeló y decidió cambiar el destinatario a quien iba a hablar. Pero Ludwig se adelantó.

-Tú… eres la chica del semáforo ¿Verdad?- Anunció a golpes, algo vergonzoso. Ya que la frase le sonaba bastante mal al germano. Ella se sonrojó notablemente y asintió.

-Sí… - Rápidamente sus ojos se iluminaron, como si hubiera recordado algo.- ¡Así que no me confundí!- Pronunció enérgica. Rodó los ojos a Feliciano y luego volvió la vista hacia el alemán.- Tú eres el modelo de Feliciano.- Habló con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eeh ¿Modelo? –Ludwig se ruborizó completamente. Miró nervioso a Feliciano, quién evitaba cruzar sus ojos con los celestes del germano a toda costa, y a la muchacha rubia sonriente. Elisa, por otra parte, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí ¿Verdad? Feliciano te ha dibujado en más de una ocasión; cuando lo del retrato, los bocetos, el…

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que pose para mí!- La cortó el artista inmediatamente.- Simplemente se ofreció esa vez… lo demás eran prácticas porque había cosas que no me gustaban del dibujo ese del trabajo…

-Pero si el profesor dijo que estaba perfecto.- Reprochó ella. Enfadada. Ya que su dibujo era bastante cutre en comparación a la preciosidad que expuso el italiano aquel día.

-No comparto su opinión.

-¡No seas modesto! ¡Está perfecto! ¡Es él!- La rubia le señaló de arriba abajo nerviosamente. Ludwig no sabía qué hacer y se sentía bastante incómodo ante la situación.

Mientras los dos artistas discutían de si Ludwig tenía defectos o no en el dibujo que había hecho Feliciano, el alemán se acercó a hablar con la húngara. Quien se encontraba en la misma situación de confusión que él.

-¿De qué conoces a esta chica?- empezó el alemán.

-La conocí durante los exámenes del carnet del coche.-Dijo con simplicidad. Relajando los hombros mientras finalizaba la frase con un suspiro.- ¿Sigue en pie eso de las fotos?- Ludwig frunció el ceño.- No sé si a Gilbert le hará gracia… creo que sigue bastante enfadado conmigo…

-Claro que sigue en pie. –Sonrió ampliamente, antes de seguir respondiendo.- ¿Enfadado? No… enfadado no está. Según él "Es demasiado perfecto para estar enfadado durante más de una hora con alguien". –La muchacha soltó una ligera risita ante el típico comentario de Gilbert.

-¡Oye, Eli!- Bramó la belga, animada.- ¿Jugamos nosotras dos contra ellos una partidita a billar?

* * *

No se pudo hacer más larga la estancia en el garito para el pobre italiano. Las partidas duraban horas y después de cada partida jugaban otra… Justo cuando parecía que iban a marcharse, la belga, empezaba a protestar por otra ronda… y nadie sabía decirle que no.

Rondando casi las tres y media de la madrugada marcharon a casa del artista, él y el alemán.

Las calles estaban desiertas, con un poco de nieve.

Llegaron al portal y el pintor se apresuró a abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible, intentando atinar la llave a la primera en la cerradura.

-Menuda nochecita, eh? –Murmuró él. Para romper el silencio. Ludwig lo miró y sonrió.

-Sí… nunca había jugado tanto. Estaba empezando a hartarme. –Desvió la mirada.

-Oye… -Captó su atención, haciendo que el alemán posara sus ojos azules sobre él. Tensándolo. Tragó saliva, nervioso.- Que… si no te quieres quedar… no voy a…Obligarte. – Ludwig alzó una ceja, esperando a que añadiera algo más. Pero Feliciano no quería proseguir. Deseaba una respuesta.

El alemán suspiró al mismo tiempo que sonreía débilmente.

-Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me molesta estar contigo.

-Ya... –Dicho esto abrió la puerta del portal y entraron en el edificio.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta del italiano, giraron a la izquierda y se dirigieron a la puerta del piso. Antes de que Feliciano abriera, se acordó de Ulises y volteó a ver al germano.

-¿Eres alérgico a los gatos?- Dijo rápidamente.

-No…- Contestó confuso.

Feliciano sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió la puerta con cuidado, entrando en la casa. Prendió la luz de la entrada y una bolita de pelo apareció por el pasillo.

El italiano cerró la puerta y dejó las llaves sobre la mesita que había cerca de la entrada.

Ludwig observaba al animal con detalle y luego pasó a mirar al italiano, quién intuyó la pregunta que se debería de plantear el alemán.

-Se llama Ulises, lo encontré en la calle… No pude evitarlo- Rió sonrojándose.- Me gustan mucho los gatos y siempre quise tener uno- Volvió a poner la mirada en el alemán mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa.- Ven, te dejo un pijama.- El italiano emprendió el camino hacia la habitación. Ludwig empezó a reír sonoramente ante el comentario.

-¿En serio crees que me va a caber uno de tus pijamas? – Anunció el alemán, dispuesto a seguir al joven italiano, quién parecía que no iba a deshacerse de la idea de meterlo en una de sus mudas.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡Tengo camisetas grandes, grandes! –Gritó desde su habitación, justo a la vuelta de la esquina, al final del pasillo. El alemán llegó hasta ella y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba al italiano rebuscando entre los cajones, bastante positivo en eso de encontrar alguna prenda que le quedara bien.

Alzó una enorme sudadera de tela no muy gruesa de color negro que llevaba en el pecho el logotipo de algún grupo de música o marca registrada de algún producto italiano, que le sonaba bastante el haber visto en algún sitio, donde aparecía una calavera y dos trompetas cruzándose bajo ésta.

El artista volteó y le tendió la prenda al alemán quién la analizó con detalle, intentando adivinar lo que ponía en el grabado.

-Es un grupo italiano que toca SKA… - Informó el artista.- Dieron un concierto cerca de mi ciudad…y no podía fallar al evento.- Sonrió recordando el momento vagamente.

-¿Y… significa algo "_Talco_"? – El alemán empezó a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta para reemplazarla por la del italiano, que seguro que le iba a venir bien ya que era bastante grande tal y como había dicho el artista.

-No, que yo sepa.- Sonrió al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada e indagaba en busca de algún pantalón cómodo. Ludwig con el torso desnudo… Se ruborizó demasiado y sintió la torpeza de sus nervios al ver sus manos temblar mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones.

-Me viene bien…- Admitió, con una ligera risa al final de la frase, el rubio. Feliciano volteó a verlo y no podía negarlo… Le quedaba perfecta.- ¿Por qué una sudadera tan grande? Es una XL…

-Sí…bueno, digamos que en el festival al que asistí habían varias carpas donde vendían camisetas y demás…- El alemán se cruzó de brazos, atendiendo a la anécdota del italiano. Que intuía ya de por sí que dicha anécdota le sacaría una sonrisa.-Y yo iba con una camiseta de manga corta, muy poco abrigado, y tenía frío. Entonces vi la sudadera y me abalancé sobre ella para que no me la quitara nadie… No miré la talla, a ojo visualicé que no me iba a quedar pequeña… La pagué y ya tuve un abrigo durante toda la noche.- El italiano se ruborizó… debería parecerle estúpido al alemán. Éste sonrió y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y tocan SKA? –Feliciano asintió.

-Tengo varios CDs suyos… - Encontró unos pantalones que quizá le podrían servir al alemán… Pero Ludwig habló antes.

-Estoy cómodo con los vaqueros. –Feliciano entendió y guardó los pantalones. Cerró el cajón y abrió otro, para buscar su muda de pijama, acostumbraba a dormir desnudo o en ropa interior, pero en Alemania se le hacía casi imposible por el frío. – Tengo curiosidad… por el grupo.

-¿En serio?- La mirada del italiano se iluminó por completo ¿En verdad Ludwig sentía curiosidad por el SKA de Talco? Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó tirada sobre la cama, hizo lo mismo con los pantalones. Ludwig desvió la mirada, algo sonrojado por el atrevimiento inesperado del italiano.

-Sí…de verdad me interesan… Quiero decir, el grupo. –Se apresuró a añadir.

-Claro ¿Qué, si no? –Rió nervioso, intentando vestirse lo más rápido posible para pasar el momento cuanto antes. Esa frase sonrojó más al alemán.

El italiano, una vez vestido con unos pantalones anchos de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, tiró del alemán hasta llevarlo al salón.

Allí abrió el ordenador portátil y entró en la carpeta que tenía en el escritorio, nombrada "Música".

Una larga lista de canciones de diferentes grupos se hizo presente en el monitor. Pulsó la letra "T" en el teclado y llegó rápidamente al grupo de Talco (Ya que los tenía ordenados alfabéticamente en la carpeta). Rebuscó entre las canciones cual podría ser la más ideal para poner al alemán… Descendió entre las miles de canciones que tenía de ellos hasta que divisó el título de "_La Carovana_". Clicó dos veces sobre el tema y empezaron a sonar ruidos propios de una radio, acto seguido un hombre anunciaba la salida de una caravana y entraron las trompetas junto con el bajo y la batería, marcando un ritmo que el italiano siguió con el pie.

-Esta, esta me gusta mucho. Siempre suelen tocarla en los conciertos…

El cantante empezó a hacer uso de su voz con entonaciones irritantes propias de una canción protesta a algo. El alemán frunció el ceño e intentó prestar más atención. Feliciano, por otra parte, vocalizaba con énfasis sin pronunciar palabra la letra de la canción. Sentía la necesidad de dar un brinco y dejarse caer sobre el alemán, a modo baile de SKA… pero no quería asustar al germano, mucho menos hacerle daño con algún golpe sin querer.

-¿Qué dicen?- Anunció el germano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verlo y le cautivó de nuevo con sus ojos azules… -¿De qué habla la canción?

-Pues de que teme que la democracia que defiende no traiga libertad, en general dice eso…

-¿Tratan temas políticos?

-Sí… la mayoría de veces sí… -Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Ludwig estaba demasiado callado y Feliciano tenía la impresión de que no le había agradado demasiado el grupo, quizá por la ideología política que representaba…o vete a saber qué…

-¿Cómo dices que se baila el SKA?- Ludwig soltó esa frase a golpes, dejando a Feliciano bastante sorprendido ¿Había entendido bien?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe un poco?

-Solo un poco… No soy muy hábil con eso de bailar, no te rías de mí.- Se sonrojó el alemán, enderezándose más, preparándose para lo que fuera que iba a llegar ahora con eso de bailar.

Feliciano sonrió y rápidamente arrastró la mesita que estaba frente al sofá y la dejó a un lado, también apartó un poco este mueble y, acto seguido, tiró a Ludwig de las muñecas para dirigirlo al espacio que había conseguido hacer.

El alemán estaba nervioso y no sabía qué le había impulsado a preguntar eso… Él no sabía de qué iba el asunto de los bailes, sabía de bailes lo mismo que su hermano de valencias químicas… NADA. Se veía torpe en ese tema y muy poco hábil. Esa pregunta, si no fuera por las cervezas que había bebido anterior mente, nunca antes se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza realizarla.

-Ahora, cuando vuelva a sonar, te diré como se baila… Que tengo puesta la reproducción continua. –El alemán asintió, mientras bajaba la mirada a sus pies. Rezando a lo que fuera que pudiera escucharle para no quedar en ridículo frente al italiano.

La canción volvió a sonar nuevamente y alzó la mirada hacia el joven muchacho, quién tenía dibujada una amplia sonrisa ¿Cómo podía estar tan sereno?

-Recoge los brazos y déjalos doblados frente a tu pecho, protegiéndolo, vale? Como si fueras un boxeador- empezó, haciendo todo lo que acababa de decir para que el alemán le imitara. Así hizo.- Bien, ahora zarandéate como dando saltos, de un lado a otro sin alzar mucho los pies del suelo. – Ludwig se puso serio.

-Dejémoslo… no lo veo… -Bajó los brazos poco a poco, pero sintió las manos del italiano tomarlo de las muñecas. Su corazón volcó y empalideció al pensar que AHORA era cuando iba a bailar, que el italiano no le había escuchado y que iba a meter la pata bien hasta el fondo… Pero Feliciano no movió las manos.

-Sí que lo ves, no es tan difícil, Lud…

-Quizá sí lo sea para alguien que no sabe bailar…- El italiano empezó a reírse sonoramente y la expresión de Ludwig se mostró enfurecida… Iba a decirle algo al italiano hasta que éste le cortó.

- Justamente no necesitas saber bailar para bailar SKA.

-Acabas de hacer una contradicción muy grande, Feliciano…

-Empújame.- Ordenó el artista, soltándole las muñecas y olvidando el comentario del germano.- Empújame con el codo, Lud… Aquí, en el pecho.-Se palpó la zona dónde quería que el alemán le diera el empujón.

-¿C…cómo?- Antes de que dijera nada, Feliciano semi-volteó suavemente, con los codos posicionados como le indicó en un principio, y empujó suavemente al alemán con el suyo, acto seguido dio un pequeño salto e hizo lo mismo con el otro.- ¿Qué haces?

-¡IMÍTAME!

-Pero…

-Imítame y estaremos bailando SKA.

No podía ser tan fácil… Aún así, algo tembloroso, Ludwig empezó a imitarlo, chocando su antebrazo derecho con el izquierdo del italiano al mismo tiempo que daba ese pequeño giro a su torso para dar más movimiento al baile.

Se fijó en los pies del italiano. Éste, de forma intermitente, dejaba el peso en un pie y cambiaba de extremidad con un salto no muy alto. Lo imitó también. Avanzaban un salto hacia delante para dar ese empujón, y luego retrocedían con otro pequeño salto hacia atrás.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a coincidir con el ritmo de la música y, en el momento en que volvió a sonar el estribillo, Feliciano enganchó su brazo derecho con el izquierdo del alemán y, como si de un baile tirolés tratara, dieron un par de vueltas cambiando de brazo. Ludwig conocía ese paso ya que solían hacerlo bastantes veces cuando ponían alguna canción tradicional durante las fiestas del Oktoberfest, en Múnich, él y su hermano Gilbert cuando se pasaban un poco con la bebida.

Feliciano llegó a emocionarse de tal manera con el baile que, cuando empezaron los solos de trompetas, se apartó del alemán y siguió él solo dando saltos y rápidos aspavientos con los brazos. Ludwig se quedó parado, contemplando al italiano y ese extraño baile que definitivamente no estaba hecho para él.

Sonreía… seguro que esos festivales deberían ser muy animados.

El italiano se detuvo en seco y miró al alemán, sonrojado. Empezó a reír fuertemente intentando hacer olvidar, con esa distracción, al alemán del énfasis con el que estaba bailando.

-Lo siento, me he emocionado demasiado…- Se disculpó, tembloroso.-Es que… es una de mis preferidas…

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.- Rió, para que no se sintiera incómodo ante el espectáculo que acababa de dar.

El italiano se dirigió al ordenador para apagar la música mientras se arrepentía de haber hecho ese baile final lleno de emoción y sentimiento por todo lo que compartía con esa canción.

Ludwig recorrió la habitación con la mirada mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una foto que había sobre la mesa que había apartado el italiano.

Aunque la fotografía estaba bastante lejos pudo contemplar los suficientes detalles para diferenciar a Feliciano entre otras dos personas.

La foto estaba tomada en una especie de plaza, con un edificio no muy alto, de dos plantas, a sus espaldas. Bajo el edificio había un bar con un cartel del cual no pudo llegar a diferenciar las letras.

El italiano apagó la música y, cuando alzó la vista, divisó al alemán observando la fotografía. Sonrió y se acercó para tomarla y sentarse a su lado.

Ludwig lo miró confundido, esperando a recibir una explicación por su parte.

-Podrías haber cogido la foto, no pasa nada…

-Lo siento, no me gusta hacer esas cosas… - El italiano le miró fijamente mientras Ludwig evitaba tener contacto visual debido al comentario. No veía apropiado coger nada que no fuera suyo sin permiso, por respeto al dueño del objeto.

-Pero estamos entre amigos…- Aún así el germano negó con la cabeza, fiel a sus normas. El italiano largó un suspiro y colocó la fotografía entre él y el germano, para que pudieran contemplarla juntos sin dificultad.- Somos mi abuelo, mi hermano mayor y yo… En la plaza que hay frente a nuestra casa, en Treviso.

-¿Treviso?

-Sí.

-Pero ¿No vivíais en Roma?

-Bueno… espérate, deja que te cuente ¿Sabes dónde está Treviso? –El alemán se detuvo a pensar un poco… pero no le sonaba para nada ese nombre y negó con la cabeza.- Treviso es un pueblo muy cercano a Venecia.- Ludwig asintió. El italiano le pasó la fotografía al alemán y le fue señalando todo lo que iba redactándole.- Éste es mi abuelo…el que te dije que trabajaba en el campo… y éste es mi hermano, Lovino, que conoce a Antonio, muy amigo de tu hermano… y éste de aquí soy yo, la foto nos la hicimos éste verano. Mira, esto de aquí atrás es la Taberna que tenía mi abuelo que, a causa de su vejez, decidió que era mucho trabajo para él y a finales de este verano quiso venderla, pero no hay muchos compradores… Así que ahora está cerrada… Él se fue a vivir a Roma, pero sigue manteniendo la casa allí, en Treviso, que es justo la que está encima de la taberna.- Suspiró, melancólico.

-Bien pero… no me has respondido a la pregunta de antes... –Sonrió, pensando que había destapado una pequeña mentirijilla que le había contado el italiano. Éste suspiró y siguió explicándose.

-Mi abuelo tiene dos casas, una en Roma de parte de su familia y otra en Treviso, de parte de la familia de mi abuela… Pasábamos el año en Treviso, ocupándonos del bar, y veraneábamos en Roma… Pero cuando ella murió, que fue el invierno pasado, él decidió irse a la caseta de campo en las afueras de Roma…- La voz empezó a temblarle al joven italiano y Ludwig pudo percatarse de ello.-Pero no sabía qué hacer con la Taberna, que también era de la familia de mi abuela, y pensó en venderla… Mi hermano y yo le pedimos que no lo hiciera… que nos la pasara a nosotros o que se mude él a Treviso y se ocupe de ella, que no es tan difícil… Pero no sabe qué hacer. Además, conoce a mucha más gente en Treviso que en Roma y estamos convenciéndole de que se marche de una vez al pueblo de mi abuela… Que allí estaría mejor que no solo y aburrido en una caseta de campo en Roma.- El italiano hizo una pausa larga y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, evitando llorar, mientras tragaba saliva.- Este verano esperamos conseguirlo… Yo pasaré el verano allí con él y le echaré una mano con la taberna para que no se sienta solo por lo de mi abuela...-Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que pronunció las últimas palabras de la frase, mordiéndose el labio inferior, acallando sus ganas de llorar.

No tardó mucho en sentir los brazos de Ludwig rodearlo para abrazarlo fuertemente, correspondió al abrazo muy feliz pero con un cierto nudo en la garganta tras recordar ese maldito invierno en el que su abuela falleció. Hundió la cabeza en el hombro del alemán y se aferró fuertemente a él.

No quería desmoronarse, en parte ya lo había superado… O eso creía él… No quería caer nuevamente en esa tristeza que tanto odiaba. Su abuela no hubiera querido eso, no hubiera querido tanto llanto por su parte… Pero no podía evitarlo.

Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y se tensó ante ello porque sus llantos siempre empezaban con un previo temblor por todo su cuerpo… Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando calmarse, pero no lograba conseguirlo.

Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, a intentar pensar en otra cosa pero todo se nublaba y se centraba en que su abuela ya no estaba y que no iba a regresar nunca…

Algo nuevo despejó toda esa oscuridad… sintió la mano del alemán acariciarle la cabeza con calma y suavidad. Tan tiernamente que logró hacer desaparecer esa sensación a la par que consiguió deshacer el nudo de su garganta y hacerle sonreír… Cosa que nunca pasaba siempre que se acordaba de ella.

Abrazó al alemán con fuerza mientras se serenaba poco a poco.

-Mi abuela…- Empezó el germano.- También falleció… pero yo era muy pequeño. Gilbert fue quién lo pasó peor porque la conocía mucho.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, el italiano se separó poco a poco y se llevó las manos a la cara para apartarse las pocas lágrimas que habían conseguido salir de sus ojos bajo la atenta mirada del alemán.

Feliciano bajó la mirada, intentando hacer desaparecer él solo lo poco que quedaba de ese odioso sentimiento tan impropio de él.

-Perdona por haberte hecho recordar…- Soltó el voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para el italiano, el alemán. Feliciano, velozmente, alzó la cabeza.

-¡No! No pidas perdón por nada… no ha sido culpa tuya ¡¿Qué ibas a saber?! –Ludwig sonrió un poco ante el comentario del artista, quién ya parecía tener mejor humor.- Bueno… -Suspiró, intentando cambiar de tema.- ¿Qué te ha parecido el SKA?

-Que bailar no es lo mío… Definitivamente, cada vez lo tengo más claro.-El italiano soltó una suave risa.

-Será mejor que empiece a abrir ya el sofá-cama… -Feliciano se levantó e hizo un gesto a Ludwig para que le imitara y se apartara también.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-No, tranquilo… Yo puedo.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, Ludwig quedó parado de brazos cruzados mientras contemplaba al italiano montar el sofá-cama…

Empezó a pensar en la charla que habían tenido anteriormente y algo no conseguía ser encajado en la mente del germano… El primer día que se conocieron éste dijo ser napolitano, no de Treviso…

-Oye…- Habló el alemán, para salir de dudas… Feliciano pronunció un suave gruñido indicándole que estaba escuchando a pesar de no mirarle.- ¿No me dijiste que eras de Nápoles? –Feliciano suspiró.

-¿De verdad consigues memorizar TODO lo que digo?- Dejó de montar el mueble y volteó a verlo mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

-Tengo muy buena memoria… -Se justificó, empezando a sonrojarse.

-Bien… mi madre vivía en Nápoles y allí nos tuvo a mi hermano y a mí. Al morir ella, cuando yo era muy pequeño, mi abuelo nos acogió y nos mudamos a Treviso y veraneábamos en Roma ¿Satisfecho? –Sonrió de medio lado y Ludwig solo sintió arder su cara ante la pequeña charla que acababan de tener ¿Por qué se sentía como un metomentodo?

-Sí… -Feliciano alzó las cejas y volvió a su tarea inicial… Pero la cosa no iba a quedarse así. El germano había sacado mucha información de él… ahora le tocaba indagar en las vivencias del rubio.

-¿Por qué te dijeron antes eso de abollar de nuevo la bola? –Habló el italiano, dejando en confusión al germano. Quién intentaba recordar el momento.

-¿Cuándo, en el pub? –Feliciano asintió sin voltearse.-Bueno… no creo que te vaya a interesar.

-Lo mismo pensé de la historia que te he contado y aún así has atendido perfectamente.- Acabó de sacar el sofá-cama y marchó a su habitación a por las sábanas, no sin antes darle un suave golpecito al germano en la nariz.- Y quiero que me expliques eso como recompensa.

Ludwig resopló mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo… Era una de las historias que más le avergonzaba contar y justo hoy uno de los amigos de Gilbert había tenido la genial idea de sacar el tema mientras jugaban al billar, aunque nadie más le prestó atención.

El italiano regresó con un par de mantas que empezó a colocar en el colchón del sofá-cama, esperando ansioso la anécdota.

El germano se pasó una mano por la nuca, analizando las palabras que iba a gastar. Se aclaró la voz y empezó a narrar de una forma pausada.

-El día que Gilbert se instaló en mi casa decidí traerle al pub y llevarlo a la zona donde te he llevado hoy… -Feliciano asintió, indicándole que estaba escuchando.- Vio la mesa de billar y se puso muy competitivo. Así que empezamos a jugar y en mitad de la partida aparecieron los amigos con los que había quedado desde que salimos de casa… Bueno, todos empezaron a ponerse muy tediosos e irritables y yo empezaba a cansarme de la situación.- Feliciano terminó de montar el mueble y se sentó en el colchón, observando al germano, quién evitaba mirarlo a toda costa mientras narraba.- Y siempre que me tocaba tirar descargaba mi rabia contra la bola blanca… Hasta que en uno de los tiros solo le hice una hendidura MUY notable… y tuvimos que acabar la partida rápidamente y huir de allí… Aunque si hubiera sido por mí me hubiera quedado para afrontar al problema que suponía haber "roto" eso… Y ya está.

-¿Ves? Sí me interesaba… -Rió el italiano.- ¿Te apetecen unas cervezas?-Ludwig sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo que a estas alturas no deberías ni preguntármelo…

* * *

_Hola a todos, no sé si habré tardado mucho o poco en publicar pero me hice una promesa de que cuando ya fuera libre de exámenes poner nuevo capítulo y aquí está... YA SOY LIBRE!_

_Voy mazo adelantada a las publicaciones (Ya voy por el capítulo 11... xDD) _

_Este lo he visto algo flojo, pero bueno...el próximo promete lo suyo porque Gilbert vuelve y es cuando TODO empezará a rular... Ya lo tengo todo pensado y pasará algo que creo que no os esperáis que pase. _

_Sobre los reviwes, muchas gracias! Gracias a todos los que mandáis reviews, seguís la historia y me hacéis bien feliz *-* _

_**Darkmoon:** No te preocupes que a mi tampoco me cuadra mucho la idea de hacer a un Feliciano forofo del fútbol (Tampoco sé si te molará mucho ese trozo en el que "bailan SKA"... pero me basé en una experiencia personal para hacerlo, así que trolololó.) _

_Y ya creo que poco más puedo comentar... Ahora os toca a vosotros. Esperad ansiosos el próximo capítulo :DDD_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Empezó a despertarse y lo primero que hizo antes de abrir los ojos fue estirarse completamente para desentumecer los huesos, que pedían un cambio de postura.

Pero algo sobre su pecho le hizo abrir los ojos al alemán y frenar ese desentumecimiento matutino, volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Feliciano estaba dormido a su lado y lo que se recostaba sobre su pecho era el brazo del artista.

Éste se encontraba dormido boca arriba, y con el otro brazo se tapaba los ojos, quizá para impedir que la luz que pudiera entrar por la ventana le molestara.

Apartó el brazo con cuidado de no despertarlo y quedó sentado sobre el sofá-cama.

Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano mientras intentaba recordar algo de la anterior noche, más o menos visualizar cuando se quedó dormido. Pero, como siempre que le pasaba con el italiano (Y cada vez que bebía alguna que otra cerveza de más), nunca recordaba el momento exacto en el que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Solo recuerda estar tomando cervezas, hablar, reír… y luego nada, solo un recuerdo borroso de algún que otro sueño.

Suspiró profundamente… sucedió lo mismo que la última noche que pasaron juntos… Hablaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Y, la verdad, se sentía tan fresco, tan despejado… Realmente Feliciano despertaba en él una vitalidad increíble… y esa forma en la que conseguía apartar los temores y las ataduras más internas de su ser era algo que apreciaba mucho.

Todas esas ataduras de las cuales no consiguió librarse aún yendo a ese maldito psicólogo, al que asistió por obligación de Gilbert, cuando le llegó la noticia de que no podía permitirse el alistamiento por el que tanto tiempo había soñado. Feliciano tenía la habilidad de lanzar todas esas desagradables ataduras bien lejos temporalmente.

Observó la habitación y un ruido le hizo bajar la mirada hacia uno de los dorsales de la cama. Se asomó al borde de ésta y se encontró con Ulises, el gato del italiano, arañando la tela del sofá-cama.

Ludwig fue a apartar al animal para que no siguiera destrozando el mueble, pero el felino intentó arañarlo cuando vio la mano del alemán acercarse a él.

Ludwig la apartó velozmente y observo como el animalito huía pasillo arriba y se perdía entre la oscuridad que había tras el marco de la puerta.

Observó el reloj más cercano que pudo divisar… Las nueve y media de la mañana… Blackie debía de salir ya a pasear si no quería regresar a casa y encontrarse con alguna que otra sorpresita por su parte.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a despertar al italiano… Pero éste dormía tan plácidamente que le sentó mal sacarlo de ese trance. Se quitó la sudadera que le había dejado y la plegó perfectamente, posándola sobre el mueble.

Marchó a la habitación del italiano y tomó la ropa que se quitó ayer para volvérsela a colocar.

Se dirigió hacia la salida y cerró despacio la puerta, haciendo el menor ruido posible, tomó el ascensor y marchó a su casa… Ya llamaría sobre las once al artista y le explicaría el porqué se había marchado sin decir nada. No quería rebuscar entre sus cosas para encontrar una hoja y un bolígrafo con el que escribirle algo… Primera; porque iba en contra de sus principios rebuscar entre las cosas de los demás sin permiso alguno y segunda; así podía llamarle y hablar con él un rato…

* * *

El martes veintitrés llegó de forma precipitada, dejando atrás un espléndido fin de semana que pasó con el italiano, ayudándole a preparar la maleta para partir ese mismo día hacia su tierra natal.

Feliciano ya había marchado rumbo a Italia hace cosa de seis horas, a las doce tomó el avión en el aeropuerto de Frankfurt (Gilbert prefería el aeropuerto de Berlín porque, según sus argumentos, "Lo conocía mejor y prestaban mejor cuidado de las maletas".), y Ludwig esperaba, en una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto de Berlín, a que su hermano hiciera aparición.

Ya eran las cinco, hora en cual el albino advirtió llegar. Removió una vez más el café que le habían servido antes de bebérselo de un sorbo.

Entonces, por una de las puertas, empezó a salir una enorme marabunta de gente. El germano se fijó en ellos, buscando la cabellera blanca de Gilbert… No tardó mucho en dar con él. Sonrió de medio lado y llamó a la camarera que le había atendido para pagar la comanda.

Una vez pagado todo se levantó y caminó en dirección hacia su hermano cada vez con una sonrisa más creciente en el rostro. Gilbert, cuando le vio al fin, también sonrió y se apresuró a andar hacia él y, cuando le faltó poco para llegar, dejó su equipaje y se lanzó fuertemente a los brazos de su hermano quién correspondió inmediatamente el abrazo.

-Lud, Luddy… -Dijo el mayor, apretando cada vez más el agarre. Se separó de él sonríete y le sostuvo de los mofletes, tirando de ellos como si de una abuela se tratase. Haciéndole rabiar al mismo tiempo que entonaba su nombre con una vocecita aguda.- Luddy ¡Qué ganas tenía de verte!

-¡Para, Gilbert! ¡No me hagas eso!- El germano apartó a su hermano de un suave empujón y se sobó los carrillos, que sentía arder. – No me gusta…

-¡Qué corta-rollos eres! ¡El día que tengas novia no sé qué vas a hacer!- Ludwig le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su hermano, advirtiéndole que no tenía el ánimo muy alegre después de casi cuatro horas de viaje en coche más las otras dos esperándole en la cafetería.

-Bueno…no importa…- El menor tomó la maleta del albino mientras éste agarraba la jaula de Gilbird y se dirigieron al coche.

Se hizo un enorme silencio entre ellos, Gilbert le miraba fijamente, como mandándole una indirecta al germano que éste no conseguía descifrar… Finalmente suspiró y volteó hacia el albino mientras abría el maletero y cargaba la maleta.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con algo de irritación… empezaban bien el encuentro.

-¡¿Cómo que qué?! –Respondió Gilbert, indignado.- ¿¡No vas a preguntarme cómo me lo he pasado?!

Ludwig suspiró profundamente… No, no quería porque Gilbert empezaría a darle la tabarra con cosas banales que no le interesaban… El albino abrió la maleta y sacó una pequeña bolsa, volvió a cerrarla y esperó a que Ludwig preguntara lo que tanto ansiaba. Éste cerró el maletero y marcharon al interior del vehículo.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado, Gilbert?- Preguntó entonando cada palabra con una ligera molestia mientras se posicionaba para conducir.

-¡GENIAL! –Gritó eufórico.- Me han regalado varias cosas por el cumple… -Hizo una pequeña pausa y sostuvo a su hermano por el brazo, haciendo así que éste le prestara una máxima atención, cuando le vino a la cabeza algo "importante" que tenía que decirle.- ¡Feliciano y su hermano son jodidamente iguales, tío!

-Ya… he visto a su hermano en una foto y sí que se parecen…

-¡NO ES LO MISMO! ¡YO LE HE VISTO!- Ludwig volvió la mirada hacia Gilbert, quién parecía bastante agitado con ese dato estúpido. -¡EL PARECIDO ES ASOMBROSO!-Remarcó.

-Se te ha contagiado la vitalidad de Antonio… -Rebufó, arrancando el coche.-Eso, o que te has tomado una de esas "bebidas energéticas"…-Dijo suavemente.

-Pues mejor… así te la contagio a ti, que estás demasiado serio. –El alemán puso en marcha el automóvil y tomaron la carretera para salir del aeropuerto. Gilbert sacó de la bolsa un par de CDs de música y se los mostró al rubio.- ¡MIRA! ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HAN REGALADO! A parte de otras cosas…

Ludwig volteó los ojos a los CDs y con visualizar las portadas ya supo lo que le esperaba… una buena sesión de _Oomph!_, _Santiano_ y un grupo español que tardó un rato en leer el nombre.

-Dios…no…-Susurró el germano en un hilo de voz mientras su mueca cambiaba de expresión a una desesperada.

-Están geniales, justo me han regalado los mejores.- Habló Gilbert, observando sus preciados CDs.- ¿Pongo este? –Alzó el CD del grupo musical español.

-¿Quiénes son?

-_Extremoduro_…

Metió el disco en la disquetera del coche y avanzó hasta la canción número ocho del CD "_Yo, minoría abosoluta_", uno de los CDs más conocidos y vendidos del grupo. Este regalo, obviamente, fue por parte de Antonio.

-Esta canción fue la primera que puso Toño cuando llegamos a casa de Francis… Es una de las que más me gustan.

Ludwig suspiró con desesperación esperando a ver qué atrocidad podría sonar por los altavoces… Porque si ya le habían regalado dos CDs de esos grupos que tanto le gustaban al rubio… no quería imaginarse lo que podría pasar en ese disco. Él y Gilbert compartían gustos musicales MUY diferentes…y lo que no lograba comprender era por qué el mayor se empeñaba en encontrar alguno, aparte de Die Toten Hosen, con el que pudieran compartir un buen fanatismo.

El sonido del mar y las gaviotas acompañado de una suave guitarra inició la canción… De momento iban bien, pensó el alemán.

Poco tiempo después entró una guitarra completamente distorsionada y fuerte… Acto seguido, después de un suave parón, empezó a tocar toda la banda y Gilbert se revolucionó al completo mientras simulaba que tocaba la batería.

Con una voz casi completamente rasgada el cantante empezó a gritar las primeras estrofas. Gilbert acompañaba, con su patético español hablado, al vocalista. El mayor parecía inventarse las palabras… aún así llegó a una estrofa que parecía sabérsela perfectamente…

-¡_De a ver quién es más PUTA_! –Gritó alzando el puño.

Gilbert subía poco a poco el volumen de la canción pensando que Ludwig no se percataba de ello… La verdad es que el alemán no iba mal encaminado cuando sospechó que no le iban a gustar para nada y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos, rezando para que la canción culminara de una vez…

Cada vez las guitarras sonaban más fuertes y Gilbert se emocionaba cada vez más mientras berreaba las estrofas de la canción, con una sonrisa en el rostro quizá porque estaba recordando anécdotas que debió de pasar en Francia con esa música de fondo…

-Prefiero a _Oomph_! Mil veces, Gilbert…- Susurró el alemán.- Quítalos si no quieres que estrelle el coche… -El albino rió.

-¿Por qué nunca te gusta lo que me gusta?

-¿Por qué no te pasa lo mismo conmigo? – Respondió con otra pregunta el alemán, cerrando la conversación con el albino quién quitó el CD de mala gana.

-¿Entonces pongo _Oomph!_?

-Pon lo que quieras pero modera el volumen, Gil… que son cuatro horas de viaje y no quiero tener ningún dolor de cabeza…

-Joder, Lud, luego dices que yo soy muy tiquismiquis.

El menor metió el disco de la banda alemana y puso el volumen bastante flojo… Intuía que Ludwig quería hablar. Tenía cosas importantes que decirle… No se equivocaba para nada.

-Bueno, hermanito, cuéntame tú qué has hecho…- Se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó un poco en el asiento, volviéndose débilmente hacia su hermano menor, quién no apartaba la vista de la carretera para nada.

-Pues quedaba con Feliciano… Me ayudó bastante en la tienda. Es un buen fotógrafo… -Gilbert frunció el ceño debido al comentario. El rubio rebufó ante el silencio del mayor y decidió añadir algo rápido, antes de provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial en ese coche con una pueril pataleta del ojirojo.- Pero no tan bueno como tú, Gil… -El mayor sonrió satisfecho y victorioso.

-¿Y ya está? –Se quejó.- Vamos, enróllate más, Lud… dame detalles…

-El viernes fuimos al pub y jugamos al billar. Me encontré con Elisa y una amiga suya…

-¿Elisa? ¿La marimacho?

-No es una marimacho, Gilbert. –Ludwig pareció ofendido ante el comentario del mayor y tragó saliva cuando recordó la sesión de fotos que tenía ésta con el albino mañana… Debía comentárselo.

-Lo que tú digas, Lud…

-Por cierto…- empezó el rubio.- Mañana tienes una sesión de fotos… -Gilbert semi-sonrió y alzó las cejas a modo de aprobación, le gustaba tener ese tipo de trabajos.- Con ella…- Su sonrisa se borró de forma fugaz y se inclinó bruscamente hacia Ludwig con una mueca mezclada entre sorpresa y desaprobación.

-¡¿SE TE HA IDO LA PUTA CABEZA, LUD!?-Gritó histérico.-¡NI AUNQUE ME PAGUES UNA ENTRADA AL CONCIERTO MÁS MARAVILLOSO DEL MUNDO IRÍA A HACERLE FOTOS A LA TIPARRACA ESA!

-¡Deja ya de fingir, Gilbert, maldita sea! –Ludwig volteó, al mismo tiempo que dio un fuerte golpe en el volante con la palma de la mano, hacia su hermano. Quién retrocedió temeroso. Ludwig imponía bastante cuando se enfurecía y más de esa forma… El albino juraría que su hermano crecía veinte centímetros cada vez que estallaba en rabia.- Esa chica es una de las personas más decentes de TODA la maldita ciudad ¡Y LO SABES!- Gilbert desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje de su ventanilla.- Y eso no quiere decir que sea mejor que tú…

-Pues si TANTO te agrada y tan perfecta resulta ser pídele salir ya, Lud…

-No soy YO el que debería pedirle salir, GILBERT.-El albino le miró de reojo, esperando que no prosiguiera la frase, sentenciando de una vez por todas las indirectas que se mandaban entre ellos sobre ese tema. Poniendo ya las cartas sobre la mesa.- TE GUSTA A TI. –Sus peores vaticinios se cumplieron, Gilbert volteó la cabeza evitando tener contacto visual con su hermano, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba, y se inclino hacia la ventana del auto completamente. – Y no me digas que no es verdad porque sabes que sí… -El mayor rebufó, apartándose el pelo de la cara.- Ábrete un poco más a la gente, Gil…

-No eres el más indicado para decir esas palabras, Lud…

-Sea como sea… mañana quedarás con Elisa, le harás las fotos y ya está. Tendremos la fiesta en paz ¿De acuerdo?- Gilbert permaneció en silencio, no quería responder.- ¿De acuerdo? –Repitió Ludwig, con más insistencia y fuerza.

-Sí…-Respondió de mala gana.- ¡Pero quiero algo de dinero por ello!

-Bien… Lo que tú digas… -Al menos ya había esquivado ese bache.- Por cierto, el miércoles vendrá mi amigo Vash…

-¿El sueco?

-Suizo…

-Sueco, suizo ¿Qué más da?-Argumentó Gilbert, aún enfurecido por el tema de la húngara.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos mientras Dero Goi se dejaba la voz cantando las estrofas que sonaban de fondo.

Gilbert intentaba relajarse, contó hasta diez mentalmente y volteó hacia Ludwig, mostrándose más "pacífico" ya que el tema que iba a tocar ahora enfurecía bastante al germano.

-¿Este año tienes pensado ir a … visitar al… abuelo?

-Sí… Iremos el día treinta a verle… creo. Y pasaremos el fin de año con él.

-Bueno… ya sabes, Lud… No quiero movidas. Y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.-Acusó el albino, con una voz que mostraba preocupación… Odiaba ir a ver a su abuelo por las discusiones que tenían él y Ludwig sobre el futuro de éste… El abuelo no aprobaba que el rubio quisiera entrar en el ejército y nunca le mostró apoyo en ese tema… Por eso Ludwig se independizó nada más conseguir el máster de medicina y el cursillo audiovisual optativo que escogió por recomendación de su hermano.

-No habrá movida alguna siempre y cuando cierres la boca y no inicies el tema de lo que quiera o no hacer con MI vida…

-¡Yo no lo inicio!- Se defendió con una voz ofendida y muy aguda.- ¡Sale solo!

-Pues lo evitaremos… yo también quiero tener la fiesta en paz.

* * *

Esperaba sentado en una cafetería, tomando un croissant con un café descafeinado al mismo tiempo que dibujaba en su pequeña libreta. Esperaba a que su hermano hiciera aparición en el aeropuerto de Roma para así poder marchar a casa de su abuelo y pasar unos días con él.

Ya llevaba ahí cosa de una hora y media, y su gato Ulises empezaba a arañar el pequeño compartimento en el que estaba recluso, pidiendo salir para estirarse un poco.

-Vamos, Uli… aguanta un rato… -Anunció, dando otro bocado al croissant.

No esperaba comer algo más digno que eso en toda la tarde, aparte de que la comida del avión fue vomitiva. Resoplaba incesantemente.

-¡Que te estoy diciendo que la maleta NO estaba rota cuando la facturé en Francia!- Gritó una voz familiar, para el artista, a la mujer que se encontraba tras el cristal, en la zona donde solía ir la gente a hacer reclamaciones.

El italiano volteó un poco, dirigiendo la mirada hacía el pobre indignado de la maleta… Sus ojos se iluminaron al descubrir la figura de su hermano, quién lucía enfurecido. A su lado, un poco más alto que él, había otra persona.

-¿Antonio?- susurró en voz baja.

Se apresuró a comerse el resto del croissant y de terminarse el café, guardó todos los utensilios de dibujo, pagó a la camarera y se apresuró en marchar junto a su hermano. Con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Lo siento, señor, pero dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo al respecto…

-¡ALGO PODRÉIS HACER, COÑO, ME HABÉIS ROTO LA PUTA MALETA! ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER AHORA!? ¡NO LA PUEDO ARRASTRAR BIEN! ¡MIRA!–Gritó, al mismo tiempo que arrastraba la maleta, violentamente para demostrar a la recepcionista que las ruedas de ésta ya no cumplían función alguna.

-Vamos, Lovi… tranquilízate.- Habló el español, atrás suya.

-¡CÁLLATE LA BOCA!- Ordenó el italiano.

-De todas formas, señor, la reclamación debería hacerla en Francia ya que fueron ellos quienes se encargaron de facturar el equipaje…

-¡Y VOSOTROS DE HACERLO BAJAR DEL AVIÓN!

Feliciano se quedó parado a unos diez metros de la escena. Tenía miedo de intervenir, y aún más cuando su hermano estaba tan rabioso como entonces.

Antonio volteó un poco y sus ojos se llenaron de una especie de luz al ver a Feliciano. Pronto alzó el brazo para saludarlo e indicarle que se acercara.

El artista hizo caso y, tembloroso, se acercó a la escena, dudando en si era lo correcto.

-¡Feli! ¡Qué felicidad verte! ¿¡Por fin nos vemos las caras, eh!?–Antonio le abrazó, gritando esa frase en voz baja para no molestar el conflicto de su hermano con la recepcionista. Por fin se conocieron después de verse en fotos y en alguna videocámara que hacían él y su hermano por el ordenador.- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te va allá en Alemania? ¿Conoces a Gilbert, verdad? Nosotros volvemos de estar con él, qué gracioso ¿Conoces a su hermano? ¡¿Es enorme, a que sí?!

Feliciano, quién quería responder a las preguntas que formulaba el español, fue cortado a cada bocanada de aire que tomaba para iniciar la frase. Así que se limitó a callar y esperar a que Antonio dejara de hablar.

-Sí, los conozco… Son personas entrañables…- Suspiró al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una suave sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? No te esperaba y Lovino no me dijo nada…

-Ya… a última hora me propuso ir y así presentarme al abuelo… -Añadió sonriente. Feliciano frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué debería presentarte?- Antonio empezó a reír fuertemente, cortando la discusión de Lovino con la recepcionista. El italiano, con un aspaviento, zanjó la conversación con la mujer y corrió a saludar a su hermano.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Te he estado buscando por todo el aeropuerto! –Le riñó Lovino, sin saludar previamente, cosa que ofendió un poco al joven artista.

-No mientas, Tomatillo… Buscábamos la recepción… -Añadió el español, sin desencajar su sonrisa.

Antonio y Lovino comenzaron una pequeña discusión al mismo tiempo que fijaban rumbo al exterior del edificio, para buscar algún transporte que los llevara al barrio de las afueras de Roma donde habitaba su abuelo.

Un taxi muy poco presentable consiguió llevarlos hasta allí. Bajaron a la entrada del pequeño barrio y marcharon hasta la choza del abuelo Vargas.

Feliciano mantenía una ancha sonrisa al mismo tiempo que recordaba las callejuelas de esa zona de la ciudad donde creció y las miles de aventuras que vivió junto con su hermano. Lovino rememoraba los recuerdos al igual que el pintor pero, a diferencia de éste, no sonreía para nada. Antonio quedaba maravillado con el lugar. Esperaba encontrarse con un clima primaveral y no tan frío como el centro de Madrid… Pero se percató de que las calles estaban algo nevadas y el frío no era para nada menos intenso que en el centro de España.

Llegaron a la pequeña puerta por la cual se accedía al jardín, ahora nevado, de la casa. Avanzaron sin problema y subieron los escalones del porche hasta la entrada principal.

Feliciano se esperó a que su hermano estuviera a su lado para así llamar a la casa y que su abuelo les viera a ambos y poder contemplar su sorpresiva reacción.

Golpearon la madera de la puerta cinco veces consecutivas y esperaron a que alguien abriera.

Escucharon tras la puerta unos pasos pesados al mismo tiempo que una tos fuerte. Sin duda alguna era su abuelo.

La persona que abrió la puerta les despejó las dudas. Era él, y les observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la mandíbula desencajada.

-¡Sorpresa, Abuelo! –Gritó Feliciano al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba a abrazarlo. Lovino se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, esperando a que su hermano terminara el paripé. - ¡¿Nos esperabas?!

El mayor solo abrazó más fuertemente a Feliciano mientras miraba al mayor de los hermanos, pidiéndole que se uniera a ellos. Éste no rechistó demasiado y se agrupó al abrazo colectivo.

-Mis nietos… mis queridos nietos… -Susurró Roma, mientras se aferraba más a ellos.- ¡Qué grandes! ¡Qué ingeniosos! –Comentó, soltándolos finalmente para observarlos mejor.- Realmente sabéis cómo atacar mis emociones, muchachos…

-Ya…Mira, abuelo… -Habló de forma entrecortada el mayor de los hermanos. Éste agarró fuertemente el brazo del español y tiró de él hasta colocarlo a su lado.- éste es Antonio…

El abuelo le miró de arriba abajo varias veces al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. El español tragó saliva fuertemente e intentó esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas que, al haber sido forzada, no quedó tan espléndida como si hubiera sido natural.

-¿Antonio? –Repitió el mayor, acariciándose la corta pero abundante barba.

-Sí, Antonio… soy el chico que ha acogido a tu nieto en Madrid… -Habló en un italiano poco acentuado. Desvió varias veces la mirada, posándola en el abuelo y luego en Lovino.- El que está estudiando cocina…

Roma dio varios pasos hacia el joven español, quien sentía sus piernas convertirse en dos flanes temblorosos. Finalmente, el mayor, esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó al español dándole fuertes manotazos en la espalda a modo de aprobación.

-¡Antonio! ¡Qué delgado estás para estar estudiando cocina, Antonio! –Rió, rápidamente volteó hacia su nieto menor.- ¿Tú no has traído a nadie? ¿Ninguna amiguita de Alemania? –Le guiñó el ojo varias veces. Consiguiendo que Feliciano se sonrojara.

-No… no…

-¿Alemanes? –Pronunció con desprecio el mayor de los hermanos cortando la conversación.- Son odiosos… patéticos todos, solo saben hacer chucrut y cocinar salchichas.

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- Defendió el italiano, algo rabioso. Dejando con la boca abierta a su hermano mayor. –Tienen una gastronomía pesada pero buena para la temperatura del lugar…

-¿¡Por qué no pasamos dentro, chicos?!- Anunció animado el abuelo, para cortar la discusión entre sus dos nietos.- Dejad las cosas en vuestros cuartos…están iguales que el día en que os fuisteis.

Feliciano tomó su equipaje y lo llevó hasta su cuarto. Cruzó el inmenso pasillo de la entrada hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo, donde habían unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. Las subió sin rechistar y llegó a la planta superior. Allí recorrió la pequeña sala hasta llegar a una de las tres puertas que había frente a él.

La abrió de par en par y sintió encoger su corazón al ser golpeado por tantos, tantos recuerdos al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras recorría el cuarto con la mirada, tal y como si fuera la primera vez que entraba allí.

Posó a Ulises sobre la cama y abrió el compartimento, dejando salir al animalito quien se puso a examinar el aposento.

Dejó la otra maleta en el suelo y siguió recorriendo la estancia con los ojos… efectivamente, todo seguía igual.

Un cuarto pequeño, de un color verde pastel suave y acogedor. A su derecha se encontraba el armario empotrado del cual las puertas, hechas con madera de cerezo, estaban completamente llenas de dibujos hechos a rotulador permanente por el pintor. Miles de dibujos; simples y poco detallados que daban un aspecto más acogedor a la habitación.

Un poco más en frente, posicionada perpendicularmente al armario, se encontraba la cama. Con una colcha azul muy mullida y suave.

A la izquierda se encontraba su fiel caballete, posado sobre él se encontraba el último óleo del italiano… Ese último óleo que pintó antes de marcharse.

Rió al fijarse en él y lo tomó suavemente, contemplándolo con esmero. Poco a poco se fue dejando caer hasta llegar al suelo. Se sentó mientras seguía contemplando el óleo.

Sus dedos pasaron suavemente, como si el lienzo se tratara de un delicadísimo cristal, mientras recordaba cada pincelada…

Eran las vistas que tenía desde la ventana de su habitación que pintó ese verano, antes de marcharse.

Un sentimiento entre tristeza y humor le sacudió suavemente, inundándole cada rincón del cuerpo… Divisó tantos, TANTOS fallos en ese lienzo…

Las sombras estaban bien… aunque había algunas que destacaban mucho más que otras y eso no debería de ser así… Las proporciones de las casas que se divisaban a lo lejos tampoco eran las correctas…

Dejó el cuadro a un lado y suspiró suavemente mientras sus ojos seguían vagando por la estancia.

Frente a la puerta, pegada a la pared, por así decirlo, se encontraba su mesa, su escritorio. Aún con muchas hojas blancas y lápices esparcidos sobre ella… Finalmente, sobre el escritorio, se encontraba la ventana por la que visualizó el paisaje de su lienzo.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó por el parqué hasta llegar a ella, corrió las cortinas verdosas que impedían la entrada de la poca luz solar que conseguía escapar del extenso manto de nubes grisáceas que cubrían el cielo y contempló el paisaje.

_¿Qué estará haciendo Ludwig ahora? _Se preguntó mientras su sonrisa se tornaba débil al recordar al alemán… A su alemán de ojos azules; algo tímido pero decidido en sus actos… Ese alemán que tan loco le traía y que tan poco solía mostrarse tal y como era.

* * *

**_Hola, hola, hola ¡Felices Pascuas!_**

**_Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic ¡Gilbert ha vuelto! Sé que lo aguardabais con ansias, que lo sé yo…_**

**_Sobre lo de Extremoduro, sé que es el CD más comercial que tienen, que no es el mejor… Pero es el que más suele regalar la gente y el más escuchado, así que no me peguen por ponerlo._**

**_En este fic no he tenido problemas, salía completamente solo y con vuestros reviews aún salió mejor._**

_**Darkmoon: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la competitividad y demás, iba en busca de eso y me alegra que me haya salido tan bien. _

_No, no voy a poner a Elisa como amante del yaoi, que ayude a Ludwig y esas cosas… Ludwig le tiene mucho aprecio pero no creo que fuese capaz de contarle eso a Elisa. _

_¿Solo dan conciertos de esa música allá donde vives? ¡Por Dios! Hasta en mi ciudad, que es el centro de los fiesteros gracias al maldito programa de la MTV, hacen ese tipo de Festivales... _

_Sobre la perspectiva de uno de los personajes… me lo estoy planteando aunque no sé si quedará del todo bien, ya que el fic es todo en tercera persona…tampoco sabría cuándo meterlo. Así que los pensamientos que quiera destacar los pondré en cursiva o algo… Pero no sé yo si eso de la tercera persona estaría bien… Aunque lo miraré e intentaré ver qué puedo hacer. _

**_Y bueno, eso es todo. Dejen sus reviews y esperen las próximas continuaciones porque ahora empieza lo bueno._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Ya eran las ocho y media de la madrugada y Ludwig desayunaba tranquilamente en la cocina de su finca, justo después de haber vuelto de pasear con la pastor alemana, mientras estaba en silencio, navegando por sus pensamientos.

Se sujetaba la cabeza mientras tenía la vista clavada en algún punto de la pared de azulejos de la cocina. Removía inconscientemente el café con la cuchara, llenando la sala del suave tintineo del cubierto metálico al golpear con el vidrio del vaso que contenía un poco de café.

Dejó salir un suspiro suave… hoy empezaban sus dos semanas libres de trabajo que agruparían todas las navidades…o al menos hasta donde alcanzaban sus planes. Hoy, la húngara, iba a ir a su casa para tomarse las fotos y mañana vendría su amigo Vash a pasar unos días… luego se irían a ver a su abuelo…

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta del cuarto de su hermano abrirse… tampoco se percato del sonoro bostezo que Gilbert hizo resonar lo más fuerte posible al mismo tiempo que desentumecía sus huesos.

Anduvo descalzo hasta el salón y allí se quedó viendo fijamente a Ludwig, quién estaba de espaldas a él.

-Buenos días, Lud. –Anunció, girándose completamente hacia él, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Pero, para su sorpresa, Ludwig no dijo nada… el suave tintineo de la cuchara contra el vaso fue su única respuesta… que además no formuló intencionadamente.- ¿No me vas a dar los buenos días, grandullón?- Rió… pero la respuesta fue la misma.

Gilbert frunció el ceño y se acercó a él, sigiloso, sintiendo como empezaba a preocuparse por ese extraño comportamiento en Ludwig. Quedó cerca del rubio, observándolo.

Seguía llevando puesta la muda del pijama (Unos pantalones negros con una camiseta de manga corta blanca.)… muy raro que a las ocho aún no se hubiera vestido.

-Ludwig…- Le llamó, cantando suavemente su nombre. Tampoco hubo respuesta.

Alzó la mano suavemente y con el dedo índice golpeó repetidamente, sin mucha intensidad, la nuca de su hermano. Quién dio un suave respingo en el asiento mientras frenaba en seco el tintineo. Volteó un poco hasta quedarse frente a su hermano. Le observó… esperando alguna pregunta por parte del albino.

-¿Estás bien?- Pronunció Gilbert, con un tono preocupado. Ludwig desvió la mirada.

-Estoy algo adormilado…

-Pues vete a dormir, Lud… hoy tienes fiesta…

-Ya, pero…- Suspiró, al mismo tiempo que se sujetó el puente de la nariz con ambos dedos que fue desviando lentamente hasta los ojos para frotarlos con pesadez.- No tengo sueño.- Gilbert rió al mismo tiempo que daba un par de palmadas en la espalda de su hermano.

-Luego soy yo el que se contradice, Luddy.- El albino se dirigió hacia la nevera y la abrió de par en par, escudriñando el interior.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien… -Se acabó de beber el café con rapidez y se levantó para depositar el vasito en el fregadero.- ¿Y tú?

-Bien, tenía ganas de dormir en casa ya… Las camas de Francis son muy acolchadas y no veas cómo me dolía la espalda.-Gilbert tomó un cartón de leche y se sirvió un poco en un vaso que tomó de los armarios sobre la encimera.- ¿Hoy viene la… -Retuvo sus ansias de soltar ese vocablo que tan de cabeza traía a Ludwig. Suspiró una vez encontró la palabra adecuada y prosiguió.- la húngara, no?

-Lo más seguro.- El alemán se encaminó hacia el televisor, programó el disco duro que tenía conectado a la pantalla y se dejó caer en el sofá mientras buscaba por los diferentes canales aquel que le permitiera ver el contenido del disco.- Pero no sé a qué hora…

-Tal y como es ella… seguro que aparece por aquí a eso de las cinco y se queda toda la tarde…- Gilbert acabó de prepararse un ligero desayuno a base de un vaso de leche y un par de galletas. Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó junto a su hermano, recogiendo las piernas a modo indio.- ¿Vas a ver una de tus películas? –El rubio asintió mientras ojeaba la lista de películas que aparecía en el monitor.- ¿Cuál vas a ver?

-Pues me quedé viendo _Dogville_ el domingo de madrugada…

-¿Y está bien?

-Si me gusta a mí a ti no te va a gustar… -Sonrió el germano, dándole al botón de reproducir el archivo. Gilbert rió exageradamente.

-En algo tendremos que coincidir ¿No?

* * *

Feliciano se levantó de la cama sobre las diez de la mañana, a esa hora todos almorzaban tranquilamente en la cocina.

El italiano descendió por las escaleras mientras se frotaba los brazos, dándose algo de calor ya que sentía un punzante y odioso frío apoderarse de él.

Entró en la cocina y allí estaban todos.

Dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al mismo tiempo que se aventuraba a entrar e integrarse en el grupo.

-Guten Morgen… -Saludó, las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron sobre él. Quién se aventuró a corregir rápidamente.- ¡Buenos días!- Rió nervioso, intentando redirigir la conversación.- La manía… llevo mucho tiempo allí…

-Dos años son dos años ¿No?-Preguntó su abuelo, cediéndole un asiento a su lado. Lovino observaba la escena en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Acto seguido recibió una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche, _fratello_? -Preguntó el italiano, después de asentir a la pregunta de su abuelo.

-Bien, con mucho frío… ¿Y tú?

-Bien, he dormido muy bien.- Se sirvió un poco de la leche caliente que había en un cazo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer hoy? ¿Qué planes tenéis? –Empezó el abuelo, volviendo a retomar la conversación que estaban teniendo antes de que Feliciano apareciera.

-Pues supongo que le mostraré Roma a Antonio…- Respondió esbozando una suave sonrisa. El abuelo desvió la mirada a Feliciano, pidiéndole alguna respuesta.

-Yo… me quedaré en casa haciéndote compañía, que Roma ya la conozco lo suficiente. –El abuelo sonrió aceptando la propuesta de su nieto.

-Tiene pinta de ser una ciudad muy bonita…- Comentó el español, haciendo sonreír al mayor.

-Pero no tanto como Treviso…- Añadió Lovino en voz muy baja, esperando a que Roma no le llegara a escuchar y así hubiera sido de no ser por Antonio.

-¿Treviso?

-¿Perdón, qué has dicho?- Comentó el abuelo, más serio. Antonio se quedó congelado ante ese cambio de humor. Lovino alzó la cabeza y observó al español con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que Feliciano se mantenía alejado de la conversación. Concentrado en sus galletas.

-Treviso…no sé… -Antonio no sabía por dónde salir y buscaba escapatoria en Lovino, quién no se la ofreció por el momento debido a la impresión causada por la metida de pata que acababa de cometer el ibérico al mencionar el pueblo.

-He empezado yo, abuelo… -Anunció el hermano mayor de los Vargas, desviando la mirada.

-¿Ya vuelves con el tema de volvernos a Treviso?

-No… No es eso es que…

-¿Y qué tendría de malo volver a Treviso?- Añadió Feliciano, acaparando todas las miradas.- La última vez que hablamos por teléfono me dijiste que aquí te sentías muy solo ¿No? Allí tienes muchos amigos, seguro que estarías mejor…

-¡Por no hablar de la casa! ¡Aquella era mucho más bonita y acogedora que esta!- Lovino apoyó a su hermano mientras el abuelo soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

-Y tendrías el bar para distraerte… este verano yo podría venir a ayudarte.- Feliciano mantuvo la mirada en su abuelo, quién sonrió levemente ante el comentario.

-Además, esta casa la puedes vender perfectamente y sin problemas… Mucha gente busca la tranquilidad de esta zona. En Treviso no hay muchos compradores… - Lovino se cruzó de brazos y la mirada de su abuelo se desvió hacia él.

Se hizo el silencio. Nadie más quiso añadir nada. Roma miró a los presentes y sin decir nada se levantó de la mesa y la empezó a recoger.

Lovino marchó a su habitación a preparar las cosas para llevarse hoy en la visita a Roma y Feliciano tomó un bol para llevarle algo de comida a Ulises.

Entró en el pequeño cuarto, al mismo tiempo que llamaba al animalito con un suave siseo. Emulando el mismo que emitió cuando le llamó por primera vez en el parque.

Ulises alzó la cabeza, estaba acostado en la cama. Quizá teniendo un agradable sueño.

Feliciano dejó el bol de leche en el suelo y esperó a que el felino bajara a tomárselo.

El gato se levantó y empezó a desentumecerse. Ágilmente saltó desde la cama hasta el suelo y caminó hacia el bol, cautelosamente.

Feliciano observó la escena con una suave sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Una vez tuvo al animal suficientemente cerca le acarició suavemente la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el felino ronroneaba.

Se levantó y marchó hacia la cocina para hacer compañía a su abuelo. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras pudo escuchar la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse con fuerza, seguramente porque Lovino y Antonio habrían marchado de excursión como habían dicho.

El italiano se dirigió al salón, al ver la cocina vacía, y divisó a su abuelo sentado en el sillón frente al televisor.

Suspiró un poco, se sentía nervioso. No sabía qué hacer ahora, cómo entablar conversación con su abuelo después de la discusión anterior.

Finalmente tragó saliva y marchó hacia donde estaba su abuelo, con paso decidido aunque eso no quitaba la inquietud y nerviosismo que intentaba ocultar.

-Te ves molesto… -Empezó Feliciano, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Ya sabes cómo reacciono cada vez que nombráis ese maldito tema…- Respondió sin mirarlo. Feliciano volvió a suspirar.

-Sé que te molesta hablarlo…-Recibió una mirada por parte de su abuelo y tragó saliva nervioso, intentando no tartamudear.- Pero sabes que no lo hacemos con mala intención… Solo pensamos que allí estarías mucho mejor…

-Sabes que todo lo que guarda esa casa me recuerda a tu abuela… -Feliciano desvió la mirada.- ¿Crees que recordándola todo el tiempo y entristeciéndome voy a estar mejor? –Preguntó con cierta curiosidad, sin sonar amenazante.

-Pero tendrías a tus amigos de siempre… tendrías el bar… tendrías un clima mil veces mejor que el de Roma y unos paisajes más limpios y agradables… más campestres ¿No te gustaría? Mejores que estos, abuelo…- Roma le miró de arriba abajo, intentando responder a eso. Pero no supo que decir y esperó a que el joven artista prosiguiera.- Yo iría este verano a ayudarte… Pasaré el verano contigo para estar allí… Por probar no se pierde nada ¿No?- El mayor le observó sonriente y le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa.

-Me lo pensaré, Feliciano…- El menor sonrió ampliamente. Estaba consiguiéndolo. Rápidamente abrazó a su abuelo.

Feliciano volvió a incorporarse al igual que su abuelo. Estaba contento, Roma por fin había dado el paso y solo quedaba esperar… Sería tan feliz en Treviso… Feliciano tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ello.

-Tu hermano está con Antonio ¿verdad? –Preguntó Roma, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿C…cómo?- Finalmente, el mayor, estalló en carcajada mientras Feliciano seguía sin entender demasiado.

-Que tu hermano y Antonio están juntos.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿No pueden ser "muy buenos amigos"?

-Tu hermano no suele sonrojarse con cada cruce de mirada que comparte con un "Muy buen amigo"… O la forma en que se miran… Lovino se piensa que soy tonto. –Rió aún más fuerte. Feliciano ató cabos y también sonrió.- Pero ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? Pero si Antonio se ve muy buena persona…

-No es Antonio quién me asusta… -El mayor desvió la mirada.- Tu hermano siempre ha sido muy "difícil" con eso de las relaciones…Siempre ha sido frío con las personas y ese carácter tan fuerte que tiene no lo suelen tolerar la mayoría… Y tengo miedo de que ese carácter pueda afectar a la relación ¿Entiendes por donde voy? –Feliciano asintió levemente.

-Pero Lovino siempre ha sido "cariñoso" conmigo… quizá solo sea de carácter tolerable cuando tenga una buena relación con alguien…

-Esperemos que así sea, Feliciano. – Suspiró y volvió a poner la mirada en su nieto.- ¿Y tú en Alemania, ya has encontrado a alguien?- Feliciano solo se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que volteó la cabeza sin saber qué responder exactamente.

* * *

Acabaron de comer en casa del alemán y Ludwig se encontraba fregando los platos mientras Gilbert preparaba el salón para la sesión de fotos con Elizabeta, quien debería de estar a punto de llegar ya que eran las cinco menos cuarto (Habían comido bastante tarde a causa de la película).

-Pues tú dirás lo que quieras pero _Dogville_ es una auténtica basura, Ludwig… -Volvió a pinchar el albino. Ludwig suspiró.

¿De qué servía negárselo? ¿De qué iba a servir chafar su opinión con argumentos lógicos en contra de ella si Gilbert volvería a chincharle con lo mismo?

Llevaba así desde que la película culminó y ya empezaba a ser cansino. El alemán acabó con la vajilla y se secó las manos, intentando pasar por alto los comentarios sin sentido de Gilbert.

-Además, menudos actores más cutres…

-Que no la hayas pillado a la primera no quiere decir que sea una basura, Gilbert…-El albino dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteó furioso a ver a Ludwig, quién se encontraba de espaldas a él.- Por esa regla de tres; tus fotos, para mí, son una basura.- Argumentó finalmente, estallando de una forma suave. Pero ese comentario a Gilbert no le hizo demasiada gracia.

-¡MIS FOTOS SON LO MEJORCITO QUE HABRÁS VISTO JAMÁS EN TU VIDA!- El albino se encaró al germano, apuntándole con el dedo índice. Ludwig volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor, Gilbert… Hay fotos que, si no fuera por la explicación que das, nadie las entendería… - El albino se le quedó mirando furiosamente. Ludwig sintió algo de pánico, pero intentó no dar señales de ello si no quería empeorar la situación y darle más cuerda a Gilbert con ello. –Como esa de la cuerda en la pared que nombraste "Cambio" y te trabajaste un larguísimo comentario explicando que se llamaba así porque la cuerda simbolizaba algo desatado, estar desatada suponía un cambio ¡¿Qué mente rebuscada piensa eso!?

Finalmente, Gilbert, apartó el dedo lanzando una fuerte exhalación, volteó y siguió preparando las cosas.

Ludwig observó el salón. El albino había apartado todos los muebles y había conseguido enganchar (Con el uso de medio centenar de chinchetas) una tela blanca al techo que caía hasta el suelo, para poder conseguir un fondo llano. El trípode, con la cámara, ya estaba colocado frente ese enorme telar y tras la cámara había dos focos apuntando hacia la tela.

Realmente Gilbert disfrutaba haciendo fotografías… pero no supo escoger bien los caminos para poder llegar a tener éxito. Ludwig torció la sonrisa y desvió la mirada.

-Oye, en estos días ¿Ha llegado alguna carta para mí? –Anunció el ojirojo, sin voltear a ver a su hermano mientras hacía pruebas de luz. Ludwig paró atención y respondió.

-¿Una carta?

-Sí… algo para mí.- Esta vez sí que se giró para poder ver a su hermano.- ¿No ha llegado nada?

-No… no he visto que haya llegado nada para ti.- Hizo una pausa, Gilbert volvió al trabajo.- De todas formas hace cosa de tres días que no veo el correo… Total, nadie me manda nada del otro mundo.

-¿Te importaría mucho bajar ahora y echar un vistazo? –Gilbert volteó completamente, sosteniendo uno de los cinco objetivos de cámara de los que haría uso más adelante.

-¿Tan urgente se te hace?- Gilbert asintió velozmente.

El menor rebufó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se cambió el calzado, tomó las llaves y bajó al portal por las escaleras ¿Por qué se le haría tan urgente a Gilbert saber si le había llegado alguna carta? ¿Esperaba noticias de alguien?

Una vez llegó a la entrada del edificio se dirigió a la zona de los buzones, situada al lado de la puerta.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo distinguir la figura de alguien al otro lado de la portalera de cristal. Una figura femenina.

No dudó en abrir la puerta. Sonrió al percatarse de que era Elisa. Ésta sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Menos mal que me has abierto porque no sabía a cuál de todos los timbres llamar!- Rió, abrazando al germano. -¿Qué tal?

-Bien ¡Dios! ¡Estás empapada! –Comentó al sentir su ropa algo húmeda.

-Sí… suele pasar cuando llueve.

-¿Está lloviendo?

-Sí. Ha empezado a llover hace un rato. No creo que esa lluvia tarde demasiado en convertirse en nieve.

Ludwig cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su buzón. Abrió la puertecita con la llave y se encontró con un buen montoncito de cartas. Las tomó y cerró el compartimento.

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor para subir al piso del rubio. Ludwig observó a Elisa. Se había recogido el pelo en un topo, aún así un par de mechones caían a ambos lados de su cabeza. Llevaba un abrigo largo, hasta las rodillas, de color negro. Su cuello era abrigado por una bufanda roja y sus piernas vestían unas finas medias negras. Sus pies calzaban unos botines negros con un poco de tacón.

Ella cargaba con un maletín de forma curvada, quizá el maletín que guardaba el violín de la húngara.

El ascensor llegó y ambos entraron dentro.

La muchacha no tardó en voltearse a mirarse en el espejo. Pasó dos dedos bajo sus párpados, apartando un poco del maquillaje que se corrió con la lluvia. También quiso deshacerse el topo pero Ludwig la frenó a tiempo.

-No te lo deshagas… -Pidió. La húngara le observó, pidiendo una explicación. El rubio se sonrojó al tener que proseguir.- Me…me gusta como lo llevas… -Elisa sonrió enormemente y golpeó de forma suave el brazo del germano.

-Eres un amor, Lud. –Ludwig se ruborizó aún más y eso provocó una pequeña risotada en Elizabeta.

Gilbert ajustaba el último e los focos mientras escuchaba alegremente el dulce piar de Gilbird.

No le hacía mucha gracia esa sesión de fotos con la húngara… pero si iba a sacar algo de dinero por ello podría soportarlo.

Blackie, quién estaba acostada bajo la gavia de Gilbird, observando al albino relajada. Alzó la cabeza rápidamente y miró en dirección a la puerta de la casa. Se quedó estática durante unos minutos. Gilbert intuyó que Ludwig ya estaba ahí por la reacción del animal y no es equivocó cuando escuchó la llave colarse por la cerradura, para desbloquear el pomo y poder pasar. Blackie se levantó y empezó a ladrar mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ludwig.

-Solo he bajado un momento, Blackie, tranquilízate…- Rió el germano, apartando al animal, quién se puso a olfatear a la húngara.

Gilbert siguió a lo suyo, sin voltearse a ver a su hermano, acabó de ajustar el foco y volvió tras la cámara, para ver si esta vez la luz era la correcta.

-Ha llegado tu modelo, Gilbert- Bromeó el rubio.

-Ah, hola…- Gilbert se volteó ligeramente… Pero captó una muy bonita imagen de la húngara y mantuvo la mirada, con la boca entreabierta, de forma exagerada. Por suerte la muchacha estaba bastante atareada en acariciar a Blackie y quitársela de encima y eso le permitió no visualizar la escena.

-Sí que había cartas…- Anunció Ludwig, para intentar sacar del trance a su hermano, mientras iba pasando carta por carta leyendo el destinatario. Muchas de las cartas eran para él (Todas del banco) y solo dos pertenecían a Gilbert.- Francis te ha mandado una carta… Y aquí hay otra… de la asociación de… -No pudo terminar de leer ya que Gilbert, al escuchar el remitente, corrió rápido hacia Ludwig y se la arrebató sin dejarle terminar de leer.

-¡ESTA! ¡ESPERABA ESTA! –Rápidamente la abrió y empezó a leer para sí mismo, manteniendo una expresión facial cada vez más eufórica.- ¡¿Hoy es miércoles?!

-Sí, es miércoles… -Respondió Eliza, mientras se ponía en pie.

-¡JODER!- Lanzó la carta rápido y corrió hacia sus álbumes de fotos. Pasaba las páginas eufórico, buscando la foto que le hizo al búho con la luna llena.

-Gilbert ¿Va todo bien? –Preguntó Ludwig asustado, si Gilbert no se tranquilizaba le acabaría dando un ataque al corazón. El albino corrió rápido a su habitación y tomó un papel blanco en el cual empezó a escribir. –Gilbert… -Se impacientaba Ludwig.

-¡ESPÉRATE, JODER! ¡NO PUEDO CONTÁRTELO Y ESCRIBIR A LA VEZ!

Eliza se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en una de las perchas que había situadas en la entrada. Gilbert volvió a hacer aparición en el salón, esta vez con una carta entre las manos.

-¡AHORA VUELVO! ¡TARDARÉ MEDIA HORA! ¡PERO EN QUINCE MINUTOS ESTARÉ DE VUELTA!- Gritó. Ludwig le sostuvo del brazo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Cálmate de una vez, Gil… -Sentenció. El albino le miró de arriba abajo.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dices tantas tonterías?

-¡ES QUE HACE UNA HORA EXACTA SE HA ABIERTO EL PLAZO PARA UN CONCURSO DE FOTOGRAFÍA EN EL QUE PAGAN UNA PASTA TREMENDA A QUIEN GANE UNO DE LOS TRES PRIMEROS PREMIOS Y TENGO QUE MANDAR ESTE SOBRE YA!

-No puedes irte…debes hacer las fotos a Eli.- La húngara asintió ante las palabras del alemán. Gilbert empalideció y un tic raro apareció en su ojo. Ludwig se apresuró a añadir algo antes de que el mayor estallara en cólera.- Yo mandaré la carta. No te preocupes. Voy ahora mismo.- Dijo, dándole dos palmadas a Gilbert en la espalda, serenándolo un poco.

-¡PERO NO LA PIERDAS!

El germano tomó el sobre, se colocó el abrigo al mismo tiempo que un paraguas y se aventuró bajo la fuerte lluvia que azotaba Frankfurt ese día hasta llegar al buzón más cercano. Dejando a Gilbert y a Eliza solos en la casa.

Tampoco llovía tanto después de todo… Eso o que él había visto temporales peores en Frankfurt.

Acabó de tirar la carta en el buzón más cercano y puso rumbo hacia su casa… claro que, pensándolo mejor… Estaría bien dejarlos solos un rato para que "arreglaran sus cosas."

Rebufó y marchó al bar donde fue con Feliciano a almorzar el día después de conocerse y pasó la tarde allí, charlando con los dueños del local y tomando alguna que otra cerveza.

* * *

**¡Feliz día del libro!**

**No podía no actualizar este día tan especial (Además me han regalado una rosa y un libro, es el primer San Jordi que me regalan algo *-*) **

**En fin, ya he vuelto a aparecer... Perdón, me han comido los exámenes, mis problemas, un montón de cosas y la inspiración voló lejos y hasta que no tuviera terminado el capítulo 12 no iba a subir el 11...y aquí estoy :DDD**

**Darkmoon: **Sí, me pareció interesante cambiar ese rollo en el que Ludwig es el bueno y Gilbert la mala influencia y ya más adelante diré el porqué al igual que el problema que tuvo Gilbert con Eliza y el porqué de su enemistad y bla bla bla...

Sobre el abuelo de Feliciano ya se verá más adelante y sacarás tus propias conclusiones...de momento no quiero destripar nada :D

**Susu**: Me alegra que te guste, aún queda mucho por ver y muchos problemas que destapar, solo espera la continuación... Que no lo voy a dejar de lado. :)

**Guest:** Odio el Ve~, que lo coloquen en todos los fics...Que vale, que es un tic, pero no puedo con él... Y no le pega demasiado al Feliciano que estoy intentando plantear xD Me alegra que te guste. Y gracias por el review :)

**Comentad, por favor...me hacéis inmensamente feliz con cada nuevo comentario :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Ya empezaba a caer la noche en Frankfurt y Ludwig salía del bar donde había pasado toda la tarde.

A pesar de haber estado tomando cervezas a mansalva se encontraba perfectamente, quizá porque se tomó su tiempo a la hora de bebérselas y el alcohol no le dañó tanto como cuando se las bebía de golpe, y ahora caminaba en dirección a su casa. A un paso normal, sin prisas por llegar.

Cargaba el paraguas en el brazo, colgándole de éste, y llevaba ambas manos metidas en el abrigo (Cualquiera las sacaba con ese espeluznante frío azotando las calles.)

Llegó al portal y abrió la puerta, pasó adentro y se dirigió a las escaleras para llegar a su piso. No solía hacer uso del ascensor a no ser que volviera muy cargado con la compra o que sus piernas ya no dieran para más.

Llegó a su piso sin problemas y anduvo por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su apartamento. Metió la llave en el cerrojo, ya estaba escuchando a Blackie ladrar como una poseída. Sonrió de medio lado y empujó la puerta para acabarla de abrir.

Entró en la casa y se quitó el abrigo al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar a la pastor alemana.

-¡Gilbert! Ya he llegado…- Anunció. Volteó la cabeza al salón. Estaba todo perfectamente recogido, no había rastro de ningún material fotográfico del que Gilbert había montado en la tarde.- ¿Gil?- Nadie respondió.

Ludwig avanzó por la casa, buscando a su hermano… Pero no había ni rastro.

Regresó al salón y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, largando un fuerte suspiro que resonó en la habitación. Blackie avanzó y se subió a la pierna de su dueño.

El germano le acarició la cabeza. Suspiró fuertemente y sujetó a Blackie por el hocico de forma cariñosa.

-¿Vamos a la calle? –El alemán realizó la pregunta dando por sentado que Gilbert no había sacado al animal a dar su paseo a las siete de la tarde... Pero la perrita no se rebotó ni empezó a dar brincos de alegría. Solo apoyó la cabeza en la pierna del alemán.- ¿Ya te ha sacado Gilbert? – El animal descendió y se acurrucó en el suelo.- Lo tomaré como un sí… -Sonrió.

Sus ojos vagaron por el salón y descubrió una pequeña nota en la mesita frente al sofá. La tomó y observó la letra… Era de Gilbert, sin duda alguna. Esas K que parecían R y ese "no saber escribir recto" eran detalles de escritura muy típicos de Gilbert.

"_Pequeño Lud, voy a salir por la noche y no sé a qué hora llegaré, así que no me esperes despierto que quizá hasta las diez de la mañana no aparezca por casa ¿De acuerdo?_

_PD: He sacado a pasear a Blackie, espero que estés contento, te he quitado trabajo._

_PD2: Ya te contaré lo de esta tarde…que la vas a FLIPAR._

_PD3: En serio, no me esperes despierto. Que mañana madrugas para ir a por Vash :P_"

Ludwig abrió los ojos como platos al leer esa última postdata… Se había olvidado de que mañana venía Vash.

Volvió a doblar la nota y la posó sobre la mesa, acto seguido sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y se preparó una alarma para despertarse mañana. Utilizando de tono musical una canción de _Rammstein_, para así obligarse a quitarla (Ya que no las soportaba) y despejarse mejor y con más facilidad.

* * *

La alarma sonó a las nueve de la madrugada. Ludwig apagó el estruendoso sonido de "_Bück Dich_" y consiguió ponerse en pie.

El día veinticinco de Diciembre ya había llegado y, por un mensaje que recibió ayer por la noche, Vash llegaría sobre las once y media al aeropuerto de Frankfurt.

Decidió salir del habitáculo y comprobar si su hermano ya se había dignado a aparecer por casa… Así que avanzó al salón y se quedó parado en la puerta al observar una figura sentada en el sillón principal.

El albino se encontraba sentado en el sofá, ya con el pijama puesto (Unos pantalones) , quizá viendo la televisión, con los pies sobre el sofá, abrazándose las piernas y tapado con la manta, dejando solo a la vista su cabeza y un pie.

-Buenos días.- Susurró el rubio. Gilbert volteó la cabeza hacia él y la alzó suavemente a modo de saludo.

-¿Por qué no regresaste ayer por la tarde? Pensaba que irías a tirar la carta y volverías…

-Pensé que aquí no iba a pintar demasiado… así que una vez tiré tu carta me fui a un bar a tomarme algo y pasar la tarde… -Gilbert desvió la mirada hacia la alfombra. Ludwig sintió un escalofrío. Ese humor tan poco hiperactivo que tenía su hermano en esos instantes no era para nada normal y comenzó a preocuparse. Indagó y rápidamente decidió añadir algo para comenzar su investigación.- Bueno ¿Qué tal fue la sesión de fotos? –Gilbert torció el ceño cuando Ludwig pronunció esas palabras. El rubio se preocupó… No podía ser posible que hubieran vuelto a discutir o que en esa noche que pasó fuera hiciera algo indebido.

-Bien… -Comentó finalmente el albino. Pero eso no relajó al alemán. Esperó a que Gilbert prosiguiera.- Le hice las fotos con el violín… ha salido preci…-Se detuvo y corrigió sus palabras.- aceptable.

-¿Entonces…? –Gilbert seguía con la mirada desviada. Ludwig se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Le sostuvo del hombro de forma suave y le zarandeó débilmente.- ¿Dónde está el problema?- Gilbert seguía mudo.

El germano apagó el televisor y descendió del sofá, arrodillándose frente a Gilbert para tenerlo cara a cara. Así le obligaría a mirarlo, tan siquiera. Ludwig suspiró, decidió tocar ese tema aunque Gilbert estallara en furia.

-¿Habéis hablado sobre lo que pasó hace cuatro años? –Empezó Ludwig, temiéndose lo peor. Gilbert asintió sin tener demasiadas ganas de hablar.- ¿Habéis arreglado algo? –Gilbert siguió estático y Ludwig comenzaba a impacientarse y a perder los nervios. Odiaba esa actitud infantil de Gilbert.- ¿Habéis empeorado las cosas? – Silencio otra vez. Finalmente estalló.- ¡GILBERT, RESPÓNDEME, MALDITA SEA!

El albino siguió mudo y con la mirada perdida. Ludwig le observaba impaciente y al ver que no respondía se levantó, furioso. Dirigiéndose a su habitación, a encenderse un cigarrillo e intentar calmarse. Antes de que rodara el pomo de la puerta que conducía a su estancia Gilbert habló, frenándolo en seco.

-El tema salió solo… Yo le estaba haciendo fotos y ella se veía bien… Hasta que empezamos a hablar lo que sucedió en Hungría con el remilgado aquel… - Ludwig volteó y se cruzó de brazos.- Le expliqué lo mismo que te conté a ti por teléfono; que yo solo la veía como una buena amiga, que no quería nada más con ella, aunque fuera mentira, y Eliza pensaba igual, EXACTAMENTE IGUAL…-Rio sonoramente.- Aunque ya sabes, nos hacíamos los "duros"… Pero bueno, aquel imbécil empezó a contarle a sus padres otras movidas y empezaron a cogerme asco durante esos días que estuve de visita, por eso estaban tan hostiles conmigo…

-¿Aquel imbécil?- El alemán frunció el ceño.

-Roderich…-Hizo un parón, tomando aire y mirando a Ludwig directamente a los ojos.-También habló mal de mí a Eliza por lo que me ha contado ella… pero la muchacha no le hizo caso…-Frenó y analizó sus palabras, cerró los ojos con pesadez.- Le habló mal de mí… ¡ESE CABRONAZO BASTARDO LE HABLÓ MAL DE MÍ!- Gilbert golpeó rabioso el posa brazos del sofá.- ¡PERO ESO NO ES TODO! Entonces fue cuando vino a atacarme, el maldito amargado, con esas historias patéticas y demás…Ya sabes- Ludwig asintió, no quería volverlas a oír.- Yo intentaba que esos comentarios no me influenciaran sobre mi opinión hacia Eli… pero el muy bastardo lo consiguió, no sé cómo coño se las ingenió para que todo lo que dijera se hiciera real ante mis ojos… Cosas que no eran ciertas… y la tomé con ella durante estos cuatro años… -Gilbert paró de contar.

-¿La culpa fue de Roderich?-Dijo, Gilbert asintió.- ¿Todo eso que me contabas eran sucias mentiras suyas? –Volvió a asentir.

-Y cuando ella acabó de hablar se quedó mirándome. Yo al principio no la creí y seguí haciéndole fotos. Al mismo tiempo que se las hacía pensaba en todo eso que acababa de contarme… Y todo tenía sentido; Ella no era quien soltaba mierda de mí a sus padres sino él, ella no fue quien preparó aquella desastrosa merienda para dejarme en ridículo, sino él… TODO él… El remilgado me hizo ver que era mi amigo para que su plan funcionara perfecto y no sospechara nada ¡QUE PUTA PUÑALADA MÁS TRAPERA!

-Bueno… esas cosas pasan… -Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Gilbert seguía sumiso en su rabia mientras Ludwig pensaba en encontrar algo para salir adelante en la conversación.- ¿Entonces tú y Eli habéis quedado bien?

-Sí… claro…

-¿Entonces por qué estás así?-Ludwig avanzó hasta quedar más cerca del sofá.

-He estado engañado… Todos estos cuatro años… -Ludwig sonrió en su interior. Gilbert admitía también sus defectos ahora ¡Menuda novedad!- Pero no fue culpa mía ese engaño… El estúpido desgraciado aquel me hizo una putada gorda… Cuando le vea le voy a partir la cara.- Ya estaba empezando a ponerse demasiado sentimental, Ludwig asintió levemente varias veces ante este comentario, Gilbert solía hacerlos y empezó a extrañarlos durante la conversación anterior.

-Bueno, lo importante es que está todo solucionado…-Gilbert asintió, quitándose la manta y desentumeciéndose.- Bien… Voy a preparar el desayuno o algo para comer…

-Para mí dos tostadas, un vaso de leche y varias de esas dulces magdalenas que guardas en lo más hondo del armario.- El germano le miró de forma extraña. Y Gilbert se alzó de hombros.- ¡¿Qué?! He sacado a Blackie y me he perdonado con Eliza, supongo que estarás que das brincos y lanzas cohetes… Además, merezco eso por el esfuerzo de hoy.

-Lo que tú digas…- El germano marchó a la cocina sonriente. Odiaba tener malos rollos o presenciar malos rollos entre personas cercanas a él y se sintió bastante contento al ver que Gilbert y Eli se habían vuelto a reconciliar.

El mayor pasó cerca del rubio y le revolvió el pelo, marchaba a su habitación quizá a ponerse una camiseta para no pasar frío… Lo que no sabía es que Ludwig se había percatado de los arañazos que tenía en la espalda y esos chupetones por el cuello. Aguantó una fuerte risotada, ahora todo encajaba a la perfección… Gilbert tenía una relación y lo más seguro es que se encontrara "extraño" después de todo… Pero eso era algo que seguramente no iba a confesarle JAMÁS.

* * *

-Roma es una ciudad hermosa.- Comentó Antonio mientras se servía otra tortita de las que había cocinado Feliciano de buena mañana como desayuno.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gustó?- Añadió el artista.

-El coliseo. Es lo que gusta a todo el mundo…- Respondió Lovino de mala gana. Levantándose a dejar su plato y lavarlo para ahorrarle trabajo al abuelo.

-Pues no, me gustó mucho más la Fontana De Trevi…- Sonrió nostálgico el español.- Es preciosa; todas esas figuras, la forma en la que han sido esculpidas…Les tomé muchas fotos a cada una… aunque no sé si quedaron bien.- El cocinero engulló con ganas el último trozo y miró a Feliciano con un brillo alegre en la mirada. Sonrió y posó una mano sobre su boca.- Te han quedado espectaculares, Feli. Tienen un sabor perfecto; El grosor, la harina, el caramelo y la miel fundidos por encima… TODO.- Habló con la boca llena. Feliciano se sonrojó y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Muchas gracias…

Se hizo el silencio durante un momento. El abuelo Roma hacía rato que había acabado de desayunar y esperaba pacientemente, escuchando las conversaciones, a que el resto de la mesa terminara también.

Aprovechó el silencio para empezar a hablar.

-Le he estado dando muchas vueltas al tema ese que tocamos ayer…- Inició, Feliciano y Lovino prestaron suma atención.- Y… si encuentro un comprador antes de finales de Enero lo más seguro es que me mude a Treviso de nuevo.- Lovino sentía que se petrificaba con cada palabra salida de la boca de su abuelo.- Solo si encuentro comprador antes de finales de Enero.

Se hizo un silencio más pesado. Feliciano no sabía cómo responder, si saltar de alegría mientras lloraba ante esa noticia, si abrazaba a su abuelo y lo apretujaba hasta cortarle la respiración…eran demasiadas emociones felices floreciendo en su interior. Sintió como las piernas empezaban a temblarle de la alegría.

Por otra parte Lovino seguía petrificado, también sin saber muy bien que hacer; Si alegrarse o esperar a finales de Enero a ver qué pasaba (Ya que la batalla no estaba ganada todavía).

Feliciano actuó por instinto y corrió a abrazar a su abuelo mientras le daba las gracias repetidamente.

Lovino también sonrió y volteó a ver a Antonio, quien se sujetaba la cabeza y le miraba embobado. Desvió la mirada ruborizado ante ese contacto de miradas inesperado y sonrió débilmente.

Fijó los ojos en Feliciano y su Abuelo. Suspiró aliviado al pensar en todo lo que sucedería si su abuelo abandonaba Roma definitivamente y marchaba a Treviso; donde realmente debería estar.

Todo cambiaría a mejor; Sus amistades, su humor, su salud… sobretodo eso último.

El abuelo seguía pasando por alto ese rasgo de observación que tenía el mayor de sus nietos y era eso; se fijaba bastante en todo.

Notaba a su abuelo un poco más débil de lo normal, tosía más, respiraba más pesadamente, tenía más pastillas sobre el estante del baño… Quizá ese cambio en Treviso mejorara todo eso.

Entre todos recogieron la mesa y empezaron a distribuirse por la casa. El abuelo marchó al salón a ver la televisión un rato, Antonio también fue al salón y se acurrucó un poco en el sillón cercano al del abuelo y se echó una agradable siesta.

Lovino seguía en la cocina, solitario. Feliciano había subido a su cuarto a darle de comer a Ulises.

Entonces le escuchó andar por el piso de arriba y subir unas escaleras más. En ese instante se hizo el silencio que tardó un poco en quebrarse con el sonido de una pesada puerta metálica abrirse lentamente.

Los cerrojos crujían con fuerza, entonces se cerró de golpe y volvió la calma.

_¿Ha subido al tejado? _Se preguntó Lovino.

Le ardía por dentro el saber qué narices hacía su hermano pequeño arriba en el tejado con el frío que hacía. Así que decidió abrigarse y seguirlo, subiendo los dos pisos hasta llegar a la puerta metálica.

La abrió despacio, intentando que su hermano no se percatara de nada y así fue.

Cuando la puerta ya estaba notablemente entreabierta asomó la cabeza y echó una rápida ojeada al exterior.

Feliciano colocaba el caballete cerca de la barandilla del balcón que había en el tejado y desplegaba una silla frente a éste.

A su izquierda se desplegaban un montón de maletines llenos de materiales de pintura separados por estantes y sobre uno de ellos su libreta de bocetos.

Decidió echarle coraje… Desde el encuentro en el aeropuerto no habían hablado nada entre ellos y decidió que ese era un buen momento para tener un momento de "hermanos" en el que se contaban todas las novedades que por la Webcam no podían.

-Hola.- Empezó Lovino, acercándose a su lado. Feliciano dio un respingo a causa del pequeño susto que se llevó al escuchar la voz de su hermano de forma inesperada. Volteó y le observó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Lovi ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso venía a preguntarte yo…- El mayor se frotó los brazos, intentando mantener el calor en su cuerpo, mientras echaba una mirada a los paisajes nevados.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Volvió a posar sus verdes ojos sobre él.

-¿No es obvio? Estoy pintando.

-¿Con este frío?- Feliciano asintió.

-Tampoco hace tanto… En Alemania suelo salir a dibujar también y allí el clima es mucho más frío. –Sonrió, volviendo al lienzo.

-¿No se te congelará el agua?

-Voy a pintar con lápices de madera y pasteles.

-¿Y el agua?- Insistió, observando el tarro lleno de agua.- ¿Para qué la quieres?

-¿Qué agua? –Feliciano parecía desconcertado. El mayor de los hermanos suspiró sonoramente y señaló el tarro bajo las patas del caballete.

-ESE tarro de agua… -Repitió cansado.

-¡AH! No, no es mío. Ya estaba ahí. –Añadió sonriente. Volteándose de nuevo en dirección al INGRES que había sujeto en su caballete por unas cuantas pinzas algo destrozadas.

Lovino sonrió, su hermano las seguía conservando a pesar de tener ese estado tan crítico… Había acertado en el regalo de Navidad para el día siguiente.

-Bueno… -Empezó Lovino, tomando la libreta de bocetos de Feliciano para echarle una ojeada.- Cuéntame qué tal por Alemania…

-Bastante bien.- Respondió sin dudarlo, sonrojándose un poco. Dato que Lovino no pasó por alto.

-¿Y eso que te va tan bien?

-Por fin tengo gente con la que salir por ahí…

-¿No hablarás del hermano del imbécil de Gilbert? – Feliciano volteó con un gesto algo molesto en su cara y miró de mala forma a Lovino- ¿Qué?

-Sí, hablo de él. – Hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Qué problema tienes con que me guste… estar con su hermano? Él es muy buena persona…

-Todos son muy buenas personas hasta que se demuestra lo contrario…

-¿Has venido a desmotivarme?- Añadió con un tono de irritabilidad.

-No. Solo quería hablar…

-Es que menciono cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Ludwig y te molesta…

-Porque no me da muy buena espina…

-¡Si ni siquiera lo conoces! –Rodó los ojos con cansancio y volvió a prestarle atención al dibujo.- Se preocupa mucho por todo… Es bastante listo y muy detallista… Y sabe cuando bromear o cuando tomarse las cosas en serio… -Lovino llegó a una página del cuaderno que le resultó bastante interesante. Dejó de escuchar a Feliciano mientras observaba esa página.

Bocetos, muchos bocetos de alguien que jugaba con un perro. La misma persona todo el rato.

Se acercó el cuaderno al rostro y observó más detenidamente, le resultaba tan familiar…Zarandeó la cabeza y pasó la hoja… entonces lo vio. Un boceto de un primer plano de la cara del hermano de Gilbert dibujado de una forma increíble.

Alzó la cabeza rápido del boceto.

-¡¿Te gusta Ludwig!? –Gritó Lovino cortando a su hermano, sin prestar atención a lo que el menor le estaba contando.

-…- El menor sintió un fuerte golpe en su interior al escuchar esa sentencia por parte de Lovino y perdió el hilo de lo que le estaba contando. Volteó lentamente hacia él. Sintió cómo le ardía la cara y se le subían los colores al chocar de esa forma con la mirada furiosa de su hermano.- ¿Q-qué? ¡NO! –Bramó, soltando una risa nerviosa al final de la frase que acabó de aclarar a Lovino todas y cada una de sus dudas al respecto.

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA NEGÁRMELO, FELICIANO!- Le señaló con el dedo índice, mostrándose agitado y algo furioso a la vez que sorprendido.

El menor de los hermanos no sabía qué responder. Si decía la verdad y mostraba sus sentimientos quizá Lovino se lo tomara a mal y le empezaría a contar el motivo del por qué odia tanto a los alemanes, o le diría que se centrara en estudiar y se dejara de tonterías… o vete a saber. Lovino era tan imprevisible en algunos casos…

-¿Te gusta SÍ o NO? –Amenazó el italiano, acercándose al joven pintor. Feliciano desvió la mirada, se sentía ridículo, como un niño con caries al que acaban de pillar comiendo dulces a escondidas.

-S…sí.- Susurró finalmente. Lovino dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Seguro que es igual de paleto que el hermano… -Renegó el mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡NO ES VERDAD! Son completamente diferentes…- Lovino alzó una ceja, esperando a que prosiguiera.- Ludwig es tan atento, tan pacífico… tan…- Suspiró suavemente. Acto seguido miró a su hermano con una mirada más seria.- No tienes derecho a criticarlo sin tan siquiera conocerlo, Lovi…

-Conozco a Gilbert, es suficiente…y creo que no es buena gente…

-Yo también conozco a Gilbert y me cae bastante bien. Se portó bien conmigo… Transmite mucha vitalidad.

-A ti te cae bien todo el mundo…

-Y a ti no te cae bien nadie… -Respondió, volteando y empezando a recoger los materiales. Lovino le miró sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan directo?- Feliciano dejó de recoger y volteó a ver a su hermano. Alzó los hombros con despreocupación y marchó dentro de la casa.- ¿Y para qué recoges? ¡¿No ibas a pintar?!

-¡Ya no tengo ganas!

* * *

Esperaba en la parada del bus, de brazos cruzados y mirando a ambos lados de la carretera para ver si veía aparecer el autobús que traería a su amigo suizo.

Había planificado ya todo lo que iban a hacer esa tarde, ya que a Vash le gustaba muy poco improvisar y él lo sabía de buena tinta.

Le dio varias vueltas a diferentes planes; salir y tomar algo mientras se contaban sus cosas, quedarse en casa ayudando a instalarse al suizo, ver alguna película (Aunque esta la descartó ante el poco amor que le tenía Vash al cine…) y entre todos esos planes decidió que el primero era el mejor (Eso sí, después de dejar las maletas en casa).

Tenía muchas ganas de verlo ya que con él se sentía muy a gusto y pudo percatarse de ello durante ese tiempo que compartieron juntos durante el primer mes de reclutamiento, antes de que Ludwig lo dejara por su situación económica.

El color rojo chillón del autobús le sacó de sus pensamientos, prestó atención al carril que venía por la derecha y observó un enorme vehículo aparecer entre un tumulto de coches. Sonrió de medio lado, ilusionándose.

El gigantesco cacharro frenó frente a él y abrió sus puertas por las cuales bajaron innumerables personas.

Ludwig buscaba con la mirada al suizo, esa cabellera rubia y esa mirada fría… En un flash la cruzó con la suya y se estremeció. Sí, ahí estaba Vash quién dibujó una sonrisa al ver al germano y avanzó más rápido entre la gente hasta bajar del autobús y quedar frente a Ludwig, a quién dio dos golpes en la espalda.

-¡Qué enorme estás! Este año te reclutan fijo.- Rio el suizo.

-Ojalá fuera solo eso, Vash… -Le siguió la broma aunque sintió un pinchazo en su interior. Le dolía no haber ido… y le resultaba molesto pero intentó calmarse. Vash ya estaba ahí y ahora solo pensaba en pasarlo bien y olvidarse de todo.- ¿Te han cortado el pelo?- Se fijó el germano.

-Sí… hace seis meses me lo raparon al cero…Ya sabes, por el tema de la higiene y los piojos…por suerte me crece rápido ¿Sabes? –Rió.

Era cierto, tenía el cabello muy corto, casi del mismo estilo que Antonio, el amigo de Gilbert. Y le quedaba un tanto extraño, pero bueno… Ya crecería.

Tomaron las maletas y marcharon en dirección a casa del germano. Estos días pintaban muy interesantes en todos los aspectos.

* * *

**_¿¡Qué pronto actualicé, verdad?!_**

**_Me prometí a mi misma que cuando volviera a estar en plena forma actualizaría de nuevo...Y hasta dentro de dos semanas (Cuando culmino TOOOODOOOOS LOS EXÁMENES) no pienso volver a actualizar. Así os dejo estudiar y me dejáis estudiar. El día 27 tendréis continuación...Lo prometo. Pero hasta el momento nada más._**

**_Reviews, reviews ¡ADORO LOS REVIEWS! Me hacéis seguir la trama con más émfasis, más ganas y más TODO. Un beso muy grande a todos los que me mandáis reviews, en serio. Los adoro; sobretodo cuando me decís algo constructivo...A esos os hacía mil hijos! *_*_**

**_En fin; en el próximo capítulo VASH ya hará su aparición, y veremos qué tal se lleva con Gilbert y bla bla bla. _**

**_Ya tenéis la solución de qué pasó con Eli y Gilbert (Espero no recibir ningún tomatazo por nada...) y el Abuelo de Feliciano y Lovino ya tiene pensada una decisión._**

**_Alargaré la estáncia de Feliciano en Italia hasta el próximo capítulo (En el que ya regresará.) Y Gilbert y Ludwig marcharán a ver a su abuelo... Y después de eso viene el bombazo en el que he estado pensando desde que inicié este fic... Así que aguarden impacientes, poco a poco se forjará todo, de acuerdo?_**

**_En fin, hasta aquí todo. Espero haber contestado las preguntas que me mandásteis con esta continuación._**

**_Un beso muy MUY grande y dejad reviews, una escritora con reviews es una escritora feliz :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

El italiano acabó de destapar el último regalo, intentando no romper el envoltorio tan bien decorado que traía. Poniendo histérico a su hermano mayor, quién cada vez tenía el ceño más fruncido.

Los otros dos regalos que había recibido le habían agradado bastante; Uno se lo había traído el español, un jersey de lana gris a rayas negras muy finas que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, y el otro era de su abuelo, un nuevo reproductor de música con más capacidad que el suyo antiguo…

Ahora abría el regalo de su hermano mayor. Arrancó finalmente el papel y descubrió un estuche bastante grande de madera el cual abrió sin tardarse demasiado… Al comprobar lo que tenía en el interior soltó un agudo chillido y empezó a sacar los utensilios uno a uno, mientras los examinaba con emoción y furor; Pinturas, pinceles, pinzas, colores pastel… Todo un paraíso para el artista que se precie.

Eufórico, dejó la caja a un lado y se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su hermano y le estrujó con todas sus fuerzas mientras repetía una y mil veces lo perfecto que era ese regalo y lo bien que le iba a venir para el trimestre que se avecinaba.

La mañana de Navidad había sido todo un éxito y lo estaba pasando realmente bien, además él estaba cocinando la pizza para comer después en la pequeña comida familiar...

Subió corriendo a su habitación, emocionado, y depositó los regalos sobre la cama. Ulises despertó de su sueño y observó al italiano con atención.

Éste tomó su teléfono móvil, marcó un mensaje para su alemán de ojos celestes… antes de darle a enviar releyó el texto y se mordió el labio con la última frase…

_"Nos veremos pronto, te quiero"_

Suspiró y con pesadez y eliminó esas dos últimas palabras. Reemplazándolas por "un abrazo desde Italia" y lo envió de mala gana. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia la ventana y tomó una foto del paisaje nevado que se presentaba frente a él. La adjuntó a un mensaje y lo mandó a Emma.

Dejó el aparato en la mesita de noche, se tumbó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba la sien con los dedos, pensando en esa frase que había estado a punto de mandarle a Ludwig… Te quiero.

Le daba tanta rabia sentir algo tan sincero y profundo por alguien y que este otro no mostrara signo alguno de sentir lo mismo… Sentía su lucha en vano, una opresión profunda en su corazón que aparecía por momentos y luego se esfumaba sin dejar rastro.

Supuso que Ludwig leería el mensaje, sonreiría y lo tomaría como algo inocente. Algo normal entre amigos… Y ni siquiera se pararía a pensar en qué estaría sintiendo él mientras lo escribía.

El italiano golpeó el colchón con rabia y frunció el ceño, conteniéndose.

Al sentir que unas patitas se posaban sobre su estómago se calmó un poco.

Bajó la mirada y se cruzó con los ojitos del felino, quién maulló al sentir que su dueño le miraba. Feliciano tomó a Ulises y lo colocó mejor en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza. El gato empezó a ronronear suavemente, moviéndose indicándole al italiano por dónde debía acariciar.

-Soy un iluso estúpido, Ulises… - Anunció, sin dejar de acariciar al felino.- Él no va por el camino que yo voy…No quiero perderlo como amigo ¿Crees que sería malo lanzarse? ¿O decir lo que piensas?- El gato alzó la cabeza y le observó con atención. No masculló nada y hundió la cabeza, escondiéndola en el pecho del artista. Pidiendo más caricias.

Feliciano sonrió de medio lado y siguió acariciándole. Un par de días más y ya estaría de vuelta allí, en Alemania... y ya vería qué podía hacer respecto a eso...

* * *

Con cierto desagrado volvió a dar un enorme bocado a ese asqueroso alimento turco llamado Kebab que tanto enloquecía al majareta de su hermano.

Ludwig aguantó las ganas de devolver y tragó con fuerza la masa de carne y pan de pita sin apenas masticar. Como odiaba esa comida… Sin embargo Vash y Gilbert aparentaban no haber comido en varias semanas. Esos bocados eran sobrenaturales.

La mañana de Navidad había sido interesante, al igual que la noche anterior (Que se la pasaron bebiendo cerveza y escuchando música en la casa del germano.), Gilbert se había emocionado con esa chaqueta que le regaló Ludwig, la cual estaba diseñada con un estampado de tablero de ajedrez negro y rojo. Y cuando Ludwig esperaba el regalo de su hermano Gilbert salió con la excusa de que tuvo, según él, un pequeño "percance" con su regalo de Navidad…y llegaría el mes próximo, durante la primera semana si había suerte…

Vash había traído tabletas de chocolate y algo de _kirsch_, un licor de cereza suizo que embelesaba a todo aquel que gustara de probarlo. A cambio, Ludwig le regaló un _chapka_ al suizo debido a una pequeña broma que tuvieron durante el reclutamiento al que Ludwig asistió.

Vash y Gilbert hablaban de forma animada mientras Ludwig permanecía en silencio, intentando no vomitar el kebab.

Observaba a su hermano, maravillado. Maravillado por esa facilidad que tenía el albino en soltarse tanto con las personas que acababa de conocer. Para caer bien a la gente a los pocos minutos de empezar a hablar… Gilbert sabía trabar amistad en poco tiempo. Y esa era una de las pocas cualidades que apreciaba con locura de él… Ya que en su caso se sentía tan cohibido a veces. Con esa maldita sensación de abrir la boca y decir algo que no causara las mismas risas que causaba Gilbert cuando él lo hacía.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia Blackie, quien permanecía sentada a su lado, mirándolo con los ojitos cristalinos… Esa mirada, esa mirada que ponía ella siempre que pedía algo de comida… Una mirada de súplica y ternura. Ludwig sonrió.

_Si por mí fuera te daba el kebab entero… _Pensó el germano, esbozando una suave sonrisa. Blackie, al percibir ese gesto, alzó las orejas y se levantó. Agitando la cola, animada.

-Tss- Chasqueó para llamar su atención y detenerla a tiempo.- No te voy a dar nada… -Anunció Ludwig en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que ella le pudiera escuchar.

El animal suspiró y marchó a su sitio de siempre, con la cola entre las piernas y lanzando algunos gemiditos de indignación.

El móvil del germano vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó el aparato y pudo divisar en la pantalla un mensaje. Desbloqueó el celular y pulsó sobre el icono del sobre, en el cual apareció el nombre del italiano.

Algo dentro de Ludwig dio un respingo al saber el remitente… Se extrañó ante esa reacción por parte suya… ¿Sería, quizá, emoción al ver que alguien se acordaba de su existencia? Zarandeó la cabeza alejando los pensamientos y se centró en el texto del mensaje.

"_¡Feliz Navidad, Lud! Espero que te haya regalado muchas cosas 'Papá Noel´ porque te las mereces, te has portado estupendamente :) Ya me las enseñarás cuando nos veamos al igual que haré yo… ¿Qué tal por Alemania? ¿Hace mucho frío? Por aquí Italia está todo un poco nevado. La nieve no cuaja tan bien como allí. En fin… Nos veremos pronto, un abrazo des de Italia :P_"

Sonrió a medida que avanzaba leyendo el mensaje, sentía algo en su interior… Ese gesto por parte del italiano lo tendría muy presente. Tecleó una rápida respuesta y mandó el texto rápidamente.

Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y alzó la mirada hacia sus dos compañeros, a los que hacía rato había dejado de escuchar hablar.

Se topó con las miradas fijas del albino y el suizo.

Gilbert sonreía de forma pícara mientras alzaba las cejas varias veces. Lo ojos de Ludwig viajaron de los rojos de Gilbert a los verdosos de Vash. Finalmente, suspiró y habló para romper el hielo y dejar ese jueguecito de miradas e indirectas mudas.

-¿Qué sucede? –Anunció el germano. Gilbert juntó las manos y se sujetó la cabeza en la pequeña "hamaca" que habían hecho sus dedos al enlazarse.

-¿Quién te ha mandado un mensajito de Navidad, Lud? –Canturreó el albino. Se hizo el silencio y Ludwig se puso serio.- Esa sonrisa boba que has hecho a medida que lo leías no es muy propia de ti.- Ese comentario acabó de matar la compostura de Ludwig. Sentía cómo desde su estómago empezaba a subir un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa para no ponerse rojo como un tomate…que, además, no tenía el por qué suceder eso… solo había sido un mensaje tonto ¿¡Por qué alterarse tanto?!

-No sabía que tenías novia, Ludwig, eso no me lo has contado.- Reforzó Vash soltando una suave risa al final.

-No es mi novia…- Negó, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.- ¡No tengo novia! Es…es Feliciano. Me felicitaba la Navidad.

-Ya…ya… Feliciano.- Rió Gilbert, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces.

-Pues no me creas, Gilbert…

-¿Recuerdas cuando el primer día de reclutación te pusiste tan rojo como un tomate cuando aquella chica te rapó el pelo?- Añadió Vash mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡¿En serio?! –No tardó Gilbert en salir con algún comentario suyo.- ¡Eso no me lo habías contado!

-¡Dejadme en paz! –Protestó Ludwig riéndose y escondiendo su rostro bajo la mano, mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza. –No me sentía cómodo con el pelo tan corto…

Empezó a pensar que a Vash no era bueno darle una buena copa de vodka… en seguida empezaba a ponerse simpático y amigable y su frialdad desaparecía.

-Hablando de reclutar… -Empezó Vash, captando la atención de toda la mesa.- En Febrero se abre un nuevo plazo para los próximos reclutas que quieran entrar.- El sonrojo de Ludwig desapareció por segundos al igual que su sonrisa. Gilbert miró de reojo a su hermano mientras sentía algo de angustia en su interior…- Ya sabes que si no te apuntas en ese primer mes las plazas vuelan como un saco de monedas en medio de la calle…

-Ah… -Añadió Ludwig, forzando una sonrisa… Intentando aparentar que le daba igual.- Estupendo…- Gilbert se mordió el labio inferior al ver esa reacción de Ludwig, debía cambiar de tema si no quería tener al rubio con la moral hundida el resto del día.

-¿Y… os cortan el pelo muy corto allí? –Probó con un cambio de tema que no pareció funcionar demasiado.

-El proceso es el mismo; Un mes de prácticas, pasas los exámenes teóricos y físicos, pagas la plaza y entras. No ha cambiado nada… excepto las pruebas… Ahora los recorridos son un poco más difíciles.- El suizo desvió la mirada, como intentando recordar algo que se le había pasado por alto. Ludwig sentía sus ánimos desaparecer por segundos con las explicaciones del suizo, pero no iba a cortarle, sabía lo poco que le gustaba a Vash que hicieran eso.- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! –Recordó.- Faltan médicos, Lud… cuando les digas en qué sector te quieres especializar seguro que hacen la vista gorda con algunos fallos en el examen teórico…

-¡Lud! ¿Me ayudas a quitar la mesa?- Propuso Gilbert, alzándose de golpe y tomando varios platos. Cortando la conversación, provocando así que Vash le lanzase una mirada de odio.

-Yo… -Habló el germano. Suspiró profundamente y forzó una sonrisa que consiguió disimular su verdadero humor.- Necesito ir a mi habitación… Me, aprietan los pantalones. Creo que voy a cambiarme, he comido demasiado.

Se levantó y marchó a un paso rápido hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Gilbert bajó la mirada a su plato… solo había dado dos bocados al kebab de ternera que se había pedido.

Sus rojizos ojos viajaron hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y frunció el ceño, frustrado… Luego iría a hablar con él. Solo le faltaban que le deprimieran ahora que ya estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

Ludwig andaba en círculos por la habitación mientras se sobaba la cara con ambas manos y las pasaba nerviosas por su cabello, tirando a veces de él.

Se escuchaba suspirar, su respiración era cada vez más pesada y entrecortada. Un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formársele al analizar todo lo que llevaba recaudado hasta el momento… No le llegaba…no le llegaba ni para un trimestre de reclutación.

Se sentó en la cama con furia y volvió a sobarse la cabellera, sus manos avanzaron hacia su cara y con las palmas de las manos forzó un roce con sus ojos… Todo el esfuerzo que hacía día a día parecía no estar sirviendo de nada.

Siguió frotando los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo que así todo desaparecía un poco…

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le sacó de ese mundo. Aún así no se movió de su posición. Esos golpes eran propios de Gilbert.

El pomo de la puerta rodó y ésta cedió. Gilbert asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó Gilbert.

-Ya estás dentro… -Anunció Ludwig con una voz rota. El albino se aventuró a pasar, maldiciéndose a sí mismo ante la pregunta tan estúpida que había formulado y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó al lado de Ludwig en la cama y le pasó una mano por la espalda.

Recorrió desde la zona más baja de la columna vertebral hasta llegar a los hombros, donde depositó ambas manos y empezó a masajear fuertemente.

-¿Has tomado las pastillas? –Preguntó Gilbert, temeroso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa… Los antidepresivos calmaban a Ludwig las doce primeras horas… pero luego causaban una depresión el doble de fuerte sobre el alemán pasado ese tiempo. Ludwig negó con la cabeza, causando así que el albino suspirara aliviado.- ¿Estás bien?

-No me llega el dinero, Gil… -Empezó Ludwig con la voz quebrada.- Me dejo la cabeza todos los días trabajando para luego llegar a casa y encontrarme con gastos, gastos y más gastos…ahorrando una miseria para la plaza pero… - Gilbert le abrazó desde atrás, cruzando los brazos en el pecho del germano y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Tranquilízate Lud… todo saldrá bien…

-¡¿Bien?!-Se escandalizó, respirando fuertemente.- ¿No lo ves, Gilbert? ¡Nada puede salir bien! Todo seguirá igual que siempre…

-Quizá te venga un bautizo de los buenos…o un buen bodorrio, yo que sé… Yo últimamente estoy trayendo más dinero a casa. No creas que no me esfuerzo, Lud…

-Lo sé, Gilbert…maldita sea… - El albino mantuvo el abrazo a pesar de todo. No quería que Ludwig se derrumbara ahora. Intentó pensar en alguna actividad que sacara a Ludwig de esa tristeza en la que comenzaba a sumergirse.

-¿Vamos esta noche al _Schwarz_? – Ludwig dio un respingo y volteó violentamente hacia Gilbert. Quien cortó el contacto físico. Ludwig comenzaba a imponer demasiado. Clavó su zafírea mirada en su hermano. Pidiendo que prosiguiera.- Al billar…y te invito a un batido… Y nos vamos tú, yo y Vash… - Ludwig pareció calmarse un poco, volvió a incorporarse en la cama y respiró hondo.

-Vash va a aburrirse allí…- Comenzó, captando la atención del albino.

-¿Por qué?

-No es muy "fiestero" que se diga…

-Quizá con dos absentas sí… -Ludwig frunció el ceño.- O una…

-¡O ninguna!- Cortó el germano, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al escritorio. Donde se hallaba una cajita con varios cigarrillos dentro.

-Vash no es el problema…- Prosiguió Gilbert.- El problema es que no quieres ir… No te apetece salir y no lo quieres reconocer.

-Pues sí, no me apetece.- El rubio tomó uno de los cigarrillos y lo prendió. Inhaló un poco del humo que transportó a sus pulmones. Suspiró con alivio.

-¿Y no has pensado, tú que eres TAN listo, que Vash quizá sí quiera?- Gilbert se puso en pie y se acercó a su hermano, quién le daba la espalda.

-…- Ludwig no supo que responder y gruñó fuertemente. Finalmente el albino consiguió quedar cerca de él. En un suave movimiento le arrebató el cigarrillo y le dio una calada.

-Venga, solo por hoy… -Pidió el albino. Ludwig sonrió débilmente.- Conseguiré que te lo pases bien.

-Más te vale, Gilbert… -Rio el germano, revolviéndole más aún los cabellos a su hermano.

* * *

Dos horas llevaban ya en el _Schwarz_ y ya estaban jugando al billar por sexta vez.

Las partidas eran cortas ya que Vash no era muy hábil con el juego y Gilbert iba medio pasado de copas y no podía atinar de la misma forma, obviamente. Además Ludwig pudo lucirse con esa situación. Él ya era bueno en ese juego pero con DOS personas perdiendo contra él le daban mayor ventaja ante los ojos de los espectadores.

La música esa noche era agradable en el local. Barry White sonaba de fondo, cantando los versos de sus mejores temas, y eso encandilaba al rubio. Adoraba la voz grave de ese hombre.

Pasó el turno de Ludwig, cediéndolo a Gilbert, y tomó un sorbo del batido que había pedido. Era lo único que bebía esa noche; batidos. No se sentía con el humor de beber alcohol, no le apetecía y la idea le causaba repulsión en esos instantes.

Observaba a su hermano, intentando atinar la puntería de una forma estúpida. Parecía un chimpancé realmente. Sonrió ante esa ocurrencia.

Sus ojos pasaron de ver a su hermano a fijarse en Vash, quién tenía la mirada algo perdida en un punto de la sala.

Ludwig se acercó y le dio una suave palmada en la espalda, sacando al suizo de sus pensamientos.

-Estás en otro mundo, eh? –Rió el germano. Vash solo desvió la mirada.

-Puede…- Sonrió un poco y dio otro trago a la bebida que sujetaba con la mano.- Dentro de dos días…cuando vuelva…pasaré por Suiza.- Alzó los ojos hacia el germano, quién parecía no entender nada.- Bueno ¡Luego te lo cuento! Que me toca tirar ya… -Le pasó el vaso a Ludwig y marchó cerca de la mesa de billar.

-¡VAMOS! ¡RUBIO DE BOTE! –Gritó Gilbert a Vash de forma escandalosa, solo como él sabía hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba con el palo a modo bastón y reía a carcajada limpia.

Estaban perdiendo ante Ludwig, pero Gilbert jamás lo admitiría…

Gilbert no detenía sus comentarios hacia Vash quién suspiró fuertemente, atinó y golpeó la bola con todas sus fuerzas.

Ésta golpeó cada una de todas las esquinas de la mesa y chocó con varias bolas, las últimas tres que quedaban dentro de la mesa, haciendo que éstas entraran en sus respectivos hoyos con gracia.

Los espectadores de la partida silenciaron sus "abucheos" hacia el suizo y empezaron a aplaudir con énfasis. Vash sonrió triunfante y la mandíbula del albino casi se desencaja ante la increíble carambola que acababa de realizar el "_rubio-del-bote_" con majestuosidad.

La partida quedó culminada de una vez gracias a esa carambola realizada por el suizo. Era hora de regresar a casa.

Tomaron los abrigos que colgaban en el perchero situado detrás de la barra (Solo para los clientes más fieles) y salieron del local.

Al travesar la puerta de la entrada hacia la calle una fuerte brisa congelada les golpeó el rostro, cada vez la temperatura era más baja en Frankfurt y resultaba ya, a esas alturas, un suicidio salir de noche con el frío que podía llegar a hacer.

Los tres amigos emprendieron el camino hacia el piso del germano a un paso considerablemente rápido, intentando llegar cuanto antes a la casa.

Gilbert, quién se encontraba en medio del germano y el suizo, observaba a ambos por el rabillo de los ojos con una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro, como aguantándose las ganas de querer decir algo.

Empezó a acelerar el paso, aumentando la velocidad a la cual Ludwig y Vash empezaron a unirse.

Sin darse cuenta empezaron a correr por las calles… fue entonces cuando Gilbert se aventuró a adelantarlos y a situarse delante de ellos lanzando en alto un grito que motivó a Ludwig y le hizo sacar una sonrisa.

-¡MOMENTO "O' BROTHER"! –Gritó el albino, recordando esa película que vio hace tiempo con Ludwig, mientras emprendía una carrera contra Vash y el rubio.

-¡GILBERT! ¡EL SUELO ESTÁ RESBALADIZO! –Gritó Ludwig. Empezando a bajar el ritmo, pero al voltearse y ver que Vash se tomaba en serio la iniciativa de ponerse a correr en las calles nevadas de Frankfurt decidió cerrar la boca y seguir con un ritmo más rápido.

En cuestión de segundos los tres corrían por la calle, sintiendo como el aire congelado se colaba en sus pulmones, calándolos de escarcha. Sintiendo como en cada inhalación un nuevo témpano crecía en las paredes pulmonares.

Finalmente llegaron al portal de la casa y Ludwig abrió la pesada puerta de la entrada y se colaron en el interior del edificio, subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso del alemán.

Blackie, al escuchar la llave colarse por la cerradura de la puerta del piso se acercó a la entrada, expectante.

Ludwig desbloqueó la cerradura y los tres entraron dentro.

El germano acarició al animal, haciendo que esta empezara a zarandear la cola, contenta por la llegada de sus amigos.

Antes de que el albino llegara a poner un pie en la casa su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Descolgó y habló animadamente durante unos escasos segundos con monosílabos y frases cortas.

-¡Me voy! Ya si eso mañana nos vemos.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa y marcharse escaleras abajo hasta a saber dónde.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Vash, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Por la cara que ha puesto al ver la llamada… supongo que a casa de la "novia".

-¿A las cuatro de la mañana? –Ludwig alzó los hombros como respuesta.

-¿Tienes sueño? –Preguntó el germano. Vash se quedó en silencio y pensó con cuidado la contestación, como si se tratara de una decisión difícil (O que no tenía muy clara la respuesta).

-No demasiado… -Anunció finalmente, volteándose a ver a Ludwig, quién seguía de pie.- ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. -Rió ampliamente el germano.

Avanzó por el salón y se sentó al lado del suizo. Se hizo el silencio en la casa y solo resonaba la fuerte respiración de Blackie, quién intentaba dormir plácidamente.

Vash no parecía querer entablar conversación, solo miraba al frente. Con algo de nostalgia en los ojos. Ludwig le miró de reojo varias veces y abría la boca tímidamente, tomando suaves caladas de aire, intentando aventurarse en sacar algo de lo que hablar… Pero sin saber exactamente de qué.

-B…bueno…- Tartamudeó suavemente el germano. Ahora parecía que todo ese "buen rollo" que había en el local, en el que era capaz de contar sus penas más interiores, se había congelado con el frío viento de la calle.- ¿Qué es eso de lo que querías hablar antes en el local?

-…- Vash mutó por unos momentos y miró con frialdad al germano. Suspiró fuertemente y decidió hablar.- Cuando me dan vacaciones suelo volver a Suiza para estar con la familia y amigos… Y bueno, hay una chica.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-¡NO! … O sí… No lo sé porque; si me tengo que ir a algún sitio siempre pienso en lo que pueda sufrir ella por estar tiempo sin verme…o lo que me pueda pasar allá donde me manden ¿Comprendes?

-Sí… supongo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes a alguien? –Vash miró fijamente a Ludwig, quién desvió la mirada sin saber qué decir exactamente.- Venga… seguro que hay alguien…

-No…no hay nadie.- Susurró de forma tímida.

-¿Seguro?

-MUY seguro… -Cada vez se tornaba más rojo… y no sabía por qué pero solo le venía a la cabeza la imagen de Feliciano cuando Vash insistía en ese tema ¿Por qué? ¿Quizá por ser solo el único que le ha mostrado algo más de cariño y en ir más allá de un "Hola, qué tal?"?

-Bueno… Tú si vas a meterte en esto… es mejor que no tengas a nadie porque entonces vas con miedo… Pero, al mismo tiempo el saber que siempre habrá alguien esperándote te da fuerzas.

-¿Entonces?- Vash le miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Hagas lo que hagas estará bien porque será decisión tuya.

* * *

El italiano se encontraba apoyado en la ventana del autobús que les llevaba a Frankfurt desde el aeropuerto. Estaba contento. Abrazaba con fuerza la bolsa de mano en la cual contenía un par de regalitos para Ludwig y Emma.

El viaje en autobús desde Roma hasta el aeropuerto lo pasó con Antonio y Lovino, a quienes pilló varias veces tomados de la mano, y una vez llegaron allí se separaron para tomar sus respectivos aviones.

Y ahora ya estaba en Alemania de nuevo. La nieve había cuajado ya en las calles y se sentía el aire frío que golpeaba incesante.

Emma le aguardaba en la parada del bus, la había llamado nada más llegar (Tal y como acordaron hace unos días. Cuando ella respondió a su mensaje). Iba a pasar el fin de año con ella, y por todo lo que habían hablado la fiesta ya estaba medio organizada...

Solo faltaban horas para que ese evento sucediera y empezara un nuevo año del cual se esperaba grandes cosas. Tenía las espectativas muy altas y algo dentro suya le decía que iba a salir bien.

* * *

_**Hola, no me maten...No pude actualizar el lunes pasado por "MIS motivos". Pero bueno, aquí estoy. **_

_**Ya saben, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá un pesonaje que resolverá algunas dudas... Ains! No quiero hacer spoiler! T_T**_

_**Me alegran mucho vuestros Reviews, sobretodo cuando opináis a parte de decir que está bien redactado y esas cosas (Se agradece mucho, de verdad)**_

_**Bueno, fue mi cumpleaños hace cosa de dos días y ya soy feliz y mayor de edad y asjhfshasgha guay. **_

_**En fin; respondo a vuestros reviews y no os doy más la vara:**_

_**Darkmoon:** Roderich no me cae demasiado bien, dejémoslo ahí y esa traición es bastante típica entre "triángulos amorosos" por lo que he llegado a ver, sobre Lovino; creo que es una persona que tiene un carácter fuerte y observador. Por eso dije lo del abuelo, ya que quién más calla es quién más piensa...O algo así, no sé. yo me entiendo xD Sobre Vash he decidido que le de ese pequeño consejo a Ludwig en el cual aumentará la tensión del germano y dará más gusto a la historia... no sé, ya lo irás viendo en cada capítulo. Sobre los padres en el próximo lo explico. Tranquilo xD Y te hago mil hijos porque me encantan tus comentarios *_*_

_**Claudette: **Muchas gracias por el comentario, realmente quería conseguir eso. Que ,a pesar de ser una lectura "larga" que no aburra... muchas veces he tenido que dejar fics que estaba leyendo a medias porque era una lectura muy pesada y tediosa T_T _

_**Por todo lo demás al resto ya os contesto si tenéis cuenta y si veo que puedo extender mi comentario a algo más que un "Muchas gracias :)", en verdad lo agradezco muchísimo. **_

_**No me matéis por este capítulo...lo he notado un pelín flojo pero bueno. Poco a poco volveremos a pillar intensidad, supongo. Un abrazo y nos vemos! :) -Ahora que he acabado tendré más tiempo para dedicarme al fic.-**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Llegaron al piso de la belga, que se encontraba bastante cerca del local _Schwarz_ (A unas cuantas manzanas de él.)

Feliciano dejó en el suelo de la entrada la jaula de Ulises y abrió la pequeña compuerta metálica para que el felino pudiera salir y estirarse un poco.

Él marchó junto con la belga a lo que sería su habitación hasta el día siguiente (Ya que Emma insistió bastante en que Feliciano se quedara a dormir esa noche.)

El piso de Emma era bastante reducido al de Feliciano; La pequeña entrada estaba formada por un pequeño y estrecho pasillo que llevaba al salón. Éste era lo suficientemente amplio como para que en él existiera también una pequeña cocina, delimitada del salón por un par de encimeras, parecido al de Ludwig pero en pequeño. Acto seguido, al lado del pasillo que conducía a la salida, había tres puertas; Una de ellas, la más cercana a la salida, llevaba al baño y las otras dos conducían a unos pequeños dormitorios de camas individuales.

Emma le condujo al dormitorio que lindaba con el cuarto de baño; allí Feliciano descargó sus cosas sobre la cama y dio un fuerte suspiro, volteándose a ver a Emma, quién no había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó ella.

-Está bastante bien para una sola persona.- Respondió el italiano, examinando con detalle el cuarto.- ¿Vas a celebrar aquí el fin de año? Porque entonces va a estar complicado… -Añadió con una suave carcajada.

-Bueno… no exactamente.- Empezó ella, encaminándose al salón.- ¿Vas a querer tomar algo?- Indicó al italiano que la siguiera antes de proseguir con su discurso. Él hizo caso al instante, no sin antes recoger de la maleta, que había colocado en la cama, el regalo de la rubia.

-¿Quizá un zumo?- Respondió, sentándose en el sofá del salón, esperando a que la belga llegara con la bebida.

-¿Manzana?

-Sí, manzana está bien…

Emma sirvió un zumo para los dos y se encaminó al sofá, donde se sentó al lado del italiano y le pasó el zumo. Se fijó en el paquete que traía el artista en las manos pero prefirió no mencionar nada a menos que él insinuara algo. Dieron un sorbo a la bebida y ella continuó hablando.

-Había pensado en ir al _Schwarz _contigo, Liz y unos amigos más, porque la casa se queda algo pequeña… -Feliciano asintió.- Y tomar algo allí… comer las uvas allí… No sé. Hasta que decidamos marchar a casa. Lo que nos pida el cuerpo.

-Comprendo… ¿No conozco a esos amigos, verdad?

-Que yo sepa no…- Sonrió la belga, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo mental para ver si de casualidad Feliciano podría conocerlos, pero el resultado fue negativo.

-¿Son compañeros de clase?

-Uno de ellos estudia en la facultad pero no en la rama de Bellas Artes sino en … en… -Se quedó trabada. Condujo su mano hacia el puente de su nariz y presionó con fuerza, como si eso la ayudara a recobrar la memoria. Finalmente suspiró derrotada.- En algo de informática.

-Entonces no creo que lo conozca.- El italiano se acabó el zumo y dejó el vaso de cristal en el suelo, debido a que Emma no tenía una mesita auxiliar cerca del sofá. Tamboreó con los dedos el paquete que traía entre manos y observó a la belga.- Te he traído una cosa.- Anunció finalmente, pasándole el regalo a la muchacha, quién lo tomó muy ilusionada.

-¡No tenías el por qué!- Respondió, con un cierto brillo alegre en la mirada. Empezó a abrir el regalo con poca delicadeza, se la notaba bastante nerviosa y ansiosa por saber qué era.

-Espero que te guste… no sé, lo vi y me acordé de ti…

La belga acabó de desempacar el regalo y abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de que se trataba de un maletín pequeño de veinte colores de pastel en barras. Observó al italiano, boquiabierta.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó el italiano, sonrojándose. –No sé… "regalos entre artistas".

Se quedó callado al recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de la muchacha rubia que tenía en frente.

-¡ES PERFECTO! –Gritó ella emocionada, contemplando sus pasteles con ilusión.- ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

-De nada, mujer… De nada… -Sonrió él, devolviendo el abrazo.

La belga se separó del italiano y se dirigió a la cocina, Feliciano la siguió y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había cerca de las encimeras. Ella empezó a preparar la comida, ya que se acercaba la hora de comer.

-¿Te apetece comer lasaña? -Preguntó ella, acercándose al frigorífico y abriéndolo de par en par, rebuscando en su interior el alimento.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Feliciano.-La lasaña está bien.

-¿Sabes si Ludwig va a estar por aquí esta noche? –Preguntó ella, con algo de timidez. Feliciano negó con la cabeza.

-No… Él está en Berlín con su familia.- Habló, intentando no mostrar signo alguno de tristeza.

-Oh…

-¿Por?

-No… así le decías que se juntara con nosotros esta noche. – La muchacha colocó el paquete de lasaña en el microondas y empezó a calentar la comida.- Así no "Estás solo".

-No te preocupes, así conozco a gente nueva.- Anunció con una sonrisa que rápidamente se le contagió a la rubia.

-Venga, esta noche promete.- Rió, feliz. Dándole una suave palmada al muchacho en el hombro.

* * *

Sentía su pulso temblar como nunca al igual que una amenazante presión oprimía su pecho con fuerza, haciéndolo sudar. Pero intentó estar sereno, tranquilo, para no soltar estupideces y dejar que su abuelo ganara la "batalla" verbal a la que siempre le sometía cuando iba a verlo.

En efecto, se encontraban ya frente al gran portalón de la casa de campo, situada a las afueras de Berlín, del abuelo Beilschmidt.

Gilbert hizo sonar la puerta, aporreándola con fuerza para que el golpe resonara por toda la casa, ya que intuyó que su hermano estaba demasiado concentrado en concienciarse para lo que iba a avecinarse, y esperó tranquilo a que su abuelo la abriera.

Solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que un montón de ladridos se apelotonaran tras el portalón, seguidos de unos gritos que los mandaban callar. Entonces un hombre mayor, pero muy bien conservado, y de cabello rubio largo desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

A pesar de ver a sus dos únicos nietos frente a la puerta de su casa, sonriendo (O al menos eso pretendía Ludwig con su forzada sonrisa.) seguía con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera acabado de saborear un limón.

Gilbert se abalanzó rápido a abrazarlo con fuerza y emoción mientras Ludwig desviaba la mirada hacia el inmenso prado que se abría tras la casa. Suspiró con pesadez…

-¡Qué alegría verte, abu! Si no venimos nosotros ni apareces por Frankfurt. –Anunció Gilbert, forzando una vitalidad que apenas sentía, abriéndose paso al interior de la casa.

-A mi no se me ha perdido nada en Frankfurt… -Dicho esto volteó hacia Ludwig.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron en un frío contacto visual que cada vez se tornaba más violento. El rubio sabía qué quería su abuelo, que fuera él quien diera el paso de saludar y no viceversa, y debía ser así si no quería iniciar mal el último día del año.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo de madera, cavilando internamente, y volvió a fijarla en su abuelo, acercándose con seguridad y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El abuelo Beilschmidt solo se quedó parado, recibiendo el beso de su nieto. En silencio.

Cuando éste culminó le miró de arriba abajo, examinándolo rápidamente, y soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

-¿No duermes bien por las noches, verdad? –Preguntó su abuelo, llevándose las manos atrás y sujetándolas por las muñecas. Ludwig curvó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-No demasiado…

El mayor chasqueó la lengua y se introdujo dentro de la casa, indicándole indirectamente a Ludwig que le siguiera y así fue.

El rubio supo que con ese pequeño chequeo que le había hecho su abuelo había sido suficiente para que éste recibiera cantidades enormes de información sobre su salud; los trastornos de sueño que solía padecer, el estrés acumulado…

Llegaron al salón, donde todos los dos perros que conservaba su abuelo se apelotonaban sobre Gilbert, lamiéndole el rostro.

Ludwig examinó el salón con la mirada, por lo visto todo seguía igual que siempre. Buscó acomodarse en uno de los sofás que había cerca de las ventanas que daban a la parte trasera de la casa donde unas vistas preciosas de un bosque y unas altas montañas se alzaban tras los cristales.

El salón era bastante grande, de paredes moradas con estampados abstractos de un morado más fuerte. Muy antiguo, tan antiguo como los muebles que ocupaban la habitación. Todos de de madera de roble, muy brillantes y pulidos.

En el centro de la habitación, colgada del techo, se hallaba una hermosa lámpara de araña dorada, con sus velas recién encendidas.

La casa constaba de tres pisos; en el piso inferior se encontraban la entrada a la casa con un largo pasillo que atravesaba la vivienda en vertical y a cada lado hacían acto de presencia unas cuatro puertas (Dos a cada lado del pasillo). Las dos de la izquierda conducían; una al salón donde se hallaban actualmente y la segunda al comedor. Ambas habitaciones lindaban entre sí y se conectaban a través de un gran arco de madera.

A la derecha del pasillo había otras dos puertas más; una que conducía a la cocina, y otra a un gran cuarto de baño.

Al final del pasillo se construyó una escalera de caracol que conducía al piso superior. En esta segunda altura se hallaban tres dormitorios; uno para cada miembro de la familia (En este caso los tres presentes) y un único cuarto de baño.

Finalmente, pegada al techo había una trampilla que conducía a la buhardilla donde se almacenaban cajas llenas de objetos personales, ropas y demás cosas sin utilidad por el momento.

La casa seguía igual, nada se había movido del sitio. Los zafiros ojos de Ludwig recorrían la estancia sin pasar por alto ningún detalle.

El abuelo se sentó en su sillón, un sillón individual situado frente al asiento que residía en ese momento el rubio.

Gilbert se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de su hermano, no sin antes pasarle el brazo por el cuello y darle un "abrazo" amistoso.

Los perros se serenaron y salieron a la parte trasera de la casa, a juguetear con la nieve que había cuajado durante toda la semana.

El salón se sumergió en un profundo y molesto silencio, en el cual solo se podían percibir las respiraciones de los individuos que se encontraban presentes. El abuelo, German, sacó una pipa del bolsillo de su albornoz y le prendió fuego con una cerilla. Inhaló un poco del humo y lo expulsó con frialdad, observando a sus nietos con detalle.

-Estáis los dos muy delgados… -Empezó el abuelo, cerrando los ojos con pesadez y acomodándose mejor en el sillón.- Demasiado delgados ¿Qué sucede, Lud? ¿No tenéis tiempo de cocinar algo decente en la ciudad?

-Estamos desganados… empieza el frío y nos quita el hambre.- Respondió rápidamente.

-A ti también se te ve algo apagado, abu. –"Atacó" Gilbert, con una sonrisa.

-Yo estoy ya viejo, Gil… Vosotros aún sois jóvenes y debéis cuidaros.

-Bff...- Gilbert resopló fuertemente con molestia, cortando a su abuelo.- ¡Joder! Llevamos tiempo sin verte y lo único que se te ocurre es intentar saber por qué estamos tan delgados…

-¿Os lleváis mejor? –Anunció, cortante y frío, cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación.

-¡Claro que sí! Nos llevamos bastante mejor ¿Verdad, Lud?

-Sí… mucho mejor.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando las palabras exactas con las que proseguir.- Gilbert ha conseguido trabajo en mi tienda de fotografía.- El abuelo dejó de fruncir el ceño y miró a Gilbert con asombro.

-Sí, sí… Encontré trabajo. Estoy haciendo encargos y esas cosas…Lud y yo nos partimos el trabajo, verdad? –El rubio asintió. Acaparando ahora la mirada de su abuelo quien se aclaró la voz. Ese gesto hizo temblar a Lud… siempre que se aclaraba la garganta era porque iba a tocar un tema que no le hacía mucha gracia…y el germano sabía de sobra cual era.

-Así que trabajáis en la fotografía… -Empezó el mayor. Los dos hermanos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

German se quedó en silencio y puso los ojos en el reloj de pared. Acto seguido se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina. Dejando a ambos solos en la sala. Gilbert relajó la compostura mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro y cerraba los ojos.

-Me está poniendo nervioso ¿A ti no? –Comentó en voz baja a Ludwig, quien mantenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Éste solo gimoteó como respuesta.

-¡VENID A LA COCINA!- Gritó el anciano, causando un pequeño infarto en ambos germanos. Quienes se atolondraron en levantarse y marchar hacia la habitación donde su abuelo se encontraba.

La mesa ya estaba preparada para la comida. Sacaron la bebida y tomaron asiento, Ludwig y Gilbert se sentaron juntos y en frente de ellos tenían a su abuelo.

Un codillo de cerdo enorme adornaba el centro de la mesa. El anciano inició una pequeña oración y bendijo la mesa. Gilbert llevó a cabo la tarea, a pesar de su ateísmo, con una cara de fastidio. Lo extraño fue que esta vez su abuelo no le riñó por eso.

Fue entonces, una vez acabada la oración, cuando empezaron a devorar la comida. Ludwig seguía tenso. Notaba la mirada azul celeste de su abuelo clavada en él como si de un afilado dardo se tratase… Pero no dijo nada durante la comida.

Se produjo un silencio extraño en el que solo se escuchaban los sonidos propios que se efectúan al masticar y el tintineo de los cubiertos al chocar contra el plato, no tardaron demasiado en terminarse la comida poco a poco y justo cuando llegaban al segundo y último plato (Un delicioso puré de patatas) German decidió "atacar".

-Entonces ya no te interesa el servicio militar, Ludwig? – Pronunció con asco. Gilbert alzó la mirada de su plato y observó con detalle la escena. Ludwig apretó la mandíbula y condujo la mirada hacia la única figura paternal que conocía. Suspiró con fuerza.

-Ese trabajo me permitirá pagarme la plaza militar, hago horas extra para traer más dinero a casa y… -Un sonoro golpe producido por el impacto de la mano del anciano sobre la mesa cortó el discurso del germano.

-¡¿CUÁNDO VAS A QUITARTE ESA ESTÚPIDA IDEA DE LA CABEZA?!-Ludwig se empezaba a tensar cada vez más pero aún así seguía mostrando una imagen serena… al menos para los ojos del anciano, ya que Gilbert había empezado a percibir una serie de tics que hacía Ludwig cada vez que rozaba ese extremo (Debido a que la convivencia entre ambos les hizo conocerse un poco mejor).- ¡Tú podrías ser un fantástico médico! ¡Ya deberías estar en el tercer año de la carrera para llegar hasta donde tú sabes que llegarías! ¡Pero te encierras en esa estúpida idea de marcharte al ejército a zurcir soldados en un campo de batalla como si solo sirvieras para eso!

-¿Qué tiene de malo servir a un país?- Anunció Ludwig, forzando su voz para que no mostrara ningún matiz de flaqueza.

-¡NO SIRVES A UN PAÍS! ¡SIRVES A UN PUÑADO DE CRETINOS QUE SE COLGARÁN LAS MEDALLAS QUE TÚ GANAS MIENTRAS TE PUDRES EN EL OLVIDO!

-Ya tengo una edad en la que YO tomo las riendas de mi vida. –Prosiguió, clavando la mirada en los ojos de su abuelo, quién cada vez parecía estar más furioso.

-…- Una fuerte carcajada resonó por toda la casa. El anciano intentó contenerse pero le resultó imposible y estalló en un ataque de risa.- Esas riendas que vas a tomar son las incorrectas. Deja de jugar a los soldaditos, Ludwig, en una guerra pueden matarte.- El alemán golpeó con fuerza la mesa y se puso en pie.

-…-Tomó aire y señaló al mayor, quién le miró con sorpresa ante tal violenta reacción. Pero Ludwig no se atrevió a pronunciar nada más y salió de la sala con un paso firme, marchándose a la buhardilla.

* * *

Tanto la belga como Feliciano había terminado de comer y ahora ambos se deleitaban con una película absurda sobre dos estudiantes de audiovisuales, algo atolondrados, que querían iniciar su carrera como directores de cine.

La película no era para nada aburrida pero Feliciano y Emma no podía no conversar entre ellos de tanto en tanto, contándose anécdotas y demás situaciones graciosas.

-Mi hermano casi incendió la casa cuando cocinó pizza por primera vez… -Anunció risueño, intentando aguantar una risotada.

-¿Tu hermano es hiperactivo o algo? –Rió la belga.

-No… es de carácter fuerte ¿De dónde sacas que es hiperactivo?

-No sé… la forma en la que se "rebota" , por ejemplo… -Añadió ella, acto seguido cambió su expresión.- Mi hermano… es un caso perdido.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- Ella asintió.

-Él nació antes que yo, en Holanda. Es hijo de diferente padre al mío…Cuando mi madre se divorció de él se mudó con mi hermano a Bélgica. Allí conoció a mi actual padre y me tuvieron a mí.

-Oh… -Anunció extrañado.- ¿Tu madre es holandesa? –Emma asintió con energía.- ¿Y tu padre belga?

-Exacto…

-¿Y por qué es un caso perdido?

-Nada…tiene un carácter muy, MUY fuerte también…y cuida mucho de quienes le importan…pero no cuida de sí mismo… Quiero decir, es muy descuidado consigo mismo.

-¿Por algún motivo en especial?

-No…-La rubia desvió la mirada. Feliciano no era estúpido, sabía que había algún motivo… Solo que ella no quería contárselo, por el momento.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio entre ellos mientras la película rellenaba ese hueco con la pequeña banda sonora característica y algunos estúpidos diálogos.

Feliciano sacó su teléfono móvil y echó una hojeada, por si había recibido algún mensaje de alguien (De Ludwig en concreto) pero nada aparecía en su pantalla. Suspiró y volvió a guardar el aparato. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, no podía esperar a que pasaran solo un par de días para que el germano volviera de Berlín para ponerse a trabajar.

-Hemos quedado con mis amigos a las nueve bajo mi casa… -Anunció Emma. Sacando de sus pensamientos al artista.

-¿A las nueve? –Ella gruñó suavemente asintiendo.- Pues son las seis…

-A eso de las ocho me avisas… O te aviso yo, quién vea la hora ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo ¿Con quién hemos quedado exactamente?

-Eli vendrá y pasará a por nosotros Feliks… Un polaco.

-¿Un polaco?

-Sí… -Emma soltó una suave risotada.- Al principio es algo tímido con los extraños pero en seguida hace amigos y establece confianza… Además Eli y yo creemos que le gustan los chicos… Así que, si te tira los trastos, no te asustes. –Feliciano se sonrojó ante el comentario de la belga.

-¿Qué le gustan los chicos?

-Sí… O al menos eso creemos Eli y yo. De todas formas él se considera bisexual…

Volvió el silencio entre los dos jóvenes y se quedaron a ver el final de la película sin entablar otra conversación, aunque Feliciano estuvo más pendiente de sus pensamientos.

Emma le advirtió que no se asustara si ese tal Feliks le echaba los tejos…por tanto pensaba que a Feliciano le agradaban las mujeres.

Él, en un principio, ya dio por sentado que media universidad o se lo intuía o lo sabía de sobra por las razones que fueran y por eso no dijo nada a la belga… pero al parecer se veía que no. En parte era mejor, así se ahorraba el malpensar de cada cuchicheo que escuchaba en clase atrás suya… Pero por otra parte debía comunicárselo a Emma… Aunque no sabía cómo.

Las horas pasaron volando para la belga, pero no para el pobre artista quién seguía sintiendo que la estaba traicionando de alguna manera al no confesarle eso… y no sabía de dónde venía ese remordimiento insano.

El caso es que cuando menos se lo esperó ya estaba delante del espejo del cuarto de baño, arreglándose para la ocasión cuando faltaban apenas unos seis minutos para que sonaran las nueve.

Emma aporreaba la puerta, dándole prisa al italiano para que acabara lo antes posible y bajar al portal del edificio donde supuestamente la puntual de Eli estaría esperando enfurruñada y pasando frío.

Feliciano se apresuró en arreglarse un poco el cabello y salió de la habitación. Comprobó que Emma ya iba vestida, con un precioso vestido negro que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, y maquillada elegantemente. Con el pelo recogido con un topo.

Ella le agarró de la muñeca y jaló de él hasta sacarlo de la casa y llevarlo donde había acordado con la húngara.

Bajaron al portal y efectivamente allí esperaba Eli, con un abrigo negro que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

Emma aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirle a la muchacha, quién esbozó una enorme sonrisa al divisar a sus dos amigos.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando? –Preguntó la belga.

-No, para nada… Acabo de llegar.- Acto seguido observó al italiano.- Hola, Feli.

-Hola.

Los tres permanecieron la entrada del edificio esperando a que ese tal Feliks llegara a recogerlos.

Poco tardaron en escuchar un repetitivo claxon sonar eufóricamente desde la carretera. Un brillante Ford Mondeo verde botella aparcó frente la casa de la belga. Ambas chicas se acercaron al auto y Feliciano no tardó en imitarlas y subirse al carro. Se sentó en el asiento trasero junto con Elisa y el polaco arrancó el coche.

-Hola, Feliks, este chaval es Feliciano, un compañero mío de clase.- Les presentó la belga, quién se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

El italiano solo sonrió levemente ante la presentación y Feliks le miró por el espejo retrovisor y no se aventuró a decir nada.

El polaco inició una pequeña conversación con Emma en un tono de voz muy bajo el cual impedía que tanto Feliciano como Elisa escucharan palabra alguna.

-Bueno… qué tal fue por Italia? ¿Todo bien, no?- Empezó la húngara, rompiendo el hielo entre ella y Feliciano.

-Sí, todo estupendo ¿Y por aquí? ¿Me he perdido algo? –Rió, el italiano.

-No…poca cosa.- Respondió ella, sonriendo bobamente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo.

-¿Seguro? –Pinchó el artista, para sacar algo más de información.

-Bueno… -Elisa le hizo una señal para que se aproximara más a ella. Feliciano obedeció y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.- Gilbert y yo "estamos saliendo"… -Anunció en voz baja. Feliciano abrió tanto los ojos que por poco se le salen de las cuencas ante la respuesta. – Pero lo saben muy pocas personas… Creo que Ludwig y tú.

-Pero… ¿Saliendo en plan algo?- Prosiguió el italiano con el mismo tono de voz que utilizó la húngara.

-Bueno… eso es lo que más me preocupa… Él es muy "independiente" y me da miedo que no quiera aferrarse a algo serio conmigo… -Feliciano entendió algunas palabras sueltas de esa conversación, pero pudo figurarse una idea de lo que exactamente le dijo la húngara.

-Luego lo hablamos mejor, más tranquilos…

-Sí, mejor…y te cuento con más detalle.

Feliciano volvió a reclinarse debidamente en el asiento mientras analizaba esas últimas palabras de la húngara. "Te cuento con más detalle". Nunca se imaginó que Elisa tuviera tanta confianza con él ya que desde su punto de vista era Emma su mejor amiga… La amiga a la que pedía consejo siempre… Pero por lo visto todo rodaba en otra dirección.

Entonces fue cuando se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de pedirle consejo a Eli sobre su situación, sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ludwig. Ella le conocía "mejor" dentro de lo que cabe y quizá pudiera indicarle qué hacer y qué no hacer para dar un paso más… De todas formas pensaría con más detalle esa idea. Quizá Eli también pensara que sus gustos se inclinaran hacia las mujeres… Ya meditaría sobre eso.

-Bueno…os cuento…- Empezó el polaco, captando la atención de todos los presentes.- O sea, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos ir a cenar a esa hamburguesería que hay en el centro de Frankfurt y luego, si eso, nos vamos de pubs…

-¿Pretendes que cene en una hamburguesería en fin de año? –Anunció la húngara, molesta.

-Pero la hamburguesería a la que vamos no es una de estas cutres que hay por esta zona… O sea, quiero decir que se podría considerar casi, casi como un restaurante…

-Miedo me das…

-Tengo unas ganas ya de acabar este año de mierda… -Anunció el polaco con un profundo suspiro.- Esperemos que el próximo sea mejor…

-Seguro que sí, ya verás. Y hoy tenemos que pillar todos un buen pedal.- Le belga pronunció cada palabra convencida y con ánimo, cualquiera le llevaba la contraria.

-Yo no puedo beber, ya sabes, tengo que pillar el coche después…

Realmente la voz del polaco ya daba que pensar sobre esas supuestas inclinaciones de las que Emma le había hablado al italiano.

Feliciano decidió no intervenir por el momento en la conversación, por tanto volteó la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y contempló las calles por las que circulaban con el auto.

Después de una media hora en coche llegaron al lugar del cual el polaco les había hablado. Tenía su encanto debido a que el restaurante presentaba un aspecto de "bar para moteros" pero con un toque elegante que encandilaba a cualquiera. De ahí que no quedara extraño ver a algunas personas vestidas con trajes de gala realmente bonitos acompañados de unos moteros tatuajes en los brazos.

Entraron al local y se sentaron en una mesa situada al fondo de éste, donde parecía que no llegaba tanto barullo. Feliciano se sentó al lado de Elisa mientras que Emma ocupó puesto junto al rubio polaco.

-Lo ideal sería que todos pidiéramos unas hamburguesas grandes con… -El discurso del rubio fue cortado por la mirada amenazante de la húngara, quién se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que largaba un profundo suspiro.- Bueno, quizá un costillar.

-Eso me gusta más.

-Un costillar grande, con miel, para cuatro ¿Os hace?

-Yo lo veo. –Sentenció Emma, aceptando la propuesta. Entonces todos voltearon para observar al artista.- ¿Y tú, Feli?

-Sí, sí…no veo por qué no.

El polaco se aventuró a pedir la comanda mientras en la mesa se sembró un silencio abrumador. Nadie decía nada y pocos temas de conversación se le ocurrían ya al italiano.

-¿Las uvas las vamos a tomar aquí? –Preguntó el artista.

-Sí, o sea, siempre ponen una tele bien grande en el centro del local y pasan la retransmisión… A las uvas invita la casa siempre a los clientes más fieles…

-Y Feliks suele ser un cliente habitual. –Puntualizó Emma.

Poco a poco empezaron a entablar conversaciones y tanto Feliks como Feliciano empezaron a dejar atrás todos sus nervios y vergüenzas y a compartir más con todos los presentes en la mesa. Les sirvieron la comanda y empezaron a comer sin dejar atrás ninguna charla y así transcurrió la cena, sin apenas darse cuenta.

Cuando menos lo esperaron ya estaban a punto de alzarse y ponerse en un buen lugar del salón para tomar las uvas junto con los demás comensales del recinto.

Faltaba poco para las doce ya. Muy poco para dejar atrás el año y empezar algo nuevo.

* * *

-¡¿ES QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE MONTAR EL NÚMERO CUANDO VENIMOS A PASAR EL DÍA CONTIGO!? –Se le escuchaba bramar a Gilbert.

-¡NO MONTO NINGÚN NÚMERO, MALDITA SEA, GILBERT, SOLO QUIERO CONCIENCIARLE! –Respondía el mayor.

Ludwig se hallaba sentado, abrazándose las piernas en la buhardilla de la casa. Era el lugar al que acudía siempre cuando era pequeño cada vez que discutía con su abuelo.

No entendía qué veía de malo el mayor en que él participara en los servicios militares alemanes. Solo quería ayudar a su país, sabía que era muy bueno en el servicio médico… Que podría hacer grandes cosas. Pero no solía recibir ninguna ayuda por parte de su familiar y eso le oprimía el ánimo, le hacía sentir mal.

Se levantó y anduvo por la buhardilla, Gilbert y German discutían a voces desde hace horas y ya le importaba bastante poco lo que el mayor pudiera decir.

Inspeccionó un poco pero solo encontró muebles viejos y apestosas cajas sucias llenas de trastos.

Decidió bajar de la buhardilla y marchar a su habitación.

Llegó a la pequeña sala y se aventuró a entrar. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Todo seguía exactamente igual. La cama cerca de la ventana con la mesita de noche, la alfombra en el centro de la habitación, los estantes llenos de libros y pequeños trofeos deportivos…

Se arrodilló en el suelo, cerca de la alfombra. Comprobó antes, quedándose en silencio, que nadie entraría en el cuarto en los próximos minutos; Podía escuchar la viva voz de Gilbert algo difusa al igual que la de su abuelo. Aún seguían en discusión y eso les daría para un largo periodo de tiempo.

Respiró hondo y corrió un poco la tela de la alfombra, dejando a la vista el entablado de madera que recubría toda su habitación. Pero, en uno de esos entablados había una pequeña modificación, un pequeño tornillo sobresalía de una de las maderas.

Ludwig condujo la mano hacia ese tornillo y tiró de él varias veces consiguiendo desencajar así uno de los tablones que retiró y dejó a un lado.

Al retirar el tablón quedó a la vista un pequeño hueco en el cual Ludwig escondía sus revistas, sus revistas privadas.

Las sacó del escondite, todas estaban juntas, metidas en un sobre grande transparente de plástico para evitar así que se arrugaran o se ensuciaran con el polvo.

Abrió el sobre y extrajo una de las revistas. En la portada aparecía una modelo con poca ropa muy bien dotada que llevaba puesto en su rojizo cabello unas orejas blancas de conejo.

Ojeó la revista, pasando las hojas con cuidado. En su rostro se formaba una suave sonrisa pícara al recordar sus momentos de adolescencia en los cuales adquirió dicho material.

Nunca le habló a nadie de eso, nunca mostró signos de esconderlas y nunca le pillaron ninguna revista. Ni siquiera Gilbert sabía nada y eso que en parte fue él quien lo empezó todo.

Recordó esa tarde, aquella tarde de verano, cuando él tenía quince años.

Ludwig había perdido una de sus camisetas preferidas y, después de estar cavilando sobre el paradero de esta, supuso que al hacer su hermano la colada quizá él la tomara prestada por error. Entonces decidió marchar al cuarto de Gilbert para iniciar su búsqueda y al rebuscarla por los cajones del albino topó con una revista censurable.

Por curiosidad comenzó a ojearla y la cerró rápidamente al escuchar los pasos de Gilbert acercarse al cuarto. Metió la revista de nuevo en el cajón y lo cerró antes de que el albino entrara en la estancia.

Después de un extenso interrogatorio Ludwig consiguió su camiseta que, efectivamente, Gilbert había tomado por error.

Pero no conseguía sacarse esa sensación que experimentó al ver la revista…y deseaba que se volviera a repetir. Y poco a poco fue adquiriendo revistas. Incluso llegaba a "disfrazarse" para comprar una sin ser descubierto. Cambiándose un poco el pelo, dejándose una barba de dos días y con unas gafas de sol todo cambiaba bastante.

Observó la revista de nuevo, con esa sonrisa en el rostro… entonces fue cuando cayó en algo. La sonrisa desapareció y su cara se tornó en una mueca algo frustrada.

Se observó a sí mismo, cerró los ojos pensando que así quizá sentía mejor las cosas… Y un sudor frío le recorrió ¿Dónde estaba esa sensación de calor que experimentaba en su adolescencia cuando se colocaba delante de una revista como esas?

Volvió a mirar a la chica de la portada, pero ya no sentía lo mismo… ¿Qué había pasado?

Quizá sería su madurez… quizá el madurar, y las otras cosas que había visto en referencia a eso con el transcurso de los años, le habían hecho más "de piedra" en algunas cosas… En algunos aspectos con referencia a su libido.

Volvió a revisar el interior y se percató de una revista que no recordaba con demasiada nitidez, la sacó del sobre.

Esta vez dos chicas llenaban la portada, vestidas con trajes muy ajustados de un cuero brillante y sosteniendo fuertemente unos látigos…

Recordó esa revista entonces, fue la última que adquirió antes de marcharse y justo no tuvo tiempo de ojearla casi.

Volvió a recorrer las páginas de la revista y se destensó un poco al volver a sentir algo en su interior… Suspiró con fuerza y guardó la censurable en el sobre de plástico junto a las demás y volvió a colocarlo todo en su sitio.

Se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba, respirando entrecortadamente.

_Será la madurez…será eso…_ se repetía una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratase.

Entonces unos firmes golpes en la puerta se escucharon. El alemán se sentó rápidamente en la cama, esperando a ver quién traspasaba la puerta.

-¿Hola? –Gilbert, habló, entrando a la sala.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó.

-Sí, sí… perfectamente.-Gilbert cerró la puerta tras de sí y entró en el cuarto, sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-Ya van a ser casi las doce, Luddy, van a dar las campanadas ¡UN NUEVO AÑO NOS ESPERA! –Anunció, con emoción.

-Espero que sea mejor que este…

-Ya verás cómo sí, tengo una corazonada.

-Eso dijiste el año pasado…

-¡PERO ESTA VEZ LA SIENTO DE VERDAD!

-Sí… eso también lo dijiste.- El rubio recibió un suave golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano.

-¿Siempre eres tan asqueroso? ¿Sabías que eres todo un auténtico corta-rollos?

-Lo tengo muy presente… -Gilbert suspiró con fuerza y tiró del brazo de su hermano.

-Vamos, no me jodas tú también la noche, mierda.

En el salón de la casa se respiraba una auténtica tensión ambiental. Las miradas entre Ludwig y su abuelo chocaban tan fuerte como el agua y el fuego.

Gilbert estaba en medio de ambos, frente al televisor, con un bol lleno de uvas (Doce, para ser exactos) a punto de dejar atrás un año lleno de buenos y malos momentos.

El reloj empezó a sonar fuertemente, primero los cuartos y luego vinieron las campanadas. Una a una, nadie dijo nada. Solo Gilbert soltaba alguna que otra burrada para amenizar la experiencia, al menos lo hizo en las tres primeras campanadas, antes de que las uvas le colapsaran la garganta.

Una vez dieron las doce el albino se plantó y empezó a dar palmas eufórico perdido, abrazando a Ludwig, quién luchaba por no ahogarse.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

* * *

Llevaban tres horas de fin de año y Feliciano y Elisa permanecían en la terraza de un pub, solos, tomando algo tranquilamente mientras charlaban. No les gustaba para nada estar cerca del polaco y de la belga cuando empezaban a beber… Ambos perdían el control.

Elisa terminó de contar cómo empezó lo suyo con Gilbert y Feliciano cada vez podía creerla menos. Nunca se lo vino venir… aunque tampoco los conocía de tanto tiempo como para poder predecir eso.

-Y, bueno… así estamos… -Rió ella, concluyendo la historia.- ¿Y tú? ¿En Italia viste a alguien?

-¿Alguien… en plan…alguien?

-Sí, alguien en plan alguien. –Sonrió.

-Bueno… realmente mi alguien no está allí, en Italia…- Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, comenzando a sonrojarse. La húngara sonrió ampliamente, esperando a que el italiano prosiguiera. Millones de opciones circulaban a gran velocidad por la mente del artista, finalmente decidió escoger una y aventurarse con los resultados.- Me gusta alguien… Pero creo que es complicado…

-¿Complicado? ¿Por?

-Pues porque no sé si la otra persona pensará como yo… -Se quedó en silencio durante un rato, analizando sus próximas palabras para no cometer ningún error del que después quizá se pueda arrepentir.- Él es tan "cortado", tan cohibido… Tampoco sé si sentirá lo mismo.- Miró a la húngara esta vez, quién le escuchaba con atención y en ningún momento puso una mueca extraña al escuchar ese "Él".

-¿No sabes si realmente le gustan los chicos? –Sentenció ella. Feliciano asintió.

-Sí… algo así. – La morena le tomó de la mano al mismo tiempo que le miraba a los ojos con firmeza.

-No pierdas la esperanza…pero hasta que no lo tengas seguro al cien por cien no le digas nada ¿Comprendes?

-¿Cómo puedo tenerlo seguro? ¿Cómo puedo saber si…?

-Con pequeños gestos, Feli. Con las miradas, con los roces… Ya sabes, pequeños gestos.

El italiano solo sonrió a modo de respuesta. Parecía que hoy la húngara no estaba muy inspirada para aconsejar… Eso o que Feliciano tenía miedo de malinterpretar una mirada, o un gesto…

La confianza entre él y Elisa creció poco a poco durante el resto de la noche. Parecía que Eli quería ayudarle un poco con ese problema que él tenía (Aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta quién podría ser la persona que le gustaba a Feliciano).

El artista no quiso probar ni una gota de alcohol en toda la noche, él no era un apasionado bebedor de licores y tampoco le hacían falta para divertirse.

Eso le mantuvo sereno toda la noche… sobre todo al momento de regresar a casa, ya que tuvo que ser él quien sostuviera a la belga para que ésta no se desplomara contra el suelo.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo y Feliciano arrastró a la muchacha al portal de la casa, sujetándola de la misma forma que hizo con Gilbert el día de su cumpleaños.

Consiguió abrir la puerta principal y entrar en el interior del recinto. Acto seguido caminó hacia el elevador y pulsó el botón, no iba a subir las escaleras con la belga, mucho menos en su estado.

Emma se le aferraba fuertemente al cuello y no dejaba de reír y de dejar las piernas en peso muerto, confiando que Feliciano tenía la fuerza suficiente como para sujetarla sin problemas todas las veces que lo hacía. Pero la verdad era que los brazos del artista comenzaban a flaquear. Aún así aguantó hasta que el ascensor llegó.

Una vez las puertas de metal se abrieron Feliciano consiguió empujar a Emma hacia el interior del transporte y pulsó el botón para subir al respectivo piso.

Emma se quedó callada mirando al piso mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro de forma suave, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Feliciano, acercándose a ella.

Fue entonces cuando la belga abrazó por el cuello al artista y juntó sus labios con los del pintor en un beso.

Feliciano se congeló ante la reacción de la muchacha, quedándose quieto mientras sentía la lujuriosa lengua de la rubia pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca.

Recapacitó de inmediato y tomó a Emma por los hombros, separándola de él. Acto seguido giró la cabeza para evitar que Emma repitiera la acción y dejó salir un fuerte suspiro.

La rubia le tomó por os hombros dulcemente, acariciándole un poco. Fue entonces cuando Feliciano habló.

-Emma… detente.

-¿Por qué? –Habló ella, claramente. Parecía que la borrachera se le había pasado de golpe.

-Porque esto no está bien…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque mi corazón está en otra parte…

-No te estoy pidiendo que tengamos nada serio… -Dijo ella, firmemente.

-No puedo tener nada contigo.

-¿Ni tan solo una noche?

-No podría concederte lo que quieres… -Feliciano comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sentía sus manos sudar ante la situación. Debía ser más explícito porque Emma parecía no entender sus indirectas. – No me… atraen las mujeres, Emma… No de esa forma.

-P…pero yo…pensaba que… -La belga comenzó a tartamudear. Apartó sus manos de los hombros del artista y se sobó la cara, frotándose los ojos y pasándose la mano varias veces por el pelo.- Lo… lo siento mucho. De verdad…

-Tranquila… No importa.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso correspondiente y ambos jóvenes bajaron de él. Emma seguía caminando con dificultad pero más serena que cuando llegó.Quizá había exagerado todo un poco a modo de estrategia para conseguir lo que quería… Feliciano suspiró fuertemente.

Pues sí que empezaba bien el año…

* * *

**HOLAAA! Me demoré muuuuucho, mucho, mucho, BASTANTE en subir este capítulo por problemas varios que no tengo muchas ganas de contar. Pero bueno, supongo que en este capítulo os tendré contentos por un tiempo, no? Es bastante largo y tiene muchas, muchas cosas en las cuales me podréis odiar, me podríes amar, etc, etc, etc... En verdad me ha costado bastante de escribir y no tengo ni idea del por qué... pero bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? **

**Lo que sí me han animado han sido vuestros fantásticos, expléndidos, maravillosos y dulces reviews *-* Son lo mejor, lo que más me motiva e inspira. Vuestros reviews, que pongáis la historia en favoritos, o la sigáis... Es lo mejor. Me anima mucho y me da fuerzas así que por favor, no tengáis vergüenza y dejad vuestros comentarios. Sabéis de sobra que respondo a todos aquellos a los que van más allá de un "Oooh, te quedó perfecto, continúalo" (Más que nada porque no sé qué decir a parte de un "Muchas gracias"). Ya sabéis que los adoro pero me gusta muchísimo que me aconsejen o me brinden alguna idea.**

**En fin, respondo por aquí a los que no tienen cuenta: **

**Darkmoon: **En este capítulo he intentado dejar ver la desesperación que tiene Feliciano por querer saber sí realmente Ludwig siente algo... Tanto que ha llegado a pedir "consejo" a Eli. Tiene mucho miedo de que Ludwig le rechaze y por eso quiere andar con pies de plomo. Para que todo le salga bien.

Sobre lo de Suiza, en verdad no sabía si iba a gustar porque pensaba que me había quedado demasiado extrovertido pero ya veo que no es así y eso me anima... Tengo cierto miedo de lo que podáis pensar del Feliks que he decidido plasmar en este capítulo, no sé si es adecuado o qué pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer.

**Ya han visto que en este capítulo Germania y Hungría han desempeñado ciertos papeles importantes...sobre todo quiero que tengáis muy en cuenta la conversación de Gilbert y su abuelo, más que nada porque será importante para más adelante.**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí todo, esperad con ansias el próximo capítulo. Un beso muy grande y dejad vuestros reviews :) Una escritora con reviews es una escritora feliz. **


End file.
